Destiny and Time
by Locke1
Summary: Shinji is transported to the future and is despratly trying to find a way back, but will the people in the future keep him there so he may never get back? Posted an alternate ending for those of you who know of this fic Read authors note for detail
1. The beginning of his trials

Hi... this is my first fic, so be nice, or not....  
it really doesn't matter, if it really sucks that   
much, then i guess it really sucks hehe -_-"  
well here goes....  
  
O yeah.. almost forgot.. all that legal stuff, i   
don't own any of the characters in the story, maybe  
one or two of the ones i made up etc. etc.  
  
There, now that THAT is over with, here goes.. again..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and time  
Chapter 1  
  
  
"Unit 01 has disappeared!! There are no traces  
of it anywhere"  
  
Misato stared at the battle field shocked. Only   
the thought of the Angel brought her back. "The Angel..  
where is it.. is it destroyed??"  
  
"Umm.. we're not sure..."  
  
"WHAT DO U MEAN NOT SURE!!"  
  
"Umm... it just disappeared just like Unit 01."  
  
"O god.... where are u Shinji...."  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Huh?? Where am i" Shinji took a quick glance at  
his surroundings, "I'm not in my EVA"  
  
"Hey kid, what the hell are u doing in the alley"  
  
"Umm.. 'scuse me but where AM i??"  
  
"You need help kid", the man chuckled to himself,  
"Your in Tokyo 3 and the year is 2115 just in case u wanna  
know"  
  
"2115... that's over 100 years" Shinji said to   
himself. He took another look around. *Things really did  
changed over the years.. heh.. it's been 100 years, what   
can i expect*  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
"Well your welcome kid, just hope there isn't an   
Angel attack during your visit" and with that, the man left  
  
"Angel attacks.....their still here..." Then as if on   
cue, the sirens blared all over the city. "Their still here  
alright, and u would think that they will change the siren's   
sound over the years sheesh" snapping out of his sick small   
joke (authors note: i know is is kind of OOC but i can't stop  
myself) and dashed to the nearest shelter  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Misato, where the hell is baka Shinji??" Asuka   
looked at Misato and saw her face grimace at the name, "is  
something wrong with him AGAIN, Mein Gott, he has to get  
more training"  
  
"Asuka.... Shinji he... he... he's gone"  
  
"What do u mean.."Asuka looked confused,"what do   
u mean gone... u mean poof gone??"  
  
".. umm.. i don't know how to put it... i guess poof  
sums it all up.."  
  
Asuka looked up at Misato with disbelieve "Your joking  
right... COME OUT NOW U BAKA, JOKES OVER"  
  
"Asuka.. i'm serious"  
  
"Huh??" the red headed pilot walked slowly away with a   
confused look, "this is too confusing"  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
*These shelter are smaller than i thought* Shinji,   
still confused at all that has happened, glanced out to look  
at the angel attacking the city. The EVA is, apperantly, losing  
against the angel *well i guess this pilot is just like me when   
i started, totally clueless* The EVA keeped on holding off the   
angel the suddenly, a third arm appeared from the angel, which   
caught the EVA completely off guard, and ripped off it's arm.  
  
*This is seriously not right, maybe i should go and see  
if Unit 01 is still around* Shinji faultered at that thought   
*What the hell did i just thought of... piloting Unit 01 when   
i'm not even needed, i'm really going nuts* Then he did what most  
people won't even consider doing, he ran to the NERV headquarters.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"AAArrrrrgggghhh.... damnit, there goes my EVA's arm."  
  
"Calm down, we don't need your wining right now, just   
kill the thing will ya."  
  
"Haha very funny, what I need is some help, and better info,  
where the hell did that third arm come from"   
  
"Well too bad, u need to fight this by yourself"  
  
"Shit"  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Why do they have to build that Pyramid so damn far away"  
Shinji was exhasted from all the running he did. "Finally made it,  
wonder how that EVA is doing." Pulling his ID card out he opened the  
enterance and entered.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"Someone has infiltrated the building sir... from the...  
Main gate???" Puzzled looks from all the people in the control room  
slowly turned in to a startled one when Shinji walked in  
  
"Umm hi... and u are"  
  
"Umm do u need help with that angel.. cuz i can help if u still  
have that EVA unit 01 around..."Shinji froze *WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST   
DO, DID I JUST SAID THAT, O GOD, I AM GOING CRAZY*  
  
"U...UU...Unit 01!! Who the hell are u"  
  
"Sir Unit 15 has been disabled and the angel is coming this way"  
  
"Damn.. ok kid i'll take u to Unit 01, just cuz u say u can help  
anything that it does to u is not my fault"  
  
"What do u.... O, i almost forgot, my name is Shinji, Shinji Ikari"  
  
"Whatever kid.. just save the world ok"  
  
*What the hell have i gotten myself into now*  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
*Damnit damnit damnit, i failed... the angel won... and i call  
myself a pilot*   
  
"Hey Chron, u want help, well here he comes"  
  
"Huh?? what do u..." Chron's voice was interrupted by the sound  
of Unit 01 walking towards the angel "WHAT THE!! UNIT 01, U ARE SENDING  
A CRAZY EVA TO HELP US!!! ARE U INSANE!!"  
  
"Hey who are u calling insane, and i might need a better weapon,  
for some reason, i think only a prog knife won't do the job"  
  
"Umm... Kensu, who's he??"  
  
"Don't ask Chron, just be glad he's here to help"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
Only taking a quick glance at the fallen EVA, Shinji willed  
his EVA to meet with the angel, drawing his Prog knife, he charged at  
the Angel only to be met by a punch in the shoulder by the angel  
  
".... damn.. can't get close to it.." from where he lay he   
saw the angel taking the chance to finish him off.  
  
"Not today" was all he said before jumping away and stabbing   
it with the prog knife with practiced ease.  
  
"Hey i thought u needed better weaponary" a screen on the top   
left corner appeared, "i was just about to send u one"  
  
"Guess i was wrong then"  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Kensu stood at his post awaiting the report from the recovery   
team. *Shinji Ikari... where have i heard that name before....* after  
a while, he decided to check the memory banks of the MAGI  
  
  
Name: Shinji Ikari  
Date of Birth: Classified  
Place of Birth: Classified  
Ranking: Classified  
Status: Missing in Action  
  
Updated last in year 2015  
  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
"Hey Kensu, what's up"  
  
Quickly covering the screen of the computer, Kensu grinned   
nervously at Chron "Ummm.. hehe.. not much.. umm... i'll join u in  
the Cafeteria later ok??"  
  
"Rrrriiiiggghhtt, your acting wierd u know, and when ever  
your acting that way, something's up, so wazup"  
  
"N-N-Nothing, just doing stuff.."  
  
"Alright, but u have to tell me who that kid is, he is good."  
  
"Yeah, real good....." Kensu sighed and muttered under his   
breathe "A bit too good.."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the first Chapter of my very wierd fic. Hope u like it, or else  
i'll go back to my other ideas......  
  
Ok don't go easy on me just cuz i'm new... plz R&R i'll wait for your   
reviews and bracing myself for some really hard critizism.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Understanding

Wow... and i thought you people will give me a harder  
time with your comments. This is working out better   
than I have hoped thankz people ^_^  
Well this is the second chapter of my very weird fic   
and as usual all that i don't own the characters other  
than the once i made up routine. So enjoy and keep   
reviewing....  
  
Oh yeah.. i still don't have any prereaders, so if you   
want to help, please, i think i need some heh...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time:  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"SHINJI.. NO!!" Asuka jumped as she woke up, "*pant* it's   
just a dream... it's just a dream..."  
  
"What the hell was that" Misato crashed in through the   
door, "are u ok??"  
  
"Umm.. ya... i guess.. just a dream"  
  
"Whoa, you scared the crap outta me there, so tell me..   
what's this dream about huh"  
  
"Oh.. umm i thought that Shinji disa... nevermind..."  
  
"Hmmm...." Misato looked grim and then left the room.  
  
"Heh, just a dream right..." Asuka muttered under her   
breath as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
  
******twenty minutes later******  
  
"Hey Misato, where's breakfast??"Asuka glanced around the  
room to only find a empty table and Misato sitting like a  
statue, "and where IS that baka shinji??"  
  
"Shinji...is....isn...isn't...here..." as the purple headed  
major stare blankly at the table.  
  
"Oh god.... it wasn't a dream..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
*I'll never get used to these beds* Shinji thought as HE   
woke up from his sleep.  
  
"Ahh.. I see your awake Shinji" Shinji looked up and is  
greeted by the face of Kensu.  
  
"Umm... your Kensu right...."  
  
"Yup, the one and only" He let out a small laugh but then   
quickly reverted to a serious expression, "I have a favor  
to ask of you"  
  
"Huh?? but.."  
  
"Don't tell Chron or anyone else for that matter your real name"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Just don't ok, and I told him that your Shinto, sorry if it's  
sounds bad but it's the only name i can come up with in a few  
seconds so bear with it ok??"  
  
"Umm... sure.... i guess so..."  
  
Silence spread as the two strangers just stood there thinking   
about there next move.  
  
*Ok Shinji, say something.... say what?? What the hell are you  
suppose to say to someone that isn't even born when you where   
alive*  
  
*Think Kensu, what are u suppose to say to a person that is   
suppose to have been dead for 100 years*  
  
It was good that Chron has crashed in through the door just at   
that moment or else, Shinji thought back, they would just sit  
there and say nothing to each other.   
  
"Hey guys, wanna grab something to eat, i'm starving"   
  
"Your always hungery Chron now let Shinto go to the bathroom for  
christ sake, he's gonna burst in a matter of seconds"  
  
*I seriously hate that name*  
"Heh...."  
  
"Oh right, well i can't wait, meet u guys at the cafe ok??"  
  
"Sure.. meet u there"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well aren't u gonna go to the bathroom??"  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
After he was finished in the bathroom, Shinji was still drowzy and  
was walking in a crooked line (just imagine Misato after her 10th   
beer).  
  
"Whoa.. you ok there, it seems like u just came back from a bar"  
  
Looking up, Shinji found himself staring at the most beautiful girl  
in the world, or so he thought at that moment. It took him some time  
til he realize that he was staring at the long haired brunette and  
looked as if he was undressing her with his eyes which, obviously  
was giving the girl a hard time.  
  
"Umm... h-hi... m-m-my name is..umm..."  
  
"Your that pilot right, Shinto..."  
  
*Right.. I almost forgot about that*  
"Umm... yeah...umm...so, you had breakfast yet....if u didn't you would  
you join us.." Shinji felt hot.. real hot as he said that, but just to   
be on the safe side he quickly added, "that is if u ate already then   
sorry to bot.."  
  
"I'd love to join you, who else is coming??"  
  
"REALLY!?!?!"  
  
Slowly lifting his head, he realize that the girl infront of him is doing   
the exact same thing as he is doing, *This is gotta be a dream, this is  
gotta be a dream*  
  
"Yeah, i'll like that," by this time, they were both staring at each other  
as if they were hypnotized, "so who's going with you, i thought u said us"  
  
"Huh?.. oh, Kensu and Chron are coming too"  
  
Shinji frowned a bit as the girl groaned and rolled her eyes, "Not those  
two"  
  
"What's wrong with those two??"  
  
"There is only one word to describe them, perverts"  
  
*She is suddenly sounding like Asuka.... I kinda miss her.. what the hell  
am i thinking, she is the personification of the devil himself*  
  
"Hey Shinto, Earth to Shinto"  
  
"Huh?? wha.. Oh sorry"  
  
"Heh, you look cute when your thinking"  
  
*Please tell me this is a dream*  
"Umm... heh, thanks i guess"  
  
"Hey no problem"  
  
"Hey, i still don't know your name"  
  
"Oh right, My name is Kasumi, nice ta meet ya"  
  
"I'm.."  
  
"I know your name, so can we get some breakfast yet, i'm starving"  
  
"Well if u don't like Kensu and Chron that much, why are u coming along??"  
  
Kasumi thought for a while and just said plainly, "I'll tell u later ok"  
and flashed him a smile and a wink.  
  
*Please tell me this is a dream*  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey what kept ya Shinj..." Kensu did a double take, "Ka-ka-kasumi?! What are  
YOU doing here"  
  
"What do u think Kensu joining you three at breakfast so u won't smear your   
perverted thoughts on Shinto here"  
  
"Umm.. that's nice of you Kasumi... heh" all Shinji can do is think *Is she the  
equivalent of Asuka in this era*   
  
"Hey, who are you calling pervert"   
  
*It seems Kensu is... why the hell am I comparing these guys with my friends.  
I've got to stop this*  
  
"HEY SHINTO"  
  
"AH" Shinji jumped a bit as he heard his "second name"  
  
"CAN we go to get somthing to eat YET, if we don't, Chron will eat that resturant  
til it goes bankrupted"  
  
"This is just great, the reincarnation of Touji and Asuka"  
  
Shinji shuttered at that thought as he quickly dash to catch up with Kensu and   
Kasumi.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Man, you guys really need to speed up, I've already eatten five pancakes already"  
  
Sweatdrops fell as Chron mentioned this  
  
"Is he always like this" whispered Shinji to Kensu as they watch in fasination of  
as Chron cram a whole pancake down his mouth without choking  
  
"Yup, it never ceases to amaze"  
  
"If u keep this up, your EVA will think your another person haha"  
  
"HEY, it's a good pancake"  
  
"Yeah, like you don't eat alot Kasumi"  
  
"Oh really huh, do I need to shove this knife down your throat!!"  
  
*Heh, breakfast is just the same here compared to 100 years ago, Asuka arguing with  
Touji and Kensuke and me just sitting there, the next thing i know, i'll be   
pulled into this*  
  
"Don't u think so Shinto", Shinji snapped out of his trance and found himself  
stuck with a decision, to agree with his new found friends or the cute girl  
looking at him with puppy eyes  
  
"Oh great.. another Asuka"  
  
"Huh, who's Asu-who??" Kensu frowned a bit, "so who DO u agree with, us or this  
crazy monster who claims to be a human"  
  
Shinji groaned  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka slowly walked in silence back home from school.  
  
*I wonder what Shinji is doing*   
  
Staring at the blue sky all the red head can think about is how is roommate  
is doing.  
  
*That Baka, leaving like that, now i need to suffer Misato's "cooking"  
and no one is gonna clean up the mess me and Misato makes and.. and*  
  
"Whoa, is the demon really crying"  
  
Asuka glared back at the speaker,"Who's crying? well i can tell you,  
Kensuke, that in a matter of seconds you'll be the one crying...  
Crying for mercy" and then she went after him   
  
"He'll never learn", Touji shook his head and went after his fellow stooge  
as the demoness chased after him.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Soooo... Shinto, where are u from?" Kasumi is litterly burning through  
Kensu and Chron with her glare as they walked.   
  
"Heh.. umm.. i came from.. Tokyo 2"  
  
"REALLY WOW, YOU WALKED ALL THE WAY TO TOKYO 3!!!"  
  
"Umm.. yeah.. i guess.."  
  
"The glare.. the glare... the glare, crucify her, crucify her i tell ya"  
  
"Ok Chron, do u really have a death wish or are you just plain stupid"  
  
"Chron I really think you should stop", Shinji glanced nervously  
at Kasumi's expression quickly changing from scary to Satanic.  
  
"Oh no, she's got him under her pinky, where all doomed"  
  
Kasumi growled as she heard the comment "YOU are dead Chron"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH, GAIN WAY"  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU... YOU..."  
  
"Yup.. another Asuka"  
  
"Say Shinji, who's Asuka"  
  
"Oh.. umm she's, well she's the pilot of EVA unit 02 at my time.. say  
what did happen to her"  
  
"OOOHHH... so that's where i heard of her name, the "Eva goddess" as she  
claims to be"  
  
"How did u know that?"  
  
"Personal files... they tell u everything"  
  
"Heh, they tell anything about me"  
  
"Well actually, all your info is classified and i can't get enough  
clearance"  
  
"So really, what happened to her??"  
  
"Well she was killed in one of the battles with an angel, well she killed  
herself to be exact"  
  
*No.... not Asuka.. how can she*  
  
"Whoa, are you ok Shinji, you look sick"  
  
"I'm.. I'm... ok", lied Shinji, "I-I think.. i'll...go back and get some  
rest...."  
  
"Ok Shinji, if you say so"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Kensu", Kasumi said as she dragged Chron's beaten body with her,  
"where's Shinto??"  
  
"Umm.. he said he want's to go back and rest a bit"  
  
"That's odd, it's only 3", Kasumi glanced at Kensu, "is it something you  
said, if it is, i'll rip your heart out"  
  
"He was tired, he said after all that walking from Tokyo 2 has drained him  
more than he had thought"  
*that was a pathetic lie*  
  
"Your lucky this time, I'll get u next time"  
  
*At least she brought it* Kensu let out a sigh of relieve  
  
"When she says that, she means it Kensu, watch out"  
  
"Why don't u save your breath Chron or do u need another beating"  
  
"NO MORE, PLEASE, NO MORE"  
  
"Much better"  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do now, I heard there is some old game from  
pre 2nd impact in that arcade and it's really popular right now, wanna  
try it out"  
  
Trying not to think too much about Shinji's reaction to what  
he said Kensu decided to go alone with Kasumi's plan and followed Kasumi  
and Chron towards the arcade where a bright neon sign says "DDR AND OTHER  
PRE IMPACT GAME PLAY IT HERE"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Asuka, I thought your stonger than that, why would you get killed by  
an Angel", Shinji muttered, "is it because there is not enought back  
up, damnit damnit damnit damnit, it's all my fault, if I didn't come  
here, she'll won't die like that, she would've stayed alive"  
  
"ASUKA" Shinji screamed as he fell to the floor from exhastion  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*That Shinto guy's really cute, I wonder how he knew he can pilot Unit  
01* Kasumi sighed out loud at the thought of Shinto/Shinji *Shinto...*  
  
"Lieutenant, please don't daydream during your shift"  
  
"Right, sorry ma'am i won't do it again"  
  
*Man, that bitch really has to get a life, I can't even sigh. I bet   
Shinto would agree with me on that..."  
  
"Lieutenant, I thought i told you to not daydream on your shift"  
  
"Sorry ma'am", Kasumi frowned, *how does she do that, is she really  
a demon that can read minds*, she took a quick glance at her commanding  
officer and shuttered *if she is a demon, i guess i'll be dead right now*  
The Brunette Lieutenant quietly giggled at her own joke.  
  
"I heard that giggle"  
  
*Damn, I hate the night shift and I HATE my cold hearted son of a bitch  
Commanding officer.... this sucks shit*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji stared out into space for the pass six hours and didn't  
even twitch. *I've gotta get back to my time*  
  
"That's it!! i'll get all the info on the angels that is going to attack  
Tokyo 3 from MAGI and then go back to our time so no one will die and   
all this wouldn't have happened!!"  
  
Cheered up by this latest idea, Shinji jumped out of his bed and dashed to  
the MAGI to get some info only to find Kensu sitting next to it.  
  
"...."  
  
"Ke-Kensu..."  
  
"Shinji, hiya sup"  
  
"Nothing much, u know just this and that and somemore..."  
  
"Hey, do u want more info on what happened to the people u used to know??"  
  
*Do I wanna know?? Do i really wanna know what happened to Asuka??*  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok then, should i continue about that Asuka girl..."  
  
".....Yes"  
  
"Are yo-"  
  
"I said YES"  
  
"Ok ok ok, sheesh just making sure, ok here's the stuff" Kensu pointed at  
the screen, "Souyru, Asuka Langley died when commiting suicide after an   
angel entered her mind.. umm.. let see... after the incident, the pilot is  
unable to sync with her EVA and was useless to NERV and was lain off, few days  
later, she hanged herself and....", for the first time, Kensu looked up to  
see if Shinji was ok, only to find Shinji standing there crying, "Hey, are you  
sure u wanna go through this??"  
  
"I-I-I.... I don't wa-want t-to r-run away an-a-any m-m-more"   
  
*I better leave Shinji alone with this, she must be important to him*  
"I think i'll let you use the MAGI to find stuff by yourself, I need to get  
some sleep anyways" Kensu started for the door.  
  
"Thanks for being truthful with me Kensu.."  
  
"Your welcome...."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Why did I cry, Asuka hates me anyways, why would i cry because of her*  
  
Wiping away his tears he continued to search for information about the angels  
that hasn't appeared yet in his time and continue to study them until midnight  
when Shinji got so tired he barely made it to his room.  
  
*I'll continue tomorrow*  
"I'll save u Asuka" Shinji mumbled absent-mindedly as he fall asleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Oh god, should I ask him, or should i wait", Kasumi walked around her apartment  
nervously as she battles with herself rather or not to ask Shinji out on a  
lunch date, "maybe this is too fast, but I really like him, he's sweet, he's not  
a pervert, and he's much better than Chron...."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Hmm.. who would be here at 7 in the morning", Kasumi opened the door to find  
'Shinto' standing at her door. "oh, umm.. hey Shinto.. w-why are you here?"  
*Oh my god, this is a dream, this is gotta be a dream*  
  
"Well.. i'm here to ask you out on a date.. I mean your good looking and all   
that and well...."  
beep  
"well i'm wondering if you feel the same"  
beep  
"about me as i do"  
beep BEEP BEEP  
  
"HUH??"  
  
"Oh it's just a dream, damn, that was too real"  
  
Walking to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror  
  
"Right now, i seriously don't look like a child genious that aced all the courses  
in Tokyo 2 University heh"  
  
Kasumi spent few minutes doing her morning routine when...  
  
DING DONG  
  
"BE RIGHT THERE, JUST A MINUTE"  
  
Kasumi opened the door to find 'Shinto' at her door.  
*This IS just a dream right*  
"Umm hi"  
  
"Hi, So YOU live here"  
  
"Yeah, ever since I graduated from T2U"  
  
"Wow, this is where I used to live..err... near ya near"  
  
Kasumi can't believe her ears, she is living in the apartment that her crush used  
to live in. "REALLY!!"  
  
"Yup, just came to see who lives here last"  
  
"Well when i got here, this apartment was abandoned by the previous owner years  
ago, like few hundred with the looks of it when I got here heh. I don't get it  
why would YOU move away to Tokyo 2??"  
  
"Huh? oh, personal reasons..."  
  
"I see.... hey you want something to eat or something"  
*Maybe he would ask me on a date after this... ooohhh.. this is so perfect*  
  
"No i just ate"  
  
*WHAT, IT'S ONLY 7 IN THE MORNING*  
  
"But i'll be glad to join you if you don't mind me just sitting here"  
  
"Oh, not at all, have a sit"  
  
"Thanks...."  
*Where did Misato go when she left the apartment...*  
"Umm Kasumi, do you know the person who own the apartment last..."  
  
"Well some person from NERV lived here I think she's a major... umm is it  
Major Katsuragi or something, i'm not sure.. why do you ask??"  
  
"MISATO!! what happened to her"  
  
"Huh?? what do you mean what happened, i guess she died or something, you   
know her or something??"  
  
*Damn, can't let Kasumi know where i'm REALLY from*  
"Umm...umm.. she's my.. umm... Grandmother"  
*Reeeaaalll good excuse Ikari, Grandmother...wait til Misato hear's about this,  
she'll rip my head off and then let Pen-Pen peck my eye balls out*  
  
Kasumi looked at Shinji Suspiciously but decide to leave it, "Shinto Katsuragi,  
hmm... for some reason, that just doesn't sound right"  
  
"Heh, umm my mom isn't good with names so..."  
  
"Hey.. umm Shinto.. you doing anything at lunch?"  
*I can't wait... Shinto and Kasumi Katsuragi oohh.. it sound so nice*  
  
"Umm.. actually I need to do something.. sorry"  
  
"I guess it's ok..."  
*so close... hey wait*  
"...c-can I join you on what your doing cuz I ha-"  
  
"No, it's ok, it's kinda personal sorry"  
  
*Does he already have a girlfriend, or does he not like me.. oohh.. this is bad*  
"Umm.. I guess I'll be seeing you around huh?"  
  
Shinji sat there and thought for a minute until he said, "Well..I..err... don't have  
..err.. anything ...err.. tonight.. so if you want... umm.. u can, i guess, umm  
jo-"  
  
"I'd love to Shinto, thank you thank you thank you"  
  
"Ok... I have to go now... see you tonight i guess"  
  
"Bye"  
*OH MY GOD... A DATE WITH SHINTO!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Why did I just invite her to Dinner", Shinji walked towards NERV and still  
wondering why he did what he did, "And why did I hesitated like that, we're  
just friends right, why am I this nervous?"  
  
*Maybe I'm starting to have feelings for her, but that's crazy... right*  
  
"Heh.. I wonder what Asuka would think about this....Asuka...I'll come back"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey, where is Shinto, Kensu??"  
  
"Oh hey Chron, try the MAGI terminal, he's been there searching for stuff   
since yesterday"  
  
"Thanks Kensu, the Doc want's Shinto to have a sync test with Unit 01 and  
run some tests"  
  
"Say good luck to him for me"  
  
"Yeah.. he'll need it in Unit 01"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinto, we're initiating the sync test, just sit tight ok"  
  
*Great, in 2015 I did this and now 100 years later, I still need to do this*  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"What's his sync rate Nina??"  
  
"Umm his sync rate is at 78% and rising Doctor"  
  
"Your doing good Shinto"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey Shinto... is this your first time with an EVA, you seem like you know what  
your doing" Chron's face appeared in the EVA as the message is relayed to him  
  
"I guess i'm a natural"  
  
"Man, your beating my record on your first try, this sucks"  
  
*Not my first try, it's more like my 50th*  
  
"Man are you sure this is your first try"  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"At least make it seem your really trying hard... give me some face will ya"  
  
"...."  
  
"I HATE you"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey you hear me"  
  
"...."  
  
"HEY SHINTO!!"  
  
The doctor checked Shinji's vital signs, "all green"  
  
"Huh? Hey Shinto, answer me will ya"  
  
"Huh?? Sorry.."  
  
"You freaked me out for a second there"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"What's his sync rate doc"  
  
"He's at 86%"  
  
"WHAT?!?! That's impossible, it's only his first try"  
  
"Shinto, this will be all for today"  
  
"Thanks doctor"  
  
"Your a real fluke Shinto"  
  
"Maybe I am... Maybe i am"  
*all the angels i've beaten are all beaten by luck anyways....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey, Shinto, I heard your sync ratio beat Chron's by 14 points on  
your first sync test heh, he must be pissed"  
  
"Yeah, he is actually"  
*and for a second, I thought he is gonna kill me*  
  
"so.. did u ever had a girlfriend or anything"  
*please tell me he doesn't have one*  
  
"Nope"  
  
*YES*  
"Really?? I would think a good looking guy luck you would have lots  
of girls clinging on to you" Kasumi slow lowered her head to hid her  
face.  
  
"Re-real-really, you think so..."  
  
"Yeah... I guess..."  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, what would you like to have today" the waiter questioned  
them but all the two can say is, "I'll have what he/she is having"  
  
"Umm.... and what will that be"  
  
"What they're having" Shinji blindly pointed at a direction  
  
"Sure, it'll just be a moment"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
The awkward silence stood ground right until the food came, which is   
pretty nasty looking at first look but actually quite good.  
  
"Heh, this just comes to tell you, never judge a book by it's cover"  
  
"Heh, yup, this is good, I really would like to know what it is."  
  
"For some reason I don't think that's a good idea"  
  
"Your right I guess"  
  
Shinji smiled at Kasumi and looked at her like she was a goddess but  
all he could think of is *why can't Asuka be like her*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shit, I forgot Shinji's not here, please be too lazy Misato, PLEASE  
BE LAZY"  
  
"Hey Asuka, I cooked dinner"  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"Hey, i'm not that bad"  
  
"Why me"  
  
RRRIIINNNNGGGG  
  
"Katsuragi residence....yup....hmm... ok... sure... WHAT?!?! be right  
there... cya"  
  
"What what that about??"  
  
"They found a way to get Shinji back"  
  
"They did, yes... no more inedible food"  
  
"Hey I heard that"  
  
"So... I won't be eatting YOUR cooking for long"  
  
"I'll get you later Asuka"  
  
"Heh... I'M the great Asuka langley Souyru, like you can even catch me"  
  
"True, but I can cut your pay"  
  
"You don't dare"  
  
"You'll be surprised"  
  
"hmph"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well Misato it's like this, the energy released from the Angel when it  
self destructed and the gases from this underground pipe and the LCL   
leaking from Unit 01 seem to have an effect if mixed together. They are   
making a rift in the space time continum and pulled Shinji and Unit 01   
in to the rift"  
  
"Whoa hold on there English please"  
  
"She means that Shinji has either traveled to a really outlandish place, or  
to a different time", Asuka smurked as she finished her translation.  
  
"Huh?? you said that Unit 01 was pulled in too.. why is it still here??"  
  
"The rift is not big enough" Ritsuko said plainly  
  
"Very funny"  
  
"I'm serious", replied Ritsuko, and very annoyied for that matter  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So how do we get Shinji back" Asuka piped in as Misato looked away sheepishly  
  
"All we need to do is to simulate a simular situation, but the problem is,  
we need an explosion that emits the energy the angel emitted"  
  
"So do we need to wait til the next attack then"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
*Wait Shinji, just few more weeks, I'll get you out* Misato noted to herself   
as Asuka groaned. "Man, I need to suffer from Misato's cooking until the   
next angel attack, this sucks..."  
  
Misato curiously looked at Asuka, *was she.... crying....*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I'm done another chapter yeah ^_^. Well I didn't really intended for  
Asuka to cry or so Misato and Kensuke claims, but I just have to I dunno why  
so don't ask me. If any Asuka fans are mad at me doing this well SORRY, and  
DON'T HUNT ME DOWN WITH DOGS AND KILL ME PLEASE =p. As for Rei fans  
I'm sorry i didn't find anywhere to put her in my fic, she just doesn't fit  
in this fic heh -_-" Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have enjoyed   
writing this so please R&R and give me somepointers, i need more comments.   
And for those how made a review. I can kiss you right now, well not really   
but you know what i mean. Seeya, til next chapterunless you people want me to stop. 


	3. What's my name?

Thanks for all the input people, but i still  
don't know how to put Rei into my little fic  
but no sweat, I think she'll be in by the next   
chapter ^_^. I'll try to get my little spelling  
clitchs out of my fic as much as possible for  
your reading comfort and all that.  
  
Well this chapter will be mainly based on Asuka  
and the feelings the original cast in 2015 has  
without Shinji here. Of course since Shinji IS   
the main character here, he and Kasumi (I really   
like her, don't ask me why, I just do) will pop   
up once or twice or more depending on how I   
feel =p.  
  
Hope you enjoy ^_^ and don't sue me cuz I don't  
own the charater's in this fic except for the   
once I made up k??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Asuka.. wait up"  
  
*Who's is it now..*  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes and turned around to see Hikari  
running towards her.  
  
"Hey Hikari, what's new"  
  
"Touji said something was wrong, he said somthing about  
you looking like your crying on Monday or something."  
  
Asuka almost rolled over from laughter as she heard  
what Hikari just said, "ME, CRY, HAHAHAHA.... man, Touji  
kills me, o man, why in the world would I cry"  
  
"Well I guess your right, o yeah almost forgot, where in   
the world is Shinji.. he hasn't been in class for DAYS and  
his print outs are really piling up.."  
  
*SHIT, what the hell am i suppose to say...*  
"Umm.. Misato says.. umm.. he's on a... umm... training centre  
in the US for some advance training, yeah, that's it"  
  
"Wow, so next time we see Shinji, he'll be all buffed up"  
  
"Hahaha, that'll be the day"  
  
"They Hikari, hey demon, what do you mean Shinji will buff up?"  
  
Glaring at the new comer, who happens to be Kensuke, she  
said curtly, "He's out training ok"  
  
"Hmm.. training huh.. well shouldn't Misato contact the school   
it that really happened??"  
  
*Damn, that Kensuke really needs a beating doesn't he*  
"Well it's kind of a sudden thing, so Misato didn't have the chance  
plus, she's really busy for the last few days"  
  
After she's done, Asuka looked at Kensuke to see if her desired   
effect occured, and sure enough, Kensuke is drooling all over the  
place when Misato is mentioned  
*Well that should take care of him... for now*  
  
"You realize that Shinji will have a really hard time catching up  
on his homework don't you, well, I think you should at least send  
his homework to him don't you think so, at least that way he won't  
be working his butt off after this"  
  
"Hmph, that pervert deserves every single moment of torture in his life"  
  
"You don't really mean that right Asuka?"  
  
*Do I.... I mean he did save my life and he is kinda ni... what the   
hell am I thinking, its the Baka hentai i'm talking about, of course  
I mean it*  
  
"Of course I mean it, he's a stupid and a pervert.. hmph"  
  
"Well either way, I hope he can make it back by tomorrow, that big  
english test is really gonna hurt if he has to take it any other day"  
  
"...."  
  
"Hey Asuka.."  
  
"Huh?, sorry Hikari, I think I should go now.... bye, cya tomorrow"  
  
Hikari stared at the stop Asuka just stood in, well a small moist spot  
on the cement to be exact.  
  
"Can't be..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka slowly walked home under the blue sky of Tokyo 3.   
  
*I better tell Misato what I told Kensuke or else he'll be on it like  
a...a... umm what ever it's like*  
  
"hey"  
  
*I wonder where Shinji is, did he travel to India or something, or   
Congo, heh, even better, the arctic*  
  
"asuka..."  
  
*Why do I even care, I mean he's just Shinji right...*  
  
"Asuka"  
  
"WHAT", Asuka just snapped like a twig, "WHAT THE HELL DO U WANT"  
  
"Umm... are you ok Asuka.. I just thought you might want some company   
on the way back to your apartment"  
  
"K-K-Kaji... KKAAAJJJIIII, ooohhh are you really serious about walking  
me home, WOW"  
  
"Heh, yeah sure. Actually I'm just going to tell you and Misato about  
Shinji"  
  
"Who cares about him....." Asuka stared at Kaji for and clinged to him   
like there is no tomorrow.  
  
"Asuka, you might want to let go unless you wanna kill me" Kaji was   
gasping for breath, but Asuka ignored him and continue to stare at  
him like everything's perfect. *That german grip of her's is really  
really hard*  
  
COUGH  
  
"Oh my god.. Kaji, are you alright.."  
  
"*GASP* well I'm not dead yet..."  
  
"Let's get going then, I mean you still haven't taste my cooking yet  
have ya?"  
  
"Well as long as Misato wasn't the one teaching you, I guess it'll be  
ok"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"There's somthing about the way Asuka said it that makes me think she's  
lieing"  
  
"Well you know NERV, all those secrets, personally, I'm not surprised"  
Touji looked at Kensuke with a concerned look, "What do YOU think   
happened to Shinji. We haven't seen him since that last attack"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know, but i'm gonna find out"  
  
"Don't dig too deep Kensuke, NERV can kill you in a blink of an eye"  
  
"I don't intend to dig"   
  
"What are you gonna do then?"  
  
"Ask Misato, simple as that" Kensuke's eyes start sparking as he told  
Touji his idea, and eventully started drooling...  
  
"Man, you and your hormones"  
  
"Hey, I never let go of a chance to see a Major Katsuragi"  
  
"Oh brother"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"Remember Misato, call the school! They are getting suspicious about  
Shinji's disappearance"  
  
"Ya ya ya, I'll remember ok"  
  
"I still have some work to do girls, so I think I'll be going now"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later Kaji" Smiling sweetly, Asuka walked towards  
the T.V. and start watching her Soap Opera  
  
"Hey Misato, before I go can I talk to you privatly"  
  
"Sure.. what's up"  
  
"Well I think Asuka something is wrong with Asuka, she's been holding  
me tighter than usual, and I mean LOT TIGHTER"  
  
"Hmm.... really... care to elaberate"  
  
"She was choking me"  
  
"AAhhhh.. I see.. So, your point...."  
  
"I don't know, there's just something wrong with her, I can't seem to  
see what her problem is, just seeing if you might know"  
  
"Well all I know is that", Misato pondered a bit on what she is about  
to say, "hmm.. nevermind, I'll see what I can find out, say... why do  
want to know anyways"  
  
"Hey, I'm just worried"  
  
"Touchy touchy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you LIKE HER"  
  
"WHAT, are you crazy Misato, if she hear's that I'll be dead!!", Kaji   
quickly glanced at Asuka, who was too in to her Soap Opera that she   
didn't even notice that Kaji is still there, "Whew, good thing she didn't  
hear a word"  
  
"What so bad about that", Misato said, smiling mischievously  
  
"I'm afraid that you might get jealous" Kaji grinned before runnning   
towards the elevator.  
  
"KAJI, GET BACK HERE"  
  
"MISATO, WILL YOU QUITE DOWN, I'M TRYING TO WATCH T.V."  
  
"Whoops"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"SHINTO, WAIT UP"  
  
Forgetting his "name" Shinji kept walking down the corridor  
  
"SHINTO *pant* WAIT"  
  
"Huh?? you're ta.. right, sorry", taking a look back, he saw Kasumi   
dashing towards him, "sorry about that, I didn't hear..."  
  
"Hmm... if I didn't know better, I'd say this isn't your real name"  
  
"WHA.. I mean, of course, I mean, umm yeah, i mean.. crap"  
  
"HA, so that ISN'T your real name, I knew it"  
  
*Ok, calm down.... think of an excuse Shinji, THINK OF ONE QUICK*  
  
"Ummm....you see.... ummm that is my umm... code name... yes.. my code  
name"  
  
*THAT was reeeaall lame*  
  
"Code name?? so what's your real one then??"  
  
*CRAP, where the hell is Kensu when you need him, I NEED A NAME*  
"Umm, you see... I'm an orphan... and I don't HAVE a name....."  
  
"But I thought Misato Katsuragi was your grandma??"  
  
*When they say lies will come back to haunt you, they're serious*  
"Yes.... I found out few days ago..... that's why I came here..."  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
*O crap, she's not buying it, I'm doomed, I'm doomed.....*  
  
"What YOU need is a name"  
  
"WHA??"  
  
"And who ever gave you THAT code name really need some help, it sounds   
so.... dull"  
  
"Huh? Umm yeah, sure, new name... yes..."  
*Whew, that was close*  
  
"So what name do you want"  
  
"I'm bad with names... you decide"  
  
"Well wanna try english names like Bob.. or Mike.."  
  
"Umm.. english names don't really suit me..."  
  
"Wait I just thought of a great one"  
  
"What", Shinji wanted to puke after he heard the name and wish he didn't  
ask her.  
  
"Gendo"  
  
"G-G-Gen-Gendo!!"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Kasumi smiled innocently  
  
"Umm... I don't like it..."  
  
"Are you saying that I have bad taste in names"  
  
"No no no no no, you have great taste it just-"  
  
"Then Gendo would do great"  
  
"but-"  
  
"NO BUTS"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Your Gendo"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I won't talk to you anymore"  
  
"I HATE THE NAME, I DON'T WANT TO BE GENDO AND I WILL NEVER WANT TO BE  
GENDO OK"  
  
Shocked to see Shinji act that way, Kasumi stared down at Shinji  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry Kasumi, I didn't mean to shout at you"  
  
Kasumi ran the way she came, crying.  
  
*What have I done... now I don't have a name AND I turned into a jerk,  
just like Asuka always says*  
  
"I better find a new name quick"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"That jerk, leaving me alone with Misato's cooking... he's really gonna  
pay when he get's back"  
  
"Do you ever get sick of saying that.... you've been doing it for the   
pass four days"  
  
"I'm just stating a fact"  
  
"Well if i'm THAT bad, then why don't YOU cook"  
  
"Well I.. I.. errr..."  
  
"What, the great Asuka CAN'T COOK" Misato teased, and liking every second  
of it after four days of non-stop cooking insults.  
  
"Well with all that training, I didn't have time to learn"   
  
Misato grinned as she continue her onslaught of teasing at Asuka for the  
rest of the night.....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Beep beep beep beep beep  
  
"Stupid alarm, it's Saturday.... can't I even get some sleep" Asuka groaned  
as she tries to find the off button on her clock, "aarrrggghhhh stupid clock"  
  
Asuka...  
  
"Huh, who is it"  
  
Asuka...  
  
"Who the..."  
  
Asuka...  
  
"Mein Gott, I'm hearing voices now", suddenly Asuka is overwhelmed by a   
drowzy feeling and falls right back to sleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Asuka...*  
  
"Shinji"  
  
*Asuka...*  
  
"Shinji"  
  
*Asuka...*  
  
"SHINJI"  
  
"Ok ok ok, i'll wake up..." Shinji groaned as he looked up to see Kensu  
waiting for him to wake up.  
  
"I heard Kasumi found out about your fake name"  
  
"Yeah.. so..."  
  
"Well don't you think you need a new name..."  
  
"Sure.. ok... whatever"  
  
"Well I got a book with 5000 cool sounding names in it and I think you   
might wanna take a look at it"  
  
"Later.. I'm sleepy"  
  
"NOW, you can't walk around with no name"  
  
"FINE, I'll take that one" Shinji pointed to name, without even looking  
at the book"  
  
"Hmm... for some reason, i don't think Hitomi will cut it"  
  
"Huh... Hitomi??? what the.."  
  
"You pointed to Hitomi..."  
  
"Heh.. whoops"  
  
"Ok, be more serious, choose a name"  
  
"Jirou, that sounds nice.."  
  
"Jirou Huh? Jirou Katsuragi, your new name"  
  
"Cool, NOW can I go back to sleep"  
  
"Well, nope.. you need to go to school"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"What? you need to go to school... If you don't and wander around Tokyo 3  
instead, people will get suspisous"  
  
"Fine...."  
  
"Chron will pick you up here"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"And here, is your Uniform for school"  
  
*Great, I'm a visitor from another time and I still need to go to school*  
"Can I have some private space so i can change"  
  
"Right, sorry"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Class, we have a new student in this class"  
  
"Hi... I'm err Sh...Jirou Katsuragi, nice to meet you"  
  
"Jirou, please have a sit there"  
  
Shinji walked down the room and sat down right beside Kasumi (don't ask me  
why Kasumi still goes to school, I dunno how NERV works, and I don't know   
anyone who does =p)  
  
"He-hey"  
  
"Don't talk to me.."  
  
"Kasumi, I just wanna say I'm.."  
  
"I'll talk to you after this.. if I feel like it"  
  
"...."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka found herself at the pool swimming right after she woke up.  
*Why AM I here for...*  
  
"Pilot Soryu"  
  
"Rei.. are you swimming too"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I see.."  
  
"....."  
  
"I guess I'll take a short break"  
  
"...."  
  
*Man, Rei really needs to work on her social skills*  
  
Asuka sat on the plastic chair beside the pool and stared out into  
space and slowly went into a trance like state.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Hey Shinji, whatcha doing??"  
  
"Studying, you saw our marks"  
  
"Aren't YOU a good boy"  
  
"I didn't graduate from College like you, plus, these questions are  
giving me a hard time"  
  
"Maybe I can help you"  
  
"Well I'm really having problems with the "Thermal Expansion" theory"  
  
"That's easy, let me demonstrate"  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
*Hmm... where's that Baka when your bored*  
  
Misato, interupting Asuka's train of thought came through the door to  
the swimming pool and shouted to Asuka, "Asuka... I think we can get   
Shinji back without an angel after all"  
  
"WHAT.. I mean what do I care"  
  
"Well.... then why are you changing"  
  
"I... I don't need to explain myself to you"  
  
"Fine.. do what you like"  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
"Chron it's time for your presentation"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"My presentation is on..."  
  
Shinji decide that this would be a good time to talk to Kasumi, but   
seeing that she is still in her foul mood, his mind start to wander.  
  
*I guess this is good compared to what I used to do in class, non stop  
history lesson on the second impact*  
  
"All I do is heat this up and TA DA.. well you'll see for yourself"  
  
*HUH?? this isn't right... if memory serves me right, that beaker will   
blow up in a matter of seconds...*  
  
Shinji blinked for a few times before realizing,"OH MY GOD"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"IT'S GONNA BLOW"  
  
BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM  
  
Chron, who still don't have any idea what's going on just stood there   
like a statue, "What the heck was that...."  
  
*Wow, that lesson on thermal expansion Asuka gave me really sinked in..*  
Shinji started to blush as he remembered Asuka's demonstration but shakes  
his blush away and starts to explain the phenomenon to Chron.  
"Thermal expansion Chron.... the beaker was a bit too small..."  
  
"Wha??... where did you learn that??"  
  
"Umm... nowhere.. I just know it.."  
*Man, Shinji, you know scientific theory like this and all you can think  
of is 'Umm.. nowhere.. I just know it' as an excuse. What I need are  
lessons on lieing*  
  
"Well Chron, better luck next time on your project, at least it was fun  
to watch", one of the students said as he sat back on his chair.  
  
"Man, I really blew it this time"  
  
"Yup, litterly. hahahhahha"  
  
"It's not funny Ryan.."  
  
"Ok class, calm down.. Chron... you'll show us your presentation next   
time, and make sure it doesn't blow up"  
  
"H-Hai"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey, Kasumi.. wait up, is still need to talk to you.."  
  
"Oh, hi JIROU, I'm kinda busy right now so if you don't mind, i'll be  
on my way, see you LATER"  
  
"Kasumi.. I'm sorry about yesterday... I mean... I just..."  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT"  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry"  
  
"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE NAME"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"AND HURT MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT"  
  
"I'm sorry.." Shinji's voice slowly diminished as Kasumi's words hit  
him like prog knife straght in the heart.  
  
"YOUR A BIG JERK THAT HAS NO FEELING"  
  
*AM I becoming my father... no..."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE JIROU KATSURAGI AND GET AWAY FROM ME"  
  
*It's all happening to me again... my friends... my family... their  
leaving me...... why*  
"why...."  
  
"Huh??" Kasumi's anger stopped abruptly as he saw Shinji let out his  
tears. *Huh?? he can take punches from an angel and not cry, but he   
is crying just because of a few words*  
"What did I say... are you ok Jirou"  
  
"...."  
  
"Jirou, talk to me"  
  
".... I have to go...."  
  
"but... but"  
Shinji kept walking towards the front gate as Kasumi stood and watch  
  
*Whats wrong Jirou..... why can't you tell me....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Kasumi"  
  
"Hey Chron" Kasumi muttered half-heartedly as she turned to the EVA pilot  
  
"What the heck was that about?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Heh, you'll never get anyone to believe with THAT look on you"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"Oh come on, tell me"  
  
"I said leave me alone"  
  
Sensing hostility in Kasumi, Chron slowly backed away and left her alone  
  
*Maybe I'll ask Jirou or Shinto, or whoever he is after school.. say where  
is he anyways*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"But why... I wanna go"  
  
"Asuka... Rei will go and that's final"  
  
"But why"  
  
"How many more times do I have to explain it to you, First come first serve,  
Rei volunteered first, then she will go"  
  
"But I want to be the first.. well the second.. person to travel in time.."  
  
"You'll get the chance Asuka... but it's just not right now ok"  
  
Finally admitting defeat, Asuka pouted alittle, sat down, and looked in the  
screen in front of them.  
  
"Initiaing sequence... now"  
  
A humming nosie slowly builds up as the energy for the explosion build up  
  
"98%...99%...100%! Initiate explosion!!"  
  
A bright flash envelope the room followed by a loud explosion. When the smoke  
settled, the observers watched the screen with an amazed expression.  
  
"Umm... the Pilot and Unit 00 is.. umm.. unharmed and still present....."  
  
"Too bad Wondergirl, looks like I'll be the second person to travel in time"  
  
"I can't see what's went wrong... I got the right amount of energy.. what's wrong"  
The confused Doctor paced around the room, "what the hell IS wrong"  
  
"Well... you do your job and I'll do mine" Misato said, disappointed, "Next  
time, we'll get you back next time Shinji"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Man, that was really boring" Chron muttered to himself as he walked towards  
his apartment from school, "where is Jirou anyways... I didn't see him in   
class after that lunch"  
  
The sounds of the sirens filled the streets suddenly.  
  
"Damn.. what a time for an angel attack" Chron got on the black car with his  
"body guards" and headed towards Nerv, "at least I'll be able to see Jirou   
and ask him about that thing at lunch"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I don't wanna fight.... what's to fight for, no one wants me here anyways*  
  
Shinji stared at the ceiling of his room. *Let them take care of it by   
themselves, Chron can handle it*  
  
"Jirou, please report to briefing room immediatly"  
  
*The hell I won't...*  
  
"I repeat, report to the briefing room IMMEDIATELY"  
  
*Why should I care what happens to them, this isn't even my time period*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well we can't wait for Jirou anymore, Kensu, let me launch"  
  
"....your right... EVA LAUNCH"  
  
"Come and get me you piece of holy shit", Chron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, a rifle is already outside waiting for you, get it and destroy the  
angel before it.."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know the drill"  
  
The EVA picked up the rifle and slowly hid in the nearby hills.  
  
"Come on you piece of... HOLY SHIT"  
  
The angel suddenly came from under the EVA and clawed it's arm.  
  
"AARRRGGGGHHHH, THAT DAMN MOLE WANNABE"  
  
Chron willed his EVA to fire his rifle at the angel but the bullets are   
stopped by the angels AT field. Right after, it jumped right onto the   
EVA and start to use it's "fingers", which seems to have drills at the  
end of each, and start drilling at it.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRR"  
*Where the hell are you Jirou.... I need help.....*  
  
Chron's conscious slowly faded away as the angel attacks it's helpless  
pray.....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH MY GOD, what did I do to Chron?!?! did I just killed him!!..... naw...  
at least i hope not. Well third chapter... what do you think... i decided  
to pull the "Why do i care" act just because I think it's a good time for it.  
For the record, who thought I was REALLY gonna send Rei to "rescue" Shinji.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm a Rei fan, but I just don't see Rei doing this...   
it's more of a Asuka type of work, you know, reckless and makes no  
sense to the commander type stuff. The next chapter I think i'm gonna  
concentrate on the mental link between Asuka and Shinji I "accidently" created.  
Or maybe i'll just leave it a mystery. Well like last time, please R&R and  
I'll continue with my fic and if you like, if you don't think this is a good  
fic or it's going bad, then tell me. I'll gladly stop if you people don't like  
it and TRY to start a new one.. till next time seeya *wave* 


	4. Forgivness in heart

Yeah.. fourth chapter.. if you've read the last three  
chapters, you'll know that Chron is down and Shinji  
is in self pity mode. So will Shinji ever get out of  
his room? Will he ever forgive Kasumi for calling him  
Gendo *GASP*? Will Asuka realize that he misses Shinji?  
Will Shinji ever ask Kasumi out?? When will the next  
angel attack be in the year 2015?? The answers to these  
question will be answered.. well not now just keep   
reading and Keep reviewing ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 4  
  
  
*I wonder how Chron is doing... Hell, why do I wanna   
know, who cares if he dies*  
  
"SHINJI, get your FUCKING ASS TO UNIT 01"  
  
"Go away Kensu, this isn't my time period anyways.  
I already intervened a bit too much so just leave me  
alone"  
  
"THAT was the lamest excuse I've ever heard, for an  
EVA pilot, your brain doesn't work too good"  
  
"Whats the use, I say let me die in peace"  
  
"WELL, SOME OF US DON'T WANNA DIE"  
  
"...."  
  
"SO GET YOUR ASS MOVING OR I'LL DRAG YOU IN MYSELF"  
  
"...."  
  
"THAT'S IT, YOUR COMING WITH ME LIKE IT OR NOT"  
  
Kensu starts towards Shinji to attempt to drag him out  
of his bed. But Shinji got up before he even taken a   
step.  
  
"I'll do it, not because of you, not because of Chron,  
not even for the fate of human kind, just because I   
done enough running and I'm tired..."  
  
Spoken that, Shinji charged out of his room and head  
towards the cages.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The angel has already drilled Chron's EVA into a swiss  
cheese when Shinji arrived.  
  
".... target in sight"  
  
"Good, the rifle Chron had should be around, find it and  
then use it if you think you'll need it"  
  
"...."  
  
By this time, the angel has already taken notice of the   
purple EVA standing in front of the fallen EVA, it   
charged at him with his drills but Shinji dodge it easily.  
  
"...."  
  
Unit 01 picked up the rifle and started shooting at the   
angel, only having wasted a whole clip of ammo that lain  
on the ground after hitting the AT field.  
  
"...."  
*This is taking too long....*  
  
Wielding the prog knife, Unit 01 charged towards the angel  
while avoiding it's hands and thrust the knife towards it's  
stomach region, but doing no damage.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL"  
  
Taking inititive, the angel starts to drill on the chest plate  
of the EVA but is kicked away swiftly.  
  
"I need a better weapon... what do I have to work with"  
  
"We're sending you a prog axe just to hold it off then will try  
to send to the 'BIG GUYS'"  
  
"I've got the axe"  
  
"Sir, five more minutes til the partical rifle is ready"  
  
"Jirou, can you hold it off for five minutes??"  
  
*Damn, it can finish ME off with that much time*  
"Sure..."  
  
Wielding the axe, Shinji wills his EVA to make another attack.  
The attempt was countered with a painful drill in the leg.  
  
"AARRGGGGHHHH, DAMNIT"  
  
"Are you ok Jirou"  
  
"I'll be ok Misato..."  
  
"Misato??? Are you sure your ok Jirou, I'm Kensu"  
  
"AARRGGGGHHHH"  
  
Dizzy from all the pain, Shinji decide to fall back a bit before  
attacking again, but the angel got hold of his idea and cut him   
off from his retreat.  
  
*Damn... looks like I have to finish it off right now or else i'm  
toast*  
The angel starts to dash towards Shinji and drills him in the leg  
again..  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRR... EAT THIS"  
  
The EVA charged towards the angel and starts slashing at it like  
was in berserk mode and the angel kept stumbling backwards with  
each blow.  
  
"diediediediedieDieDieDieDIeDIeDIEDIEIDIEDIEDIE!!!"  
  
With a final thrust with the butt of the axe, it shattered the core  
and the angel lay all bloody and dead.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The command room was silent as they watched Shinji and his EVA litterly  
rip through the angel like it was butter with a hot axe.  
  
"Th...That... was Shinji"  
  
Realizing his mistake, Kensu looked around the room to see if anyone was  
listening to him, luckly, everyone was too stunned to even notice if they  
where dieing.  
  
"Send the retreval teams out NOW and get Chron to the Hospital"  
  
The room suddenly snapped into action when Kensu spoken his orders to them.  
  
"Retrival teams have located the ejected plug of Pilot Chron and right now  
getting Pilot Jirou out"  
  
"Very good, is a medical team out there??"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good work people, that's one more angel down for the count"  
*And one more llooonnnnggg debriefing waiting for me... damn*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji has finally reached the base and was greeted by Kensu.  
  
"Heeyyy, you kicked ass out there, well you should know what comes after   
all the 'fun' right??"  
  
"Kensu, can we do the de-briefing later.. I'm really tired"  
  
*That fight really took alot outta him didn't it.... but what really happened  
to him out there, he was in a frenzy or something, like nothing matters  
to him...*  
"Ok then, we'll have the de-briefing in 2 hours, don't be late"  
  
"...."  
  
*Why is he suddenly so quiet....*  
  
"Oh yeah, hows Chron doing..."  
  
"Umm, I don't know yet... no reports yet"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Well, see ya in 2 hours"  
  
But Shinji has already left....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I was just like Unit 01 when it went berserk out there... what the hell  
happend to me*  
  
"Hey Jirou, are you hurt"  
  
*Am I really an monster like that, just rip through anything infront of  
me like it was nothing*  
  
"Are you ok...."  
  
*Do I even have control over my anger...*  
  
"JIROU"  
  
Slowly regaining his awarness, he noticed a very concerned Kasumi beside   
him.  
  
"Hi, Kasumi..." Shinji dipped his head and walked towards his room  
*I don't deserve her concern, I'm a monster, just like my father...*  
  
"Don't walk away from me, please.. I didn't meant to scream at you at   
school.. I-I-I just had a bad day..."  
  
*I don't even deserve to live*  
  
Please Shinji don't die  
  
"Huh??" Shinji looked around to see how called him with his real name.  
  
"Jirou.... I'm sorry"  
  
"Kasumi.... no, don't apoligize.. I'm suppose to... I'M sorry"  
  
Shinji.. come back  
  
"Jirou.. come back.. don't ignore me again please..."  
  
"I'm tired.. please let me sleep..."  
  
"Jirou...."  
  
Shinji....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji... Shinji..... Come back.... SHINJI..."   
  
"Wake up Asuka", Misato shook Asuka violently trying to wake Asuka up   
from what seems to be a very bad dream, "WAKE UP"  
  
"AAAHHHHH", Asuka shot straight up in cold sweat  
  
"It's ok Asuka.... it's just a dream"  
  
"Wha... What did I say...." Asuka asked her guardian  
  
"Umm... you were shouting Shinji's name and calling for him. What was  
your dream about, mind if you told me"  
  
"..... I rather not....."  
*Shinji in a room hanging himself...... just like mama.... telling me  
to die with him....*  
  
"Ok... if you need someone to talk to.. I'm here"  
  
"Misato...."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"If you tell this to Shinji when he get's back.... I'll personally get  
my EVA to rip you to piece"  
  
Smiling a bit Misato walked out of Asuka's room.   
*At least she's back to her own self*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"YES... de-briefing is over. SSoooo.. Jirou, wanna grab a bite"  
  
"Sure.... but hows Chron", Shinji glanced around the crowded room.  
  
"Well, the angel missed the entry plug and didn't even scratch Chron  
physically, but with the condition his EVA is in, I don't think he   
would be getting out soon.. but how about we just go out and get   
something to eat"  
  
"... sure... I don't have anything else to do"  
  
"Good... let's go"  
  
Kensu dragged Shinji out of the room towards the garage and heads for  
Kensu's favorite resturant.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So tell me Shinji," Kensu said casually, "What happened out there"  
  
"Didn't you hear all about it in the de-briefing"  
  
"No I don't mean the angel or it's strengh and all that crap, I mean  
what happen to YOU"  
  
".... I guess I went berserk.... just like Unit 01"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Refering to..."  
  
"The just like Unit 01 part.."  
  
"Well when I first piloted Unit 01 at my time, Unit 01 went berserk   
when I lost conciousness..."  
  
"Yes yes yes.. I know about that part, I'm just asking what about this   
time that made you THINK you went berserk just like Unit 01"  
  
"I-I-I don't know..." Shinji stumbled with his words, "I j-just did.."  
  
"Well I guess we shouldn't be talking about this out of duty, it always  
brings the mood down a notch... ssaaayy... does Kasumi have a crush on  
you or something... really"  
  
"I don't know.. don't ask me"  
  
"And why are you and Kasumi avoiding each other, or rather, YOU are   
avoiding Kasumi all together"  
  
"It's.... personal"  
  
"Getting all personal on me now aren't ya.. come on... tell me"  
  
*He's worst than Misato..."  
"Your worst than my guardian at my time"  
  
"Who's that??"  
  
"Misato... Misato Katsuragi"  
  
*So that's who Misato is.... his guardian... wait, that's the person who  
works in my position at his time.... so that's why he called me Misato*  
"Wait a sec... stop trying to change the subject... Why are you ignoring  
her... I admit.. she is a bitch and all but I really think she has the  
hots for you"  
  
"It's personal, I told you already"  
  
"H-Hi Jirou"  
  
Shinji turned around to see Kasumi looking at him.  
"Hi Kasumi," Shinji replied plainly, "I need to go to the bathroom, if you  
excuse me"  
  
"Hey Kasumi, you'll say hi to Jirou and not say hi to me.. I'm hurt" Kensu  
pretend to be hurt and grinned, "Say, what did you do to make Sh..Jirou   
ignore you like that"  
  
"THATS non of your bees wax pervert, anyways, I don't need to explain these  
stuff to a Neanderthal like YOU"  
  
"HEY, I'm fully evolved"  
  
"Well with the brain size like yours, it's hard to tell"  
  
"Then FORGIVE ME for not being a genius"  
  
"I still can't believe they put you in charge of the EVAs.. man the guys at  
NERV really blew it that time"  
  
"Hey Kensu," Kensu turned to see what Shinji has to say, "I think I'll go   
back to base, I need some rest"  
  
"K Jirou, just remember you still have school tomorrow"  
  
"Wait Jirou.... I need to talk to you"  
  
Shinji stops and turns towards Kasumi, "Make it quick"  
  
"In private.."  
  
"I don't have the time... here or later"  
  
"I.. what did I say... yesterday..."  
  
"You called me Gendo..." Shinji quickly walked away from the cafe and headed  
back to NERV.  
  
Kensu, stunned by what he has just learned, just stood there like a doll  
"I still have no idea what that was about"  
  
"I'm... sorry Jirou..." Kasumi sat down on the chair and stared at her lap,  
"I shouldn't have shouted at him like that.... he said sorry already..."  
  
*Ummm.... Gendo.... isn't that the commander of NERV during his time 100 years  
ago*  
"Hey Kasumi, maybe you should go back to your apartment, i'll explain to your  
command why you didn't come ok"  
  
".... thanks.. but don't think that will make you less of a pervert"  
  
"Oh brother, I'm trying to be nice and i'm still called a pervert"  
  
"Heh... thanks Kensu..."  
  
*Well at least SHE's back to normal..*  
  
"Hey, no problem"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Misato.. I'm having dinner at Hikari's place... see ya tomorrow"  
  
"Is my cooking really THAT bad Asuka.."  
  
"Must worst than you make of it... trust me"  
  
"Well looks like it's take out for me tonight"  
  
"Well at least you'll be able to save some of your brain cells tonight"  
  
"I'm starting to get the feeling that you think my cooking can kill angels"  
  
"Well if it could, then we need to teach more people to cook like you"  
Asuka laughed at her and Misato's daily joke about Misato's cooking,  
"I'm off, and don't forget about the shopping trip we're having.."  
  
"How can I forget that, see ya tomorrow"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Damnit... more of these presentations... well at least we don't have   
homework*  
Shinji check his labtop screen to see if there are any good rumors floating  
around about the 'giant robots' since the people here seems to be much more  
clueless about NERV and it's workings. He noticed a private message from a  
person and opened it.  
  
^Jirou... are you still mad at me....^  
  
*Am I still mad at Kasumi.... well of course, she called me Gendo... but this  
IS another time where no one knows who I am and all, I guess I can't blame   
her for this... right...*  
  
^So are you still mad... I'm really sorry^  
  
^Hey.. don't worry, I'm not mad just frustrated... don't worry, even  
if i'm mad at you, I can't stay mad with that cute face of yours^  
  
Shinji glanced towards Kasumi and find her blushing as hard as he was when   
Misato was finish teasing him.  
  
^Thx.... So are you free after school...^  
  
^Yeah, I guess... you wanna go to that resturant we wanted to yesterday^  
  
^Sure (=^  
  
^Right after I visit Chron first ok.. he's hurt bad^  
  
^I'll come along^  
  
^Thx Kasumi^  
  
"Kasumi.. time for your presentation.." the teacher looked extremely tired  
of all the failed expairiments.  
  
*Kasumi is really in for it this time.. if she even screws up a little bit,  
she's dead*  
  
"My presentation is about Fusion Technology"  
  
The teachers eyes light up like a light bulb as she hears Kasumi's extremely  
advanced topic.  
  
*Wow... there goes everyone elses marks* Shinji chuckled as he stared at   
Kasumi during her presentation.  
*I still can't believe I got mad at HER*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Excuse me... where is the room Chron is in"  
  
"Room 312... it's the room to the left.. can't miss it"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Shinji and Kasumi walked slowly towards the room but Shinji stopped right   
before they reached their destination.  
  
"Hey Jirou... why aren't you going in"  
  
"I-I.. can't... I let him down..."  
  
"Oh come on.. you came in time to save his life right?"  
  
"I should of came earlier so he won't be here..."  
  
"Oh come on... I'm sure he'll be glad to see you, I mean he won't be glad  
to see me right beside his bed right?"  
  
Smiling a bit, Shinji took a deep breath and prepared himself for the longest  
tongue lashing in quite a while.  
  
"Hey Jirou, Finally had time to come visit huh... what did I miss at school"  
  
Shinji looked at Chron and expected a furious expression on his face.. but  
it was excatly opposite of what he thought.  
  
"Umm.. not much actually... the science presentation was a dud, well except  
of Kasumi's presentation, and I think you better come up with a very good   
presentation, or else, you'll fail so bad you'll rather be dead"  
  
"Oh boy...."  
  
"Aren't you guys forgetting someone here" Kasumi put on her 'extremely annoyed  
face' and stared down the two EVA pilots.  
  
"Uh.... sorry Kasumi." Shinji gulped a little as he turned towards Chron and   
whisper to him, "Help me.. i'm suppose to go to a resturant with her after  
this"  
  
Chron hold back his laugh for the sake of Shinji's life and his own, "Tough   
luck man.. you really have weird taste in women Jirou.. REALLY weird taste"  
  
"Ignoring me again..."  
  
"No.. of course not... ummm why don't we go now.. I think Chron needs his   
rest"  
  
Chron sighed in relieve as he saw Kasumi walked out of the room, "Thanks   
Jirou, I owe you one"  
  
"Heh... just be ready with a first aid kit when you get out," Shinji took  
a deep breath and walked out of the room and chased after Kasumi  
  
"There goes a brave soul" Chron laughed out loud and winced in pain, "Ow..  
pain pain pain... Ow Ow Ow.."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Where's a angel attack when you need one..." Asuka looked towards the sky  
on the balcony of Hikari's house, "So I can EAT some edible food for once   
in our apartment"  
  
"What are you mumbling about Asuka?" Hikari joined her on the balcony, "How's  
was dinner, good?? bad??"  
  
"Well it's way better compared to Shinji's cooking so I can give you two   
thumbs up for that"  
  
"Shinji cooks??? Well that kinda makes sense.. since Misato isn't a 'cook'   
type person, and you can't cook..."  
  
"I can if I want to, but I don't" Asuka interrupted  
  
"Whatever you say Asuka... anyways as I was saying, and you CAN'T cook"   
Hikari giggled a bit and Asuka started to flare up, "So I guess Shinji  
has to cook if you three want's to survive"  
  
"Hmph.."  
  
"How is Shinji doing..."  
  
"How should I know, his the one in another time period.. not me"  
  
Hikari frowned... "What do you mean by another time..."  
  
*SHIT... I blew the cover... now Hikari knows.. I guess I can trust her  
right.. she IS the class rep..*  
"Well you remember that last attack..."  
  
"Sure, Shinji was sent to a training centre in the US after that ..right.."  
  
"No... Shinji was caught in an explosion and got sent forward or back in time"  
  
"OH MY GOD" Hikari screamed out loud when she realize the truth about Shinji's  
disappearance, "Is he ever gonna get back..."  
  
"I dunno... we have to wait til the next angel attack..."  
  
"Are you ok Asuka.."  
  
"Of course I'm ok... I mean it's only Shinji right... "  
*Of course i'm not ok... I miss him... no... I don't miss him.. he's a baka  
and a pervert, why should I miss him right... yeah.. that's right, I don't   
miss him*  
  
"I'm not so sure your ok Asuka... I mean you don't lo-"  
  
"I"m fine Hikari.. don't worry" Asuka smiled and walked back into the house.  
  
"You can't hide like that always Asuka... I'll find out what you REALLY feel  
sooner or later" Hikari walked back into the house.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Thanks for the drink Jirou," Kasumi has been staring at the floor the whole  
time she was with Shinji.  
  
"It was nothing... I mean it's only a drink right"  
  
*It's nothing!?!? does that mean that he likes me.. that the drink was   
nothing if it's for me!!*  
Kasumi face turned bright red as she thought of that  
  
"Umm.. I think we should get going... I mean it's almost dinner time.."  
  
"Hey, why don't we go out for dinner too, my treat this time"  
  
"Sure, but I don't really like freeloading, I'll pay my share"  
  
*Does this mean that the drink was really nothing to him... and I thought  
he liked me...*  
"Ok then... which resturant do you wanna go to"  
  
"Hey.. a raimen stand.. why don't we just go there"  
  
*Raimen?? This isn't excatly romantic isn't it... maybe i'm just imagining  
it... plus why would a guy like him like me...*  
  
"Or we can go there..." Shinji pointed towards an italian resturant.  
  
*ITALIAN!! He really likes me.. oh my god.. what should I do.. go my god*  
Kasumi panicked as she desperatly search for an good answer.  
  
"Ka-kasumi.. are you ok.. you don't like Italian??"  
  
"N-no.. I love Italian... l-let's go eat"  
*He asked if i like it!! He really does like me!!*  
  
Kasumi struggle to keep herself in control as they walked into the resturant.  
  
"Table for two please"  
  
"This way sir"  
  
*Wow... this place looks REALLY romantic...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Oh god... this place looks romantic... what have I done this time. I just   
invited a girl that I don't even know too well to a resturant like this, I   
shoulda stick to the raimen stand instead... Man... I wonder what Misato  
would say right about now*  
  
"This way sir"  
  
Shinji looked at Kasumi in her semi-dream state.  
  
*Wow.. she's like one of those movie stars...*  
  
They waiter lead them to a table near the window and left them.  
  
"Umm Kasumi.. what would you like?"  
*Oh god she's looks good in this lighting.. snap out of it Shinji, your not  
a pervert like Asuka says.. and quit staring at her..*  
  
"Umm I'll think I'll try the Spaghetti with mushroom sauce"  
  
"Cool..."  
  
The waiter walked towards Shinji and asked, "Are you ready to order??"  
  
"Yes.. umm two Spaghetti with mushroom sauce please"  
  
"And would you like anything to drink sir"  
  
"Water will be fine"  
  
"I'll have Sprite please" Kasumi quickly added.  
  
"Your meals would be ready in a moment"  
  
"Thank you"  
*Maybe I shouldn't have ordered the samething as Kasumi*  
  
Shinji looked up and managed a very nervous smile.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Ok.. he just ordered the same thing as me.. and smiled at me nervously..   
WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN*  
  
Kasumi's mind was screaming for help as she saw 'Jirou' stare at her  
  
*COME ON.. SAY SOMETHING KASUMI... this is bad.. or is it good.. at least  
i know he likes me right??*  
  
"So..." Kasumi and Shinji said in Unison  
  
"You first"  
  
"Ok I'll go"  
  
"No you first"  
  
They two laughed softly as they try to decide who would talk first, but   
then they waiter came up with their meals.  
  
"And here's your sprite ma'am. If you need anything else, just call for me  
and I'll be here as fast as I could"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
*Whew, good the food is here* Kasumi thought, *I hope the spaghetti is good*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Yes.. the foods here* Shinji thought *At least we might have something to  
talk about after this*  
Unvolentarily, Shinji starts to stare at Kasumi again.  
*Wow.. she looks... WOW*  
  
Kasumi looked up and blushed and continue with her meal.  
*I better start eatting too, if I don't wanna starve to death*  
  
***** Some time later *****  
  
"The spaghetti any good??" Shinji manage to say as they finished their meal  
  
"It was good... thanks..."  
  
By now, Shinji was blushing so hard he think he can explode  
"Umm you want dessert...."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Ummm.. Kasumi... I.. errr.. you see....err... nevermind..."  
  
Kasumi looked at him curiously  
  
*Man.. why did I have to do that... it was ABSOLUTLY STUPID*  
  
"Jirou.... I... err... want to.. err. thank you for the meal...."  
  
"It's... nothing....."  
*What am I suppose to say now...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu is walking down the street to find a good resturant to eat in  
but instead, he sat down in the raimen stand opposite of an Italian  
Resturant and ate raimen.  
  
*Heh, I'll absolutly laugh my head off if Shinji and Kasumi was   
eatting in that place*  
  
"Man I'm stuffed... how much is that"  
  
"3000 yen"  
  
Kensu payed up and walked towards the resturant.  
  
*Maybe i should hook them up and get them a date in this resturant..*  
Kensu laughed at the idea, *Shinji is ignoring her and all, I bet he  
doesn't even wanna look at her*  
  
But what he saw right after scaried the living daylights out of him  
  
"Shinji.... Kasumi.. in THERE... OH MY GOD"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Kensu??" Kasumi and Shinji looked out of the window.  
*I'm in for the teasing of the century now...* Shinji groaned  
  
*Why does that idiot have to ruin the moment for us* Kasumi groaned  
  
*Why is it that things always happen just to freak me out* Kensu groaned  
  
"You think we should just ignore him Jirou" Kasumi put up her cutest   
smile.  
  
"Well there's still dessert, so I guess we should just tell him to go  
right? Or we can let him join..."  
  
"Don't even think about it Jirou Katsuragi"  
  
"Umm... ok...."  
  
"Sir.. Ma'am, here's your vanilla ice-cream and the double chocolate fudge"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
*Chocolate cravings... when did I start having those..* Shinji thought as he  
waved for Kensu to go away.  
  
*He's waving him away... does it mean that he wants this moment to go on  
too...* Kasumi started to eat her Vanilla ice-cream.  
  
"How's your Ice-cream Kasumi.."  
  
"It's great... you wanna try some"  
  
"Umm I think I'll stick to my double fudge.."  
  
*He doesn't want to share my Ice-cream... it means that he respects my space  
right.. or does it mean that he doesn't like me.. Oh no... what should I do*  
  
"Mind if I try.. umm.. some.."  
  
*Huh.. she want's to try my double fudge... what should I do.. what should I   
do*  
"Errr.... sure..... I guess.."  
  
*He's letting me try his dessert....*  
"Thanks..."  
  
*Now what...* Shinji stared at Kasumi as she tastes his Double chocolate  
fudge.. *I need to get a grip.. I'm staring again...* Shinji glanced   
nervously at the clock.  
  
"I think we should finish up and go now.. it's getting late and it IS a   
school night.."  
  
"Right"  
*He doesn't want to spent more time with me.... well Jirou does have a  
good point about the school night thing*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tada... my fourth Chapter!!! Will Kasumi ever stop thinking like the way   
she does?? Will Shinji ever see that Kasumi has a major crush on him??   
What will Kensu do about this?? All this and more in the next few Chapters   
of DESTINY AND TIME.. and please keep reviewing ^_^  



	5. Feelings

Wow... I can't believe the reviews i'm getting  
you people are actually reading my fic! I'm so   
happy ^_^  
  
Anywho this chapter is gonna be the turning   
point of the story, and it's gonna end in a few  
more chapters cuz I don't think Shinji can   
stand being in the future anymore and i think  
Asuka is due for another of her ego boosters =p  
(I mean that in a nice way... I think...)  
  
Who is Shinji gonna choose, the red headed girl  
that he really likes in his own time, or the  
the brunette that he has just meant in the future  
well keep reading.  
  
You've seen my disclamer thingy so I don't need  
to write that again.  
  
One last note, I think this chapter is shorter  
that the last two... heh =p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 5  
  
  
It's been two days, and Chron has finally got out  
of the hospital and is now in NERV for a sync test.  
  
"So Jirou, did you take Kasumi out again," Kensu   
said with a wide grin on his face, "or are you two  
going steady already!"  
  
Chron did a double-take, "WHAT!! YOU WENT OUT WITH   
KASUMI!!!"  
  
Shinji groaned loudly, "When are you getting off my  
and Kasumi's back on this Kensu, your like a   
reoccuring nightmare."  
  
"Well don't give me that much credit," Kensu kept on  
grinning like an ape, "plus I know for a fact that  
you WANT to go out with her again"  
  
"Who do who wanna go out with who again??" Kensu jumped   
as he heard Kasumi's voice right beside him.  
  
"When did YOU get here??"  
  
"Right when you said you WANT to go out with her again.."  
  
"Well, you should ask Jirou." Kensu started laughing  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes when he heard the remark made by  
Kensu.  
  
"Whatever, anyways I'm just here to ask Jirou if he is   
free tomorrow night.", If Shinji was paying any attention  
to Kasumi, he would have realize that she was trying  
very hard not to blush, but instead...  
  
Shinji's eye bulged out and HE turned completely red,  
"S-s-s-sure...wh-wh-when ever y-y-you like.."  
  
Facing away from the others to hide his blushed face,   
Shinji heard a faint, "Really, I'll be waiting" before  
he turned back to see what happened.  
  
"Whoa, Jirou and Kasumi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
hahaha, Jirou I can say this about a hundred times and  
I'll never get tired of it, you have weird taste in   
women" Chron laughed uncontrollably  
  
*I face this teasing in 2015 and now 100 years later, i'm  
still facing all this teasing, i must me a magnet for these  
people* Shinji sighed and continue to muse over what just   
happened.  
  
"Hmmm... sync ratio raised 2 points compared to last time  
Jirou, that Kasumi really have you whipped doesn't she"  
Kensu stated matter-of-factly  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Oh don't play dumb, you were probably fantasizing about her  
after she asked you out again"  
  
"What does that have to do with my sync ratio??"  
  
"Your sync is related to your mood and your thoughts.. don't  
you know that??"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Well next time, maybe we should give you a picture of Kasumi  
on your viewport the next time an angel attacks hahaa"  
  
".... Mein Gott..."  
  
"Hey, when did you learn to speak THAT language whatever that   
is??" Chron asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"I..err.. picked it up during my walk" Shinji's thoughts   
wandered to Asuka as he said the familer German phrase.  
  
*Hmm.. sync ratio at 90%, even when he's battling in frenzy  
his ratio is only at 87%.. that Kasumi really has him going*  
Kensu smiled as he continue to record the results of the test.  
*******************************  
  
  
"Mein Gott.. another failed try!?!? This is getting annoying"  
  
Asuka watched the simulations ran by Ritsuko to test the time   
rift, but none of be even got close to success.  
  
"At this rate, he's never gonna come back"  
  
Ritsuko looked at Asuka curiously, "Why are you so concerned  
about this?? He'll come back, all you need to do is to wait  
til the time he reappears.. or you can wait til i'm finished"  
  
The red headed pilot groaned as she heard this, "This is   
hopless.. I'll be eatting Misato's curry instant noodles for  
the rest of my life..."  
  
"Huh... hey.. wait a sec.. I think I got it" Ritsuko looked at  
the results, "This.. this can't be..."  
  
"Hey... let me see.... you got it right??"  
  
"Yes... but.... the power of the explosion... it's... tremendous,  
we can't dupicate it even with all the power in Tokyo 3", The  
doctor scanned the results again as if to check if she was right,  
"Guess we have to wait til the next angel to arrive..."  
  
"I HATE THIS"  
  
"Heh, if you eat anymore of HER food, all your tastebuds are gonna  
fry"  
  
"You don't mean that do you?" Asuka looked at Ritsuko with concerned  
eyes, "if they do.. that means.. NO MORE CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM!!!"  
  
"Hey, with Misato's cooking, who knows what would happen"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Damn school... everything is different except for the boring lectures  
is this a tradition or something*  
Shinji continued his looking over the screen of his labtop for crazy  
rumors people made up about NERV.  
  
*Heh, this is new, the monsters are actually send here by NERV while   
the robots are piloted by some guy living here and is protecting us  
from NERV*  
  
A quite beep come out from his computer and a message poped up  
^Hey Jirou, you still up for that date^  
  
Shinji looked at Kasumi, who is pretending to be listening to the  
teacher  
  
^Why wouldn't i be, so where are we going??^  
  
^Umm.. I dunno, wanna go to some other resturant^  
  
^Hey, you wanna try that new American resturant, I heard they have  
very good steak^  
  
^Sure, see ya after school??^  
  
^Ok.. see ya after school^  
  
Shinji looked at Kasumi once more and started to drift off to 'dream  
world', as another message poped up  
  
^Hey Jirou, stop looking at Kasumi like that, everyone's talking about  
it haha, she has you WHIPPED^  
  
Shinji looked at Chron to see him trying very hard not to laugh out   
loud.  
^Yeah, and if you don't stop laughing, you'll be out in big trouble^  
  
^Trying to change the subject ic... so are you still going out with  
her tonight?? she did ask you^  
  
Shinji just decide to ignore all the messages and try to live though  
the lecture.  
  
Shinji... I'll be coming soon....  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Mr. Katsuragi.. do you have anything to share with the class"  
The teacher looked at Shinji sternly  
  
"Umm no sir... sorry, I won't be disturbing you again"  
  
"Very well" and he continued with his lecture on molecular structure.  
  
Shinji.. wait for me...  
  
*Great.. now i'm hearing voices*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
*Shinji i'm coming to get you, wait for me just few more days*  
Asuka lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling trying to clear  
her mind of everything, but she can't seem to clear her mind  
of Shinji.  
  
*Why am I thinking about him... why do I want him back... he's   
just a spineless pervert that is too stupid to tell the differance  
between a shoe and a hat... so why do I like him so much....*  
  
Asuka blinked as she realize what she said  
  
*I don't like him, yes i admit, he is cute when he actually uses  
his balls and he's not THAT big of a pervert... no I'm wrong..  
I DO like him... No i'm right, I don't like him... but why am I  
missing him so much.... I don't know what I want.....*  
  
Asuka curled up into a ball and silently cried  
  
*Why am I crying... stupid Shinji... are you happy now... I'm crying  
because of you... WHY DO I CARE ABOUT YOU SHINJI.. WHY*  
  
Misato stood at her doorway silently and witness Asuka cry.  
  
*Shinji.. come back.. she needs you...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
"Thanks for dinner again Jirou" Kasumi said hiding her blush under  
the good on her jacket.  
  
"No problem..."  
  
Kasumi walked with Shinji down the street as they head back to her  
apartment.  
  
"I.. so where do you live Jirou.."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I still don't have a place to live yet, so I'm still   
living in those guest rooms at NERV"  
  
Kasumi slowly lifted her head to look at Shinji to find him extremely  
flushed.  
  
"Umm.. w-w-woul-whold you.. err"  
  
"Yes Kasumi"  
  
"Wouldyoumindifyoustayatmyplace" Kasumi whispered and turned crimson  
just like Rei's eyes.  
  
"Huh.. what was that??" Shinji looked at her and frowned a bit  
  
"I just wanna know ifyouwouldliketostayatmyapartment"  
  
"Your speaking too fast.. I can't understand??"  
  
Then Kensu and Chron walked outta nowhere and tapped Shinji on shoulder.  
"Your GIRLFRIEND said that if you would like to stay at her 'love nest'"  
  
Kasumi immediatly flared up and stared at Kensu like the demon herself  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID"  
  
Kensu laughed a bit, "I said excatly what you said"  
  
"I..err.. I said nothing like that"  
  
Shinji shrugged as he stood beside the arguing people and asked Chron,  
"When did you two get here"  
  
"Well, since we know you two were going out, me and Kensu decide to   
follow you two to your dinner date"  
  
"Do you always need to do this" Shinji groaned  
  
Suddenly, Shinji's pupil's shrunk to a mere speck and and his breathing  
staggered uncontrollably.  
  
"JIROU, ARE YOU OK" Kasumi litterly walked over Kensu to reach Shinji  
who is in some kind of shock.  
  
"A-Asuka.. no.." was all Shinji said before he fainted  
  
"JIROU... CALL FOR HELP YOU TWO.. OH GOD JIROU" Kasumi screamed   
  
Then the NERV security jumped in and helped Shinji to the hospital.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Shrieked Asuka as her EVA was struck by the Angel's  
attack.  
  
"Asuka, are you ok... Rei go help her NOW"  
  
"Understood"  
  
Asuka saw Unit 00 grab the angel and flung it away, "Don't destroy it, we  
need it to self destruct to get Shinji back, right Ritsuko??"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"Good.. then let me at it" Asuka willed her EVA to go for the core of the  
angel but was intersected by another of it's attacks.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGHHH, THAT'S IT, YOUR GOING DOWN YOU PIECE OF SHIT"  
Wielding the prog axe, Unit 02 charged towards the angel and sliced it's   
front limbs off, "TAKE THAT"  
  
Throwing away the axe, Unit 02 reached for the core to trigger make the  
angel self destruct.  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"ASUKA, GET OUTTA THERE, IT'S GONNA BLOW"  
  
"No.. I need to get Shinji back"  
  
"But... you forgot about the LCL, you need it to create the rift"  
  
"Who cares, I'll use the LCL in my EVA"  
  
"ASUKA NOOO..."  
  
The explosion of the angel was truly a spectacular to everyone, even  
Rei gasped a little bit.  
  
After the dust settled a bit, Rei noticed two shadows,  
  
"Ma'am... I think that's... Unit 01 and 02"  
  
"SHINJI, ASUKA, CAN YOU HEAR ME" Misato screamed at the top of her   
lungs, "SAY SOMETHING"  
  
The speaker produced a groaning sound.  
  
"Shinji, is that you" Misato's voice carried a bit of hope  
  
"No.. it's just me..."  
  
"Quick, get the recovery team out there NOW"  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Captain Katsuragi shook her head when the recovery team gave her   
there report.  
  
"Where's Shinji..."  
  
"There were no one in the EVA ma'am"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
The person reporting stepped back as he saw the enraged Captain  
  
"Um..err... Pilot Ikari.. err.. is not here..."  
  
"No..." all the life in her body seems to have seeped out of her  
to the ground as she stared at Unit 01, "Shinji's not here..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji woke up the Next morning in the hospital and saw a red   
haired person walking towards him.  
  
"Asuka!!" Shinji jumped out of his bed but to his disappointment  
HE was only the doctor.  
  
"Hmm.. wrong person.. I'm docter Welsh, I see your getting better"  
  
Shinji groaned as he realize his mistake, *I guess I'm still in   
2115....*  
  
"Hey Jirou" Kasumi's voice filled the room and Shinji's face lit  
up automaticly  
  
"Hey Kasumi, glad to see you", Shinji smiled as she walk beside   
his bed  
  
"How's the hospital, is Doc Welsh here doing anything bad or  
hurting you, I can get him fi.."  
  
"Hey, calm down, I'm ok"  
  
The doctor sighed and said to Shinji, "Hey, thanks for saving my  
job"  
  
Shinji chuckled, "Hey, no problem, so what happened Kasumi, why  
am I here anyways"  
  
"Your forgot, you fainted"  
  
"OOhhh... why??"  
  
"Well..." the doctor began  
  
"He doesn't know" Kasumi glared at the doctor  
  
Noticing this Dr.Welsh just smiled sheepishly as he walked off  
  
"Jirou... I have a question"  
  
Shinji looked at Kasumi and saw her expression*.. is it... what is  
that expression.. I've seen it before*  
  
"I just wanna ask who...umm Asuka was"  
  
Shinji jumped at the name and Kasumi caught the sudden movement.  
  
"She.. she.. shes..." Shinji started to faulter as he saw Kasumi's  
expression grew worst, "she's one of my co-workers before I came   
here"  
  
"Is she.. your...."  
  
"Don't say a word... She's just a co-worker plus, shes like a sister   
to me" Shinji knew he was lieing like he never lied before.  
  
"Really" A hint of hope appeared in her expression.  
  
"Sure..." Shinji smiled as he saw Kasumi's familer expression look   
turning intoa full out smile, *If I have to lie to see you like   
this, I'll beglad to do it as many times as I need to*  
  
"Hey, guess what I have for you" Kasumi dug into her pockets and   
pulled out a key, "This is the key to your new apartment"  
  
"Wow, where did you get that" Stunned at the gift he just recieved  
he stared at the key like it was a gold statue.  
  
"Well, being a NERV employee does have their advantages"  
  
"Thanks Kasumi"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Well I think I'll be getting outta here soon"  
  
"I, errr, already filled your release forms, you can go whenever you  
like"  
  
"Cool, guess I'll be sleeping in my new apartment tonight"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"There you are.. your new apartment"  
  
"WOW, when NERV gives you an apartment, they REALLY give you a good   
one." Shinji looked around the apartment, it is not really big   
compared to Misato's apartment, but it is big enough to play twister  
in even with all the furniture.  
  
"So you like it!!"  
  
"Of course, I love it, this is so awsome.. WOW it even has a window  
facing that lake.. this is sooo perfect."  
  
"I knew you'll like it"  
  
"Thanks Kasumi..."  
  
"Well aren't you gonna give me somthing in re-" Kasumi was stopped  
by Shinji in midsentence, "Jirou..."  
  
Then Kasumi felt Shinji's lips kissing her, and she kissed back  
in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Is this what you had in mind" Shinji said  
  
Still dazed from the experience Kasumi just looked at Shinji and almost  
fainted.  
  
"I guess I'll take it as a yes..." Shinji looked at Kasumi again with a  
small smile on his face  
  
Kasumi  
  
"I love you Jirou"  
  
Hey Kasumi... hello..  
  
"I love y.."  
  
"KASUMI"  
  
"Huh??" Kasumi snapped out of her daydream and was faced with a very  
confused Shinji.  
  
"What were you daydreaming about... you were litterlly smiling like  
you just had your first kiss"  
  
"Oh.. umm... so how do you like the house" blushing furiously Kasumi  
manage to turn away without letting Shinji see it  
  
"You asked me that already..." Shinji chuckled as he saw Kasumi's   
reaction.  
  
"Oh.. umm.. I guess you should unpack..."  
  
"Yeah.. I should.. but I don't have anything TO unpack.. well except  
for some clothes"  
  
"I think you need to buy some more clothes, hey why don't we go   
shopping today"  
  
"S-S-Sh-Shopping" Shinji backed up to the opposite wall in a blink of  
an eye, *If she is anything like Asuka and Hikari.. I'm in big trouble*  
  
"Oh come one, it's gonna be fun"  
  
Shinji laughed nervously "Heh, fun..yeah.. sure", and he slowly inched  
to one of the rooms.  
  
"Come ON Jirou, you need some clothes and food anyways, so you gotta   
shop sometime"  
  
"Can't I just eat out?" Shinji despratly try to convince the brunette  
to NOT go shopping with him.  
  
"You can't ALWAYS eat out, COME ON the shops gonna close if we don't  
hurry"  
  
Shinji shook his head in defeat as Kasumi dragged him out of the   
building.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"See, that wasn't so bad was it Jirou" Kasumi stepped out of he elevator  
and looked back with a sweet smile.  
  
"Well your not the one holding all the bags..." Shinji fought to keep hold  
of all the bags of clothes and food Kasumi brought for him.  
  
"Well do you expect a lady to carry all the bags"  
  
"Is this some kinda thing that all girls learn, how to force a guy to hold  
all the bags"  
  
Kasumi giggled at Shinji's sarcastic remark, "Well all of the girls DO go  
to how to become a lady school to learn these stuff"   
  
Kasumi opened to door for Shinji who is losing balance of all the bags.   
One of the bags dropped from Shinji's hand and he tripped over it   
dropping all the bag's on the floor, and Kasumi tripped over Shinji and  
fell on him.  
  
"Umm... I think they need to have a how to become a gentlemen school so  
I can learn how to carry bags in the correct way" Shinji said nervously  
and looked at his situation.  
  
"Well.. I can live with it.. heh"  
  
"Can you stand back up.."  
  
"Why... I'm comfortable" Kasumi gazed at Shinji  
  
"I can honestly tell you I'm not cuz I think I'm on the eggs"  
  
"Oh.. sorry.. oh my god, I'm so sorry"  
  
"Hey, it's only eggs... I can buy some more tomorrow", Shinji said standing  
back up.  
  
"Heh, there goes all your clothes" Kasumi giggled as she noticed that the  
orange juice started to spill on all Shinji's new clothes.  
  
"Oh brother..... say, Kasumi.. why don't you stay for dinner, I'll cook"  
Shinji grinned.  
  
"Wow, you can cook!! Where did you learn??"  
  
"Hey, what do you mean I'm the best cook in the school I used ta go to"  
  
"Well why don't you prove it JIROU, if your the good cook as you claim  
to be"  
  
Shinji just smirked and headed into the kitchen.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Wow, when you say you can cook.. you really mean it.." Kasumi's eye's  
sparkle as she took another bit of Shinji's cooking.  
  
"Hey, what did I tell you, I'm good"  
  
"So what do you call this dish, can you teach me??"  
  
"Sure, I'll teach you, but I don't have a name for it.."  
  
"Why don't you call it.. ummm"  
  
"Why don't we just leave it nameless"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Names are just something you call to get attention, and I don't think  
you can get the rice's attention" Shinji laughed   
  
"Well I think it deserves a name" Kasumi insisted  
  
"Hmm... I dunno... anyways, want some ice-cream??" Shinji inquired as  
Kasumi finished her meal.  
  
"Sure, let's try that new flavor we brought"  
  
"Heh, as long as it isn't beef flavored ice-cream, I'm happy to eat it"  
  
"Ok let see... there it is, Tropical punch flavored ice-cream, heh this  
is gotta be good"  
  
"Well I guess..."  
  
After Shinji got spoons and bowls for themselves, he joined Kasumi who  
is looking up into the night sky.  
  
"Here, let's hope that this is good", Shinji took a small bite of the  
ice-cream, "HEY, this is good"   
  
"I told you it has to be good" Kasumi laughed as Shinji stuffed his   
face with ice-cream then she suddenly sobered up, "Shinji..."  
  
"Yeah... what's up??" Shinji sensed her nervousness and knew something  
bad is gonna happen  
  
"I... well after all the time we spent together... errr"  
  
Shinji....  
  
"What I want to say is that..."  
  
I..I...  
  
"I think...."  
  
I..I...  
  
"I want you to be close to me always"  
I need you Shinji...  
  
Shinji sat with shock as he heard two voice confess their need to him.  
"I..I... excuse me..."  
*Who's that other voice*  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Yes.. that's it.. I don't hate that baka, no, I don't hate him...I..  
I...* Asuka struggle to keep her thoughts straight as she stood in   
the shower.  
  
*Shinji...I..I...I..I... I need you Shinji... here with me... please  
come back Shinji... come back to me*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, two confessions in one night, poor Shinji, can he handle it??  
So here's a question for all you readers, who really thought that I  
would let Kasumi and Shinji kiss??? If you did then haha gotcha.  
Here's another question, who do you people think Shinji should be  
with, Kasumi or Asuka, cuz I really don't know and I need help on that  
. Keeping sending me yourlovely reviews and I'll keep sending you my fic ^_^.   
  
For those of you who want's to know what is gonna happen the next chapter  
well here's some teasers:  
Asuka find's herself going out with another guy!!!  
Shinji is hiding?!?!  
Kasumi... is well.. Kasumi -_-"  
Chron's going crazy??  
and what is Kensu doing with a gun...  
  
The next time on DESTINY AND TIME 


	6. Choices one has to make

Hey guys... Sixth Chapter yay!! Thanks for all your   
input and all that. But do you guys really like  
Shinji/Asuka fics that much, i mean there's a lot  
of those out there already, so tell you what, I think  
I'll write two endings so one is to satisfy you  
with a Shinji/Asuka ending and another for poor  
Kasumi.  
  
If you even bother reading the ending notes I make,  
I figured that Chron won't be going crazy yet and   
Asuka won't be going out with some other guy yet... heh  
well rather going to be and guess what?? ASUKA IS   
IN THE FUTURE!!! So enjoy this chapter and I'll see   
what I can whip up later   
  
If your looking for the legal stuff, refer to the last   
Chapter, I'm really bored of writing them =p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 6  
  
Shinji woke up in his new apartment with a massive  
headache.  
*Painkillers.. where the heck are they... I bet this is  
even worst than Misato's after two six-packs*  
  
Shinji laughed outloud at the thought,  
*Who am I kidding.. nothing can be worst than Misato's   
Hang-over* he started to walk out of the room then he   
heard a soft moan.  
  
*Who the heck...*  
  
He looked around the apartment to find a sleeping   
Kasumi on his couch.  
  
"Just like an Angel..." Shinji whisper to himself absent-  
mindedly. He started to smile to himself then decide to  
take a shower, hoping his headache would go away.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Huh..." Kasumi let out a small yawn as the sound of   
the shower woke her.   
  
*Where am I* Kasumi looked around *Right.. I slept at  
Shinji's place, hope he doesn't mind*  
  
She stood up and head for the kitchen to make breakfast  
for them both. Kasumi spent few minutes humming to   
herself a tune as she flipped some pancakes and made   
toast.  
  
"Hey what's that smell Asu.. Kasumi" Kasumi flinched   
mentally as she heard the first part of the name,  
Asuka. *Why did he just call me, or was about to call  
me that... why..*   
  
"Pancakes and Toast you dummy, so why don't you come out   
and let me take a bath."  
  
"Well if you want me to come out nude then I'll come out  
right away" Shinji joked as he walked out, fully dressed  
(What... did you think I'll let Shinji walk out in front  
of Kasumi nude!! your crazy)  
  
"Ahhh" Kasumi jumped a bit as he saw Shinji, "Umm.. good  
morning I guess, your done right??"  
  
"Yup, wow.. this looks good, mind if I start without you"  
  
"Sure" Kasumi let out a small smile as she starts to   
undress. *Jirou...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Yo.. Kensu" Chron walked up to a very busy Kensu, "I   
just love school holidays..."  
  
"Whatever Chron..." Kensu continue to stare into the   
computor screen.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Kasumi, I heard she got Jirou a new  
apartment and just wanna get his number but she wasn't  
home"  
  
"Yeah, sure Chron..."  
  
"AARRRGGGHHH your no help"  
  
"Yeah, you too.. have a nice day"  
  
Chron stormed out of the room in hopes of bumping into  
'Jirou' so he has something to do..  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji and Kasumi is walking around in the park in silence.  
Kasumi started to open her mouth, but hesitates to speak  
up.   
  
"Kasumi... what you said last night..." Kasumi sighed with  
relieve as the silence is broken, "Do you really mean what  
you said..."  
  
"Of course... why..."   
  
"I...We...You... umm.. I don't know how to tell you.... but  
... ummm..."  
  
"What, you can tell me... what is it Jirou"  
  
"Well.. you see... I.. err..." Shinji faultered as he knew  
what he is about to say is going to crush her.   
  
"Tell me, please" Kasumi litterly begged Shinji to tell  
her what he is saying. Then Shinji just spilled.  
  
"I need time.. I can't be with you now" Shinji was as   
shocked as Kasumi as he said the words.  
  
"Why... why not..." Kasumi said softly and with watery eyes  
  
"I just can't.." Shinji, who right now can't even bear a  
single glance of Kasumi,"We can't BE together" with that   
said, he started to walk away   
  
"Why..." Kasumi started to cry as Shinji slowly walked away  
from the park.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron wandering in the park near Shinji's new apartment, hoping  
he can find him and actually do something other than just walking  
around like an idiot, but instead, he found a crying Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi.. what's up"  
  
Kasumi turned to face Chron, the EVA pilot was shocked to see the   
tear stained face of Kasumi and almost fell down.  
  
"Whoa.. Kasumi, your... your crying.."  
  
"Yeah, so... go away"  
  
"Oh come on... stop blubbering.. where's Jirou?? Is he with you"  
  
Kasumi quickly jumped from depressed to extremely depressed and   
starts to cry again.  
  
".... ok.. I think I'll leave you alone then..."  
  
Kasumi just kept crying as Chron walked slowly away from Kasumi.  
*What did you do to her Jirou... I thought you liked her... man  
you are dead when she get's over you*  
Images of Jirou being ripped apart by Kasumi started to appear in  
Chron's mind, he shivered... alot... before he continued his search  
for somthing to do.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Wow.. I never thought that Japan still has some green hills near  
places like these* Shinji looked around and saw a spot beside a lake  
and sat down   
*Damn, shoulda brought a fishing rod so I can do some fishing here..  
I guess I'll just buy one when I go into town*  
  
Shinji... I can come get you now... you better cook something nice  
for me when I get here  
  
The Third Child jumped as he heard the voice of the Second  
  
*I'm hearing voices... this is freaky... I'm hearing Asuka's voice*  
  
Shinji stood up again and walked right beside the lake, "I guess I  
should take a quick bath... no one's around right" Shinji said  
out loud before he striped and jumped into the lake  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Are you sure about this Asuka, I mean R-"  
  
"MISATO, how many times do I have to say this, I'll do this, don't   
worry, I'll get Shinji back here by dinner time"  
  
"Pilot Soryu," Asuka turned around to see the commander looking at  
her, "when you reach your destination, go to the NERV headquarters  
and show this to the medical people at that time period, they will  
get you what you need to get back"  
  
"Understood Sir" Asuka took the card and headed towards the labs  
  
"Asuka, are you sure about this, Ritsuko said that this might not  
work"  
  
"Have more faith Misato, it'll work.. don't worry" Asuka grinned,  
"If it doesn't, that means you can have Kaji all to yourself, it's  
a win-win situation for you"  
  
"Asuka...." Misato's eyes narrowed, "just get him back"  
  
Asuka waved a goodbye and headed for the lab.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm all set Ritsuko...."  
  
"Good.. let see... power... LCL... propane gas... all green we  
can proceed"  
  
*Shinji wait just a few more seconds i can come get you now, after   
all that Misato cooking I ate, you better cook something nice for  
me when I get there* Asuka smiled *Real food, here I come*  
  
"Power at 25%...30%..."  
  
"This is gonna take awhile" Asuka groaned as she wait for the power  
to go up to 100%  
  
"85%...90%...95%... what the hell"  
  
A small explosion filled the contained room Asuka was in.  
  
"Shit..." Ritsuko swore as the explosion caught her off guard, "what  
the hell happened"  
  
When the smoke cleared.... Asuka wasn't there.. all that was left was...  
a portal which disappeared in a few seconds  
  
"Damn... that must be the portal that sucked Asuka AND Shinji away..  
let's hope she's went to the right time"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu was searching the MAGI system for more information on Shinji  
and events of the past so he can get Shinji back to were he was.  
  
"Kensu... working in lunch.. things really change in just a month"  
  
Kensu turned to see woman with black hair flowing right down to her  
hips.  
  
"C-Co-Commander Itsuko.. your back!!"  
  
"Give me a full report on what happened"  
  
*Ok.. where do I start.. well.. that demon Unit 01 is actually   
controllable... a person 100 ago came forwards in time and is the   
PILOT of Unit 01... he killed two angels for us... and I'm trying  
to get him back to his own time.. not much* Kensu groan as starts  
to think of a good way to answer the Commander's question.  
  
"Well.. seeing that it is lunch.. I'll give you til.. umm.. let   
say 1400 hours to think. I expect a full report on the events then  
but for now, would you mind me joining you at lunch"  
  
*Might as well tell her before 1400 or else she'll be in I-AM-GOD  
mode and start digging into me like i'm a bowl of cereal*  
"Sure" Kensu grinned nervously as he left the room, forgetting to  
turn off the screen...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Ok.. maybe he just not ready yet... I mean I've only known him for  
like.. umm two.. three weeks.. how am I suppose to expect him to   
accept me now right??* Kasumi tried in vain to comfort herself.  
  
*Maybe I should go back to HQ and work extra.. at least I'll get  
extra pay...*  
  
Kasumi stood up and walked from the park.  
  
*Why Jirou....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"THAT much happened huh??" the Commander, who is already striking fear  
in some lower rank people around the cafeteria, widen her eyes.  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Wow.. Unit 01... active... person from the pass with superb skills as  
a pilot.. and he has a fake name too!! So who is this kid's REAL name"  
  
*Damn.. thought I can avoid that*  
"Umm... Ikari Ma'am... Shinji Ikari"  
  
Commander Itsuko froze.. "Ikari.. as in... Gendo.. Ikari.."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"THE KID IS THE SON OF GENDO!!!!"  
  
"SSSHHHH... not here.. you'll freak the guys out" Kensu whispered, "YES  
he is the son of Gendo... but he's nothing like him... he.. he saved  
the world twice already in this time period."  
  
".... continue"  
  
"Ok so I gave him a new name so people won't find him in the MAGI system..  
and I'm trying to find out more about him"  
  
"Good thinking, can I meet this.. Shinji..."  
  
"Yeah.. sure.. I'll Kasumi if she knows where he is"  
  
"Kasumi??.. you mean that child genious that works as a part time medic  
and part time tactical team AND part time what again?"  
  
Kensu grinned, "That's her"  
  
"What's does Kasumi have to do with Shinji??"  
  
"Well...umm..." Kensu sweat like crazy, "They're.. umm... dating Ma'am"  
  
"Hmm.... this is interesting... send Kasumi to see me too please"  
  
Kensu looked at his commander's expression but couldn't read it or   
even know what's in her mind.  
*wonder what's she's thinking*  
But he just ignored this and walked out to find Shinji and Kasumi.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Hey.. somebody forgot to turn off the MAGI terminal*  
Kasumi started towards the room, *No.. I can't.. what if the clearance  
on the info of it is way higher than mine*  
Kasumi glanced nervously at both ends of the hall, *Guess one little   
peek won't hurt...* So she quitely slipped in.  
  
*That looks like Jirou..... hey it's his personally file... maybe I ca-*  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of the file...  
  
Name: Shinji Ikari  
P.O.B: Classified  
D.O.B: Classified  
Rank: Lieutenant  
  
She didn't even bother to look further as the sight of Jirou's real name  
covered all her thoughts  
  
"Whoops I forgot to turn the.. Kasumi.. your here"  
  
Turning around, she saw Kensu standing at the doorway  
  
"I guess you know who Shinji is huh"  
  
"Yes... an Ikari... why does he have to be the decendent of the Devil  
himself"  
  
"He isn't a devil though... he IS dating you, right.. and he DID   
save the world more than once"  
  
"Heh, dating me... he just said that he can't be with me... now  
I know why.. "  
  
"Come on Kasumi.. we have to find Shinji.. the Commander's back  
and she wanna meet him.. so where is he"  
  
"He wandered off after he said that.... I have no idea where he is now"  
Kasumi stared into space *Shinji.. Jirou.. whoever you are... are you  
like your father.. please tell me*  
  
"Well guess we have to get the NERV security on this now... heh.. he   
might be just finding something for you as a forgive me gift" Kensu  
teased Kasumi  
  
"I doubt it.." Kasumi continue to look gloomy, "I'll go meet the  
commander first.. I'll wait for you two there"  
  
"Are you sure.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Ok.. suit yourself"  
*Shinji you idiot... Kasumi is gonna kill you after she gets over you*  
  
Kensu shuttered as the thought of Kasumi ripping through Shinji came  
to mind.  
*Man.. why can't Kasumi be a normal girl like the others in Tokyo 3*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Kasumi...Asuka...Kasumi...Asuka.. ARRRGGHHH.. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG  
WITH ME*  
Shinji screamed making birds fly away from the area, "Why can't my   
mind be like this lake.. undisturbed.. and pure..."  
  
He stared up into the sky and gazed at the stars above him. "I wish  
I can fly away from all of this... but I can't... this world is at   
stake"  
*Yeah.. so is my sanity*  
  
Letting out a shout of pure frustration, Shinji stood back up and   
shouted towards the empty outskirt of Tokyo 3 "THE HELL WITH THIS  
WORLD, WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE A NORMAL LIFE... WHY DAMNIT WHY"  
  
He felt tears flowing down his face, not tears of anger, nor are they  
tears of sorrow, but tears of pure hatred of this world.  
  
*All this time... all this time I've been fighting.. but for what, a  
slap in the face... petty insults... sorrow... and sadness to all of  
the people around me... don't I even deserve a pat on the back and  
a good job Shinji...*  
  
"Damn... this is not the way to get away from the city... this is   
worst" He continued to cry tears of anguish and hatred towards the  
world but not noticing it, "I don't get it... why am I always stuck  
doing these stuff... Shinji pilot Unit 01, Shinji kill that angel...  
after all this, I think I can finally say that my life really sucks"  
  
  
"Really you baka... I never thought you'll actually say those words"  
  
Shinji look around him, "Oh god.. I'm hearing voices again" Shinji   
said to himself as he sat back down"  
  
"Voices.... nice try Shinji... guess again"  
  
This time, Shinji is really freaked out. He carefully glanced around  
him and saw a girl behind him wearing jeans and a tank-top  
  
"K-Kasumi... no.." Shinji looked harder at the girls features  
  
"Who the heck is Kasumi... are you having you perverted dreams again  
Shinji"  
  
"A-ASUKA!!" Shinji's heart skipped a beat, "Asuka... when did you get   
here??"  
  
"Just now.. well I changed into this first before I came and saw you  
talking to yourself here" Asuka laughed, "Shinji next time try not  
to talk to yourself, it's bad for your mental health"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
Asuka sighed, "Some things just never change no matter what period  
of time your in"  
  
The Third Child looked at her with a confused look, "How did you   
get here... ok this must be a dream.."  
  
"Do I have to HURT you just to prove that i'm not a dream" Asuka  
rolled her eyes, "So tell me third child... what year is it"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Umm.. you traveled in time right...."  
  
"Oh.. that.. umm"  
  
"You Baka... can't even remember what he did to get here.."  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"So..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"THE YEAR.. WHAT YEAR IS IT"  
  
"Oh.. umm it's 2115.. we've traveled 100 years foward in time"  
  
"Wow..." She glanced around her, "where are we??"  
  
"Oh... we're just outside Tokyo 3"  
  
"I see... so when are we going back??"  
  
"I'm staying here for the night.. you can go back if you want"  
  
"YOU BAKA... I don't have a place to live in here.. need I remind  
you that I'm not for AROUND HERE!!" Asuka flared up.  
  
*Why can't she be like Kasumi....*  
"Fine.. I'll take you to my apartment..."  
  
"Much better" Asuka nodded in approval as Shinji stood back up,  
"and you own me a month worth of meals too"  
  
"Wha??" Shinji has no idea what Asuka is talking about anymore.  
  
"YOU LEFT ME TO EAT MISATO'S COOKING FOR A WHOLE MONTH AND YOU ARE  
SAYING THAT YOU DON'T OWN ME ANYTHING"  
  
Shinji started to back away from Asuka, "Ok Ok.. I'll cook"  
  
Asuka hides a smile she made as Shinji turned and start leading   
her back into town.  
*Shinji, I missed you*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"It's not much but it'll have to do for now" Shinji said as he   
brought his 'creation' to the dinner table, "Have a taste"  
  
"Oh my god.. now I know the difference between heaven and hell,  
at least the food from heavan and hell" Asuka kept shoveling down  
the food like she hasn't ate for years.  
  
*I guess I can't blame her, it is Misato's cooking we're talking  
about* Shinji chuckled silently *Well at least I know I can get  
back to our time now*  
  
"So.. hows the future?" Asuka asked  
  
"Oh.. umm not much, there are still angel attacks..."  
  
"Well looks like our trip home will be easier than I thought"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shinji frowned  
  
"Well Ritsuko says that inorder for us to travel back in time, we  
need to add this protein in HUMAN blood and some propane gas,  
then we need the energy from an angel explosion to make a rift   
and we jump in and go home"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Oh why the hell am I trying to explain it to you..."  
  
Shinji sighed and goes to the kitchen to get a drink,  
"So Asuka, why did they sent you... why not Rei?" He quickly realize  
the deadly mistake he just made. *I'm dead*  
  
"I.. ask them to sent me.. that's all..." Shinji stared at Asuka as  
she spoke, "I have a question for you Shinji"  
  
*Huh... no 'Baka Shinji'.. something's wrong*  
"umm... yes..."  
  
"Did you miss me"  
  
The Third Child's eyes widen at the question, "I..err... guess I..  
well I don't.. no I do but.."  
  
"Just tell me will ya"   
  
"I.....did I guess....."  
  
Fully expecting a slap or a non-stop onslaught of insults Shinji closed  
his eyes shut, but all he hear was a soft sigh.  
  
"Me to baka.. me too"  
  
He open one eye to see what was going on but Asuka was no where in   
his line of vision. *Am I still dreaming*  
  
"Hey, I'm taking a shower.. don't you even THINK of coming in here"  
  
*Guess it was my imagination... why would Asuka miss me.. right*  
  
The sound of the shower spread through the apartment as Shinji walked  
out to the balcony.   
"What am I going to do.... I want to stay but I can't...." Shinji whispered  
to himself, "Kasumi or Asuka....."  
  
He stay put for what seemed like hours trying to figure out an answer to  
his question but was interrupted by Asuka.  
"Are you going to take a shower?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will"  
  
"Hey, I'm getting your room though, YOUR sleeping on the couch"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Good night Shinji"  
  
*When did Asuka start to say good night to me*  
"You too"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji woke up earlier than usual and made breakfast and prepared lunch  
for school. *Damnit.. I absolutly hate school.. why can't they give me  
a break.. I from the past here*  
  
"Will ya keep it down out there, SOMEBODY is trying to sleep" Asuka shoated  
with a VERY grumpy tone to it  
  
"*gulp* sorry.."  
  
"AArrrgghh.. I can't sleep like this," the red head walked out from Shinji's  
room, "Huh.. why are you wearing a school uniform?"  
  
"I have school... what did you think NERV would do, they'll even sent you  
to school when you came here"  
  
"Hmm.. you've got a point there," Asuka said thoughtfully, "Well looks like  
you not that big of a Baka"  
  
"Well I think you should go to NERV today, at least tell them of our   
situation."  
  
"My thoughts excatly"  
  
"Well, if I don't get going, I'll be late"  
  
"Wait.. how do I get in??"  
  
"They haven't change the passwords, you figure out the rest"  
  
"Hmm.. this is going to be a long day" Asuka looked at the extra plate  
of food Shinji made, "Well it least I'll be getting a good breakfast"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Jirou" Chron shoated  
  
"Oh hey Chron" Shinji said half-heartedly  
  
"What's the matter, you seem... well not you"  
  
"Lots happened, and I have a lot of things in my mind.. that's all"  
  
"Anything to do with Kasumi"  
  
"...."  
  
"I knew it, if you want my advice, stay AWAY from her"  
  
"...."  
  
"Are you even listening to me"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Man, you better look more lively or else Kasumi will start ripping  
you apart"  
  
"whatever"  
  
*Whoa, Jirou is really not himself today..*  
"Well I think we better get to class"  
  
"ok"  
  
*ok he's freaking me out now*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So is it true Kasumi.. you and that Jirou guy broke up"  
  
"huh??" Kasumi looked at her classmate  
  
"Come on.. you can tell us"  
  
"Yeah.. we did"  
  
"Too bad... he is kinda cute you know"  
  
She saw Shinji walking into the classroom and sat down beside her.  
"So Jirou... or should I say Shinji Ikari"  
  
Shinji looked at Kasumi and said softly, "That's my name.... Kasumi..   
I need to talk to you"  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." Kasumi whisper back  
  
"Please.. just as a friend you just met, like when you first met Shinto"  
  
Kasumi wanted to cry, but she holds back her tears, as she heard the  
first name Shinji got, "Fine.. right now" Kasumi said out loud, just loud  
enough for everyone in the room to hear.  
  
Now that they are the centre of attention, Shinji starts to back down.  
*No.. not now... if I have to say it.. I'll say it to everyone*  
"Kasumi... the reason I broke up with you is.... is...."  
*Damn.. I can't say it... WHY.. DAMNIT*  
  
"Why Shinji why..." Kasumi said with tears in her eyes, she didn't  
even notice that she was using his real name in front of everyone  
  
"is.. because... if I stay with you...."  
  
"What if you stay with me..."  
  
"I'll.. break your heart eventually... and I don't want to see the day  
where I need to leave you not by my chose.. but by fate... we can't  
stay together.. I don't belong here"  
  
Kasumi looked at Shinji with tears already rolling down her face,  
"Then do me a favor... stay with me... stay with me til you have to go"  
  
"I.. can't"  
  
"Please" Kasumi begged him  
  
"I..."  
*No... I can't run from her.. not her, shes one of the only people that  
has been this good to me... not even Misato cared for me this much*  
"I... ok... I will"  
  
Kasumi's face instantly lit up as she heard Shinji's words,  
"Thank you Shinji.. thank you.... no matter what happens.. stay with me  
until you have to go.. please"  
  
"I will.. I promise..."  
  
Kasumi hugged Shinji as hard as she could and cried  
  
"Don't cry... I'll stay... just don't cry like that..."  
  
Kasumi wiped away her tears and smiled  
"I won't cry as long as your with me"  
  
  
"Wow.. that was sooo romantic" one of the girls in the classroom said  
  
"Man.. when you've got it, you've got it.. Shinji, Jirou, or Shinto..   
whoever you are... " Chron shaked his head and walked over to the  
hugging couple, "you guys should stop soon, the teach is coming"  
  
They released each other and blushed as they slowly realize that they  
did all that in front of the whole class.  
  
*I'm never gonna hear the end of this... well maybe I am going to but  
I'll have to wait til the next angel attack*  
Shinji takes one more glance at Kasumi as the teacher walks in,  
*She's beautiful...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Damnit... why do they have to build the DAMNED PYRIMID SO FAR"  
Asuka groaned as she finally reached the front entrance.  
  
Opening the door with her card she walked into the building like she  
did many other times.  
*Shinji's right... still the same security codes...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Commander... inturder entering the building.. through the front   
gate"  
  
"What the hell.. front gate!!"  
  
Kensu walked in and saw what was happening,  
"Hmm... I think we have another time traveler"  
  
Every looked at him like he was crazy or something  
  
"Hey.. just joking... GOD..." Kensu did his cover as quickly as  
possible, "Commander, permission to greet this 'intruder' personally"  
  
"Permission granted... I'll accompany you"  
  
"Thank you Ma'am"  
  
They walked in the hall that the intruder is in and quickly met her.  
  
"S'cuse me, might I ask what you are doing here" Kensu said in a very  
professional way.  
  
"Well.. let see. how am I suppose to say this..." the girl pondered  
a bit, "Well... you know Shinji right.. well I'm from the same time  
he is and I'm here to get him back to our time"  
  
"Shinji, you mean the pilot of the devil machine" Commander Itsuko   
asked Kensu.  
  
"Yes, that's him, and who might you be.."  
  
"Hi, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu"  
  
"Asuka.. hmm.." Kensu looked at her. *So she's the person Shinji was  
always talking about in his sleep*  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Asuka, I'm the commander of the base  
right now, Commander Itsuko, and this is Kensu, he doesn't like  
people calling him by his last name"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Umm then I guess I'll just need to tell you what me and Shinji needs  
to get back.."  
  
"Hmm yes please do.. we'll do anything in our power to help" Kensu said  
*So that's why Shinji broke up with Kasumi.... he knows he'll be going  
back to his time soon*  
  
"Bur right now... I'm really tired.. so can we wait til Shinji's outta  
school before I explain all this, I think he'll wanna know the plan too"  
  
"Agreed" Kensu and the Commander both said in unison.  
  
"Would you like to see the EVAs?"  
  
*Do I.. I guess.. to check up on Unit 02 it is not used in 100 years*  
"Yes, I would.. is Unit 02 still around"  
  
"Yup... still fully functional"  
  
"Well looks like I'll be getting some action in this time period"  
Asuka grinned and punched her palm.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sorry for the delay of this update.. blame it on my Social Studies  
teacher for giving us that dreaded project... ggrrrrrrrr...  
Anyways, if you are wondering why I got Asuka into the future.. well  
cuz I wanna mess with Asuka's mind mmwwahahahhahah (I'm evil =p) and  
as for Asuka's mystery date.... you'll see who it is next chapter so  
keep waiting hehe... Til next Chapter.. CYA *Wave* !!!! 


	7. 

AAhhh... Chapter 7... I wish I can have a laptop  
so I can write this while I'm in a bubble bath..  
umm... maybe not... Anyways, this Chapter, Chron  
goes crazy... Asuka gets a date... and the rest  
you'll just have to read.. (and for those of you  
who want's Shinji to get back to his time and have  
him dump Kasumi faster.. TOO BAD) that is all  
Enjoy ^_-  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to all the other chapters.. I   
don't like admitting that I don't own NGE..  
*Sniff*.. so painful.. it hurts just trying to  
tell myself that I don't own any of it..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 7  
  
"Unit 02... after 100 years and your still here..."  
Asuka gazed at the bio-mechanical weapon, "looks like  
you'll be getting some action soon."  
  
"Ms.Soryu... are you done? The others are here for  
your information about your plan"  
  
Asuka looked back and sees Kensu standing by the   
entrance of the cage. "I'll be right there" Asuka  
stole a last longing look at the 100 year old machine  
and walked away.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hello Ms.Soryu.. I hope you are ready to tell us   
what this is about" Commander Itsuko said Matter-of-  
factly  
  
"I would like to wait for Shinji"  
  
"I understand"  
  
Complete silence filled the room for what seems like   
hours before the door opened.  
  
"Hey Asuka, Kensu, and you are...." Shinji frowned as  
he looked at the Commander.  
  
"Hello Shinji Ikari, I am the commander of NERV at   
present time, Patricia Itsuko"  
  
"Commander... I hope you do not mind if Kasumi were to  
join us."  
  
*I thought she.. Oh nevermind...* Itsuko kept her neutral  
expression as she nodded an approval.  
  
"Shinji, you still have 30 days worth of meals that you  
need to make for me.. you better not forget" Asuka said  
off-handedly as she quickly took a glance of the girl  
behind Shinji, "I guess your Kasumi"  
  
Kasumi looked at Asuka *So she is the one Shinji is   
always thinking of... I think I hate her already*   
  
Despite her thoughts, Kasumi put on a smile and took a  
sit beside Asuka.  
  
Shinji sat down beside Kasumi and sighed, "Well Asuka whats  
the news"  
  
"Well BAKA, if you've been listening last night, you'll  
know what we are suppose to do already"  
  
"S-sorry" Shinji tries in vain to avoid Asuka's glare  
*What eatting her..*  
  
"Well anyways.. before I came to this time, I was told  
that to make a rift to go back to our time we need to  
make an explosion as powerful as an explosion made by  
an angel when they self-destruct, and some propane gas,  
than finally, proteins from human blood. So til the next  
angel attack, me and that baka here need to stick around"  
  
Kensu looked at Asuka with a curious look, which Asuka   
caught hold of but choose to ignore.  
  
"So we need to wait for the next angel attack, very well  
we will issue a place to stay for-" Itsuko started.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll be staying at Shinji's place" Asuka  
said.  
  
"Umm.. Asuka.. Do you mind if I make up for the meals   
after we get back..." Shinji said quietly, "If you   
wanna stay at my apartment here then be my guess, but  
I'll be staying at Kasumi's place"  
  
Kensu's eye's widen as he heard Shinji's words, "YOU are  
staying with the devil HERSELF!!"  
  
"Shut up Kensu, or else YOU'LL be meeting the devil in  
a few seconds" Kasumi flared up as she stood up.  
  
Shinji slowly backed away from Kasumi as she slowly turns  
extremely hostile.  
  
"Don't you kids ever learn to calm down, we're on business  
here, don't fool around" the Commander said calmly  
  
"Well I'll be calm as soon as Kensu here stops irritating  
me"  
  
"Well I'll stop if you stop being a demon"  
  
"Will you two stop it" Shinji pray silently inside his mind  
in hopes that Kensu and Kasumi don't rip him apart.  
  
"Your lucky this time Kensu, its a good thing Shinji knows  
you" Shinji grinned sheepishly as he is dragged out of the  
room.  
  
"Kensu, you have to learn to avoid all this arguments with   
her, but I do agree with you, she does act like a demon when  
she's mad" Itsuko chuckled softly, "Where's Ms.Soryu, she was  
just here"  
  
Kensu looked out into the hallways, "She's not outside either"  
  
"Guess the meeting is over since everyone's gone"  
  
"Yep, I guess we need to find Chron and tell him about Shinji  
and Asuka"  
  
"He's gonna take it very hard you know"   
  
"Yes, I know" Kensu said solemly, "but he has to know who   
he is sooner or later.."  
  
"I wonder if he would react as bad if his grandfather wasn't  
killed by an Ikari"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Shinji... with another girl* Asuka thought in despair *A very  
good looking one too*  
  
"Hey Asuka.. wait up"  
  
Asuka glanced back to see Shinji and Kasumi chasing after her  
*What do they want... isn't it enough that they are together,   
they need to rub it in my face too*  
"What do you want"  
  
"I thought that you might want my key since you'll be living   
there until the next angel attack.. so here"  
  
Asuka snatched it out of his hand and before he can say good  
bye, she already went halfway down the hall.  
  
*Baka Shinji, that damned hentai. Sees some hot girl and starts  
to drool all over her*  
  
"Ms.Soryu"  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes and looked back once more  
  
"Umm.. your Kensu right??"  
  
"Yes, I just wanna ask if you want a ride out of Geofront"  
  
"Thanks, and call me Asuka"  
  
"Sure thing.. say... did you and Shinji.. umm.. nevermind.."  
  
Asuka frowned, "Me and Shinji what??"  
  
"Well.. you seemed... disturbed when you saw Shinji and Kasumi"  
  
"Why would I care about who that pervert goes out with"  
  
Kensu winced as Asuka continue her outburst of insults towards  
Shinji.  
  
"So.. you still haven't answer my question."  
  
"Hmph" Asuka turned towards the parking lot entrance, "I don't  
need to tell you anything"  
  
"Sorry.. my bad" Kensu just shook his head and tries to find  
his car.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"That Asuka, she's your co-worker right?" Kasumi asked plainly  
  
"Yup, don't worry about her, she's always have that temper,"  
Shinji nodded as he spoke, "you'll get used to it in a while"  
  
"Heh, I know what you mean, but that's not what I meant to ask"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well.. she seems to be angry everytime she sees us"  
  
Shinji took a moment to think this through, "Well the only person  
that actually understands her is dead in this time, I doubt that  
he would be alive after 100 years"  
  
"I guess... but still, I dunno, maybe it's just me or that Asuka  
doesn't like us being together"  
  
"Naw, no way, Asuka just thinks of me as a perverted baka" Shinji  
chuckled at his own comment, "I doubt that's likly Kasumi"  
  
Sighing in relieve, Kasumi draws herself closer to Shinji as they  
walked down the street towards her apartment, "Are you sure you  
wanna stay at my apartment.. I mean-"  
  
"I'm sure, don't worry." Shinji smiled softly at her, "Plus, I   
really don't wanna cook a whole months worth of meals for Asuka,  
she is a really picky eater"  
  
"We're here" Kasumi, for the only time that day after the meeting,  
let go of Shinji and unlocked the door, "You can have your old   
room I guess"  
  
"Thanks Kasumi," He walked towards his room, "Well at least it's  
not like I left it before I came here, I forgot to vaccum my room"  
Shinji said to himself as he looked at the room.  
  
"Shinji, want to go out for dinner" Kasumi said as she walked   
towards the room.  
  
"I have a better idea, why don't YOU cook. At least I know that  
the food is made by a beautiful-"  
  
"Don't EVEN try to butter me up with that sweet talk, plus, I'm  
don't feel like cooking tonight"  
  
"Well at least I'll be able to look at you all night long" Shinji  
winked at her, which made Kasumi blush like mad, "Now I know why  
everyone likes to tease me, it's fun if your not being teased"  
  
Still blushing Kasumi hit him playfully, "Don't do that"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"So where do you wanna go"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know, why don't you pick"  
  
"Ok"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka lay on Shinji's bed and stared at the ceiling of the room.  
*Why did he choose her and not me, I'm ten times better than her  
and I've known him longer than her.. why*  
  
Because I did not showing my feelings  
  
*Damnit, I shouldn't be thinking like this, I'm strong not like  
that wimp... then why do I miss him so much*  
  
Because I have feelings for him  
  
*Why does it hurt so much... it hurts looking at him and her...   
why*  
  
Because I love him...  
  
"Why...." Asuka muttered before finally falling asleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I can only stay for only so long... I gotta make the best of the  
time I have left with Kasumi... but what about Asuka...*  
  
"Hey Shinji"  
  
"Kasumi... why are you in my room?"  
  
"I can't sleep, mind if I sleep with you?"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Oh, it's not like we're gonna have sex.. come on.. please"  
  
*Oh well.. like she said, it's not like we're gonna have sex..*  
"Umm.. sure.." Shinji said as he shifted towards one end of the  
bed.  
  
"Thanks Shinji" Kasumi whispered, for all this time, Shinji wasn't  
aware of this, until now, Kasumi is wearing nothing BUT her bra and  
panties under her blue satin robe.  
  
"Umm Kasumi" Shinji started to blush, "do you mind wearing a T-shirt  
or something.."  
  
"Why?" Kasumi just ask innocently  
  
"Umm.. well.." Shinji stamered uncontrollably and blushed harder, but  
Kasumi is already half asleep and don't even care what he said anymore  
  
*Man, she has a good body* the very embarrased third child slapped   
himself mentally, *I'm not a hentai, I'm not a hentai*  
"*sigh* good night Kasumi"  
  
"Good night Shinji..." Kasumi slowly turned to face Shinji giving him   
a better look at her.  
  
"Kasumi.."  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Your really beautiful you know that"  
  
Kasumi just smiled and put an arm over Shinji's shoulder and falls   
asleep.  
  
"Divine..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji was the first to wake up and finds himself in rather a bad   
position,Firstly, he really needs to use the bathroom. Secondly,   
Kasumi is sleepingon top of him, litterly, and thirdly, just one   
look at Kasumi and he can bearly move his pinky, let alone moving   
Kasumi and walking.   
  
"Shinji.. your awake" Kasumi giggled a bit as she rolled away from   
Shinji, "I'm so sorry.. did I sleep on you the whole night"  
  
"I'm not sure... but thanks for rolling off." Shinji made a mad dash   
towards the bathroom.  
  
"Well your nice" Kasumi shouted to the retreating figure of Shinji.  
  
"I needed to go to the bathroom BAD, well you don't want me to go on   
you... do you?"  
  
"EEwww... don't even think about it."  
  
A loud laugh came from the bathroom. "Do you wanna make breakfast or   
do you want me to"  
  
"I'll make breakfast"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka woke up in a rather bad mood, since she has just lost the person  
she came for to another person, not to mention a good looking one too  
and she can't even see him in the morning, worst of all, no one is  
going to make breakfast!!  
  
"Shinji, when we get back, your dead" her voice echoed through the  
apartment with no reply, "Shinji, when we get back, I'm gonna never  
let you out of my sight" she smiled at the last comment she made,  
*Yes, that's the first truth that I have spoken in years..*  
  
The Second Child changed in her or rather Shinji's room and decide  
to eat out. *Well, I hope there still German resturants around, heh  
it'll be just like a good old home cooked meal*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
It was after breakfast that Asuka has realize somthing that she  
hasn't for the past few days.  
*What if Shinji doesn't want to go back, then I'll be all alone  
in our time* Asuka walked slowly up the stairs towards Shinji's  
apartment, *Even if he goes back, that bitch will be all he   
thinks about, wait, why the hell do I care what he thinks*  
  
"OW" Asuka fell onto the ground, "What the hell, why don't you  
watch where you're going" Slowly lifting her head, she saw a man  
that if vaguely familier.  
  
"Sorry about that miss" the guy apoligized and began to walk away  
again.  
  
"Err.. HEY WAIT"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's your name" Asuka said with her usually demanding voice  
  
"John, John Stane"  
  
"Oh ok, so what are you doing here John, Oh by the way, I'm Asuka"  
  
John looked at her with a confused look, "Umm Miss, I don't want  
to be rude-"  
  
"Then don't be"  
  
John's confusion turned into interest as he takes another look at  
Asuka, "Well ok, do you have anything to to this evening"  
  
Asuka went into total shock mode, *Huh, is this guy asking me out  
what nerves, he doesn't even know me*  
"Nope, why"  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me"  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have anything else to do and I'm really bored  
I guess I can" Asuka thought for a minute before answering a definite  
"Yes" even if her mind is yelling a no.  
*What did I just got myself into, well it can't be that bad, I mean  
the guy's a really looker*  
  
All John did was smile  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu was walking everywhere to find Chron and tell him the not so  
secret 'SECRET'  
  
"Hey Kensu, who was that red head you driven to Shinji's place"  
Chron asked eagerly  
  
"Oh hey Chron, I need to talk to you about something" Kensu ignored  
Chron's question and put on a EXTREMLY serious face  
  
"Ok, is this top secret or something"  
  
"It's about Jirou"  
  
"Wait wait wait, hold up a bit, I just wanna ask his real name, cuz  
just yesterday in class Kasumi and Jirou was like shouting at each other,  
well, they made up later but anyways, just before the whole thing  
ended, Kasumi called Jirou, Shinji, so tell me what IS that kid's   
real name"  
  
*Hmm.. so thats why Kasumi was cling to Shinji like that*  
"That's the thing I'm gonna tell you"  
  
"Awsome, I really hate all this hush hush just because of a name"  
  
"Well, you see, if everyone knows his real name, then things will  
get messy"  
  
"Huh, why??" Chron was now really intrigued about the topic  
  
"Because his name, his REAL name, is Shinji, Shinji Ikari.."  
  
Chron stared at Kensu like he has just been to hell and back as  
the name echoed in his mind.  
"I-I-Ikari..."  
  
"Yes Chron, he's an Ikari"  
  
"HE'S THE SON OF A DEMON" Chron shreaked in madness, "THAT GOD   
DAMNED BASTARD ALMOST KILLED US ALL, AND YOU STILL LET HIM GO  
NEAR US, ARE YOU GOD DAMNED CRAZY"  
  
"Calm down Chron, he's differ-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIFFERENT, HE KILLED MY FATHER DAMNIT, THAT  
DEMON KILLED MY FATHER AND MOTHER" Chron began to breathe harder  
after every word he spoke.  
  
"CALM DOWN CHRON, HE'S NOT GENDO IKARI"  
  
"heh, yes.. that's it, heh, revenge, I'll GET MY REVENGE HAHAHHA  
HAHAHHAHA" Chron cackled insanly as he thrashed around and knocking  
Kensu off his feet.  
  
"CHRON!!" Kensu shouted as Chron walked towards the cages, "This is  
why we didn't tell anyone..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
After school, Shinji and Kasumi noticed that Chron wasn't in class  
and was rather worried about him, they spent the whole day listening  
to the lectures on modern socity and some scientific theory.  
  
"Where is that Chron... he wasn't here the whole class" Shinji said  
looking at the sky.  
  
"Well, does it really matter where he is"  
  
"If there is an attack, then we'll want to know right?"  
  
"If there is an attack, you won't be here" Kasumi visage darkened,   
"and I won't be talking to you right now, or ever.."  
  
"Oh come on Kasumi, like there is going to be an attack in just three  
days"   
  
"Your right" Kasumi grinned, "Even if there is going to be an attack,  
Asuka might be wrong and you two might not get back right?"  
  
Shinji pondered about this for a while before saying, "Well if they  
were confident enough to send Asuka here, I think they calculated this  
pretty well"  
  
"You know, for some reason, I have a bad feeling that something bad is  
gonna happen" Kasumi said thoughtfully, "but for now, why don't we go  
for dinner"  
  
"Dinner's always good," Shinji smiled a bit, "but I'm not hungry yet"  
  
"Well we just have to walk around until your hungry... unless you have  
something better in mind" Kasumi winked  
  
"W-walking will be fine" Shinji laughed nervously  
  
  
******* 4 hours later *******  
  
  
"That was really good" Shinji said with a happy sigh as he finished  
his fish fillet.  
  
"Yeah" was all Kasumi managed to say as she stared longingly at her  
empty plate.  
  
"Well, I'm ready for dessert, you??" Shinji said with a laugh  
  
Kasumi grinned, "Anytime is a good time for dessert"  
But to the couple's despair, there would be no dessert that night.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Yes, Kasumi speaking, yes.. ok.. WHAT!! ok we'll be right there.."  
at this point, Kasumi blushed a little, "Well, me and Shinji are...  
HEY I thought we need to get there.. hehe.. ok bye"  
  
"What's up Kasumi" Shinji said to the still flushed Kasumi  
  
"Well... you'll see when we get to Dogma"  
  
"Ok... let's go"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka was also eatting dinner at the moment with the guy she just  
met until..  
  
"Ma'am, sorry to intrude, but you are need at NERV" the security  
whispered to Asuka  
  
Asuka looked at the logo on the man's outfit.  
"Ok let's go, sorry John, I gotta go"  
  
"Hey Asuka, here" John put a piece of paper in Asuka's hand, "call  
me if you wanna go out again"  
  
"Sure" Asuka said hastily as she rushed towards a black convertable.  
  
"Hmm.. I wonder what she is doing with NERV"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron cackled insanly as he entered his EVA, "I'll kill, kill, kill  
kill, kill, kill, hahahha"  
  
"Chron stop this at once, this is insane" Kensu spoke through a   
speaker  
  
"kill, kill, kill hahaha"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Sir, the Pilot has activated the EVA"  
  
"This is bad..."  
  
"THE EVA AS BROKE THE RESTRAINTS!!"  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Then Kasumi broke in through door, "Shinji's is changing into his  
plug suit, how's Chron"  
  
"How do you think, he's going crazy and he has just activated the  
EVA"  
  
"Oh no.. he's gonna kill Shinji..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji dashed towards Unit 01 *I didn't even have a briefing, I   
wonder what the rush is*  
  
"THIRD CHILD" Asuka shouted  
  
"Asuka? let's sync up before the angel attacks the city"  
  
"Yeah, so we can get the hell outta this hell hole"  
  
Shinji's expression darkened, "Yeah, and I'll cook you your 30  
day's worth of edible meals"  
  
Shinji reached the entry plug and entered the EVA as did Asuka.  
  
"Eva activated..." Shinji muttered  
  
A screen poped up on the screen with Kensu, "Shinji, Asuka, right  
now I'm gonna tell you that this isn't an angel," Shinji heard  
Asuka groan, "But this is equally dangerous, Chron has... lost  
control and he is damaging everything in sight, we need you two  
to restrain him, understood?"  
  
"Understood"  
  
"Yeah got it"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Sync ratio of Unit 01 steady at 77% and Unit 02 at 80%"  
  
"Wow, those two have really high sync ratios compaired to Chron's  
69%"Kensu mused.  
  
"Well right now Sync ratio of Unit 15 is at 83% and rising.."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Kensu eye's widen  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, there's a problem, Chron's ratio has somehow risen  
beyond both of you, you need to becarful"  
  
Asuka's voice came through, "WHAT, THAT AMATUER HAS A HIGHER SYNC  
THAN ME"  
  
"It doesn't matter, high sync ratio doesn't mean anything" Shinji  
said *I hope*  
  
"Let's hope your right Shinji cuz if your not, we're toast" Kensu  
said, "Unit 15 is heading outside the Geofront, you two better   
launch now, rifles will be waiting for you on the surface"  
  
Seconds later, the two Eva's launched and the pilots braced themselves  
for the fight of their life...or so they find out later.....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Scary music* what will happen.. will Asuka and Shinji survive..   
will Chron survive?? What has Gendo Ikari do in the past, (or in the   
future I guess). WHO IS CHRON'S PARENTS?? well if you wanna know,  
keep reading my little fic and hope you enjoyed this chapter and the  
up coming chapters too ^_^ 


	8. The battle for survival

Heylo, more fighting in this chapter and more  
Shinji/Kasumi scene hahahaha!! Just joking, on  
this Chapter I'm planning on get Kasumi to   
back off a bit, don't get me wrong, she's still  
gonna be around Shinji and Asuka will still   
try to pry her off of him, but all in good time  
and for those of you who need a pick-me-up on  
last chapter....  
  
Chron has gone crazy and is about to fight   
Shinji and Asuka 1 on 2  
  
That's about all I can say =p and I also figured  
out that I shouldn't make two endings cuz its  
just gonna be plain confusing heh. Enjoy, and  
if you don't, why are you still reading this..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters   
in this fic, well except for all the characters  
in the future and all that ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 8  
  
  
"Eva Launch!"  
  
The two Eva's launched to intercept the rampaging  
Eva.  
  
"Chron, please.. stop this" Shinji pleaded as he  
reached the surface.  
  
"I see the Devil has surfaced with his demoness"  
Chron spoke as if he was chatting with he's best  
friend, "Looks like I'll be killing you two today  
hahaha"  
  
"Man, that pilot is giving me a headache, lets just  
make scrap metal outta that Eva" Asuka knitted her  
brows, "No one gets away from calling me a demon"  
  
"Asuka, he's still the pilot of this era, we can't  
kill him" Shinji reasoned  
  
"Well what the hell are we suppose to do"  
  
"DIE DEMONS, THAT'S WHAT YOU SHOULD DO HAHAHAH"  
Chron continued his insane laugh.  
  
A private message from Shinji appeared inside the  
Unit 02, "Asuka, I'll distract him while you go  
for the cable ok"  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Seeing the Unit 01 starting fire on the black Eva,  
Asuka dashed foward with her Prog. knife and cut  
the cable with ease, "That was too easy" Asuka  
just grinned.  
  
"Umm.. guys.. this is not over yet" Kensu spoke up,  
"Unit 15 also has a working S2 engine, its kind of  
like a back up you know.."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier..." Shinji groaned  
out loud as he continue to dodge the non-stop attack  
from Chron.  
  
"Shinji LOOK OUT" Asuka screamed  
  
"DAMNIT"  
Chron manage to hit the Unit 01 right in the shoulder   
with a swift punch which is followed up by few stabs  
from his Prog knife to the stomach.  
  
"SHINJI" Asuka shouted once more as she charge towards  
the insane Eva with her knife, "DIE YOU..YOU.."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Pain....* That was all Shinji can think of, but despite  
all the battering he got, Shinji still manage to will  
his Eva to stand.  
  
To his despair, this only led him to witness Asuka being  
hit over and over by Chron with his fist.  
  
"NO, ASUKA" Immediatly, Unit 01 tackled Unit 15, "Asuka you  
alright"  
  
"What do you think you baka, just been beaten up by an  
newbie"  
  
"Well he does have a higher sync ratio than us"  
  
Asuka just grunted at Shinji's remark, "Lets finish this  
guy off now before we run out of ideas"  
  
Shinji looked at Unit 15 as it stood infront of the two  
original Evas, *What the hell is he doing, he's just   
standing there as if waiting for one of us to lead the  
attack... wait.. that's it*  
"Asuka.. I have an idea"  
  
"The sync training we had" Shinji and Asuka said at the  
same time with a grin.  
  
"Shinji... let's hope this works"  
  
"...."  
  
Units 01 and 02 charged to both sides of Unit 15 as pulled  
out their rifles and fired...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu stared with amazement as the two pilots manuvered   
their Evas mimicing each other's moves perfectly.  
  
"What's this 'Sync training' talked about.. this is amazing"  
  
"Yes, truly remarkable" the Commander spoke up as they   
watched the battling Evas  
  
"How do they know what the other is going to do?" Kasumi   
asked idly as she looked at the battle.  
  
"This you have to ask them after the battle, I think we all  
would like to know" Kensu continue to stare at the Evas  
fought on.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Asuka, this isn't working to well"  
  
"I know, just keep this up, he's bound to make a mistake"  
  
"Yeah, but we can only keep this up for 5 more minutes"  
  
"We can get him...."  
  
The two Evas, with Prog. Knifes drawn, leap towards the  
corrupted Eva but the Black Eva jumped away from the   
attack. This attack was followed by as an onslaught of  
stabs and punches made by Shinji and Asuka, which is  
also blocked and dodged buy Chron.  
  
"..... he's too fast..." Shinji muttered  
  
Unit 15 used his knife to quickly disarm both Evas with   
one swift attack.  
  
"Ok that didn't work" Shinji frowned.  
  
Both Evas, without any weapons, stood together in between  
Tokyo 3 and the Unit 15 bracing themselves for an attack.  
  
"This is no goo.... arrrggghhh...." before Shinji even  
finish his sentence, Chron has stabed him in the chest  
area and is knocked half unconscious, "I.. can't... give  
.. up"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shit" Asuka willed her Eva to charge towards Unit 15 for  
an full attack. The Red Eva stabed and kicked at the other  
with futility as the Black Eva dodged all of the attacks.  
  
"AARRRR... STOP DODGE YOU COWARD", but she regretted what  
she said in a few seconds as Unit 15 stabed her Eva on   
it's legs, "DAMN YOU"  
  
Asuka willed her Eva to throw itself at Unit 15 and in a  
rage unknow to anyone start punching and scratch like a  
crazed maniac  
  
Asuka... he's human.. stop this..  
  
"Huh?" Stopping when she heard a voice, Asuka pinned Unit 15  
down and went for the S2 engine, unfortunatly, she was kicked  
away before she can even touch the engine.  
  
Unit 02 flew back and landed on it's head shaking the cockpit  
up roughly which also thrown Asuka out of the seat and know her  
head on who know's what.  
  
"....Shinji.... help me please..." Asuka whispered to Shinji  
as she slowly blacks out.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji..... help me please...  
  
Shinji immediatly snapped into full consciousness.  
  
"ASUKA!!!" Shinji's eyes widen as he saw Unit 15 slowly walk  
up to Unit 02 for the kill.  
  
Willing his Eva to move, Shinji's rage boiled as he heard   
Chrons insane laugh.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did Chron, Human or not, you're   
gonna pay" Shinji said plainly as he charged towards Unit  
15, fist forward aimed towards the S2 Engine.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Pilot Soryu is knocked out.. sir, only Unit 01 can fight"  
  
"I can see that" Kensu snapped, he quickly face the screen  
again to see if any miracle is going to happen *God, if your  
out there, please don't let those two die like this... the  
past is depending on them, if they die here, we'll all die..  
I think..*  
  
"Unit 01 is standing up again... SHIT... Sync ratio at 97%!!  
THIS IS CRAZY...."  
  
Shinji's voice came on, "You'll pay for what you did Chron,  
Human or not, you're gonna pay..."  
  
Kensu frowned, *This isn't right.. Shinji's acting weird...  
too weird..*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRR" Shinji went for the engine but like all the  
other attempts made by Asuka, it failed.  
  
Shinji once again went for another attack but was met by a  
blow towards his arm. Flinching a bit, he continued to will  
his Eva to punch at his opponent with unheard of proportions  
landing every hit. After only 2 seconds, Unit 15 was down.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRR" Letting out a last cry of pure anger, Shinji  
thrust the Eva's arm towards the fallen opponent and destroyed  
the S2 engine.  
  
"Th...this.. is.. cr..crazy..." Shinji said before fainting....  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka slowly wakes up in the NERV hospital to find a scent of  
flowers, ".... roses... who put this here"  
  
Lifting her head, she found a card by the roses. *Hm I wonder  
who is is from*  
  
Asuka,  
  
Sorry I wasn't quick enough.. if I were quicker to recover,  
you woundn't be in this mess.. I guess you can just call  
me if your awake and I'll try to make it up to you  
  
Shinji  
  
Asuka smiled as she read the card, "Anta baka... this isn't  
your fault, but since you insist on making it up for it, then  
I guess I can't refuse"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Chron your awake!!" Kensu said with joy as his friend wakes  
up.  
  
"Go away..."  
  
"Chron, come on, snap out of it." Kensu, annoyed by Chron's  
reaction, said sternly.  
  
"Kensu.... I snapped.... I lost control.. just like when I  
heard the real reason why my father died" Chron said softly.  
  
"Chron, listen to me, Shinji is not like his father..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I think we need to talk to him about this... he deserves to  
know I guess"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Hey, Shinji is living with Kasumi so I guess we should go   
visit them when you get outta this place, so we get to   
tease those two love birds hahaha" Chron chuckled as he  
heard Kensu's strange attempt to cheer him up.  
  
"Sure, I guess we can go now, I mean I can get out now right?"  
  
"Yup, wait here and I'll sign you out"  
  
"Hey Kensu... thanks.."  
  
"No problemo" Kensu gave him a thumbs up and walked out.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What on Earth are YOU two doing here?" Kasumi said as she  
saw the two 'perverts' in front of her door.  
  
"Oh, just check on you two lovers.. nothing much"  
  
"Hmph... well I just came back from the supermarket and   
Shinji should be coming back from the hospital" Kasumi  
pouted a bit as she mentioned Shinji.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me he dumped you again..." Kensu said  
jokingly as he saw Kasumi pouting.  
  
"HEY, he didn't dump me, I just... he seems to spent alot  
of time visiting that Asuka.. that's all"  
  
"Well.. she is the only person here that is from the same  
time as he is," Kensu explained, "plus she did take a pretty  
bad beating from Chron here"  
  
Chron sighed at the last remark, "I didn't mean to.. I mean  
I was..."  
  
"Hey don't worry.. if you manage to hold off two experienced  
pilots and dispatch one of them, you should be proud of it"  
Kensu frowned at his own comment.  
  
"Well, I'm not.."  
  
"Hey you two perverts are making the mood go bad, GOD.. you  
need to stop thinking of work outside NERV"  
  
"For once, she has a point you know" Kensu grinned  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, hey do you think Shinji is actually  
having a good effect on her, I mean maybe she will turn from   
queen of all bitchs to just a bitch" Chron laughed  
  
"Whos calling my girlfriend a bitch" Chron jumped a bit as he  
heard Shinji's voice from behind.  
  
"SHINJI!! Those two are ganging up on a defenseless girl" Kasumi  
looked at Shinji with puppy dog eyes  
  
"Now now, you two need to stop picking on Kasumi or else I'll  
need to get my Eva and crush you two" Shinji grinned, "So Chron,  
feeling better?"  
  
Chron is startled by Shinji's friendly demeanor, "Umm.. yeah..  
I guess so...."  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna join us for dinner, I'm cooking"   
  
"Shinji, but we we're-"  
  
"Come on Kasumi, we'll do that tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sure we'll join you two" Kensu cut in.  
  
"Great! I'll see what I can whip up"   
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Kasumi picked up the phone. "Hello, hi... uh huh... sure, wait a   
sec k?"   
  
"SHINJI, SOMEONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"  
  
"Don't need to shoat Kasumi, I'm just in the kitchen..."  
  
"Heh, sorry"  
  
"Shinji here.. ASUKA.. you ok... yeah... of course... umm why don't   
you join us for dinner then, I'm cooking.... sorry... sorry.....  
I'll pick you up.... see you later"  
  
"So who's joining the four of us for dinner?"  
  
"The Red Demon herself" Shinji said absent-mindedly and walked out  
of the door  
  
"Red Demon?? who is that" Kensu and Chron asked Kasumi  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Feeling better Asuka" Shinji said on the way back to Kasumi's  
apartment.  
  
"Of course I am you baka, why would I be here if I'm not"  
  
"W-we-well...."  
  
"hmph", Asuka sped up, "So Shinji, do you mean what you said on the  
card?"  
  
"Huh... oh the card... sure.. I'm sorry"  
  
"Oh stop apologizing, but I'll hold you to that"  
  
"Umm... err... ok..."  
  
"We there yet?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Kasumi's apartment..."  
  
"Oh... right, we're almost there..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm hungry... where in the world is Shinji... I'm starving to death"  
Chron wined.  
  
"Oh stop it Chron, he'll be here in a moment" Kensu said  
  
"Anyways, we have too much food so it wouldn't matter if your REALLY  
starving to death" Kasumi said coldly.  
  
The front door opened revealing Shinji and Asuka at the door way,  
"So are you sure your so defenseless Kasumi," Shinji said, "It seems  
to me those two are in more danger than you are"  
  
"HEY... is that the way you talk to your girlfriend"  
  
If anyone was watching Asuka, they would have seen her wince as   
Kasumi said 'girlfriend'  
  
"So Asuka is the 'Red-" Shinji leaped across the room to prevent   
Chron from saying anything  
  
"Hehe.. so I'll just get cooking so you guys could...eep"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SHINJI NO BAKA"  
  
"umm....."   
  
Seeing this, Kensu decide to see if Asuka really live up to the   
name 'Red Demon' but unfortunatly she did, "Shinji called you  
the 'Red Demon' or something"  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOO" was all Shinji can say before Asuka gave him the  
tougue lashing of the centery. (this scene is too..umm.. ugly  
that I don't even wanna type it up so use your imagination =p)  
  
"Whoops.. guess I shouldn't have done that heh" Kensu slowly   
backed away from Asuka.  
  
"Hey.. Shinji's our cook tonight, don't kill him.. plus, I'm   
really hungry so can you st-" at this point, Asuka turned her  
attention to Chron who was, out of kindness, trying to save  
Shinji but...  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!"  
  
"Umm I guess I should start cooking now" Shinji practically   
ran to the safty of the kitchen.  
  
"Umm Asuka.." Kasumi said shyly seeing Asuka's out burst  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"Di-Dinner's almost ready..."  
*Wow, she's even worst than me*  
  
"Hmph"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
It was silent out through the dinner, no one seems to be able  
to break the ice even a little. It was only when they are almost  
finish, Shinji manage to say something.  
  
"Hey Asuka, I just figured that you haven't meet Chron yet" Shinji  
said, "Well he was the guy who piloted Unit 15"  
  
"So your the guy behind the Eva..." Asuka said looking at Chron.  
  
"Umm... yeah.. I'm sor-"  
  
"Why are guys who pilot Eva all the same... they main word in   
their vocab is sorry.. man.... get a grip to two"  
  
"Sorry" Shinji and Chron said  
  
"Whatever, but hey at least your not a wimp like Shinji here"  
  
"Hey don't call him that" Kasumi said, fully intended to defend  
her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah yeah, but too bad that last battle your facing against me  
and the invincible Shinji."  
  
"Huh??" Chron frowned at Asuka's last comment.  
  
"Well even if it was a fluke, you did manage yourself pretty well  
out there, well not excatly but you know, and you did manage to  
get me" Asuka stated   
  
"Here's a question" Kasumi said, "Why do you call Shinji a wimp?"  
  
"Umm.. long story Kasumi" Shinji laughed nervously.  
  
"Not THAT long, well he ran away after the 4th angel attack cuz  
he said that he didn't belong and all that, the worst part is-"  
  
"I think that's enough Asuka.."Shinji started to have ideas to   
kill himself right then and there.  
  
"Then how can you call him invincible, I mean if he is invincible,  
then how can he be a wimp??" Kasumi looked more confused.  
  
"All I can say is that he just keeps coming back even when he's  
dead" Asuka laughed, but everyone else, including Shinji just  
frowned, "What?? he does.."  
  
"I'm guess that this story is a REALLY long one" Kensu said  
  
"Yup, this is a long one" Asuka said finishing her meal, "So  
any dessert? By the way, one of your best"  
  
*When did she start complamenting me*  
  
"Even though I can do way better"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped, "I thought you can't cook Asuka"  
  
"No one asked for your input" Asuka stared holes into Shinji.  
  
"Umm... anyone like tropical fruit flavored ice-cream... of course  
there is always chocolate and vanllia" Shinji quickly said trying  
to distract Asuka, and went to the freezer to get them  
  
"TROPICAL WHAT?!?! the future as we know it, is doomed" Asuka   
said over dramatically  
  
"Actully, me and Shinji tried it, it's pretty good" Kasumi said.  
  
"You and Shinji ate Ice-cream.... together.... and do I sense   
that you ate it in... do I dare ask... bed..." Kensu grinned  
evily.  
  
"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU PERVERT" Kasumi blushed bright  
red.  
  
Coming back to the table with the dessert, Shinji saw two things.  
1) Kasumi blushing like no one has before (and by that I mean even  
brighter than Shinji after a teasing from Misato)  
2) Asuka stared at Kasumi with wide eyes and seems like she is about  
to kill her  
  
"Umm.. what just happened here.." Shinji asked with extreme caution.  
  
"Well we just wanna know if you and Kasumi... do you know what...  
after you eat ice-cream" Chron said to Shinji.  
  
"Why do you guys wanna know anyways... well we didn't so you happy??"  
Shinji said with an annoyed tone.  
  
Asuka sighed, with a hint of relieve, but no one noticed, "I think I'll  
stick with Chocolate.... tropical fruit just doesn't sound appealing"  
  
"I'll take Vanilla" Chron said   
  
"I'll pass... the doctor said that I eat too much sugar stuff" Kensu   
said sadly.  
  
"Hahah, you better watch you health old man, or else we won't have a   
tactical officer" Chron laughed.  
  
"Yeah say what you like, the next time I'll be sure to get you all  
beaten up before you destroy an angel"   
  
"Umm.... ok..... so I guess you are going for the tropcial punch" Shinji  
said to Kasumi.  
  
"Yup" Kasumi smiled sweetly at Shinji.  
  
"Ok then dessert is coming right up"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Whoa... I think I had a bit too much ice-cream" Chron said as he finished  
his 10th bowl of vanllia ice.  
  
"Ten bowls IS too much, it's a miracle that your still alive" Asuka stared  
at Chron for a whole minute.  
  
"You get use to Chron defing nature in a while" Kensu said laughing,  
"But believe me, like I said to Shinji before, he will never cease to  
amaze people"  
  
"Hey, who's up for an movie.. I can go down and rent some weird movie  
from the 20th century or we can watch new releases?" Kasumi suggested.  
  
"Sure... how about some new releases.. I've seen all the 20th century  
once already" Kensu said.  
  
"Ok.. I'm off... don't trash my place when I'm gone ok.. or else" and  
she said 'or else' with an extra coldness that even sent chills down  
Asuka's spine.  
*Should I talk to Shinji about how I feel.... It hurts too much not to  
so I guess I should right... I mean what's the worst that can happen,  
Kasumi becoming a Eva pilot and pilots Unit 15 to get revenge on me..  
like that would ever happen*  
"Shinji.. I need to talk to you"  
  
"*Gulp* ok.."  
  
"Privatly.."  
  
"*Gulps harder* sure..."  
  
"Shinji," Kensu whispered, "if you survive through this, I'll give you  
2 months worth of pay haha.. good luck"  
  
"Kensu.. this isn't excatly the time for this..." Shinji tries to keep  
calm, "But still... help"  
  
The tactical officer laughes out loud watching the 'doomed' Shinji   
walking to the balcony...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What took you so long." Asuka stared blankly at Tokyo 3  
  
"Umm... nothing... just.. err... sorry"  
  
"Stop apologizing.. it's annoying"  
  
"Sor.. I mean.. sure"  
  
Asuka turned and faced Shinji with a serious look on her face, "Shinji,  
when I asked you did you miss me... do you mean it when you said 'yes'"  
  
The Third Child, who is shocked beyond believe at the last question,   
stared at the Second Child.  
  
"So... do you mean it..." Asuka said softly with a hint of shyness.  
  
"Well... err... I guess... I mean it's boring without someone-"  
  
"I DON'T MEAN IF YOU BORED OR NOT YOU BAKA" Asuka lowered her voice  
and continued, "I mean if you miss me..."  
  
"I..I.. I miss all of you.. I mean I miss Misato, I miss Touji and   
Kensuke, heck, I even miss the cla-" once again Shinji is interrupted  
by Asuka  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Shinji..."  
  
"I... I... I think... umm.. I mean... I... err"  
  
"Stop thinking and just say yes or no you baka"   
  
".... I guess.. no, I know.. ye-"  
  
Just then Kasumi came through the front door, "They guys, I'm back"  
  
*Damn, just when he was about to tell me...* Asuka swore under her  
breath as Shinji walked up to Kasumi.  
  
"So what do you have for us to watch?" Chron asked with anticipation  
  
"Well I got a horror movie here and comedy, and of course romance"  
  
Chron groaned as he heard romance, "Lets skip the romance and horror  
and go straight to the comedy, what is it"  
  
Kasumi glared at Chron, "It's that new one, 'The paper cutter', it  
sounds weird enough to be funny"  
  
"It sounds like an educational movie" Kensu sighed, "I was hoping for  
the horror.."  
  
"Why don't we leave to good stuff to the end, let Chron have his way,  
he's gonna fall asleep even before the second movie is ending anyways"  
Shinji joked but immediatly recieved a cushion right in the face.  
  
"Like hell I would, come on, times a wasting, lets go lets go"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
It was 1 AM when all the movies were finished, Kensu and Shinji are the  
only once awake. Chron, despite of what he said, did fall asleep before  
the second movie was finished. Kasumi fell asleep on Shinji's shoulder  
and Asuka was sleeping on the other.  
  
"Shinji, your in quite a mess," Kensu said standing up and looking at  
the two girls sleeping on his shoulder, "oh yeah, almostforgot, me and   
the commander want to tell you about the past.. well ourpast, this   
Earth's past, you know what happened, we think that if you know what   
would happen then you could change it for the better.. you know.."  
  
"Kensu, I dunno, I'm just one person," Shinji looked at both Asuka and  
Kasumi, "and like Asuka said, I'm a wimp, how can I go against fate.."  
  
"Shinji, you fight angels all the time and your still sane, if that's  
what you call weak, then so be it, but listen to me, your not a wimp,  
your the strongest person I know, even if you don't want to, at least  
try to"  
  
"You don't understand... I'm not sure if I'm sane anymore... I mean how  
can you fall in love with two person at the same time"  
  
"Two?? Kasumi and who?"  
  
"Asuka... I'm asking you, how in the world can I do this, am I really  
sane, or am I just a plain nut"  
  
"Listen to me, I don't know what your thinking and I don't even know  
what you see in those two, in fact I think your taste in woman is   
inhuman, but I think you should choose before one of them gets hurt bad."  
  
Shinji sighed and starts to wake the two girls up, "Wake up you two,   
you're both very heavy you know"  
  
The two girls immediatly bolt up and screamed in unison, "SHINJI, DID   
YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!!"  
  
"Heh, works all the time" Shinji chuckled as he is being beaten with   
cushions.  
  
"Well Shinji, good luck getting outta this one, I gotta go, duty calls  
you know, gotta wake up early tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah.. ow.. see you OWOWOWOWOWOW, don't even think of hitting there,  
OOOWWWWW"  
  
"You three should get some sleep to, even though it's saturday tomorrow,  
you still need to get enough sleep, just in case an angel attacks"  
  
"Tch, your lucky this time Ikari, next time I hear that, your dead"  
  
"Umm.. yeah... bye..."  
  
Kensu and Asuka both exited the apartment and went their own way leaving  
Shinji and Kasumi alone once again.  
  
"Shinji, mind if I sleep with you tonight too..."  
  
"Sure" Shinji lay down on his bed as Kasumi snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Shinji, when the next angel attack comes, are you sure you wanna go  
back, I mean.."  
  
"Kasumi, I'll decide when it happens, but right now, don't worry about  
it, I'm here now aren't I"  
  
"Thanks"   
  
*Damn, I can't choose from the two, do I want to stay here, or go back  
with Asuka... here with Kasumi or back with Asuka... do I really have  
to choose between the two...*  
  
Shinji slowly drifts of to sleep but even in his dream the question   
haunts him.. Asuka or Kasumi..  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ah, Shinji, your here, please take a sit" Commander Itsuko gestured  
for Shinji to sit next to Kensu.  
  
"Shinji, what we are about to tell you can change this future if you  
act on it" Kensu said seriously  
  
"I dunno if I can take it..." Shinji started, "I don't even know if  
I wanna go back"  
  
The Commander sighed, "Well we need to tell you anyways just in case  
you decide to go back ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ok, where should we start... hmm.."  
  
"Start after Asuka commited suicide..."  
  
"Right, well after the second child commited suicide, the first child  
was the only one that can defend Tokyo 3, she did quite will until   
the second last angel, where she was injured beyond piloting. NERV called  
on the 5th child-"  
  
"5th? who's the fourth?" Shinji cut in.  
  
"Well this happened before the suicide, a boy named Touji.."  
  
"Touji... no.. did he die?"   
  
"No, he survived but one of his arm is cut off and his leg too"  
  
"God... anyways go on.."  
  
"As I said, NERV called on the 5th child, who incidently became the last   
angel but before he infutrated into Dogma central, he killed himself  
with Unit 02 and said somthing about humans deserve to life in this world"  
  
"So how many angels were there?"  
  
"We lost the record on that, we believe there was 15 or 16 but who knows"  
  
"Rei shouldn't have fought alone in all those battles..." Shinji muttered  
  
"Well anyways, here comes the part that will tell you why Chron hates  
the name Ikari so much."  
  
"Just tell me what my father did."  
  
"Gendo Ikari, a few years after the angel attack, somehow managed to start  
the 3rd impact."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Chron's grandfather was one of the soldiers that try to prevent him  
from starting it, but was killed in action by Gendo himself"  
  
"no..."  
  
"When the 3rd Impact started, the explosion was half of what the predicted  
explosion was estimated so half of Earth was saved, Chron's father then  
was living in the US so he was safe too. Few more years past, Chron was  
born but then somthing happened, Chron's father caught a diease that was  
caused by intense explosion of the 3rd impact and died, ever since then,  
Chron has blamed Gendo Ikari for his father's death, what made it worst  
is that his mother was also killed by the same disease when he was 6 years  
old leaving him an orphan."  
  
"Damn you father.. Damn you" Shinji gritted his teeth trying to control  
his anger.  
  
"So you see, that's what happend, I hope you would make the right decision"  
the Commander said after Kensu's description of the history Shinji missed.  
  
"And what might that be"  
  
"I don't know, you'll figure it out when the time comes.. I just hope what  
you decide would be best for the human race."  
  
"I don't want to choose between them.."  
  
"Huh?" the Commander frowned as she studied Shinji.  
  
"Don't bother him now commander, he got himself into a very big dilema"  
  
"I can see that, I just wish this problem of his will not interfear with  
his decision."  
  
"I'm betting it would..."  
  
Shinji slowly walked towards the door in a depressioned manner, "Why do  
I always have to choose.... why"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Guess what?? I just thought of an excuse for Shinji acting so OOC.  
Well since he is in a 'relationship' with Kasumi, it booned his confidence  
up a bit, what booned it up more is that NERV actually appresiates Shinji's  
abilities now and is actually requesting it, not like his father just  
saying your useful and that.   
  
But enough of this, you like?? no like?? well keep reading if you like  
it and I'll keep writing ^_^  
  
Next chapter...  
Shinji finally makes a choice between Asuka and Kasumi, but would his  
choice shatter the future or would it save it....  
Chron finally comes in agreement what his heart says about Shinji,   
would his decision make him go insane again??  
  
Til next time bye bye.. luv you all (In a friendly sense of course =p)  



	9. Vacation!!

I'm glad people actually like my fic ^_^ and if  
you have input, any type of input on how you want  
the story to turn out, well email me at   
locke8340@yahoo.com and I'll see if I like it ^_^.  
  
Well quick look back on what happened, Shinji   
finally isn't the one in the dark anymore, instead  
he knows everything about the past (or the future  
depending on how you look at it) and Asuka is trying  
to get Shinji to say what he has in his mind. And   
Kasumi is still clingy. Heh  
  
So anyways nineth chapter here we come  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah blah blah blah  
you know the rest ^_^  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 9  
  
  
"Why do I always have to choose...." Shinji kept on   
saying to himself as he walked down the hall of NERV HQ,  
"I wish I can have a clone, like Rei so I can be two   
places at once..."  
  
The really confused Shinji let out a sigh and walked right  
into...  
  
"OW.. Watch it why don't y..you..... OH MY GOD.. YOUR   
THE GUY WHO'S PILOTING UNIT 01"  
  
"Umm... yeah..." Shinji frowned and looked up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sandra, Sandra Kentrics, I've been wanting to meet  
you all this time.. so.. umm.. do you have anything to do  
right now?"  
  
"Actually.. I d"  
  
"Great, why don't we head to that coffee shop and chit chat  
a bit you know"  
  
"But I ha-"  
  
"Oh come on.. are you gonna disappoint a fan of yours"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"Pllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"It's just for a few minutes"  
  
"Listen" Shinji said in a VERY bewildered voice, "I need to   
do something, so if you rea-"  
  
"SHINJJJIIIIII"  
Shinji whiped his head back to find Kasumi jumping right into  
him, "Kasumi?? How did you know I was here"  
  
"Hey, I work here, I know EVERYTHING heh"  
  
*Nope, the only people how really know everything is the   
commander, now matter how long it is, NERV is still NERV*  
  
"Well, anyways lets go, Chron and Kensu are waiting for us"  
Shinji turned around to face a very disappointed Sandra,   
"Sorry.. maybe next time k??"  
  
"I'll hold you to your word.. umm.. Shinji is it?"  
  
Shinji nodded his head and quickly found himself being dragged  
towards the exit by Kasumi.  
  
"Darn.. I thought he didn't have a Girlfriend yet" Sandra's lips  
slowly turned upwards, "Maybe she's just a good friend, even if  
she is his girlfriend... naw, now way"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Shinji, what took ya so long," Kensu said as Chron shoved  
everything edible on the table down his throat, "You just missed  
Chron choking on a piece of chicken"  
  
"Wow... I can't believe Chron can still eat after his 'first course'"  
Asuka stared at the quickly dimishing food.  
  
"Hey Chron, save some fried chicken for me will ya." Shinji said  
and Chron just nod in reply.  
  
"Don't keep your hopes up Shinji, he's gonna eat all of it anyways"  
Kasumi said shaking her head,"So what are you gonna do with that  
vacation of yours Chron"  
  
"Vacation? How come I've never heard of that" Asuka frowned  
  
"Well, the Commander said that Chron needed some time to cool  
off after that... incident... so she decide that Chron should  
take a vacation." Kensu explained  
  
"This SUCKS.. how come we never get a vacation" Asuka wined  
  
"Umm Asuka... might I remind you that OUR commander is the Bastard  
King" Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know"  
  
"So what ARE you planning to do with your vacation Chron" Kasumi  
asked again.  
  
"I'm planning to take a camping trip.. but I have no idea where  
to go" Chron finally finshed all of the food, including the piece  
of chicken he 'promised' to save for Shinji.  
  
"Even though you ate MY piece of chicken, I'll tell you a good   
place," Shinji glared at Chron, "It's just outside Tokyo 3"  
  
"Don't tell me its that place you were when I came to this time"  
Asuka leaned back on her chair, "That place is pretty nice, but  
it's too near the city, you can still hear cars"  
  
"It's not THAT loud, you can always to deeping into the woods"  
  
"Wow, so where is it" Chron brushed off bits and piece of food  
off his jeans.  
  
"Chron, next time.. wear a bib..." Kensu laughed wildly.  
  
"Very funny..." Chron said annoyingly, "So where IS it"  
  
"It's just west of Tokyo 3" Shinji said pointing in the direction.  
  
"Hey, it's not THAT far from the city, maybe we can all go" Kasumi  
said with excitment.  
  
"Well we still need the Commander's permission" said Kensu, "I'll  
ask her tomorrow"  
  
"Need my permission to do what??"  
  
Everyone in the table looked up and saw Patricia out of her uniform,  
"What?? Even the commander of NERV needs her break"  
  
"Err... yeah of course... umm..."  
  
"So... need my permission for what"  
  
"Well we wanna go for a camping trip, it's just outside of Tokyo 3   
so incase of an angel attack, we can get back in time.. I think.."  
Kasumi said  
  
"Oh, you mean that lake outside Tokyo 3? Sure, it's not too far"  
  
"Yay, we get to go camping" Kasumi cheered as the people in the  
coffee shop stared at her.  
  
"Kasumi... you might want to stop." Shinji said nervously  
  
"Heh.. sorry" Kasumi blushed, "So do you want to come to commander?"  
  
"Call me Patricia outside of NERV, and no thanks, I have paper   
work to do" She sighed, "The commander of the most powerful war machines  
and I still don't have a secratery... what IS this world coming to"  
  
"Heh, let's go tomorrow, I don't wanna wait til after the next angel   
attack" Shinji stated plainly.  
*Cuz I won't be here then... or would I...*  
  
"We better start packing" Kasumi said standing up, "Come on Shinji,  
remember, you promised me that dinner"  
  
"We can pack later, it's only 1" Shinji started  
  
"Plus, I'm about to ask him to do some shopping with me for the trip"  
Asuka smiled sweetly at Shinji, "So would you like to go with me"  
  
"Umm... sure... err..."  
  
"Well, I'll come too then" Kasumi looked at Asuka suspusously.  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier" Asuka said keeping her smile.  
  
"I still have paper work to do, but I'm still coming" Kensu stood up  
and turned towards the exit, "Seeya guys tomorrow"  
  
"Well I already have camping gear so I guess I'll be finishing up  
my homework" Chron sighed, "I can pilot the most powerful piece of  
machinery on the face of the earth but I still can't get Math...  
this is stupid, why do I need to go to school anyways"  
  
"Well, I graduated from collage and I still need to go to school"  
Kasumi said with a smirk.  
  
"Same here" Asuka said not wanting to be left out on this  
  
"Huh, you gradutated from Collage too?" Chron stared at the two girls  
infront of him, "I suddenly feel so stupid"  
  
Shinji let out a soft chuckle, "Now you know how I feel when I'm doing  
my homework"  
  
"I really need to go now, bye" with that said, Chron left the coffee   
shop.  
  
"I really need to go to, paper work stacking as high as the leaning tower  
of pisa."  
  
"Come on, let's go SHOPPING" Asuka grinned as she dragged Shinji out   
the shop with Kasumi still holding on to him.  
  
"How come I'm getting this bad feeling about this" Shinji said under   
his breath. But what he is about to experiance would be completly differnt  
from what he expects....  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
"Come on Shinji.. let's go already" Kasumi urged Shinji to walk into  
the store.  
  
"I got all my stuff already, you don't need me in THERE"  
  
"Baka Shinji just go, we don't have all day" Asuka starts to fume as  
Shinji keep resisting to go in.  
  
"Please Shinji.. I just want your opinion on err... somthing.." Kasumi  
looked at Shinji with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm tired, plus I need to pack up for the trip." Shinji tries again  
to crawl out of this whole predicament.  
  
"AAwww.. PLEASE.." Kasumi starts to pout as Shinji tries to walk away.  
  
"BAKA, GET BACK HERE SO SHE CAN SHOP ALREADY, YOUR HOLDING EVERYONE   
UP"   
  
"But.. bu-"  
  
"Please Shinji"  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"COME ON"  
  
"BUT THAT'S A LINGERIE SHOP" Shinji screamed. After that short outbreak  
of confusion, Shinji looked around to find all the people staring at him,  
"whoops.. so-sorry"  
  
"Just give me your opinion on it.. please.. it's not like we're gonna  
force you to wear.." Kasumi started to laugh hysterically as she pictured  
Shinji wearing Lingerie, soon after, Asuka joined in.  
  
"What so funny?" Shinji looked at the girls with he's usual attire, then   
realizing a chance for escape, he quietly walks away, but Kasumi quickly   
grabs hold of him and drags him into the store most guys would die for to  
go in. (hehe, I don't know about the rest of the world but I'm talking about  
the guys in my school so if any guy feels insulted by this.. sorry.. but  
I seriously doubt that ^_^)  
  
  
*******15 minutes later*******  
  
  
"So Shinji.. how do I look" Kasumi said seductivly as she walks infront  
of Shinji posing for him.  
  
Shinji stared with bewildered eyes as he saw his girlfriend wearing a most  
seductive piece of lingerie which is hugging every curve on her body.  
  
"How about ME" Asuka also walked infront of Shinji and posed.  
  
Blood starts to rush through his nose as Shinji felt his 'friend' acting  
up below, *After his, I'm gonna suffer from lose of blood*  
  
"SO.. come on, what's your verdict?" Kasumi asked, "I'll sleep in this  
if you like it"  
  
Shinji instently froze, "I.. err.. thought we're only out for camping   
stuff..."  
  
"Oh come on, don't be such a wet blanket, SOOOO how DO I look" Kasumi  
continue to switch poses infront of the bewildered boy.  
  
"I think it's... it's..... g-go-good...." Shinji manage to get some words  
out of his mouth even as the two most beautiful girls (in his mind) we're  
standing infront of him with almost NOTHING on posing.  
  
"Only good?" Inquired Asuka as she walked closer towards Shinji.  
  
"Umm... err... aahhh.."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes it's perfect" Asuka walked back into the changing  
room and changed.  
  
"Heh, you look cute when your staring with those big goggly eyes" Kasumi  
smiled sweetly as she followed Asuka into the change room.  
  
"Why can't I have a normal life.." Shinji groaned as the girls changed.  
*That wasn't much help with my problem.... so which one do I like better  
no better question, who do I love...* Shinji's thought wandered for minutes  
but..  
  
"Err.. sire, the total comes to 175,000 yen"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"The girls said that you're paying for their expenses."  
  
"I'M GETTING YOU TWO FOR THIS" Shinji shouted as he paied the bill, "Great,  
I'm broke now"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji laied in his bed as he talked with Chron and Kensu on the phone about  
his little 'shopping spree'.  
  
"YOU LUCKY DOG" Kensu laughed out loud, "You had two girls dancing infront of  
you in lingerie IN a lingerie shop, you have just lived every guy's dream in   
tokyo."  
  
"Damn, I'm a Eva pilot too, how come HE gets all the luck" Chron laughed  
hysterically.  
  
"Not funny guys... I need to pay 175,000 yen for all the stuff they brought"  
  
Kensu controled his laughing and in his sage like voice he said, "A price to  
pay to be in heaven young grasshopper" before he crumbled and starts laughing  
again.  
  
"So that's the price you need to pay if you wanna go into heaven" Chron  
continue to laugh non-stop as Shinji groaned in despair.  
  
"Umm guys, I need to use the phone." Kasumi's voice came in suddenly.  
  
"AAHHH, umm Kasumi, when did you come on??" Chron suddenly said in terror.  
  
"Right about the time when Kensu said something about the price to pay to  
be in heaven??"   
  
Kensu and Chron starts laughing like a mad man again as Shinji said, "Guys  
gotta go, seeya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah bye" Kensu said inbetween breaths and laughes.  
  
"Hey Kasumi... who you callin'"  
  
"Oh, just wanna save you from more embarrassment" Kasumi said with a   
small giggle, "Those two will never have stopped if I didn't cut in would   
they?"  
  
"Guess not... hey, we better go to sleep.. the camping trip's tomorrow and   
we're meeting at that city exit at 7 so we better get some sleep"  
  
"Right," Kasumi nodded and slid beside Shinji, "Hey do you think we can fit  
two people in a sleeping bag?"  
  
"Huh... sure, the sleeping bag is pretty big, I bet you can have three people  
in that thing"  
  
"Umm.. right.... nite' Shinji"   
  
"Kasumi, if you like, you can share a sleeping bag with me.." Shinji said   
off-handedly.  
  
"Thanks" Kasumi smiled, "I might even wear that piece of 'clothing' you   
brought"  
  
Blood gushed towards Shinji's head as the memory of the 'incident' in the  
lingerie shop came back.  
  
"Yeah... umm.. I don't think you should..." Shinji said as trying to sound  
calm, "I won't be able to sleep if you wear THAT"  
  
"I'm wearing it right now" Kasumi smiled seductivly  
  
"WHAT?!?" Shinji jumped out of bed and turned his head away from Kasumi.  
  
"Just kidding.. god, your easy to scare" Kasumi giggled, "I can't believe  
you the pilot of the 'purple demon'"  
  
"Hey, it has a name, it's U-N-I-T 0-1"  
  
"Getting sentimental now aren't we"  
  
"Hey I resent that... but still we need to sleep"  
  
"Nite"  
  
"Nite" Shinji stared at the sleeping figure of Kasumi, "Kasumi... how can  
I leave you... but how can I leave Asuka..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"LETS GET GOING PEOPLE" Asuka said enthusiasticly  
  
"*Yawn* yeah lets go, I wanna see that lake before lunch so I can swim"  
Chron grinned.  
  
"Hey, wait for me" Kensu dashed towards the group of teens, "I have all  
the food here"  
  
"No you don't, me and Shinji packed food too" Kasumi smiled, "Lets go and  
leave Kensu all alone here"  
  
"HEY, I DO have the marshmallows"  
  
"Oh right.." Kasumi grinned from ear to ear as Kensu runs his fastest to  
catch up with the others.  
  
"MARSHMALLOWS, I WANT SOME NOW" Chron shouted and dashed towards Kensu.  
  
"Chron, you'll get some tonight..." Shinji rolled his eyes, "If you start  
eatting them now, you won't have any tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, plus if you eat them now, I promise you that you won't reach the   
lake alive" Asuka threated  
  
"Yeah, we'll beat you into a bloody plup" Kasumi glared at Chron.  
  
"I don't get it, how can you date someone like her Shinji" Chron said after  
looking at Kasumi's glare, "her face is the excatly duplicate of the devils  
own face."  
  
"Heh... like you said, I have weird taste in women" Shinji said while   
holding Kasumi back.  
  
"Your lucky this time pervert, next time your dead" Kasumi continued her  
glare.  
  
"Your just lucky you didn't insult Asuka Chron heh" Shinji blurted out,  
and before he realize his mistake, Asuka was already on top of him   
getting ready to slap him silly.  
  
"ShinJJJIIIII... YOU ARE SO DEAD" Asuka screamed before chasing Shinji  
down the trail.  
  
"Hmm... both of the girls here are both incarnations of the devil..   
interesting" Chron said seriously.  
  
"THAT'S IT" Kasumi pulled out a frying pan from her back pack and   
chased after Chron.  
  
"Kids... will they every learn" Kensu slowly jogged after them.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WOW.. this place is awsome" Kasumi beamed as she saw the scenery,  
"How come you never brought me to this place."  
  
"ASUKA, STOP HITTING ME ALREADY" Shinji covered his head as Asuka   
continue to idly hit his head, "Well I never thought of it"  
  
"Now I can't swim Kasumi.. do you HAVE to hit that hard" Chron   
groaned as he looked at this injuries, "your both big tomboys"  
  
The two girls instantly turned towards Chron and slowly walk towards  
him with death in their eyes.  
  
"I think I should shut up now.. heh" Chron squealed, "I think I should  
go for a swim.. my brusies aren't that bad"  
  
"I'm going too" Kensu walked after Chron to change.  
  
"Why aren't you going Shinji??" Kasumi asked  
  
"The invincible Shinji doesn't know how to" Asuka teased.  
  
"Well I just never got around to learn it." Shinji countered  
  
"I well it's the perfect time now" Asuka grinned.  
  
"Well I guess this is the perfect time for you to learn how to cook, so  
I don't need to every day." Shinji smiled evilly.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT..." Asuka starts to fume again, for the third   
time in one morning (well she was fuming the whole way so theirs not  
really a good way to tell).  
  
"YEEEEAAAAHHHH *splash*" Chron shouted and did a cannon ball just in  
time to save Shinji from certain death.  
  
"Hmph, I'm gonna take a quick dip too, don't you even DARE to peep"  
  
"Why would I want to" Shinji said plainly.  
  
"Cuz I'm the symbol for perfection" Asuka boasted.  
  
"More like symbol for the demon" Shinji muttered under his breath,   
just loud enough for Kasumi to hear.  
  
"That was mean Shinji" Kasumi whisper back.  
  
"Well I'm just stating the truth here" the Third Child grinned,   
"Why aren't you swimming?"  
  
"I didn't bring a bathing suit" Kasumi said, "Plus even if I did, I won't  
be swimming cuz you'd be too busy staring and glomping at me if I wore  
my bikini"  
  
Shinji sweatdropped as he heard Kasumi's explination, "Heh, I guess so"  
  
The two of them sat together by the lake and looked at the three figures  
in the lake swimming and splashing each other in silence.   
  
"So Shinji... why do you like me?" Kasumi suddenly spoke up  
  
"I don't know.. I just do..." Shinji replied curtly  
  
"Come on, what kind of answer is that"  
  
"Well, your nice, your beautiful, your smart," Shinji said, "plus you  
sleep right beside me at night" Shinji said jokingly and grinned.  
  
"Shut up" Kasumi slapped his arm lightly, "Do you like Asuka"  
  
"Yeah sure... why not" Shinji answer carefully, "She used to be me roomy  
when we lived with our guardian, she's mean to me most of the time  
but I guess it's kinda boring if she wasn't there"  
  
"So d-do you umm... LIKE like her... I..err.. mean"  
  
"Kasumi, I..." Shinji faultered, "I have no idea why your asking me these  
questions, but all I can say is this, I don't know if I should go back  
to my time anymore..."  
  
Kasumi's face lit up a bit as she heard Shinji, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I mean... I want to go back to the past to correct the mistakes  
my father did, but your... your here.... Asuka will be going back for  
sure I know THAT much but after not seeing her for a month, I realize  
that I actually miss her ranting" Shinji chuckled, "Me miss her insults  
imagine that"  
  
"So will you go back?" Kasumi asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know... I don't know what I should do anymore"  
  
"I shouldn't have brought this up, it's vacation, we're supposed to be  
relaxing not thinking"  
  
"It's ok, I need to figure out what to do later anyways"  
  
"HEY SHINJI" Chron screamed from the other end of the lake, "WANNA COOK  
LUNCH FOR US, WE'RE ALL GETTING A BIT HUNGERY"  
  
"SURE CHRON, I'LL START COOKING" Shinji shouted back, "wanna help me   
Kasumi?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I think this would be the first thing I've agreed with in this time"  
Asuka stared jaw dropped as Chron eats burger after burger that Shinji  
and Kasumi makes, "Chron's eatting habit never ceases to amaze"  
  
"Well if he keeps this up, our camping trip would only last for 2  
more hours" Shinji grinned.  
  
"Well if you hungry, you havta eat" Chron said inbetween bites.  
  
"Well if your always this hungry, it's a wonder Tokyo 3 isn't suffering  
from lack of food in the markets" Kasumi said while handing Chron   
another burger.  
  
"I doubt that Kasumi, Tokyo 3 would be suffering from starvation"   
Kensu joined in after he finished his burger.  
  
"Hey where's the marshmallows.... I think I finished with eatting the  
burgers" Chron said flatly as he shoved down another burger  
  
"Thank god, we can actually go for another day out here with the   
supplies left" Shinji siged in relieve as he took out the bag of extra  
large marshmallows.  
  
"Hey look at the bright side Shinji," Kasumi grinned, "at least we  
don't need to cook anymore"  
  
Shinji nodded in reply and stared off into space. *Well I think I can  
get away with all my questions during this camping trip* Shinji looked  
at the two girls, *Both of them are too busy hitting Chron or teasing   
Chron and I'll be too busy trying to get away from the rampaging girls  
that I won't be even think about all this*  
  
"Hey, let's go hiking a bit," Kensu said trying to stop the girls from  
tearing Chron apart, "This place might be interesting to walk in"  
  
"Sure, at least Chron would be too busy triping over stuff to do   
something stupid" Asuka the said under her breath, "Plus I might  
bet able to drag Shinji out of the way and talk to him..."  
  
"Yeah, hey Shinji, walk with me?" Kasumi tiltled her head and smiled.  
  
"Actually, I was planning on talking to Kensu a bit" Shinji said,  
"I need to talk to him about some stuff"  
  
"Oh it's ok" Kasumi smiled half-heartedly after hearing Shinji's   
reply.  
  
"Well let's go," Kensu said, "you said you want to talk to me about  
something?"  
  
"Heh, I just want to get away from the Kasumi, staying with her seems  
to remind me of too much stuff," Shinji sheepishly said, "plus seeing  
her beating on Chron and teasing him reminds me of Asuka"  
  
"I guess.." Kensu thought for a moment, "you do realize that you will  
have to choose sooner or later"  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just that I want this vacation to be REALLY a   
vacation"  
  
"I guess you have a point there"  
  
"Hey Baka" Asuka said from behind Shinji, "I know this is suppose  
to be a vacation and all but I just thought of something I need to  
tell you... private"  
  
"Umm.. sure..." Shinji hesitated before following Asuka off to the   
side, "So what is it?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder what they're talking about* Kasumi looked at Shinji and  
Asuka while hiking behind them, *I shouldn't worry about it.. I mean  
Shinji already said that Asuka doesn't like him... but Shinji is  
kinda slow on these things...* Kasumi shook her head as if to clear  
her mind, *I'm worrying too much*  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Shinji suddenly screamed and backed away from Asuka,   
"y-your.. kidding right"  
  
"YOU BAKA, WHY DID YOU SCREAM" Asuka yelled back.  
  
"W-we-well.. umm... sorry"  
  
"AARRR.." Asuka walked off to the front of the line.  
  
"Umm Shinji," Kasumi said with a worried expression, "What did Asuka  
say?"  
  
"Nothing really... just some info and stuff"  
  
"Shinji, you do realize that your bad at lieing right"  
  
"I guess..." Shinji sighed, "Kasumi, do you mind if I keep just one  
secret from you... I mean..."  
  
"Shinji, you've kept secrets from me before and I still like you as  
much as now.. I guess one more secret won't hurt," Kasumi said with  
a sigh, "But I would really like it if you tell me later"  
  
"I promise I'll tell you" Shinji said confidently, "but right now,   
lets catch up with them... I think we're falling behind a bit too   
much"  
  
"Yeah.." Kasumi and Shinji jogged a bit to catch up with the others  
  
*Why is Shinji keeping that a secret from me....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WOW.. that was one good wake in a park" Kensu said as he dropped  
down onto the ground, "I'm dead tired"  
  
"You must be getting old Kensu.. I'm still full of energy heh"   
Chron said jumping around.  
  
"No, he's not getting old Chron, you just have too much sugar in   
you.. that's all" Kasumi said as she, also, dropped down onto the  
ground.  
  
"I still think it's because Kensu is getting old" Chron persisted.  
  
"So.. are you saying I'M old" Kasumi glared at the rookie Eva   
pilot.  
  
"Whoops... err... umm.. I think I... err.. I have ta go" Chron walked  
off trying to avoid Kasumi's wrath.  
  
"Heh, there I got rid of Chron.. so who's up for a game of big 2"  
Kasumi grinned as she pulled out a deck of cards from her pack.  
  
"That smile reminds me of Misato" Shinji whispered to Asuka a bit  
freaked, "it's that smile Misato gives when she is positive that   
she is gonna win"   
  
Asuka looked at Kasumi's visage and studied it, "Your right.. that  
grin does look a lot like Misato's... freaky"  
  
"So who's in"  
  
"NO WAY Kasumi, you have that smile on you... that decks rigged..  
I know it"  
  
"Oh come on guys"  
  
"NO.." Kensu shook his head violently, "Don't play with her guys..  
if you know what's best for yourself"  
  
"I'll play" Asuka said defiantly  
  
"Same here" Shinji nodded.  
  
"Well Kensu..." Kasumi grinned evilly  
  
"Fine fine fine..." Kensu bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"Prepare to lose.." Kasumi said, "Well why don't we make it so that  
the loser needs to give next month's salary to the winner"  
  
"Damn.. I shouldn't have played with you"  
  
"Heh.. prepare to lose big money guys"  
  
  
*******30 minutes later*******  
  
  
"Man.. you guys gambling again" Chron said seriously, "you know I   
can report you the the commander"  
  
"If you whine one more time, I'm not gonna cook tonight" Shinji said  
while looking at his cards.  
  
"Fine.." Chron glared at Shinji and walked away.  
  
"Hah, I win" Asuka said out loud as she puts down the last card.  
  
"I can't believe it, I used all my tricks and you still win" Kasumi  
said bewildered.  
  
"Heh, you might know how to cheat, but me and Asuka know all the   
tricks in the book" Shinji said plainly  
  
"Heh, comes as a plus if you live with a cheater" Asuka laughed.  
  
Kasumi hit herself on the forehead, "I shoulda know something was  
wrong when you two said yes that easily"  
  
"Well too bad Kasumi, pay up" Asuka signaled by waving her hand.  
  
"Damn..." Kensu groaned as he reached for his wallet, "I didn't   
even had a chance of winner"  
  
"Too bad Kensu, you shoulda known that a long time ago" Asuka   
smirked, "I AM the mosted talented person on the face of the   
earth, exclusive pilot of Eva..."  
  
"This is gonna take a while," Shinji said as he tuned Asuka's  
voice out, "might as well ignore her til she finishes"  
  
"... and not to mention the most BEAUTIFUL person on earth" Asuka  
finally stops and looks around, "Hey, where did everyone go"  
  
"We're here Asuka, we're just setting up our tents" Shinji said as  
he sets up the tent for Kasumi and himself, "you should do that too"  
  
"Hmph, I don't need to tell me that"  
  
*I sure got off easy for that.. I wonder what's up with her*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What a day," Shinji breathed out with relieve as he unrolls his   
sleeping bag, "hey, Kasumi, brought you sleeping bag with ya?"  
  
"Nope" Kasumi said with a grin, "I didn't think I needed one"  
  
"Well let's see what the other's are up to first." Shinji walked out  
of the tent and was meet by Asuka.  
  
"Umm.. Shinji..." Asuka started to blush lightly, but luckly, Shinji  
didn't notice, "do you mind if I spent the night in your tent"  
  
"What's wrong with yours?"  
  
"I..err.... forgot to bring my...*mumble*"  
  
"Huh?.. what are you trying to say Asuka?"  
  
"I forgot my...my...my sleeping..."  
  
"Ehhh.... aahhh... ummm... that's a problem..."  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing there," Kensu said to Shinji and Asuka,  
"Shouldn't you kids be in bed"  
  
"Hey Kensu, you have a extra sleeping bag for Asuka?" Shinji asked  
with no hesitation at all, "She seems to have forgotten to bring her's"  
  
*Yeah, and you'll like to share one with her too right Shinji* Kensu   
thought as he searched for an extra sleeping bag, "Nope, don't have  
one."  
  
"Well, guess I'm sharing with you then" Asuka hid a small smile as she   
walked towards Shinji's tent, "but don't you try anything fun-"  
  
"Well I guess I'll be sleeping on the ground" Shinji groaned as he  
took out a extra blanket.  
  
"Huh?" Asuka stopped right on her tracks.  
  
Shinji walked back into the tent and is followed by Asuka.  
  
"Hey Shinji, what's Asuka doing here?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Umm.. Kasumi, do you..err.. mind if you shared with..err... Asuka heh"  
Shinji laughed nervously as he looked for possible cover.  
  
"Huh?? why"  
  
"I forgot to pack my sleeping bag OK, satisfied?" Asuka said in her  
annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh ok" Kasumi said a bit disappointed but quickly cheers up, "So Asuka,  
tell me, how is like piloting the Eva, Shinji never tells me what it's   
like"  
  
"Ok, this is gonna turn into some girl talk," Shinji started to leave the  
tent, "I'm outta here, I'll be in Kensu's tent see ya girls in the morning"  
  
"Yeah, see ya Shinji" Kasumi waved and blew him a quick kiss.  
  
"Whatever Baka"  
  
  
*******later that night*******  
  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" Asuka tries to keep her voice down as Kasumi talks.  
*God tell me this is not true*  
  
"Well, Shinji is all warm and cozy, I just can't resist" Kasumi said with  
a small smile, "plus, he's like a human size teddy bear."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you sleep with Shinji and that wimp didn't  
go all what the heck are you doing Kasumi and backed away!!"  
  
"Nope, I think he kinda enjoys the company too" Kasumi giggled  
  
"Oh, man... that pervert is taking advantage of you," Asuka said with  
disgust, "you DO realize that right?"  
*Maybe that Shinji does have a spine after all*  
  
"Well I WAS the one how suggested it first...so..." Kasumi voice slowly  
trailed off and starts to blush.  
  
"Mein Gott.... what is this world coming to" Asuka shook her head, "I'm   
going to sleep, at least I can still get a good night sleep in this doomed  
world"  
*Yup, doomed.. just like my chance with Shinji.. all going down the drain*  
  
"Sure Asuka, g'nite" Kasumi turned away from Asuka and slowly drifts into  
sleep.  
  
  
*******In Kensu's tent at the same moment*******  
  
  
"Bad move Shinji, you shoulda stayed with the girls" Kensu tries extremely  
hard to surpress a laughing fit, "you three would be litterly 'rubbing   
together' and who knows what might happen"  
  
"Oh get your mind out of the gutter," Shinji shook his head in regret, "why  
did I even come here.. I mean I'd rather put up with Chron's snoring right  
about now."  
  
"Oh come on, losen up, it's a vacation, your two dream girls are in your   
tent..."  
  
"Only one Kensu... only one" Shinji smiled  
  
"Who might THAT be" Kensu sat up immediately  
  
"Kasumi..." Shinji smiled, "I've been thinking during the hike, alot of  
thinking actually, and I think that Kasumi's the one."  
  
"Interesting..." Kensu nodded is head, "Well guess you won't be gong back  
now huh?"  
  
"Nope" Shinji said with a sad tone to his voice, "I have to go back, to   
give Kasumi a better future... I'm going back for her, not for Misato, not  
for me, not even for Asuka.. I'm going back for Kasumi."  
  
"Heh, well you better go to your tent and take a good look at her then, she  
IS sleeping in YOUR sleeping bag and wearing whatever she wears, you might  
as well take advantage of this and go get some" Kensu nearly choked himself  
as he surpresses another fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh cut it out already with that" Shinji covered is head with the blankets,  
"I'm going to sleep"  
  
"Can't take the truth Shinji, you know you want to go in there" Kensu grinned  
evilly at Shinji.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, and I think you should too old man"   
  
"That was a cheap shot, I'm only 27 for your information"  
  
"Yeah, that's what they all say"  
  
Kensu smirked, "Well you better have some sleep cuz you'll need it"  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well she be able to finish the mission?"  
  
"Yes, she is able to, and she will finish it"  
  
"But you have to realize that she's just an newbie, yes even if she is a genious  
she's still an inexperianced agent"  
  
"Kasumi will finish this mission and she won't fail you"  
  
"See to that, don't fail me, or else"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN, hah did you think I'm just gonna make it so that Kasumi is just  
a clingy girlfriend of Shinji's from the future, HAH the your wrong, of course  
she's not, that's why I'm saying this right now and right here, KASUMI ROCKS. but  
not to worry, Rei is still my fav, and Misato a close second ^_^ but anyways, hows  
this for a plot twist heh.  
  
For the next Chapter:  
Asuka finds out the truth about Shinji's decision and Chron tries to make of what  
is happening. Kasumi (who ever she might be) keeps holding on to Shinji like dear  
life itself but finds out that Shinji would be going back to the past even after  
the truth is out.....  
  
That's that, ninth chapter finished, I hope you people like it ^^  
Well R&R if you like and happy reading 


	10. Home....here we come

Well I'll just skip this part of my stupid talk and get on with  
the story already so you guys can just enjoy my story ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that I didn't make up k??  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 10  
  
"CHRON," Shinji screamed as he saw Chron ate the last of the  
hamburgers, "I said THAT one was MINE"  
  
"Huh, oh, sorry," Chron said with a full mouth,"hey, when a   
guy has to eat, he has to eat"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm gonna beat the crap outta you just cuz a guy's  
gotta do what a guy's gotta do" Kensu said slowly advancing  
on the Eva pilot of the future.  
  
"Umm.. hey we're going back into town today anyways so you can  
eat there right??"  
  
While everyone was chasing after Chron because of the burger,  
Kasumi studied Asuka's expression.   
*Why is she looking like that, don't tell me she has a thing  
for Kensu* Kasumi shivers at the thought, *Well I don't think  
she's looking at him.... well can't be Chron cuz..well he's  
Chron.. that leaves.... OH MY GOD* Kasumi instantly jump from  
where she was sitting   
  
"Hey Kasumi, why are you all jumpy" Asuka snapped out of her  
own trance, "don't tell me your uncomfortable sharing a   
sleeping bag with me heh"  
  
"Umm.. no, of course not" Kasumi sat back down, "So tell me,  
do you like Shinji?"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Asuka did a double take, "WHY WOULD I LIKE A PERVERT  
LIKE HIM"  
  
"Well, you seem to be staring at him just then"  
  
"I wasn't staring at him, I was thinking"  
  
"Right" Kasumi drops back and lay on the grass, "I'm just being  
paranoid, don't mind me"  
  
"Well, you should be paranoid about me, I mean I AM the most   
beautiful woman on the planet, I might steal your little boy   
friend from you"  
  
Kasumi blushed a little, "Well.. err..."  
  
Kasumi tilted her head and faced Asuka, "Hey Asuka, what's Shinji  
like when you lived with him?"  
  
"Well.." Asuka thought for a minute, "well, he did most of the   
cleaning in the house, he did all the cooking, well all the cooking  
that I actually eat, and he did all the laundry, I'd say he was   
pretty nice to live with, I mean he did all the work"  
  
"HE did YOUR laundry??" Kasumi said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yup..." Asuka said, but quickly realize that she was talking to  
'HIS' girlfriend and quickly added, "not like I want him to, but  
he still does"  
  
"No wonder he didn't mind doing the laundry.." Kasumi giggled a   
bit, "He does it all the time"  
  
"Hey girls" Kensu said after he caught Chron, "I think we should  
start heading back into town"  
  
"I think so too," Kasumi said as she took her pack, "well the   
first thing I'm doing when we get back is take a REAL long shower"  
  
"Me too" the Second Child brushed off some grass off her jeans.  
  
"Well let's get a move on" Kensu said with a wave  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji.. where can he be..." Sandra walked around the NERV headquaters  
searching for the Third Child, "shouldn't he be here.. I mean this IS   
where he works"  
*Well my research DO say that they go to school.. but it's after school  
or at least the end of MY school... where can he be*  
  
Sandra wandered the halls of NERV until she reached the door marked  
'Restricted', "Hmm.. I wonder what's in here... AH" the girl jumped as  
someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"And what might YOU be doing here" Sandra turned around and found an  
not-so-tall, guy standing infront of her.  
  
"Umm.. I.. err.. was trying to find Shinji..."  
  
"Heh, he's here from a month or two and already has a fan club" the man  
chuckled a bit, "hi, I'm Kensu, his commanding officer, Shinji's in the  
middle of some testing.. he'll be out in a bit"  
  
"Thanks" Sandra grinned, "C-can I see him..."  
  
"Well I have to say, your the first to actually find out our pilot's   
Identity"  
  
"I did my research" Sandra blushed.  
  
"Ahh.. so YOUR the hacker we've been trying to find"  
  
"Wel-..umm.. heh.. your not mad are you"  
  
"Just ask us next time andt try not to hack into top secret files" Kensu  
shrug, "otherwise, I don't see any reason to be mad at you"  
  
"So can I see Shinji?" the girl jumped excitedly.  
  
"Sure... right after the testing."  
  
"YAY"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Oh man.. I hate this.. isn't school enough.." Chron whined, "I hate all   
this testing."  
  
"Well SORRY the third impact happened and wiped away all the files" Kasumi  
said.  
  
"WHAT!?! the Third Impact happened??" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Yup.. well it didn't wipe out all of the human race.. only people in pacific  
rim and Europe." Kasumi said.  
  
"Gott.. why didn't anyone tell me"  
  
"Heh.. never came to mind"  
  
"Yo guys.. hows the testing" Kensu walked in again.  
  
"Well Chron's doing pretty well, his Sync Ratio's at 73.4%, Shinji's at 75%  
and Asuka.. well she's just amazing.. 79% and still rising."  
  
"Of course," Asuka's voice once again crackled through the mic, "I'm the best"  
  
"Test's over in 2 minutes" Kasumi announced.  
  
"Yes.. two more minutes til I get to go home, do my homework and sleep, not  
to mention dinner" Chron grinned.  
  
"Yeah yeah... tone down will ya, we in a Sync test.. try something call  
concentration" Asuka smirked.  
  
"Hey Shinji, your awfully quiet.. what's up" Kensu said.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
"Yeah right... anyways.. you know you have a fan outside.. heh.. her names  
Sandra something.. I didn't catch her last name"  
  
Shinji remained emotionless as he replied, "Kentrics or something"  
  
"Ok.... but anyways.. she's outside and want's to see ya"  
  
"Hey, I'm a pilot, how come Shinji gets all the attention" Chron whined once  
more.  
  
"Oh shut up" Asuka groaned.  
  
"Test's over guys.." Kasumi said, "Shinji, I'll wait for you outside k?"  
  
"Sure Kasumi" the Third Child replied with the same monotoned voice.  
  
"Whats eatting him" Kensu said to Kasumi.  
*and was is Asuka so touchy about Shinji getting attention... or is it  
just me...*  
  
"I dunno.. he just woke up like this"  
  
"Something's is really wrong..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*God... I can't leave her... but I can't let her live a life like this..  
this Earth is tainted... I can't let her live in a tainted place like this.  
But if I leave.. I'll leave her too..*  
  
Shinji stood in the shower wondering what he can do.  
*All this thinking is bogging me down too much... I might start worrying  
my friends* Shinji sighed *Guess I'll have to figure this out later*  
  
Turning off the shower, Shinji head to his locker and changed into is usual  
stuff and headed outside.  
  
"SHINJI" Shinji turned around to see a blond girl litterly jump on him.  
  
"Umm.. you are... Sandra right?" Shinji frowned a bit.  
  
"You remember me.." Sandra smiled, "I'm so happy"  
  
"Err.. right.... I umm.."  
  
"You do remember what you said to me right" Sandra asked quickly.  
  
"Sure.. but I err..."  
  
"So how about now.. I mean I'm free, and I guess your free since your tests  
are over and all tha-"  
  
"SHINJI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL" Kasumi's voice suddenly came from  
behind him.  
  
"Ka-ka-kasumi.. heh.. well it's a long story.. well yo-"  
  
"Shinji's taking me out on a date" Sandra said defiently.  
  
"WHAT?!?, HOW DARE YOU SHINJI"  
  
"WHAT, WHEN DID I PROMISE YOU A DATE" Shinji suddenly jumped away from  
the blond girl and took a step back.  
  
"Well.. you said we can go grab a drink later when you free... on Friday,  
when we first meet" Sandra said twiddling her fingers and kicking the   
ground.  
  
"You did WHAT" Kasumi's face instantly grew red.  
  
"Kasumi, what did I said, Shinji's a big pervert" Asuka said with a grin,  
"Shinji, I'm sorry, but I have ta do this"  
  
"Asuka... Kasumi.... umm... let see.. err.. umm.."  
  
"Sorry.. no more explinations Shinji" Asuka slowly walks up to him with   
fist raised, that is until Kasumi stops her.  
  
"We should her him out"  
  
"Ye-yeah.. hear me out" Shinji said nervously as Sandra wraps herself  
on him, "Hey, why don't you find Chron, he's a pilot.. I mean he's better  
looking than I am.. heh" Shinji tries to wiggle his way out of Sandra's  
death grip.  
  
"HIM.. I've seen his picture.. you look ten times more handsome compared  
to him" Sandra looked at Shinji's scared expression.  
  
"Well you have to give the girl some credit for having taste" Kasumi said  
with a nod, "But that's no way to treat MY boyfriend"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Sandra quickly released Shinji, "YOU have a girlfriend already"  
  
"I tried to tell you, but you keep interrupting me"  
  
"Well.. I guess someone like you would have already have a girlfriend already"  
Sandra said sadly, "I was such a dumbass"  
  
"Come on.. we can still go and get that drink I promised you" Shinji said  
trying to cheer the girl up.  
  
"REALLY!! does this mean that I have a chance with you" Sandra quickly turned  
towards Shinji.  
  
"SHINJI YOU BAKA" Kasumi screamed at him.  
  
"Not you too Kasumi..."  
  
"Well it is true you know Baka Hentai" Asuka said nodding her head.  
  
"Rub it in why don't you" Shinji went from frustrated to freaked out as  
Asuka slowly walked towards the cornered Shinji with fists raised  
*What have I got into this time....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji.. you have to watch what your saying..." Kasumi said as she gently rub  
some ointment on Shinji's brusies, "Wow, that Asuka really does punch hard  
doesn't she"  
  
"Yup..." Shinji said sadly.  
  
"Well I have no idea why Asuka would have such a big reaction when Sandra tried  
to kiss you, but heh.. it's funny to watch" Kasumi giggled a bit.  
  
"Not funny Kasumi.. it was really painful you know" Shinji winced a bit as   
Kasumi applied more pressure.  
  
"Well, no matter what happens I know I can trust you.."   
  
"Kasumi...." Shinji grabbed her wrist and faced her.  
  
"Shinji, am I rubbing too hard.. I'm so sorry"  
  
"No, it's not that... I have something to say to you.."  
  
"Wh-what is it..."  
  
*Come on Shinji, you can do it.. just say the words*  
  
"Kasumi.. I... I lo-"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Wait a sec Shinji," Kasumi got up and went to open the door.  
  
After a second, Shinji swore under his breath, "Damn, I can't even say I love  
you Kasumi, and I'm suppose to be a Eva pilot.. what kinda person am I, I can't  
even say four words"  
  
"Shinji... I.. I.." Kasumi stood infront of the door of Shinji's room.  
  
"KASUMI!!" Shinji looked beyond her and saw Asuka, "Asuka..." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Shinji... I don't know what to say.." Kasumi walked up to Shinji and gave him  
a hug.  
  
"Well, I hope your happy baka" Asuka put down a bag and slowly walked away.  
  
I wish you chose me instead  
  
Shinji gasped as he heard a loud clear message in his head but saw no one there  
to say it.  
  
"What's wrong Shinji.." Kasumi said, still hugging him.  
  
"Nothing.. just hearing voices..." Shinji smiled, "But I still have something  
else to say..."  
  
"Shinji, not now.... Asuka is supposed to eat dinner with us.. said you still  
own her lots of meals" Kasumi said.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Kasumi walked out of the room leaving Shinji to wonder, *Who's voice was that..  
sounded so familier..*  
  
Shinji, I hope you'll be happy in the future  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"Hey, Asuka's not here, I think we better find her"  
  
"Sure.. let's go"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji.... how dare you say that.. HOW DARE YOU" Asuka felt tears building  
up as she sat down on a bench in the park below the apartment.  
  
"Asuka"   
  
"Go away Shinji..." Asuka started to stand up, but her legs wouldn't move.  
  
"Asuka, I don't know why you ra-"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW.. HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW" Asuka said, "HOW CAN YOU..."  
  
"Asuka... if it makes you feel any better..."  
  
"Nothing can make me feel better"  
  
"Not even the fact that I'm not staying in the future"  
  
"What.. but I thought.."   
  
"You of all people should know that I don't belong here..." Shinji smiled  
sadly, "I belong in the past... plus I know something... I can't let it   
happen..."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"What I mean is that.. yes I do love Kasumi.. but I can't stay with her..  
like I promised... I'll stay with her.. I'll love her.. but I can only  
do those things until fate tears us apart... my fate is to stop the third  
Impact.... and I'll do that..."  
  
"Don't you need to tell Kasumi..." Asuka said, "She'll need to know"  
  
"Yes she does.. I'm planning to tell her..." Shinji stopped, "I'll tell  
her... but right now, I need to cook you another meal"  
  
"Thanks Shinji..." Asuka smiled.  
*No matter what I say.. I think missed you more that you think*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Kasumi, I've found Asuka" Shinji called to Kasumi.  
  
"Oh good," Kasumi walked to greet them, "Shinji, I think you should get  
cooking"   
  
Shinji grinned, "Can't wait to taste another of my dishes huh Kasumi"  
  
"Nope, I'm starving" Kasumi look towards Asuka, "Plus you own Asuka some  
meals"  
  
"Yeah, you better hurry up and cook baka, or I'll personally cook you"  
  
Shinji hurried himself and started cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Well why did you went off like that Asuka," Kasumi asked.  
  
"I thought you two might want some time alone" Asuka lied her head off.  
  
"That's nice of you, but can you at least tell us before leaving"  
  
"And ruin your moment, not a chance" Asuka said holding her emotions in  
check, "I mean even I can't ruin your moment with your 'knight in shining  
armor' even if it IS the baka himself"  
  
"Thanks Asuka"  
  
"No problem"  
  
The two sat in silence as they waited for Shinji's meal to come out, but  
Asuka sat there figeting.  
*I can't keep this up anymore.. I WANT to say something, but I can't..   
WHY CAN'T I SAY SOMETHING*  
  
Please don't tell her Asuka, Please don't tell her Asuka  
  
*What the heck was that voice*  
  
I'll do anything.. just don't tell her I'll be going  
  
*Shinji.... what the!?!*  
  
Asuka frowned as she heard Shinji's voice over and over again saying the  
same thing.  
  
"Is something wrong Asuka" Kasumi asked when she saw Asuka's expression,  
"you don't look too good"  
  
"I'm fine.. just hearing voices"  
  
"You know, that's excatly what Shinji said before we realize that you  
left"  
  
"Really?" Asuka said nervously, "What a coincedence"  
  
"Yeah.. maybe it's that Sync Training thingy that you two did.. heh. you  
know.. side effects??"  
  
"No way... that's crazy"  
  
"Well you never know"  
  
Dinner's ready... good  
  
"dinner's ready??" Asuka whispered to herself and tilted her head a little  
  
"DINNER'S READY" Shinji's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"YAY.. time to eat" Kasumi smiled and walk up to the chef and gave him a  
peck on the cheeks, "Heh, I have something for you after dinner"  
  
"Umm.. Kasumi... I need to finish our talk" Shinji said, "After dinner..  
in private..."  
  
"Don't let the Hentai moleste you Kasumi" Asuka said  
  
"ASUKA.. of course he won't" Kasumi grinned.  
  
"Ok.. let me rephrase that.. Shinji.. don't let the crazied woman do kill  
you" Asuka lips curled upwards a bit, "I can't believe I just took that   
back"  
  
"Umm... err... heh"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
It was 8 when the trio finally finished dinner.  
  
"Well.. that is one good meal Shinji.. I'll take one more UOM meals off  
the chart"  
  
"Good to know.. so how many am I down to" Shinji asked with a chuckle.  
  
"29 more meals Shinji.. 29 more"  
  
"Wow.. what did you do to her... you really own her alot of meals"  
Kasumi giggled  
  
"I left her with our guardian" Shinji shivered as he remembered Misato's  
famous 'meals'.  
  
"Well.. I have ta go... see ya two"  
  
'See ya Asuka..." Shinji said.  
  
"See ya" Kasumi said and waved.  
  
"Well she's gone.." Kasumi smiled, "time for your little present"  
  
"Wait a sec Kasumi.. before you say or do anything.. let me finish what  
I have to say first"  
  
"Sure.. fire ahead"  
  
*This is gonna kill her... maybe I should have just told her that I'm   
going back to the past...*  
"Kasumi... I.... you remember what I said in class before you met Asuka"  
  
"Yup" Kasumi said with a nod.  
  
"Well I hope you have a good life after I'm gone then"  
  
"What do you mean..." Kasumi choked on his words.  
  
"I don't belong here.. I have to go back..."  
  
"But I thought..."   
  
"Remember what I said.. I said that I'd stay with you until I have to  
go"  
  
"But you don't have to"  
  
"I have to... I need to stop the third Impact... I need give Chron   
back his family... I need to="  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO"  
  
"I do Kasumi.. I do have to"  
  
"GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT"  
  
"Kasumi.. I'm sorry"  
  
"GET OOOOUUUUTTT"  
  
"Good bye then..."  
  
Shinji walked out of the apartment and close the door gently as Kasumi  
fell on the floor.  
*I can't believe this...I fell for him....I forgotten my mission totally*  
kasumi picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Kasumi reporting..."  
  
"Agent.. what's your status"  
  
"I failed sire.. I failed" Kasumi said with a sob.  
  
"What have I told you.. never get emotionally attached to the subject"  
  
"I'm sorry.. I can't help it.. I can't help it" Kasumi broke down and  
cried holding the phone to her chest.  
  
"Kasumi.... keep working undercover in NERV... we still need you there"  
  
"...Understood..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What did I tell you, she would fail"  
  
"I didn't realize that she would fall for that Ikari kid"  
  
"*sigh* it's ok... guess we have to keep the second child too"  
  
"Wouldn't she be hindering to our plan"  
  
"Yes.. but losing the Third would destroy our plan completly"  
  
"Your right..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Sirens... that means...*  
Shinji quickly turned around and saw a black car marked with NERV on it.  
  
"Get in kid"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Alright, home, here I come" Asuka smiled as she got into her Eva"  
  
Kensu's voice crackled throught the speaker, "Well Asuka, see the  
button on your right, that's the button that releases the proteins  
and enzymes need to create the rift."  
  
"Pilot Ikari" the commander's voice came on, "are you sure about  
going back."  
  
"Yes.. I'm sure"  
  
"Good luck pilot" the Commander smiled kindly at Shinji, "and thanks  
for all the help you gave us.. both of you"  
  
"Hah, we're just doing our job Commander" Asuka boasted.  
  
Kasumi, who just walked into the command post looked at the status  
of the Evas, "Well... I guess this is good bye Shinji.." her eyes  
avoided the gaze of Shinji's, "The Eva's are ready to launch ma'am"  
  
"Ok then, Evas 01, 02, and 14 Launch"  
  
Kasumi looked at the exiting Evas and said quietly to herself, "back to  
plain old spy work.. this sucks"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ok guys the MAGI has Identified this angel to be the... WHAT THE HELL"  
Kensu freaked as he saw the display on the screen.  
  
"What's up?" Chron said as the three Eva's impatiently wait for the   
advancing angel, "Let's go, we don't have all day"  
  
"Th-this angel is the.... identified as the thirdteenth angel" Kensu   
said, "Have you two battled this one before?"  
  
"No way, we've only battled the tenth angel.. well if you count the one  
Shinji battled when he came here. the eleventh" Asuka grinned with  
anticipation.  
  
"Well we don't have any info on this one since the MAGI files was wiped  
out after the third Impact.. well lets go" Kensu looked at the screen of  
the to-be-battle field, "Chron, Shinji, you two us attack long ranged and  
cover Asuka while she go up and get that angel close up and personal,   
got it"  
  
"Loud and clear" Asuka's voice came in, "let's get this over with, I wanna  
go home"  
  
"Yeah, and after we get there, I'll cook you a REAL big meal for getting us  
back"  
  
"Heh, you better, or she'll kick your ass" Chron smiled, "It's nice know you  
even if I did attack you and went berserk and all that."  
  
"Hey, no harm done right"  
  
"Right.."  
  
"Guys, stop your chit chat, here it comes" Kasumi voice came into the channel  
seemingly out of no where.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka.. get us back...  
  
The voice of Shinji rang in Asuka's mind as she charged towards the ancient  
angel with her battle cry as Shinji and Chron emptied clips of ammo at it, which  
vaporized harmlessly when it touched the AT field of the angel.  
  
"This one has a VERY stong AT field, so becarful" Kensu said after watching  
the bullets disappear.  
  
"Yeah yeah, now get off my back so I can kill this SOB" Asuka shouted.  
  
Asuka... you know you can't win..  
  
A new voice came into Asuka's mind as she continued to dash towards the angel.  
*Who the hell is that*  
  
Who do you think Asuka.. I'm you...  
  
*Get out of my head*  
  
I can't do that....  
  
Memories of Asuka's past slowly flow out from her mind into her view, painful  
memories of her past.  
  
*NO... GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN MIND*  
  
Asuka.. no.. don't give in...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji stared dumbfounded as Unit 02 stood right before the angel and dropped  
her prog axe.  
  
"What's happening" He asked outloud.  
  
"Pilot's mind is being contaminated..."  
  
"WHAT.. Eject the plug NOW" Kensu shouted.  
  
"The Eva is not responding"  
  
"SHIT... Shinji, go get her outta there, NOW"  
  
*Asuka not yet, no, don't give in just yet*  
  
The Third Child willed his Eva to charge towards the Angel  
  
Well well, Shinji, come to rescue the lady in distress I see  
  
*Who the hell are YOU*  
  
Heh, do you have to ask  
  
*Damn you, get out of her mind*  
  
I can't... and the same goes to you..  
  
*I can't let them down... Misato... Kensu... Chron... Kasumi...*  
  
Of course you can  
  
*ASUKAAA*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
ASUKAAA  
  
Asuka immediatly snap awake as she heard a voice call to her.  
"you bastard... KEEP OUT OF OUR MINDS" Thrusting her Eva's hands   
towards the core of the angel she pressed the button to release   
the mixture into the Eva's LCL that will transport her home..  
  
*Shinji.. please press the button... please come home*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
come home....  
  
Shinji's hand slowly inched towards the button...  
  
no... my core.. MY CORE  
  
*Heh, take that.. that's the way to show it Asuka*  
  
Shinji's hand inches closer  
  
it's gonna explode... I'M gonna explode WITH it  
  
His fingers touched the top of the switch  
  
soon...  
  
Applying pressure with what strengh he has after fighting the angel  
mentally he switch moved a little  
  
your too late..  
  
Shinji used his final drop of energy and filped the switch  
  
Shinji.. we made it.. see you back home  
  
The blinding light of the explosion covered the two Evas as Shinji  
felt like he was floating in the air.  
  
It's good to see you again my son...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
In the NERV HQ, the staff cheered as Chron reported the out come of  
the battle.  
  
"THEY MADE IT.. THEY ACTUALLY MADE IT.. HAHAHAHAH... THEY MADE IT,  
YEAH.. EAT THAT YOU ANGEL.. THAT'S ONE FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS HAHAHA"  
  
"Calm down Chron... calm down.. I'll take you out on a all you can  
eat later.." Kensu said with a broad smile.  
  
"Hey, I AM the commanding officer, I think I should take you all out  
on this one heh..." Comander Itsuko said  
  
"YEAH, FREE MEAL" one of the officers in the room  
  
In all the excitment, Kasumi was able to sneak out of the room in   
tears without being noticed.  
  
"He's gone.... he's gone...." Kasumi said in a trance as he opened  
and read her mission info that she just got when she got out of  
her apartment, for the hundredth time, "A new mission.. I have to  
concentrate on it now... I have to let go.... but I can't..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
"Of course...."  
  
"and Kasumi?"  
  
"She has a new assignment"  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Feeding us new information on the pilot's progress and the ability  
of the Eva he pilots.."  
  
The first figure sighed and walked away  
  
"This isn't good"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
*Sinister laugh* I won't say anything cuz if I do, well, the story  
is not gonna have the same effect.. hahaha.. too bad... well if  
you really wanna find out what's gonna happen.. read the next chapter  
when it comes out... and I'm not give any previews even if you beg  
me with tons of Emails.. heh.. well til next time see ya ^_^  



	11. The end..... is only the beginning

.....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this and that and all that stuff I   
say on all my other chapters... I don't like admitting  
that I don't own NGE cuz I really wanna own it heh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Kasumi lay on top of the bed Shinji and herself slept in   
(well she didn't SLEPT with Shinji, but I'm guessing you  
know what I mean) and staring at the ceiling that Shinji   
often stare at.  
*Shinji... Damnit Kasumi, get a hold on yourself, one guy   
and you go all nutty... what the hell is happening to you?  
your not like this, even when you were surrounded by good  
looking guys*  
  
Kasumi rolled to her side with a sigh, *Well I think it's   
time for another report..*  
  
Standing up, Kasumi head towards the phone and turned on   
the scrambler to prevent any eavesdropping or recording of  
her reports, then she dialed in.  
  
"Kasumi reporting"  
  
"Agent... what's your progress?"  
  
"The Sync Ratio of Chron, the pilot, has somewhat dropped  
after the incident" Kasumi paused for a moment, "He is also  
suffering for a minor case of depression"  
  
"That is expected.... is that all?"  
  
"I believe so..." Kasumi pondered a bit, "the Eva is also   
performing normally"  
  
"That is irrelavent right now"  
  
"Yes sire"  
  
"Good.. Continue with your assignment"  
  
*Man.. all this is boring... I wish I had something to do*  
  
Picking up the remote and some of her homework, Kasumi flipped  
through the channels while doing her homework absent-mindedly.  
*Nothing good's on... the work is boring... what has my life  
come to*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron sighed outloud as he slowly worked through his pile of  
homework.  
"ARRRGGGGHH... I can't get any of this" Chron threw down his  
pencil, "I can't take this anymore...this is too boring"  
  
*Maybe I should call Kasumi for help.. naw she'll just start  
saying that I want to moleste her or something* Chron sighed  
once again, *Well there's nothing better to do.. might as   
well try*  
  
Chron picked up the phone and called Kasumi.  
  
"Hello??"  
  
"Hey, Kasumi, Chron here, I wanna ask if you can help me with  
some of my homework"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
*Huh?? no pervert jokes?? this is weird*  
"Thanks!!"  
  
"No problem.. I'll come over now..."  
  
*Ok... maybe Kasumi is taking the Shinji is not here thing  
pretty hard...*  
Chron shook his head, *No way, she's like the queen of bitches,  
she won't even remember what happened by next week, or would   
she...*  
  
  
*******15 minutes later*******  
  
  
DING DONG  
  
Chron opened the door and found Kasumi standing there with a  
binder, textbook, and some pencil.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, wow, that was fast"  
  
"Well there was nothing on TV"  
  
"Heh, well thanks anyways"  
  
"So what do need help on"  
  
Chron blushed as he reviewed the list of 'need help items'   
in his mind, "Well I need some help on the Math homework  
and the Biology stuff is getting to me too and-"  
  
"Why don't you just bring out all the stuff you need help  
on and I'll see what I can do"  
  
Chron laughed nervously and head to his room. Seconds later,  
he came back out with text books, binders piled high enough  
to touch the ceiling of the apartment.  
  
"Wow.. I never realize you're THAT stupid, I just thought  
that you are a pervert, now I know your a stupid pervert  
who pilots a Eva"  
  
*Well at least she's back to her old self.. right??*  
"Haha, very funny, so are you helping me or are you not"  
  
"That is no way to treat your tutor you know, I do deserve  
some respect since I AM your tutor right now"  
  
"Well your a tutor that isn't teaching me anything"  
  
"WELL, if you like I WON'T teach you anything"  
  
"Um.. heh, come on Kasumi, I really need help.. I'm just not  
in the mood to joke around heh"  
  
Kasumi sighed, "Oh well... I was hoping for somthing to do   
here.. well I guess I'll play tutor for today," Kasumi walked  
over to the kitchen table and put her stuff down, "Well let's  
get going, I want to get this over with before I'm bored to  
death"  
  
"Sure.. let's get started"  
*Thank the gods.. I'm saved... all my homework troubles will  
be gone today*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I can't believe you didn't get THAT on your first try" Kasumi  
shook her head in disbelieve as Chron pulls out his Socials  
text book, "It's just history, you remember what's in the text  
that is all.. whats to get??"  
  
"Heh.. it's the questions... it's bogging me down" Chron grinned  
sheepishly as he pulled out this binder.  
  
"God... well I don't think I can help you all in on day... why  
don't we meet again tomorrow?"  
  
"Umm.. sure.."  
  
"You better be paying me cuz I really need the extra cash"  
  
"Come on.. do this for a friend??"  
  
"YOU.. FRIEND!?!?!, your just one big pervert to me" Kasumi  
said in disgust but then quickly reverted to a grin, "Heh,  
I have no idea why anyone would hang out with you"  
  
"Well.. Sh.. err... Kensu does" Chron stopped himself just in  
time.  
  
"Well, he's.... he's weird, that's all I have to say"  
  
"Whatever.."  
  
"I have ta go, see ya tomorrow, and you better pay for next  
class, I charge by the hour, 7,500 yen a hour"  
  
"Oh, that's just stealing, why don't you just take my money"  
  
"Sure" Kasumi reached out for his wallet.  
  
"HEY, no touchy"  
  
Kasumi laughed out loud, "Well see ya tomorrow"  
  
"uh huh"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Are you sure that is a wise move?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"But what if she-"  
  
"She won't"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Tokyo 3's a big city, what are the chances of them meeting?"  
  
The first person thought about this for a moment,"I'm still  
not sure if that is a wise decision."  
  
"I'm sure, that's all that matters"  
  
"Ok, I hope you know what your doing..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi walked alone on the streets of Tokyo 3, alone for the  
first time in the past 2 months.. well second time technically,  
but to her, it was the first.  
  
"I should buy some stuff for dinner..." Kasumi said to herself,  
"Or else I'd starve to death"  
  
As she walked through the door of the Supermarket, something  
caught her attention, a girl about her height with red hair.  
*Huh, if I didn't now better, I'd say she was Asuka..*  
Kasumi debated with herself if she should call out the name  
to see if the girl would react, but then, the girl is already  
gone so what can she do?  
  
"Oh well, heh, I'm being paranoid.."  
  
Kasumi went in and started to shop, walking down the frozen  
goods isle, she came across the ice cream section of it.  
*Tropical punch ice-cream.. heh... DAMNIT, STOP THINKING OF  
THOSE TWO GOD DAMNIT*  
  
Anger at herself, Kasumi stomped out of the isle and went to  
the drinks.  
*Orange juice, he likes.. ARRRGGHHH, KASUMI, YOUR THINKING   
AGAIN....* Kasumi physically hit herself on the head.  
*Meat section is save.. it has to be*  
  
But before she reached the meat section, she came across eggs,  
which, like almost everything else in the supermarket, reminds  
her of 'him...  
*I sat on he's eggs and spilt orange juice all over his stuff  
when I first got him his apartment here... I guess it was good  
Asuka came cuz if she didn't Shinji woulda never move over to  
my place and... DAMNIT, there I go again.. why won't you leave  
my head.. WHY*  
  
Kasumi breathed in deeply and hold her breath then slowly release  
it to calm herself down, *I better finish my shopping fast or I'll  
get a mental breakdown just by seeing food*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu looked at his paper work stacked on his desk.  
*Ok.... I feel like I'm in highschool again...* Kensu thought  
of what he just thought, *Well not really.. but close enough to   
make me go insane*  
  
The Major sighed as he lifted his pen to start his work, *Man  
I was sure I can get a promotion after THAT, but I guess they  
can't afford to pay me extra and still repair and maintain the  
Eva at the same time... oh well*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Kensu said without looking up from his work.  
  
"Kensu, have you seen Shinji?" the girls voice caught Kensu  
off guard.  
  
"Huh... oh hi Sandra, sup?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just want to check on Shinji, I heard Shinji  
and Kasumi had a fight, so....err.... I'm here to cheer Shinji  
up??" The blond girl grinned.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know, Shinji and Asuka was transferred." Kensu  
lied but kept a straight face.  
  
"WHAT!?!?, how come he never told me... he still owes me a date"  
Sandra groaned in dismay, "Man, everytime I meet some awsome  
guy, he either has a girl friend already or isn't around long  
enough, my life sucks"  
  
"Heh, you should look at my life.. paper work, paper work and  
MORE paper work, who's life sucks worst"  
  
"Heh, not to mention you work with that Chron kid," Sandra  
laughed but then quickly turns the laugh into a growl, "and  
that boyfriend hog bitchy whore Kasumi"  
  
Kensu's eyes widen and stared at Sandra with a hint of fear,  
"Umm I agree that Kasumi is kinda bitchy at times but a  
'boyfriend hog' and 'whore' ???"  
  
"Yeah, well I think what I said was absolutly right"  
  
Kensu rolled his eyes, "So how did you get in here?"  
  
"I said that you were my uncle." Sandra smiled innocently.  
  
"Well then NIECE, I think you shouldn't bother your UNCLE  
anymore, cuz uncle Kensu needs to work"  
  
Sandra giggled, "Well seeya uncle"  
  
"Oh yeah, one more thing Sandra," Kensu said stopping her  
from leaving his office.  
  
"Don't tell me you're falling for me and you want me to join  
you for dinner" Sandra said sarcasticly  
  
"Heh, how did you know, you read my mind" Kensu replied with  
a chuckle, "But seriously, I just wanna tell not not to say  
Shinji's name if you see Kasumi. You might hate her with all  
your guts and all that, but she was really attached to him  
and she's taking the transfer really hard"  
  
"Sure no problem... I think... but shouldn't Uncles keep away  
from dating their nieces??"  
  
"Sandra... your pushing it..."  
  
"yeah yeah, I know, I'm leaving" Sandra said as she walked out  
of the office  
  
*Finally, a quite working place*  
  
"Umm.. excuse me sire, but your sweeping for rat investation"  
  
Kensu jumped up from his chair, "GOD DAMNIT DON'T YOU PEOPLE  
HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR PERSON'S PRIVACY!?!?!"  
  
The worker slowly backs away from the infuriated Kensu and   
runs towards the next office as if to seek refuge.  
  
"Thank you" Kensu breathed out and sat back down, "I think I  
can finally get some work done" Unfortunatly, he has said that  
a bit too early because, soon after, music was being played at  
a extremly high volume in the office beside Kensu's  
  
"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi silently ate dinner as she desperatly tries to bring  
her mind to think of something else other than what she is  
going to do.  
*Well, how can I say this day went, good? bad? ok? what the  
heck, I'm talking to myself cuz I don't have anyone to talk  
to.. I didn't use to have this problem before, why am I doing  
this now?* Kasumi looked around the apartment, *Well the place  
is actually clean, so I can't clean the apartment later, guess  
it's back to soap operas an cheesy modern romance TV series..  
hey, maybe they'll even show pre-impact movies*   
  
Kasumi shook her head, *Why would I want to watch pre-impact  
movies, all the actors are bad anyways* she sighed in despair,  
*What the HELL am I suppose to do now...*  
  
Immediatly finishing her dinner, Kasumi started to wash the  
plates until they are sparkling clean with a scent of minty  
freshness (Ok that was stupid but hey heh), and turned on the  
TV to see if anything good was on.  
*Maybe I should just call Kensu or Chron or even the commander,  
or maybe I can call some of my friends at school.. wait I don't  
have their phone number.. Damn...I should get their phone   
number soon or else I'd kill myself with boredom*  
  
The lone girl stood up and paced around room during the   
commercial, *I'm thinking too much, why in the world am I walking  
around the living room anyways??*  
  
"I need to get a life..." Kasumi shook her head sadly as she head  
to her room, "*sigh* well might as well get some extra sleep so  
I can stay awake when I start to tutor Chron.. heh... he's on  
idiot, don't you think s.. rrriiiggghhhttt... I live alone.."  
  
Kasumi shook her head once more as she head to her room,  
"Take a bath, brush your teeth and go to bed Kasumi.. don't  
think anymore" She told herself as she shuffle towards the   
closet to get her PJs (well the stuff she sleeps in anyways).  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Wake up Shinji... wake up.....  
  
"Go away.... it's not morning yet" Shinji mumbled  
  
"WAKE UP YOU BAKA"  
  
"GO AWAY ASUKA, I'M STILL SLEEPY" Shinji groaned annoyingly  
  
"Sorry, wrong person"  
  
"Go away Misato.. it's the weekend"  
  
"Still wrong"  
  
"Just go away.... I'm sleepy"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu found himself in the Movie theatre watching the 'most romantic  
movie of the year' and soon regretted it, *Why did I come here after  
finishing my work, I'm suppose to get some sleep after that...*  
Kensu looked around the theatre but saw nothing interesting, a few  
couples, a group of girls who seems to be breaking curfew, and a lone  
girl sitting in the back row, *aahh.. the usual bunch of people   
watching this overly rated film* He chuckled a little *Well the hell  
with this, I'm going.  
  
Kensu stood up and head towards the exit.  
  
"heh, I bet Shinji would HATE to see this"  
  
Kensu froze, *that voice, so familier* he turned around and scanned   
the near by seats, *That's weird.... no one I know...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron woke up on the wrong side of the bed.. litterly... This morning,  
he woke up and found that his head was not on his pillow, but rather,  
this feet is!! This scaried Chron a lot since he has no idea how he  
can twist to end up like this without fallling down from his bed.  
  
"Man, I didn't ask for this"  
  
RING RING  
  
"What is it now" Chron walked slowly towards the phone and picked it  
up, "Yeah.."  
  
"Did I wake you Chron?" Kensu's voice said with a hint of urgency.  
  
"Nope, I'm just grumpy.. that's all"  
  
"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed huh??"  
  
"Yup.. litterly"  
  
"Whoa.. you've gotta show me how you did THAT, but anyways I need to  
talk to you.. it's not really THAT urgent, but I think I'm beginning  
to go crazy"  
  
"Uh huh... why don't you come over.." Chron said, totally forgetting   
about the 'tutor' he has.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there"  
  
Just as Chron placed the reciever back, the phone rang again, a bit  
agitated, Chron picked it up again.  
"Yeah, whatit now"  
  
"Chron.... WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU"  
  
Quickly realizing who the speaker was, Chron gulped, "Kasumi.. heh..  
sorry about that...err... thing..err.. you see...."  
  
"Whatever, Chron I'm coming over now before I fall asleep again k??"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Ok be right there"  
  
Chron once again put down the reciever, then, something hit him....  
ok if Kensu said he was coming over right away, and Kasumi was saying  
the same thing.. that means.....  
  
"SHIT... Kensu is gonna know about my problem at school... damn.. I'm  
never gonna hear the end to this..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well that's about it.." Kensu finished up his little story about last  
night in the theatre.  
  
"Ok.. let me get this straight," Chron stared at Kensu, "you think your  
going crazy cuz you thought you saw Asuka in the theatre last night  
talking something about Shinji...."  
  
"That's basically it"  
  
Chron burst into laughter, "OH MY GOD, hahahahahhaha, your paranoid,  
Oh man...hahahhahha"  
  
DING DONG  
  
*Damn, Kasumi is here"  
Chron settled down and opened the door, and as he predicted, Kasumi was  
standing there.  
  
"Don't tell me your so desprate that you need Kensu to tutor you..."  
Kasumi's first words after she stepped into the apartment.  
  
"Actually, I was here to talk to Chron on a unrelated business, so butt  
out" Kensu said with a cold glare.  
  
"Well, if your not gonna work anyways" Kasumi said, "I have some really  
freaky news for you."  
  
"Huh? when did you ever tried to join us on a civilized conversation"  
Chron smirked.  
  
Kasumi ignored Chron's comment but still gave him her glare, "anyways,  
guess who I thought I saw when I was shopping in the supermarket?"  
  
"Asuka?" Kensu guessed with a shrug.  
  
"Huh?, are you cross dressing and wearing a red wig to pretend your  
Asuka now... how did you know?"  
  
"Well last night I was in the movies when I thought I heard Asuka's  
voice talking about Shinji..."  
  
"Whoa.... I'm starting to get the feeling that Shinji and Asuka never  
left.." Chron said with widen with paranoia.  
  
"Now who's paranoid" Kensu grinned.  
  
"Hey let's get on with the tutoring, I want my extra cash in my bank"  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Man... well Kensu, if you don't mind, Mrs. slave driving tutor here  
is gonna give me the lesson from hell, so if you don't wanna die,   
I suggest you exit now" Chron grinned.  
  
"You stupid idiot" Kasumi said whacking Chron on the head with a text  
book.  
  
"Heh, no wonder you need a tutor," Kensu chuckled, "If Kasumi keeps on  
acting like a tomboy and hits you like this everyday, you'll just get  
dumber and dumber... whoops.. did I say tomboy.... I think my..err...  
I have ta go, bye" Kensu dashed towards the door and closed it tight  
to avoid Kasumi's assault.  
  
"I'll get you next time I see you pervert" Kasumi shouted at the door.  
  
"So, heh, can you help me?" Chron said very nervously.  
  
"Whatever.. just remember to pay me after"  
  
*great.. I have a crazy tutor tutoring me... I'm screwed over big time*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji.. wake up already.. haven't you slept enough" Asuka said softly  
into Shinji's ear.  
  
"Hmm..." Shinji stirred.  
  
"Shinji wake up... we need to report to the commander" Asuka said  
  
"Ok.. ok... I'll wake up." Shinji opened his eyes and saw Asuka's face  
about 4 cm away from his, "Umm.. Asuka.... I don't want to errr...."  
  
"Oh get a grip Shinji..." Asuka said with a smile, "it's not like we   
don't see each other everyday."  
  
"Yeah... heh.. I guess... err... so we need to report back to my  
father?" Shinji asked??  
  
"Well..."Asuka started.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"Umm we're still... errr"  
  
"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO"  
  
"We're stil in the future..."  
  
*Damnit...*  
  
"But no one knows other than the hidden branch of NERV in Osaka."  
  
"Huh?? hidden branch? how come i've never heard of that?"  
  
"It's the hidden branch you baka" Asuka rolled her eyes, "Of course  
you've never heard of it"  
  
"Heh... so who's the commander??"  
  
"Well that's where it gets weird..." Asuka's voice trailed off as  
a new person enters the room.  
  
"AAhh.. pilot Ikari from the year 2015... hello, but I don't believe  
we need a introduction though." the mand said looking at Shinji.  
  
"you look like..." Shinji stared at the man, "You look like... NO,   
that bastard... he did THAT!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heh.. Shinji and Asuka's not back yet.. what did you think I would  
do?? did you seriously think that I'd end my story like this!! and  
leave Kasumi hanging and all that!! NO WAY!!! but who is this 'man'  
and what did that Bastard do?? (Well if you're still wondering who  
the 'bastard is, well DUH, he's his father!!)   
  
Well if ya wanna know tune in next time ^_^  
  
and I apoligize for this short chapter.. cuz if I go on.. it's   
gonna be just plain boring so heh -_-" 


	12. Feelings from the past: part 1

Heh... chapter 12... and I first thought that I  
would only make 10 chapters.. silly me.. =p.  
Well Asuka and Shinji's still in the future....  
A new secret branch of NERV is now known to the  
two pilots....  
Kasumi, Chron, and Kensu, are having doubts that  
Asuka and Shinji have gone back to their own time  
And who the hell is that guy that Shinji doesn't  
want to see....  
Hmm.. I wonder where THAT could lead.. heh...  
  
Well wait and see....  
  
And just to tell ya.... I changed my mind.. this  
IS gonna be an Asuka/Shinji fic please.. I get   
the picture.. you guys want one of THOSE so be  
that way hmph.... but I'm still gonna be nice  
to Kasumi.. and to those who don't like her..   
well.... this is gonna be your fav. chapter  
*Evil cackle*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this.. HAPPY... stupid..  
*mumbles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 12  
part 1  
  
  
"But your...."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Your dead.... you can't be"  
  
"Wrong my son....."  
  
Shinji stared at Gendo Ikari with fear gripping at  
him.  
  
"NO, your not him..." Shinji started to breath   
harder everytime the ex-commander of NERV first   
branch said something, "y-y-you-your... d-de-dea-dead"  
  
"Then why am I right in front of you...."  
  
Shinji stopped breathing and then faints.  
  
"Well.. he took this rather well..." Asuka stared at  
Shinji astonished by his reaction.  
  
"That would be expected Pilot Soryu..." Gendo said   
with a softer tone to his voice.  
  
"Huh?" Asuka frowned at the commander's reply.  
*Isn't he suppose to be a cold bastard??*  
  
"I see your having trouble seeing why I'm acting  
the way I am," Commander Ikari said calmly, "Well  
my original self has... cloned himself, and I am  
one of his clones.."  
  
"That still doesn't say anything" Asuka glanced   
from side to side nervously.  
  
"Well the second Gendo Ikari, before his death, has  
...err.. reviewed our life, and saw it as a really  
bad one.. and I am trying to change this..."  
  
Asuka found the nearest sit and fell into it, staring  
dumbfounded at the commander.  
  
"Hmm.. maybe I should have acted like the first towards  
Shinji and gradually change... or maybe I should just  
tell him..."  
  
"Commander.. we have carried out your order..."  
  
"Excellent... Pilot Soryu?"  
  
"Yes commander."  
  
"Report to my office tomorrow at 1300 hours with Pilot  
Ikari, if he's awake then"  
  
"Understood sir"  
  
"Good I need to do something now.. if you will excuse  
me"  
  
The red head's jaw dropped as the Gendo Ikari left the  
room. *Did the commander just said excuse me!?!?! he  
really HAS changed...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji woke up a little dizzy and saw the white ceiling  
of the hospital, "Oh man.... I hate this place.."  
  
"Glad to see you're awake baka"  
  
Shinji turned his head to see his fellow pilot at the   
door way.  
  
"Heh, I had the weirdest dream"  
  
"Hmm.. well if it involves me.... leave it.. your dreams  
with me in it probably involves me striping infront of   
you while you watch drooling all over the place."  
  
Shinji shook his head, "Well anyways.. I'm glad to be  
back in 2015 heh"  
  
"Your not Shinji..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?... damn that means that's not a dream.." Shinji's  
mind slowly clears up, "that means that my father's here  
too.... MY BASTARD FATHER'S HERE TOO!!!"  
  
"Well.. not excatly.. but.. err... we need to see him   
later anyways so why don't you change and I'll meet you  
at the lobby and we'll go for a quick lunch," Asuka grinned,  
"Lunch is on you though"  
  
Shinji groaned out loud.  
  
"Hey, your treating Tokyo 3's most beautiful and talented  
girl not to mention the exclusive pilot of Eva unit 02."  
  
"Well some might say I'm Tokyo 3's most handsome and   
talented guy and I'm also the exclusive pilot of Eva Unit  
01" Shinji countered.  
  
"Hmph... well you still owe me 28 meals..."  
  
"Damn... saw that one coming.."  
  
"Well COME ON.. get changed and let's get GOING.. I'm   
hungry"  
  
"Alright already" Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
"DID YOU JUST ROLLED YOUR EYES AT ME!!" Asuka stared holes  
through Shinji.  
  
"Umm... eerrr..s-s-sorry"  
  
"AARRRGGHHH... just get changed"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi walked down the street of Tokyo 3 in search for a  
new place to eat, "Man... I can't believe it.. we have tons  
of German, Chinese, American, and EVEN African, or so they  
claim to be, but they don't have one little ramen shop on  
this whole street!!!.. god"  
  
She glanced from resturant to resturant then something   
caught her eye. *What the? those two look familiar*  
Kasumi walked into the resturant to get a better look.  
  
"Ma'am, how many people will be with you today?"  
  
Kasumi frowned and looked at the waiter for a few seconds,  
"No one... I'm eatting alone today."  
  
"Follow me miss"  
  
She followed the waiter towards her table, which was beside  
the window and allow a perfect view to the couple that looked  
familiar. *Who ARE they... they look like..... hmm...*  
  
"What would you like this afternoon?"  
  
"Huh?.. oh.. err...." Kasumi picked up the menus and scan   
through them, "I'll have that" Kasumi pointed towards one of  
the meals.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yup... and can you tell me where the bathroom is?"  
  
"It's that way miss"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kasumi stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Once inside,  
she stood infront of the mirror and sighed as she got out  
her wallet and took a card out, Shinji's NERV card.  
  
*Oh my god.... that guy looks like...* Kasumi's eyes widen   
and she bursts out of the bathroom and searched franticly  
for the guy, but to her dismay, they are already gone.  
  
"Too late" Kasumi whisper to herself, "maybe that guy wasn't  
even him"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"That was too close for comfort" Shinji said to Asuka as they  
head for the Secret Branch's HQ.  
  
"Yeah.. I never thought anyone that knew us eat's there..."  
Asuka replied in disbelieve.  
  
"Good thing we have these disguises... or else she would have  
reconized me in a heartbeat, she pratically knows me head to  
toe" Shinji chuckled lightly.  
  
Asuka grimaced, "Well we better report to your father, or else  
we're dead."  
  
"Yeah, lets"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Your late" Gendo said with an annoyed tone to his voice.  
  
Shinji and Asuka both stood in fear hoping they won't get   
TOO bad of a lecture.  
  
"Oh well...no harm done... let us begin."  
  
Both pilots jaw dropped and they would both faint if they knew  
what the other was think since it was the exact same.  
*NO HARM DONE... WHAT THE HELL!!!*  
  
"Ok, first we need to discuss what you two are gonna do until  
you get back to your own time."  
  
"Err... we can continue to help NERV and pilot the Evas" Asuka  
suggested.  
  
"No if you do that, then they will know" Gendo replied.  
  
"What's wrong with them knowing?" Shinji inquired.  
  
"This is a SECRET BRANCH," Gendo answered, "If we request   
the Evas to be transfered here then they would know about us"  
  
"We can always sneak in??" Asuka shrugged.  
  
"Please keep in mind that I'm no Major Katsuragi." Gendo said  
coldly, not unlike his old self.  
  
"I thought you said he changed.." Shinji whispered to Asuka  
  
"Yeah, he did, didn't he, he's not AS bastard like..."  
  
"Well, we have decided that you should be coaching the new  
Eva pilot that First Branch is about to recieve."  
  
"A new pilot? what Eva is the pilot gonna pilot?" Asuka asked  
  
"I'll give you the her information later, but right now, I   
need you two to decide how you are gonna teach the new pilot"  
Gendo pondered a bit, "and who's gonna teach what"  
  
"Well I'm all the she needs" Asuka said shamelessly, "Well,  
Shinji here would probably start drooling all over her even  
before the lessons starts"  
  
Shinji just sat there and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Pilot Soryu, you might have noticed that Shinji has qualities  
as a pilot that you don't, I would like you both to teach this  
new pilot what you know." the commander reached for two brown  
envolopes, "Inside is the information about this pilot. Please  
read through it, she will meet BOTH of you tomorrow in the  
simulations. Until then, your a free to do whatever you like.  
Dismissed"  
  
"Hai" Shinji and Asuka said in unison then left the room.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"A new pilot.. I guess NERV finally realize that Chron wasn't  
enough to protect this place." Asuka said shaking her head.  
  
"Chron's not that bad of a pilot.. he just needs more practice"  
Shinji said in his defence.  
  
"Well tomorrow, we're gonna meet with Chron's future partner"  
Asuka grinned as reached into the envolope, "I wonder how she  
looks like."  
  
Shinji followed suit and pulled out the print-outs of the  
pilot's stats.  
  
Name:Nokoki,Sakaru  
Age:14  
IQ:126  
Unit #:22  
  
The picture shows a girl with dark blond hair with emerald   
coloured eyes. Her hair, left long, reached beyond the picture  
size and judging by her face, SHinji deduce that she was of  
a slender built.  
  
"Wow..." Shinji stood dazed from the picture, "She's... she's.."  
  
^SMACK^  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" Shinji covered his head.  
  
"For drooling over the picture" Asuka rolled her eyes, "like I  
said before many times, all guys are perverts."  
  
Shinji sighed, "Well she is pretty, you can't expect a guy to  
resist staring at HER"  
  
"Hey, why would you wanna stare at a picture when a real thing  
is right besi..." Asuka's voice trailed off as she realize what  
she is saying.  
  
Shinji frowned at Asuka's response. *What does she mean* but before  
he can ask anything she ran off.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
When Shinji finally found Asuka, he has long forgotten why  
she ran in the first place.  
  
"What are YOU doing here baka."  
  
"I-I..err... I dunno... oh yeah.. where are we suppose to live?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Asuka said facing the other way,   
"we're living in that apartment over there." Asuka pointed towards  
an apartment buliding that is near a shopping mall.  
  
"Nice place?"   
  
"Yeah it's pretty nice," Asuka shrugged, "here's the spare key,  
we're on the 7th floor at door number 3. Can't miss it"  
  
"Thanks..." Shinji followed Asuka for a bit before speaking up  
again.  
  
"Hey Asuka... why have you been nicer to me lately?" Shinji know  
that was he just said can might as well kill him.  
  
"I guess I missed ya more than I thought" Asuka said softly.  
  
Shinji mind worked overtime.  
*What did she mean... she missed me more than she thought??*  
The Third Child stared at the Second.  
  
"What finally stopped staring at pictures and start staring at  
the real thing" Asuka teased.  
  
Like always, Shinji blushed at Asuka's tease but continue to walk  
with her.  
  
"Well we better get back to our place, we better get some sleep  
if we want to coach that newbie and whip her into shape."  
  
Shinji shivered at the thought of Asuka teaching kids, but still  
sees her point.  
"Well let me cook dinner so I can get one more meal off the chart"  
Shinji said.  
  
"YOU BETTER!!"  
  
Shinji flinch at the shout before he was dragged towards the apartment  
building.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka is standing in the hallways of NERV as Shinji and Kasumi,  
holding hands, stood infront of her.  
  
"Asuka, why are you still here, isn't it obvious that I like Kasumi"  
Shinji said with a smirk.  
  
"Get out of here, we don't want you here" Kasumi said with the  
same sweet voice, but only this time, venom filled her tone.  
  
"But... I.. Shinji.. please.." Asuka stammered.  
  
"I don't want to see you again Asuka.. so go away..." Shinji said  
and then vanished with Kasumi.  
  
"I'll never want to be with...." Last words echoed through the   
hallways.  
  
"Shinji..... NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO" Asuka leaped from her bed. After few seconds, Shinji  
crashed through the door.  
  
"What happened Asuka," Shinji asked.  
  
*Shinji's still here...*  
  
"Asuka.. are you all right?" Shinji walked closer to Asuka's shivering  
body.  
  
Then Asuka just leaped towards Shinji and pulled him down with her to  
the floor of the room.  
  
"Shinji... don't leave.. please.. stay... don't go" Asuka said franticly  
and while pulling him closer to her.  
  
Shinji lay there shocked at the recent developments, "Umm... ok...err"  
  
"Promise me.. don't leave me alone..." Asuka breathing slowed down.  
  
"It's ok... I.... I promise.. I won't leave you alone..."  
  
"Thank you Shinji... thank you" Asuka said with a genuine smile and then  
fell into blissful sleep.  
  
*Shinji.... I love you....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji woke up with Asuka in his arms in her room on the floor.  
*what happened last night...*  
Instinctivly, he checked if they are still wearing clothes.  
*good.. we did nothing stupid...*  
He stood up and head for the kitchen in the new apartment. It was  
small, compared to the apartment Misato has since it was REALLY meant  
for only one person to live in. If you look out the balcony, you will  
see the shopping mall right infront of it.  
  
"Leave it to a girl to choose a apartment right infront of a mall"  
Shinji said to himself, "Better cook breakfast before Asuka wakes up  
or else we'll be late for that new pilot"  
  
He spent the next few minutes brushing his teeth and cooking breakfast  
and he has even started eatting breakfast, when Asuka walked out.  
  
"Morning Shinji, you cooked breakfast huh?" Asuka said in German.  
  
"Huh??" Shinji understood the good morning part but the rest was   
all a mystery to him.  
  
"I said you cooked breakfast" Asuka rolled her eyes and replied in  
Japanese.  
  
"Ooohhh..." Shinji acknoledged and continue to eat breakfast, "you  
better hurry up, we still need to meet with that new pilot."  
  
"Oh yeah" Asuka snapped into full working order and headed to the  
bathroom, "AND DON'T YOU DARE COME IN HERE YOU PERVERT"  
  
"Back to her old self already.." Shinji sighed.  
  
"and shinji.. thanks... for promising..."  
  
Shinji didn't hear what she as he ate his breakfast.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Pilot Ikari, Pilot Soryu" Gendo greeted them, "meet the new pilot  
Nokoki Sakaru."  
  
"Nice to meetcha" Sakaru said cheerfully, "Can't believe I'm gonna  
pilot a Eva.. wow"  
  
"Well I'll leave her training to you two... good luck" Gendo then  
left the three pilots alone.  
  
"Hmm.. how should we start..." Asuka said outloud.  
  
"Before you enter the simulation entry plug, you should know about  
the LCL and stuff like that," Shinji started, "The first time I   
when into an Eva, I was almost scared to death when I thought the   
LCL was water and I'm gonna drown" Shinji chuckled a bit.  
  
"I was gonna say that" Asuka glared at Shinji.  
  
"LCL, so what is the stuff?" Sakaru asked  
  
"You'll know when you get into the entry plug," Asuka said, "Well  
in you go" Asuka pushed Sakaru, who is already in her plug suit  
like Asuka and Shinji, towards the entry plug.  
  
"Umm.. are you sure.. I mean" Sakaru said worried.  
  
"I'll go with you" Shinji said headed to another Entry plug.  
  
"Yeah yeah.. come ON.. let's go" Asuka said with her nagging voice.  
  
Seconds later, Shinji and Sakaru was in the entry plugs with Asuka  
outside looking at the VR world through the TV.  
  
"Ok.. fill them up" Asuka said as one of the staff starts filling  
the entry plug with LCL.  
  
"AAHHHH... what's that stuff" a very scaried Sakaru said.  
  
"That's the LCL we're talking about... hmm.. looks like that warning  
I gave wasn't much help either" Shinji shook his head, "Well here   
comes the painful part"  
  
Through the comm link, Shinji heard one of the staff giving orders  
to start the neural connections. A small stinging sensation came  
over Shinji.  
  
"Neural connections for Pilot Ikari, complete"  
  
"Sakaru, this might hurt a bit, so don't worry k??" Shinji used  
his usual 'caring' voice.  
  
"Ok...." The new pilot said with a bit of fear in her voice, "Ow"  
  
Over the com link, Shinji heard Asuka laugh a bit, curious, Shinji  
turned on the video link and saw what was so funny. Sakaru was making  
a very, VERY funny face as she breathed in the LCL, Shinji couldn't  
surpress a small chuckled himself.  
  
"What so funny... this stuff is disgusting" Sakaru said defensivly.  
  
"Sorry" Shinji replied.  
  
"Pilot Ikari's Sync Ratio at 76%, and Pilot Nokoki's Sync Ratio at  
12%.."  
  
"Hey, Sakaru, try to bring that Sync up.. in real life, you  
can't even move your Eva, but since this is a simulation you'll be  
able to move it freely."  
  
"How can I do that??" Sakaru frowned, "This piloting thing is more  
complicated than I thought"  
  
"Try to relax," Asuka said repeating what Dr.Akagi said during their  
Sync tests.  
  
"Ok.." Sakaru breathed slowly and and closed her eyes trying to relax  
herself.  
  
"Pilot Nokoki's Sync went up by .78 points.."  
  
"Ok.. this might be harder than I thought" Asuka said.  
  
"I'm never gonna pilot this...." Sakaru groaned.  
  
"Try thinking of piloting.... or you can always think happy thoughts."  
Shinji said with a shrug.  
  
"Happy thoughts??" Sakaru want to laugh but did what Shinji recommended.  
  
"Sync ratio rising... 15%....17%....21%.... Sync ratio holding steady  
at 21.43%"  
  
"Happy thoughts really work" Sakaru giggled.  
  
"Well no time to celebrate yet... with that Sync ratio, your only  
able to move your Eva.. but you won't be able to use it to the potential  
nessicary" Asuka said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh....." the New pilot's face fell.  
  
"Well at least that's a good start" Shinji said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks" Sakaru smiled.  
  
"Ok lets get her training going already" Asuka said impatiently, "Why don't  
you walk around, the real thing is the same as this VR, so you'll practically  
experiance everything you will in a real Eva in there, except that all  
the pain and stuff you feel will be dulled down."  
  
"H-ho-how do I move this thing" Sakaru blushed.  
  
"They really didn't tell you alot did they?" Shinji shook his head, "It's  
easy, just think what you want it to do, and it'll do it"  
  
"So you mean all I need to think is wa- whoa" On the VR plain, Sakaru's  
Eva fell onto the ground."  
  
"This is gonna be a LLOOOOOOONNNNGG day" Asuka groaned.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Heh... that was... fun" Sakaru giggled as she changed back into her  
street clothes, "but the plug suit is really REALLY annoying."  
  
After changing, the new pilot walked out of the change room to be met  
by the others.   
  
"Hey Sakaru, wanna join us for a quick drink" Shinji asked, "My treat"  
  
"Oh come on Shinji.. you HAVE to be nice to the newbie huh??" Asuka  
shook her head, "Well at least I get to tell you what we have in store  
for you tomorrow" Asuka's annoyed expression changed into an evil grin.  
  
"*GULP* umm.. I think.. err..." Sakaru froze.  
  
"Oh stop that Asuka... it's only level 1 obstacle course." Shinji frowned.  
  
"Obstacle course.. well actually I was planning something else AFTER that"  
Asuka kept her evil grin up.  
  
"Umm... well it is YOUR plan.. so I guess you'll be piloting tomorrow"  
Shinji replied, trying to get away from the torture Asuka has planned.  
  
"NO WAY, your piloting, or else I'll add another month on the chart!"  
Asuka threated.  
  
*Chart?? what chart??*  
  
"WHAT!?! you can't do that!! I was only gone for 4 weeks.. you can't do   
that!"  
  
"Bet you anything I could" Asuka glared.  
  
"Fine." Shinji said in defeat.  
  
"Umm.. 'cuse me.. err.. what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Huh??" Shinji had a confused look on his face.  
  
"She's talking about the chart you BAKA," Asuka rolled her eyes, "Well,  
you see Shinji here lives with me and he was suppose to cook-"  
  
"Since she doesn't know how to" Shinji cut in.  
  
"I DO!!!" Asuka fumed and hits him over the head, "Well anyways, this  
baka here left for a month and left me, ME for crying out loud, his  
comrade in arms, to fend for myself.. how can he be so cruel... can't  
you believe it!!"  
  
"You two.. LIVE together?" Sakaru eye's bulged up, "D-do I have to   
live with the other pilot too if.. err.."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think NERV would put you with HIM" Shinji laughed,  
"You'd probably starve to death in HIS apartment."  
  
*That's good...* Sakaru sighed in relieve, "But then why are you two  
living together... are you two...."  
  
"Huh? WHAT!! WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THAT IDEA" Asuka threw a fit,  
"ME AND THAT BAKA A COUPLE"  
  
"We had been through a type of training, and to keep some of the result  
of the training, we need to live together" Shinji explained calmly,   
sensing his 'student's' concern, he added, "So unless you want to go  
through the training we've been through, you don't have to worry about  
living with you fellow pilot."  
  
"THAT's good to know" Sakaru smiled *Wow, I wonder what type of training  
that was... bet it was torture for him* Sakaru giggled at her last   
thought.  
  
"Well lets get OUTTA here, I want that drink after THAT" Asuka said.  
  
"Yeah... i guess.." Shinji agreed.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*When are we gonna go back to our time* Shinji sighed and stared off in  
to space *The more I stay here, the more I wish I don't need to hide  
from Kasumi*  
  
"HEY BAKA" Asuka shouted beside Shinji's ears.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji frowned and looked at Asuka.  
  
"Sakaru here want's to know if she can meet the 'other' rookie, she   
doesn't believe me when I said no" Asuka said, obviously annoyed.  
  
"No you can't Sakaru, sorry about that" Shinji said and continue to  
stare off into space.  
  
*I wish I can see her again.. I mean I could right, but I guess I  
can't, I promised Asuka I'll won't leave her last night, even if  
she doesn't remember, a promise is a promise*  
  
SMACK  
  
"OW what was THAT for" Shinji cringed in pain.  
  
"Don't shout" Asuka hissed.  
  
"Hey what's happening??" the new pilot lowered her voice.  
  
"She's here" Asuka pointed towards the enterance.  
  
*Damnit Kasumi, why are you here, I want to talk to you, but  
I can't, DAMNIT why are you doing this to me*   
"Let's leave this place" Shinji whispered as he left a large bill   
on the table and headed for the exit, hoping Kasumi won't   
see him. Luckily, or unluckly, she didn't.  
  
*That perfume...* Shinji enjoyed the scent that she carried for  
a while, that is until Asuka rushed out with Sakaru.  
  
"Whew, made it out..." Asuka grinned, "Your lucky the great  
Asuka Langley Soryu was here, or else you'll be dead meat"  
  
"Yeah.. thanks" Shinji looked the other way.  
  
"So tell me.. why are you two trying to hid from her?" Sakaru  
asked.  
  
"Classified info" Asuka said, "Hey, if you get the permission   
from the commander, we might tell ya"  
  
"I rather you don't ask though" Shinji said quietly.  
  
"Oh get over her already" Asuka groaned, "It's not like you'll  
be seeing her a lot more even if you ARE allowed to see her"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Sakaru frowned, "Umm.. I guess this is more of a personal matter  
huh.. err.. guess I'll be leaving heh."  
  
True to her word, Sakaru walked off bidding the two good bye.  
  
"Let's get home Shinji" Asuka said with a soft smile.  
  
*Where did THAT smile come from??* Shinji wondered.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
After eatting dinner that Shinji made, Asuka dragged Shinji out  
for a walk.  
  
"Why are we even here" Shinji said gesturing to the park around  
them.  
  
"Cuz..." Asuka said and continue to drag Shinji with her.  
  
"Come on, I'm tired, I want to sleep..."   
  
"No way, not yet, I need to talk to you"   
  
"Can't we talk at the apartment"   
  
"Nope, come on"  
*This is my chance... I mean if I tell him now... he'll get his  
mind off Kasumi AND he'll be mine.. right??*  
Asuka shrugged off the thought of her plan failing.  
  
"Are we there yet.." Shinji groaned.  
  
"Yep" Asuka smiled softly.  
  
*That smile again* Shinji looked at Asuka's angelic face, *I  
almost forgot how beautiful she is* Shinji couldn't help but  
smile too, *Maybe this is why I like Asuka at first... her smile  
when she gives it.. it's... it's...*  
  
"Shinji, I just wanna tell you that...errr.." Asuka's blue eyes  
darted from left to right, "ireallylikeyou"  
  
"Wha??"   
  
"I LIKE YOU SHINJI IKARI" Asuka shouted out then swallowed.  
*Why the HELL am I so nervous*  
  
"Yo-you WHAT!!" Shinji took a step back.  
  
"Shinji, please... just hear me out"  
  
For once, Shinji actually WANT to hear Asuka's explination.  
  
"You see, I... I really like you, seeing you with Kasumi made  
me realize that.. it's just that... that.. you... you still  
like Kasumi and... and" Asuka stopped dead in her tracks as  
Shinji put a had on her shoulder.  
  
"Asuka, remember what you made me promise last night" Shinji  
said with a smile, "I'd keep the promise... but.."  
  
That was all she needed to hear, Asuka pulled Shinji towards  
her and pressed her lips againest his. For hours it seems,  
the two hold the kiss until...  
  
"Sh-Shin-Shinji.."  
  
Shinji broke off his kiss and turned to his left, he almost  
felt like dieing at this point.  
  
"Kasumi..." Shinji gasped and started walking towards her but  
Asuka held on to his arm.  
  
"I HATE YOU" Kasumi shouted and ran.  
  
Shinji fell to the ground, "Damn...."  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, I told you Kasumi likers would hate this chapter. Yeah  
I know, I'm kinda hard on her but HEY, it's good, what can   
I say. Well during when I wrote the last part, I was thinking  
what if it wasn't Kasumi that cut off Asuka and Shinji's   
moment (and I know, Asuka is REALLY OOC but HEY who can blame  
her, seeing her one true luv taken by another, then seeing   
him in the edge of death... but I guess she's used to that  
by now heh) but Rei!! that'll be funny.... but anyways..  
Part to of this LLOOOONNNNGGG chapter next time!! until then  
CLIFFHANGERS ALL THE WAY!!! =p j/k j/k (trust me... I hate them  
but if notepad is all you have to work with, I don't have much  
of a choice =p) 


	13. Feelings from the past: part 2

Part 2 of Chapter 12 coming right at ya!!  
Well for a quick recap..  
Kasumi saw Shinji and Asuka together and  
Gendo isn't a bastard anymore and there is  
a new pilot named Sakaru.  
Well that sums it up on with the disclaimer  
so I can get to the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: yada yada yada.. you know the  
drill.. I don't own this and but I wish  
I owned this so I can rub it in my friends  
face =p  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 12 part 2  
  
  
"Damn..." Shinji fell to his knees as Kasumi  
ran off.  
  
"You still love her.... don't you..." Asuka  
whispered.  
  
Shinji didn't reply, he stood back up and   
walked towards Asuka, "We better tell my  
father about this, someone knows about us"  
  
Asuka stared at the Third Child, *This voice  
.... it's.... cold....*  
"Yea, we better"  
  
Shinji took Asuka's hand and smiled, "Hey,  
come on... I still have a promise to keep"  
  
"You baka" Asuka sighed with pleasure at  
Shinji's touch, "C-can I.. sleep with you  
tonight...."  
  
Shinji turned, "Aren't you afraid of me, the  
big pervert molesting you while your sleeping"  
Shinji grinned.  
  
"No, I trust you, even if you ARE a pervert"  
  
Asuka gave him one of her warm smiles and  
followed him back to their apartment.  
*This is gonna be a good night*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka woke up in Shinji's embrace.  
*Wow, what a way to wake up... no wonder Kasumi  
likes it so much*  
  
Shinji stirred and woke up to find his face only  
few centimetres away from Asuka's.  
"Good morning"  
  
Asuka wanted to pull him in and give him a kiss,  
but memory of last night's encounter made her   
back off.  
*He still loves Kasumi.. I can't do that to him*  
Instead she gave him a hug and sat up with a   
smile.  
  
"Why don't you go wash up Asuka, I'll cook   
breakfast"  
  
"Don't think being nice will get the UOM meals  
off the chart," Asuka grinned, "well but last  
night's kiss did get quite a few off the chart"  
  
Shinji visably winced, "Heh, yeah.. thanks"  
  
Asuka realize her mistake and walked out of the  
room, *That was stupid*. Shaking her head, she  
walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji sat up after Asuka left the room.  
*Why did she mention last night... Kasumi was  
there... she saw us kissing... but it's all a  
misunderstanding right?? I mean she kissed ME  
I didn't kiss her."  
Shinji walked towards the kitchen and starts  
to prepare breakfast.  
  
*Damn... Asuka started the kiss..but I kissed  
back.. does that mean that I kissed her.. I'm  
such an idiot.. why did I kiss her back.. WHY  
... arrrggghh*  
  
A burnt smell disrupted his train of thought.  
  
"AAHHH..." Shinji looked at the burnt egg,  
"How in the world did I manage to screw up  
an egg like this... the only person capable  
of doing this is Misato..."  
  
Shinji grimaced as he saw the result of this  
degraded cooking skill, the extremely over  
cooked egg.  
  
"What's that scream I heard Shinji??" Asuka's  
voice came from the bathroom to Shinji's ears.  
  
"Umm... err... Nothing.." Shinji replied as  
he tries to hide the burnt egg under a pile of  
garbage inside the garbage can.  
  
"I thought I smell something burnt" Shinji  
turned around and jumped a little when he saw  
Asuka behind him, "Don't tell me you haven't   
started to cook breakfast yet.."  
  
"Umm... I did..err.. I guess I didn't" Shinji  
sighed and cracked another egg open.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka hung on Shinji's arm and leaned her head  
on Shinji's shoulder as they walked down an   
almost empty street.  
  
"Shinji... you REALLY don't mind me doing this?"  
Asuka asked, "Well I guess you shouldn't since I  
AM the-"  
  
"most beautiful and talented woman in all of Tokyo  
3." Shinji finished.  
  
"I'm glad you agree with me" Asuka smiled and pulled  
herself closer to him.  
  
"HEY, I thought you guys aren't a couple" the two  
pilots detached themselves and looked back to find  
their 'student' behind them.  
  
"Umm.. part of our..err.. sync training??" Shinji  
said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Yeah right.." Sakaru shook her head, "I can't   
believe I fell for that, we're just friends' trick."  
  
"Umm it's an intensified Sync training??" this time  
Asuka looked at Shinji.  
  
"That is so pathetic I can't even describe it"  
  
"So.. how long have you two been going out??"  
Sakaru asked true to her nosy nature.  
  
"Why would you wanna know" Asuka inquired, "anyways  
we aren't a couple and we aren't going out, I just  
lost a bet to Shinji and I need to do this"  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes and for the first time in  
his live, he really want to strangle Asuka.  
  
"OOhhhhh..." Sakaru said with a smile, obviously not  
buying it, "So I guess he's up for grabs huh..."  
  
"Err..." Shinji started to walk towards the Secret   
Branch again, "We..err.. better hurry, your lesson  
starts in a few minutes"  
  
Asuka walked up next to him but was pushed aside by  
Sakaru.  
  
"So Ikari sensai.. can I call you Shinji.." Sakaru   
said innocently, it almost made Asuka throw up.  
  
"But I thought you ALWAYS did call him Shinji" Asuka  
said.  
  
"Yea, but I always called him Shinji cuz he said so,  
but now, I want to call him Shinji cuz I want to.."  
Sakaru said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Oh no you don't.." Asuka muttered under her breath  
and pulled Shinji towards her, "Shinji... walk with  
me?"  
  
Sakaru almost fell to the ground from laughing, "OH  
MY GOD... CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR THAT"  
  
Asuka frowned at Sakaru and let go of Shinji.  
  
"Heh, I have to admit, she's right, I can't believe  
you fell for it" Shinji said with a small chuckle.  
  
"I-I was..err.. I was caught off guard" The red head  
said defensivly   
  
"Whatever" Sakaru said after she calmed down from all  
the laughing.  
  
"Well let's go, plus we need to talk to the commander  
about 'THAT'" Shinji said.  
  
Asuka nodded her head and followed Shinji and trailing  
behind them, Sakaru.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi finally woke up from her restless sleep. Thinking  
of last night was like reliving a nightmare to her.  
  
*Shinji's here but he's not HERE...* Kasumi felt tears  
building up again, *Is he breaking his promise.. he said  
he'll be here as long as nothing's in his way..*  
  
Kasumi thought about his promise some more, *That must  
be it... something, or rather, someONE is keeping him  
away from me...*  
  
She immediatly cheered up a little at the last thought.  
*Yeah... wait.. if Shinji's here.. I have to report to  
them again..*  
  
Heading towards the phone to make the call back to her   
boss, Kasumi thought of what she is gonna say to them.  
  
"Kasumi reporting.."  
  
"Agent... a update so quick... your not due for one  
til next week."  
  
"Yes I know, but I have just discovered that the pilot  
Shinji Ikari is still here!"  
  
"Very well.. I will look into it..."  
  
"Don't you want me to continue my previous assignment?"  
  
"No... and don't tell anyone of what you saw.. or else.."  
  
Chills went down her spine as she heard her boss said the  
last sentence, "Understood."  
  
"Good.."  
  
Kasumi put down the phone and sat at her couch....  
*I need a vacation...*  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
"Umm.. interesting..." Gendo nodded his head repeatedly.  
  
"So...." Asuka asked.  
  
"I'll look into it, you two don't need to worry about   
it," Gendo sat back down at his desk, "Pilot Nokoki   
should be ready, continue her training"  
  
"Yes Sire" Asuka and Shinji said in unison and walked  
out of the door.  
  
Gendo watched the two pilot leave his room before   
picking up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"The two pilots has been discovered by one of the   
members of First Branch"  
  
"Yes, we're aware of that.. don't worry yourself Gendo,  
she is one of our operatives."  
  
"We have spies in First Branch??"  
  
"That is non of your concern"  
  
The line went dead and Gendo placed the phone back to  
it's stand.  
  
"Well.. looks like the new NERV hasn't changed one  
bit...." Gendo shook his head , "Well off for my late  
lunch break"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Good job Sakaru!" Shinji clapped his hands, "your almost  
there!"  
  
Sakaru concentrates more as she wills her Eva through the  
obstacle course in VR, "This is hard..."  
  
"Heh, if you think THAT's hard.. wait till you try my  
'special' course," Asuka said seriously.  
  
Sakaru knitted her brow as she willed her Eva for one last  
jump to complete the course, "Special course?? I don't   
think I wanna know"  
  
"Well this is pretty good... 2 minutes and 11 seconds..  
I think this is better than the my first try" Shinji said  
  
"I thought your first try took only 1 minute and... oohh."  
Asuka stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"I suck.." Sakaru sighed.  
  
"Hey hey hey, no way you don't suck... your just not as   
much of a fluke as Shinji is" Asuka said.  
  
"Heh.. thanks.." Sakaru replied, obviously really depressed.  
  
"Well.. I think we can't do anything more today," Shinji  
concluded, "let's grab a bite."  
  
"I'll skip." Sakaru said plainly and head for the change  
room.  
  
"Ok... I think we need to do something about this" Shinji  
headed for the change room doors.  
  
Asuka shook her head and let out a breath and head towars  
the change rooms too.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
When Sakaru finally finished changing, the two pilots was  
right infront of the door waiting for her.  
  
"Like it or not Sakaru, your coming with us to the cafe"  
Asuka said in her demanding voice.  
  
"I ne-"  
  
"Sakaru.. it's my treat, come on.. don't leave me alone   
with HER." Shinji whispered to the new pilot.  
  
Sakaru can't help but giggle a bit at Shinji's comment,  
"Fine, I'll go," Sakaru said a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Good." Asuka nodded her head and dragged her towards the  
exit with Shinji trailing behind.  
  
"Pilot Ikari..."  
  
Shinji turned around to see who called him.  
"You are..."  
  
"I'm the owner of NERV... you can call me Daniel if you  
like."  
  
*NERV's owner??*  
"...."  
  
"Pilot Ikari, I would like to ask the new pilot... Sakaru  
Nokoki's progress, if she is doing badly, we would have to  
replace her and use another person as a pilot, our funds  
are running low."  
  
"She is progressing." Shinji said simply.  
  
"Would she be able to pilot the Eva and use it in combat  
in 2 days?"  
  
"I don't now sire, you should ask-"  
  
"I'm asking you because your a pilot, WILL she be able to  
pilot?"  
  
Shinji frowned, "Yes, but barely, she won't survive an   
angel attack thought."  
  
"She'll do..."  
  
The third child watched the retreating figure with a puzzled  
look on his face.  
*Why does he want her to pilot the new Eva in 2 days?*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kausmi is bored. Ever since she made her report to her boss,  
she's been sitting at NERV's MAGI terminal playing tetris.  
  
"I hardly think MAGI should be used for playing tetris at all"  
  
Kasumi jumped and turned around, "Kensu, you scaried me"  
  
"Heh, hey you still look down," Kensu walk up to Kasumi and  
placed his hand on her shoulder, "Still miss Shinji?"  
  
*If only he knew....*  
"Yeah.. i guess"  
  
"Well don't cry on the MAGI cuz we still need it" Kensu   
joked.  
  
"Go away.. it's not funny.."  
  
"Sorry.. i didn't mean it.. honest"  
  
"I know.... I'm just not in a good mood I guess" Kasumi stood  
up, "Why don't we go to that cafe, I think I'm due for another  
cup of coffee."  
  
Kensu grinned at her suggestion, "Sure, but why, we have coffee  
in HQ"  
  
"The coffee here tastes like ground up limestone mixed with water  
with brown food colouring." Kasumi made a face.  
  
"Well come on, it's coffee time, the cafe is gonna be filled with  
teenagers at this time.. and there all so loud."  
  
"HEY, I'm still a teen"  
  
"Yeah, but you don't act like one."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M OLD" Kasumi eyes seems to glow with  
anger as Kensu slowly back out the door.  
  
"N-n-no.. of course not.. I mean your the symbol off..err..  
err..." Kensu looked left and right, "....help..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji sat alone at the cafe drinking a cup of cocoa. (Yeah I know  
he does drink Cocoa in the series.. but HEY, it's the future..  
can't they drink cocoa in the future!!)  
*I thought Asuka said she'll be going to a cafe... oh the heck, at  
least I'll be having a moment of peace.*  
  
Shinji took another sip and looked out the window.  
*SHIT.. is that Kensu and Kasumi!!! damn I gotta get outta here*  
Quickly finishing his drink, Shinji went to the cashier to pay,  
hoping the two won't see him.  
  
"Do you have to hit me so hard" Shinji heard Kensu's voice behind  
him.  
  
"You called me old! of course I have to hit you hard," Shinji can  
picture Kasumi pouting right now, "I think you got off easy too."  
  
Shinji hold back a chuckle as the cashier gave him his change.   
Turning around a bit, he saw Kasumi and Kensu standing in the  
waiting area with people between them. Taking in a deep breath,  
Shinji walked cautiously towards the exit.  
  
*That was close....*  
  
"Shinji.. is that you.."  
  
*Too late..*  
Shinji turned around to find Kasumi walked towards him.  
  
"Kasumi..."  
  
Kasumi smiled a warm smile that made him want to run up to her   
and kiss her, but that smile quickly died away.  
"Shinji, last night...."  
  
"Kasumi... do you remember the promise I made to you right?"  
  
"Of course I do.. and you broke it." Kasumi said bitterly but  
continue to walk towards Shinji.  
  
"I=I... it's hard to explain.... why don't you meet me at that  
park.. tonight.... 10 o'clock."  
  
"I want to kn-"  
  
"Kasumi, I can't..... meet me there tonight, I'll be there.. the  
place with that bench...."  
  
"Ok.... tonight.... promise me you'll be there"  
  
"I promise... I won't break the promise"  
  
Kasumi wiped away a tear that has fallen and turned towards the  
cafe.  
  
"Tonight...." Shinji whispered as he inhaled lingering scent of  
Kasumi's perfume, "Tonight..." He headed back to his temporary  
home to prepare for what is to come tonight.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Where were you?" Asuka inquired, "You just disappeared right  
after we left?"  
  
"Oh, I was..err... somewhere...."  
  
"Oh, nice answer, now where is this somewhere?"  
  
"Cafe... the one we used to go to with Kasumi and the others"  
Shinji walked towards his room.  
  
"Hey, don't you DARE to walk away from this!!" Asuka demanded  
as Shinji walk passed her.  
  
"THAT'S WHERE I WENT OK.... I'm tired... wake me up when you  
want to eat dinner.."  
  
"Shin-... oh the heck..." Asuka dropped down on the couch and  
picked up the remote for the TV, "might as well see if they  
still have soaps from the 20th century."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji lay at his bed staring at the ceiling of the room as  
he thought of the coming night.  
*What am I suppose to say.. I don't wanna hurt you so I'm   
leaving you.. that's stupid... I love you but I can't be with  
you??.. that's sounds like one of Asuka's soaps.... the hell  
I'll just see what Kasumi has to say...*  
  
The confused pilot turned to his side and slowly closes his  
eyes.  
*Why didn't I ran when I saw Kasumi.... Oh yea... if I run  
away, then the problems will grow.... damnit.. why can't   
this world be all perfect and stuff.*  
  
Shinji layed on his bed for what seems like only a few minutes  
when Asuka called him, "HEY BAKA, CAN YOU COOK DINNER?? I'M   
HUNGRY."  
  
"OK, OK," Shinji glaced at the clock, "Whoa 7 already.. musta  
fallen asleep."  
  
"SHINJI....WAKE UP SO I CAN EAT DINNER."  
  
"Yeah yea, I'm coming," Shinji slowly walked out of his room,  
but NOTHING would prepare him for what he is about to see,  
"AAAHHHHHH... ASUKA, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING!!!"  
  
"An apron.. no duh (What did you think... Asuka would wear   
lingerie in front of Shinji AGAIN... man..)... I cooked dinner..   
I thought you might be not in the mood for it so.. here.." Asuka  
gestured to the food on the table.  
  
"Y-yo-you cooked," Shinji pray to god that she wasn't as bad as  
Misato, "Umm... when did you learn to cook?"  
  
"Just now..." Asuka pointed to the TV, and on it a cooking show  
was on, "Now... have a taste."  
  
Shinji hoped that there are some stomach medicine around here  
so he won't have to die if her cooking was as bad as Misato's.  
Closing his eyes, he took a bit of one of Asuka's dishes with  
Asuka looking at him. Shinji choked.  
  
"Is it bad..." Asuka stared at Shinji as he finally swallowed  
the piece of beef.  
  
"NO WAY.. THAT WAS *THE* BEST!" Shinji's eyes sparkled as he dug  
in for some more.  
  
"Really!" Asuka grinned, "Of course, I AM Asuka." Asuka also   
taste a sample of her own food.  
  
"Wow, you should watch those cooking shows more often." Shinji   
said between bites, "This is gotta be the best meal I've   
eatten."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, I mean I usually can't enjoy my own cooking and well you  
know how Misato cooks," Shinji shivered as he thought of the  
so call meals that Misato eats, "This is the first meal that   
anyone has cooked for me that I remember."  
  
Asuka looked at Shinji and tilted her head, "First meal that   
someone else cooked for you?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks Asuka..."  
  
"Well that's one more meal on the UOM chart." Asuka nodded  
her head seriously.  
  
"WHAT!!" Shinji spit out the food.  
  
"What, you're suppose to cook for ME but I'm cooking for you  
right now."  
  
"Well with THAT logic, then you have like, I dunno, few hundred  
UOM meals on MY chart."   
  
"Well you volenteered to cook."  
  
"You did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Ok.. let's just eat dinner before we go into that again." Shinji  
took a few bites before he broke out in laughter.  
  
"What so funny."  
  
"We sound like 5 year olds" Shinji kept laughing, "and we're supposed  
to save the world from angels."  
  
Asuka knitted her brow and looked at Shinji.  
*Wow, he looks pretty hot when he's laughing....*  
  
"Five year olds huh.." Asuka picked up some rice and threw it at  
Shinji.  
  
"HEY, what was that for."  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Asuka yelled and threw some more food at Shinji.  
  
Shinji immediately grabed some food and threw it at is room mate.  
  
"AAhhh" Asuka screamed as the piece of meat landed on her, "That's  
it, time for the heavy artillery."  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka as she when to the freezer and took a tub   
of ice-cream and a spoon, "Asuka.. don't.. no."  
  
"Scared Shinji" Asuka grinned evilly, "Eat ICE-CREAM."  
  
Shinji covered his head and charged at Asuka to grab the spoon  
away from her.  
  
"Hah, who's got the Ice-cream and spoon NOW." Shinji starts to  
flick the content of the tub at Asuka who seeked refuge behind  
the sofa.  
  
"That's a cheap shot!" Asuka laughed as Shinji dumped Ice-cream   
all over her, "HEY"  
  
Asuka grabed Shinji's arm and pulled him down on to the ground with  
all the ice-cream, and no sooner, the two found themselves covered  
with melted ice-cream, "Umm.. heh..."  
  
Asuka took a deep breath as she layed on top of Shinji, "Shinji.."  
  
"Umm... mind if you..err.. I think I need to take a shower.."  
  
Asuka used her finger to scoop up some of the ice-cream and tasted  
it, "Are you sure... thats a waste of ice-cream."  
  
Shinji froze as Asuka had another 'taste' of the ice-cream right  
off his face, "Asuka.. I really NEED to take a shower."  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Pushing herself off Shinji, Asuka mentally hit herself over the  
head repeatedly, *Why did I do that... I'm such a baka.*  
  
Shinji walked towards his room, still dazed from the experiance,  
to get some clothes.  
*Why did she do that...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
I was an hour and a half ago when Shinji walked out of the   
apartment, it was also a hour and a half ago when Shinji saw Asuka's  
vulnerable side, but even when his heart is telling him to   
comfort her, he didn't, he walked away.  
  
Shinji glanced at his watch, 9:45.  
*I better head for the park...*  
  
The walk there was pretty uneventful, he saw some birds flying  
away from him, some guy passing out fliers, and tons of swearing  
drivers.  
  
I wasn't long before he reached the bench, 9:55.  
*Five more minutes...*  
  
Staring at the sky might become Shinji's number one pass time if  
he keeps doing it, right now, he's doing it. Shinji looked down  
when he heard Kasumi's voice.  
  
"Shinji, your here.." Kasumi sounded relieved to Shinji.  
  
"I promised, didn't I."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
Silence, one of the things Shinji treasured, but right now, he  
hated it.  
  
"Shinji, do you have to go," Kasumi stared at the ground between  
them, "I realize that I can't let you go, even when your gone."  
Kasumi's voice quickly becomes frantic, "and even when I tried to  
bury myself in work I still think of you. Every time I see a   
couple, I see you, everytime I pass by the cages, I see you, every  
time I pass by the change rooms, I see you, everytime I go to bed...  
everytime I go to bed, I realize that I don't see you, I only dream  
about you, I want to see you, I want to look at you, I want.. I want"  
  
Kasumi broke down and cried on Shinji, "Why can't I see you, WHY."  
  
"I can't be with you.... I told you this already, I'm not suppose  
to be here, I've hu-"  
  
SLAP  
  
"SHUT UP" Kasumi screamed, "Fate's pulling us apart, it's fated that  
we can't be together. IS THAT YOUR ONLY EXCUSE."  
  
Shinji sat there and stared at Kasumi, "Kasumi please.."  
  
"If we're not suppose to be together, then how come I can still do this"  
Kasumi draw Shinji closer to her and kissed him.  
  
*I want this right... then why am I leaving her?" Shinji thought as  
Kasumi kissed him, *I WANT to feel her kiss, I WANT to taste her,  
I WANT to always be able to smell her scent around me, I WANT to hear  
her voice every morning, I WANT to look at her and say I love you, but  
why am I trying to push her away.*   
  
Shinji pushed her away but Kasumi refuse to give up and continue to  
to draw him nearer.  
  
Finally Shinji gave up and followed his heart, he kissed her back.  
  
"Thank you Shinji..." Kasumi finally said as she pulled away from him,  
"Shinji, I missed you."  
  
Shinji sat there on the bench with Kasumi hugging him, "Kasumi please,  
I... I don't know anything anymore.... let me go.. for now."  
  
"Why, don't you love me.. you said that you did, why are you leaving?"  
  
"I... I have to go... I... we...." Shinji stood up.  
  
"Shinji, stay with me."  
  
"Maybe later." Shinji know he sounded lifeless, he know that he looked  
lifeless, and he know WHY he looked and sounded like that.  
  
Kasumi turned and walked from the bench, "If you made up your mind, I'd  
be waiting here for you at 10 everyday."  
  
Shinji didn't know what to do, so he ran.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hah, I bet you didn't think I'd end this two part Chapter like this!  
Even I didn't think I'd end the chapter like this?   
  
Don't worry this IS gonna turn out to be an Asuka/Shinji fic..   
eventually..so don't fret and for those of you who repeatly say Asuka  
should go somewhere else and stuff like that.. well majority wins..  
sorry... but I do agree with you.. somewhat *Hides under the desk*  
Well next chapter, ANGEL ATTACK!!!!!! who's gonna battle it? is  
Shinji and Asuka gonna go home? Will Sakaru to for her first battle??  
well to find out, tune in next time in DESTINY AND TIME  
(Cool I sound like some corny sitcom). ^_^ 


	14. A whole new ball game

hiya.. 13th chapter is here!! Since Finals  
are just around the corner, I want to kill  
myself cuz it's the finals.. what can I say.  
  
Well I'm glad you guys are enjoying this  
fic and I'm more glad that IT'S ALMOST   
SUMMER!!... but.. I have summer school. heh   
-_-"  
  
Well just in case you need one, here's a  
quicky on what happened.  
  
Kasumi discovered that Shinji is here   
while Shinji is deciding if he should give  
up on Kasumi, but since Kasumi displayed a   
lot, and I mean A LOT, of affection towards  
him, Shinji did the one thing he is good  
at, and I have to admit, he's good, running!  
*pant pant*   
ok, I just said alot..  
  
Disclaimer: refer to all the other chapters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Thursday, 2115.. or at least I think it's   
thursday... I have no idea what date it is  
but all I know is that it's still the year  
2115, oh well.  
Well for the past 5 days, Shinji has been  
sulking in his room, only coming out for   
Sakaru's lessons and to get something to   
eat. Or at least I think he does...  
I have no idea what got into him.. maybe its  
that 'food fight' incident, or maybe something  
else.. I don't know anymore. I'm worried..  
I think this is the first time in my life   
that I admitted it, I'm worried about Shinji.  
I mean, Even when Sakaru got her Eva, which  
is bright yellow, and almost looks as cheerful  
as Sakaru herself, and synced with it with a  
31%, he didn't even smile. All he did was   
stand there.  
  
Asuka lifted her pen from a tiny note book.  
*Why am I writing this? So Shinji can find   
it and read it! AARRGGGHH, I'm must be   
REALLY bored*  
  
Asuka threw the note book into the garbage  
can and looked at the clock.  
*Almost lunch time... good thing I told Sakaru  
to take a break from the lessons, I think I  
am the one who needs one*  
  
The Second Child sat back on the couch where  
she was writing in her 'diary' which she   
threw away.  
*If I don't get something to do, I think I'm  
gonna go crazy or be as quite as Shinji is*  
  
"I NEED TO DO SOMETHING" Asuka suddenly screamed  
  
"asuka?"  
  
Asuka jumped and saw Shinji's pale face facing   
her, "Shinji, oh my god, you look bad." Asuka  
thought that he would fall down on the spot.  
  
"...."  
Shinji, despite his apperance, walked quickly  
towards the kitchen and took out a cup noodle  
and some boiling water and made a quick snack.  
  
"Shinji, you have to eat some REAL food or  
you'll end up looking like Rei." Asuka shivered  
at the thought.  
  
Shinji mumbled something quitely and then took  
the cup noodle and headed back to his room.  
  
"Shinji, are you mad about what I did few  
days ago." Asuka whispered to him.  
  
Shinji shook his head and walked towards Asuka.  
To Asuka's surprise, he kissed her on her cheeks  
and said, "no...never your fault.... all about me"  
  
Asuka, I don't deserve you OR Kasumi.  
  
The red head stood there as she heard the  
voice again.  
*This is.... I knew it, it's Shinji... he... he*  
  
"Shinji, let me in.. we need to talk."   
  
"...."  
  
"Let me in"  
  
"...."  
  
"LET ME IN OR I'LL BU-"  
  
The door creaked open and Asuka found Shinji staring   
at the ceiling of the room with cup noodles all  
around his bed.  
  
"Shinji... look at yourself, your a mess."  
  
"so..."  
  
For days, Asuka hoped to hear Shinji's voice again,  
but now, she regretted hearing it.  
  
"YOU BAKA, SNAP OUT OF IT," Asuka shouted stomped  
over to Shinji, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS.. THIS IS  
PATHETIC."  
  
"so..."  
  
"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE   
NOW!!.. how..." Asuka felt tears building up, "how  
are you suppose to tell me that my cooking is good"  
  
"asuka.. why are you crying..." Shinji stared blankly  
at Asuka like his soul has been pulled out of his body,  
"why cry for a worthless piece of human who can't even  
tell who he loves?"  
  
Asuka dropped on the floor in front of Shinji, "I'm   
not crying you baka," Asuka made a sobbing sound, "I  
just have a cold."  
  
"please... get out... i need to be alone..."  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN THIS WAY FOR 5 DAYS!! 5 GOD DAMNED DAYS  
AND YOU SAY YOU NEED TO BE ALONE, WHAT KIND OF STUPID  
EXCUSE IS THAT! I miss you... the you I used to Insult,  
the you that saved me, the you that I fell for, the you  
that I can never allow myself to tell my feelings to."  
  
"...."  
  
"DAMN YOU" Asuka stormed out of the room.  
  
But DO I love you?  
  
Asuka heard the voice again, his thoughts, the  
biggest question on this mind.  
*Please say you do*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*What does she mean?* Shinji stared at the same  
ceiling that, apparently, he has been staring at  
for 5 days.  
  
Please say you do  
  
*The voice... Asuka... why can't I decide?*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
True to her word, Kasumi has waited for Shinji to  
come to the bench in the park for the past 5 days.  
*Maybe he already decide to be with Asuka*  
Kasumi shook her head as if to get the thought from  
her head.  
  
*I'll wait, just like I promised.. I'll wait*  
  
It is 10:12 and Kasumi sat at the bench staring at  
the sky.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Chron? what are YOU doing here?" Kasumi said to the  
pilot without looking at him.  
  
"Well what are YOU doing here?" Chron sat down beside  
Kasumi.  
  
"Waiting...."   
  
"Don't tell me, price charming told you to wait for   
him here at 10 and he still hasn't come?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Oh come on, your my weapon dispatcher, if you're   
still like this when an angel decides to scrap a   
city, who's gonna give me the big guns to kick there  
asses" Chron grinned.  
  
"Go to hell you pervert, don't even think about   
scoring with me cuz I absolutly hate you." Kasumi  
replied coldly.  
  
"ME trying to score on YOU, HAHA, very funny demoness  
from hell, why would ^I^ want to have YOU as a   
girlfriend?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Kasumi stood up and threw a punch  
at Chron even before he can protest.  
  
"Ow..." Chron rubbed his shoulder where Kasumi punched  
him, "You punch like a gorilla."  
  
"The better to keep perverts like YOU away from me"  
  
Chron rolled his eyes, "Come on, it's 10:20 already and  
I have a early Sync test and some guy wants you to   
sub in for them for just once, so he told me to tell   
you."  
  
Kasumi sighed, "Sure"  
  
"Hey, do you know why the sudden Sync test??"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well I've been hearing rumors about a new pilot and   
Eva"  
  
"Really! Hope he won't be a big pervert, if he's a guy,  
and hope she'll be the same size as me, if she's a girl!"  
  
"Is guys being perverts and clothes all you can think  
of?" Chron rasied one eye brow at Kasumi as he said that.  
  
"Just let me go home so I can meet this new pilot if there  
IS a new pilot tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, don't want a person sleeping on the job when I  
pass the 75% mark on my sync ratio"  
  
"HA, that'll be the day."  
  
"You just wait and see"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late" Chron and the two  
others, Kensu and Kasumi, muttered as they dashed to the  
command post and change room.  
  
"My stop, gotta go" Chron waved and ran into the change  
room.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Kensu said as Chron made a turn, "Damnit, why  
did I wait for you two??"  
  
"I don't know?" Kasumi made a turn and reached the command  
post, "We're here."  
  
"Your late..." Commander Itsuko said frowning, "So I guess  
you'll have to wait to meet the new pilot.. by the way,   
where's Chron?"  
  
"He's in the change room changing." Kensu said as he sat  
down infront of his console, "WOW, is that the new Eva?"  
  
Kasumi stared at it, "Yellow... I never thought the Eva  
would look good in yellow."  
  
Commander Itsuko grabed the mic and said into it, "Pilot,  
are you ready to sync? Your to be partner would join you  
soon enough, IF he ever get's into his plug suit."  
  
"Sure, anytime!" came a cheerful voice.  
  
"YES, a girl pilot" Kasumi cheered, "Now all she needs to  
be is the same size as me and today would be perfect."  
  
Everyone in the post rolled there eyes as Kasumi made that  
remark, "What.. I need a shopping partner and the girls in  
school are too interested other stuff."  
  
"Filling Entry plug with LCL"  
  
"I can NEVER get used to this stuff" The voice of the   
pilot said.  
  
"Well try to get used to it." The commander said with some  
compassion, then to the technicians, "Start the neural  
connections."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"All green ma'am, Sync Ratio at 37% and rising"  
  
"Wow 37%!! last time I tried it was only 36. something"  
  
"Chron's here." Kensu said.  
  
"Chron, get your butt into your Eva NOW" The commander  
said with a irritated voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Chron quickly jumped into his Eva for the Sync  
Test.  
  
"Filling Entry plug with LCL.... done.... Starting neural  
connections..... done.... Sync Ratio at 72%"  
  
"Just 3 more percents.. come on..." Chron muttered.  
  
Few minutes passed by, the new pilot's Sync ratio has risen  
to 40% while Chron's has only risen by 1.5%.  
  
"I think this is enough for one day" Kensu said into the mic,  
"Time to get out of there."  
  
"And time to see if the new pilot has clothes I can wear!"   
Kasumi grinned.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron tries to get out of his Eva as quickly as possible  
to meet his new partner, but like always, his luck isn't  
with him until he despratly needs it, so in other words,  
the new pilot is already in the change room.  
*Damn, went in the girls change room, so she's a girl..  
Wonder is she's good looking...*  
  
Chron hit himself mentally, *If I keep thinking like that,  
I'll become the pervert Kasumi sees me as!*  
  
Chron took a shower to cleanse himself from the LCL and  
changed into his blue T-shirt and jeans.  
  
The first thing Chron heard when he walked near the door  
to the hallways of NERV was Kasumi saying, "Oh man, she  
isn't my size.."  
  
"Well what do you expect.. you are fat and ugly, of   
course she's not your size!" Chron said laughing as he  
walked out of the change room.  
  
"You DO realize that I send the weapons during an angel  
attack, so unless you want me to 'accidentally' forgot  
about your weapon, please don't say that" Kasumi said  
with a sweet smile.  
  
"Heh, like you would ever do that." Chron turned to   
face his new partner.  
  
"Hi, so YOUR the pilot behind that Eva," The girl   
smiles at him, "Hi I'm Sakaru.. wow.. you look better  
close up than you do from my Eva"  
  
"Now now, kids, we mustn't flirt in base... wait til  
we get out." Kensu grinned.  
  
"Oh god.. what is this world coming to... she thinks  
Chron is good looking" Kasumi hits her forehead.  
  
"WHAT? he is good looking.. in a err... I dunno, he   
reminds me of someone I knew" Sakaru frowned.  
  
Kasumi looked at her, "You know, I think I've seen  
you around before."  
  
Sakaru jumped a bit, "Umm I just got to Tokyo 3 how  
can you have seen me before."  
  
Kasumi squinted her eyes and stared intently at her,  
"I dunno...." after a few uncomfortable seconds,   
Kasumi smiled, "I guess not after all."  
  
"Weeeellll... let's just get outta here before the  
Cafe is filled with too much people" Kensu said  
after Kasumi stopped staring at Sakaru.  
  
"Yeah, so Kasumi.. tell me, are you thinking of being  
a lesbian.. cuz with the way yo-... aaccccckkkk"  
Chron struggle to breath as Kasumi starts strangling  
him.  
  
"Hehehe, come on, he doesn't mean that.. right"   
  
"Your lucky the newbie saved ya" Kasumi growled.  
  
"*cough* thanks.." Chron scratched is head, "Where's   
Kensu?"  
  
"I think he went ahead." Sakaru shrugged.  
  
"Well lets go!" Kasumi said dragging Sakaru along  
with her.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What would you like?" the waitress asked the four  
NERV employees.  
  
"Coffee"  
"Cocoa"  
"Sprite"  
"Lemon tea"  
  
Kasumi looked at Sakaru as if she is trying to stare  
holes into her.  
  
"Hey, why ARE you staring at Sakaru like that" Kensu   
whispered to Kasumi.  
  
"She looks very familier... I think I've seen her in  
this place before." Kasumi whispered back.  
  
"One coffee, a cocoa, sprite and lemon tea..." The  
waitress said while putting down the drinks.  
  
"Thanks." Sakaru smiled at the waitress.  
  
"Hey, aren't you just here few days ago with a   
guy and a red head? you guys went out in a rush!"  
  
"Errr... you musta mistaken me for someone else...  
I just got here today... plus I have one of those  
faces." Sakaru replied, a bit nervously too and  
Kasumi saw the nervousness.  
  
"A red head and a guy.. does the guy wear a white  
shirt or something?" Chron asked while sipping his  
cocoa.  
  
"Yeah... he did.. I think" The waitress stood there  
for a few seconds until her boss told her to take  
another order.  
  
"Wow, those two sounds like.. you know who." Kensu  
said.  
  
While the two guys are talking about 'you know who',  
Kasumi handed Sakaru a note and silently told her  
not to open it until later.  
  
"SSSSOOOOOO, what are YOU TWO girls whispering about,  
don't tell me that your really turning into a-"  
  
"Don't even say it, this time, not even Sakaru can  
stop me from ripping you to pieces." Kasumi glared  
at Chron.  
  
"Chron, your stupid you know that." Kensu said   
while sipping his coffee, "But seriously, you have  
to be more like Sakaru, more like a girl, not a  
demon."  
  
"THAT'S IT." Kasumi hit Kensu over the head.  
  
"OW... see if I said that to Sakaru, she wouldn't  
do that.. right." Kensu grinned at Sakaru.  
  
"Umm.. actually I would" The new pilot blushed as  
Kasumi continue to hit Kensu and Chron flinching  
everytime Kasumi hit Kensu.  
  
"So this is how NERV employees spent their day.."  
Sakaru giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sakaru, you'll be attending school   
starting tomorrow." Kensu said inbetween hits.  
  
"Umm.. Kensu, tomorrow's a Sunday." Chron reminded  
him.  
  
"RRiiiiggghhhttt.... ok you start school the day  
AFTER." Kensu rolled his eyes, "Unless the school  
get's trashed by an angel attack."  
  
"And that's what I'm trying to do, but the angel   
never seems to go near the school." Chron said  
jokingly.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*At least he said something today... right?* Asuka  
debated with herself, *But it wasn't him speaking..  
he sound like... his father... well before we came  
here anyways.. we ARE going to go back right?*  
  
Asuka walked over to the kitchen to pour herself  
a glass of water, *All this thinking is getting me  
thirsty.. how does THAT happen...* She thought   
about it for a few moments, *Oh god.. I'm turning  
into Shinji... I'm thinking too much...*  
  
Finally, Asuka walked to her favorite spot on the  
couch and turned on the TV to watch some sappy  
90's show. *At least this wi-*  
  
The sirens cut off her thought.  
  
"SHINJI.... ANGEL ATTACK!!"  
  
Shinji walked out of this room with less than a  
little enthusiasium and followed Asuka to the  
Secret Branch.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi groaned as she settled herself on her seat  
while the two pilots get ready to sync and launch.  
  
"Ok guys, here's the info we have" Kensu said   
calmly to the pilots, "It's an angel, kill it so  
we can all go and get some sleep."  
  
"The always so resoursful NERV... always giving  
us such USEFUL information." Chron groaned and  
turned to see how Sakaru is doing, "Hey Sakaru,  
you ok."  
  
"Y-y-y-ya.. sure... heh.. no problem right.. you'll  
be there to back me.."  
  
"Pilot Nokoki's Sync isn't doing too well.. at 35%"  
One of the technicians reported.  
  
"Sakaru, try to bring your Sync up..." Kensu said.  
  
"Ok I'll try.." Sakaru said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Sync steady at 39.23% sire"  
  
"Good, that's good Sakaru, good job." Kensu smiled  
kindly, but quickly reverted to his commanding face,  
"Ok Chron, you go make the frontal assalte while Sakaru  
provide cover fire, got it?"  
  
"Got it!" Chron said giving a thumbs up.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ok Unit 15 and 22 launch!" Kensu yelled.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sakaru breathed heavily as she took her first step  
in her Eva on Tokyo 3, *THIS is it...* Just as she  
tries to prepare herself for the angel, it appears...  
  
*What is THAT?* was the first thought Sakaru had when  
she saw the mushroomed shaped angel.  
  
"Pattern blue, that's the angel, not an oversized   
mushroom" Kensu said over the comm, "Sakaru, go pick  
up that rifle over there and start firing at the  
Angel to get it's attention, then hopefully, Chron  
would be able to get a clean shot with the partical  
rifle at it."  
  
"Got it," Sakaru said as she willed her Eva to to  
towards the rifle.  
  
"On my mark ,fire..." Kensu said, with a hint of  
concern in his voice.  
  
*Come on COME ON.... I'm getting more nervous by  
the second.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
Sakaru gritted her teeth as she pulled the trigger  
of the rifle and showered the angel with clips after  
clips of bullets.  
  
"SAKARU, RETREAT!!" She hear Kensu shout.  
  
"Huh? AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" The new pilot screamed in   
pain as the bullets she fired came right back at her.  
  
"SHIT, CHRON.. FIRE NOW"  
  
Sakaru manage to get her Eva to stand back up in   
time to see Unit 15 fall down.  
  
"SHIT SAKARU, GET OUT OF THERE!"  
  
Hearing that, she ran to take cover.  
  
"Ok Sakaru... I want you to go for a close range assault,  
do you think you can manage it?"  
  
"Sure" She choked abit as she said the word but  
knowing the fate of the world rest on her shoulder,  
she agreed.  
  
"Ok, use your Prog. Knife to make the assault, and don't  
worry about power, your Eva's S2 angel should go online  
when your external AND internal power goes."  
  
"K.."  
  
Taking in a deep breath of LCL, Sakaru willed her Eva  
to charge towards the new angel, then suddenly, out of  
nowhere, a red beam comes out from the angel and hits  
Unit 22 right in the chest.  
  
Cringing in pain Sakaru only manage to take one more glimpes  
at the angel being bombarded by N2 mines before fainting.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WHAT!! THEY NEED OUR HELP!! LOOK AT THEM, THEY'RE   
DEFEATED BY A MUSHROOM!! MEIN GOTT!!" Asuka practically  
screamed at Gendo Ikari as she witness the defeat of the  
two Evas.  
  
"Like I said before Pilot Soryu, if you go, then they will  
know about the secret branch and that is not acceptable."  
  
"Great, the only chance we have to go home and we end up  
dieing in the future." Asuka said sarcastically to Shinji,  
who in turn just groans.  
  
Asuka continue to watch as the UN drops a dozen of N2 mines  
on the Angel to disable it, "So how much time till it   
get's back on it's feet, or stem, or roots, or whatever?"  
  
"The MAGI says we have 2 days until the Angel recovers."  
  
"Great, two days til our doom...." Asuka sat down on a  
chair.  
  
"notyetnotyetnotyetnotyetnotyetNOT YET" Asuka jumped as  
Shinji shouted the last 'Not yet'.  
  
"Shinji what are you doing!" Asuka yelled at Shinji as  
he walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to the first branch." Shinji said plainly.  
  
"You'll not go there unless you want to be killed." a voice  
said.  
  
"Daniel..." Shinji frowned, "They need help.. I'm helping   
them.."  
  
"You'll help them, just not in the way you're thinking of.."  
Daniel walked out of hiding and faced Shinji.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see.."  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW NOW" Shinji eye's widen with anger as he  
walked up to the self proclaimed 'owner' of NERV.  
  
"You'll find out la-"  
  
"THE HELL WITH YOU, I'M GOING BACK TO PILOT UNIT 01"  
  
"I'm going too" Asuka said running after Shinji.  
  
"Well Daniel, looks like your little plan didn't work  
out as planed." Gendo said with a smile.  
  
"Actually Ikari, it worked perfectly..."   
  
Gendo Ikari stared at his companion's smile, he used to  
use the same smile, but still, looking at it gives him  
chills.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Security breach at main gate!" one of the Security   
officers shouted.  
  
"Does this sound familier to you, on the brick of   
losing, we have a security breach at the MAIN GATE?"  
Commander Itsuko was irritated, "Who could it be   
no, Pilots from the future that uses the force to  
kill angels?"  
  
"Acutally, the same pilots that saved the future   
couple of times."  
  
The commander turned around and pinched herself  
to make sure she's not dreaming or dead already.   
"Oh my GOD, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN"  
  
Shinji and Asuka stood at the door and shrugged,  
"I guess the plan we had didn't work" Asuka lied  
plainly and the commander took the lie.  
  
"Well I hope it isn't too much to ask for your  
help again."  
  
"Been looking FOR some action." Asuka grinned  
  
Shinji kept quite and walked towards the change rooms.  
  
"Shinji, we still need to take Unit 01 and 02 out  
of cryostatis... you'll have wait til it wakes up  
for you to actually combat it.  
  
Shinji nodded and sighed.  
  
"Shinji, let's go home," Asuka looked as depressed  
as Shinji as she saw his expression, "Commander, we  
would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about  
us."  
  
"Oh yeah.. welcome back" Patricia Itsuko tried to  
smile.  
  
"We're not back." Shinji simply said.  
  
"Lets go Shinji." Asuka dragged Shinji along with her.  
  
Why can't I go home so I don't need to face this   
anymore...  
  
Asuka heard Shinji's thoughts once more as she  
dragged him with her.  
*I know what you mean....*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is Shinji gonna hide from Kasumi?? nope..  
Is Shinji gonna battle the angel next chapter?? nope.  
So what is gonna happen next chapter you ask... well  
I'll tell ya, Shinji is gonna stay in his room and  
Asuka is gonna kick some Kasumi butt.. NOT.. well ok  
not excatly kick Kasumi's butt, but... just alot of  
'verbal sparring'.  
  
And I'm also Sorry about the short chapter.. I can't  
seem to make it any longer.. hmmm....  
  
Anyways, til next time see ya 


	15. Pain

I only have one thing to say before this chapter....  
I HATE FINAL EXAMS!!!!!  
  
That is all....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never will own this  
so unless someone wants to give ownership of NGE to   
me, I'll never own it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 14  
  
"I absolutly HATE this." Asuka screamed on the top  
of her lungs inside her apartment, "All we do is   
wait, wait, and guess what.. what some more...   
arrrrgggghhhh."  
  
Shinji sat there listening to Asuka's complains,   
and for the first time, or is the the second,   
he actually agrees with her.  
  
"I CAN'T believe it, how come two days takes SOOO  
long to pass.. GOD."  
  
"Calm down Asuka, we'll be outta here in no time."  
Shinji said as camly as possible.  
  
"CALM DOWN?!?!? ARE YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"   
Asuka glared at Shinji who reacted by covering his  
head with is hands, "AARRRGGHHH."  
  
Shinji lowered his defences and continue to wait   
til they can battle the new angel and hopefully   
return home.  
*Well... it's almost the end of this day... after  
this.. we have two more days to wait.*  
  
The Third Child closed his eyes and relaxed as his  
room mate kept complaining.  
*Does she HAVE to be so loud...* Shinji sighed and  
headed towards door.  
  
"Where are YOU going." Shinji heard Asuka said.  
  
"I'm taking a walk, I'll be back to cook dinner so  
don't worry." Shinji replied without looking back.  
  
"Wait... I wanna come with you."  
  
"I rather walk alone right now." Shinji jogged out  
the door leaving Asuka alone in the apartment.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder how Sakaru is doing... she got hit pretty  
hard..* Shinji thought as he walked down the streets  
of Tokyo 3. *Maybe I should go visit her.. I mean I  
AM her sensei after all* Shinji thought about it for  
a few moments.  
  
"Yeah... I'll go visit her." Shinji looked around him  
to get his bearings but found himself on the street  
heading towards Geofront already. "Well that was  
pointless." Shinji said to himself as a car pass by  
him.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sakaru tried to sit up from her hospital bed but   
was stopped abruptly by a sharp pain. "OOWWWWW"  
  
Sakaru swore under her breath as she gently place  
herself back onto the bed, "Piloting that hunk of  
junk really has draw backs."  
  
"Well piloting that hunk of junks saves the world"  
  
Sakaru jumped as she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Saw you battling... you did pretty good." The  
bed riddened pilot turned to see her visitor.  
  
"SHINJI.. what are YOU doing here??"  
  
Shinji smiled a little as he walked beside the  
bed, "Well I saw you get blasted by that mushroom  
and decide to see if your await yet."  
  
"But I thought no one is suppose to see you"  
  
"I have my ways of sneaking around" Shinji chuckled,  
"You know who you remind me of."  
  
"Who?" Sakaru inquired.  
  
"Me... well not as cheerful though." the Third Child  
said quietly, "The first time I piloted, I ended up   
in a hosptial too."  
  
"REALLY!? wow... what happened?"  
  
"Classified info.. sorry."   
  
"Oh come on.. I can keep a secret." the new pilot  
grinned impishly.  
  
"Yeah, and NERV believes that dead people keeps   
secrets best." Shinji smiled evily.  
  
"You don't mean that... right?"  
  
"I dunno.. who knows what NERV might do... I mean  
they did make the Evas."  
  
"Good point."  
*What so secret about HIS pass.. I mean didn't he   
just get drafted into this just like I did?*  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Shinji asked with concern  
in his voice.  
  
"Oh.. well, not counting the pain, fatigue, and  
the fact that there's an angel out there, cheesy."  
Sakaru joked, "Well I'm fine... how about you?"  
  
Sakaru watched as Shinji's cheerful expression   
slowly turn sour, "Not so good..."  
  
"How come.. I mean you didn't just battle a 10   
story high monster and lost?"  
  
"It's much more complicated than THAT."  
  
"How so... care to share?"  
  
"No... I rather keep this to myself."  
  
Sakaru frowned, "Well you DO know that keeping  
stuff bottled inside ya is not healthy?"  
  
"Yeah, but if I tell YOU this, I'll STILL be  
like this." Shinji said with a sigh.  
  
"We-" Sakaru started as she was inturrupted by  
footsteps walking towards her room.  
  
Shinji visibly flinched as he looked around for  
a hiding place.  
  
The door swings open.  
  
"Saka-... Shinji?"   
  
"Hi Kasumi.. heh..." Sakaru said nervously.  
  
"Kasumi..." Shinji said softly.  
  
"When did you.... How did... but..." Kasumi   
searched franticly for words she can say.  
  
"I just came to visit her." Shinji explained,  
"I saw the battle and well... you know.."  
  
"But how did you know..." Kasumi began again.  
  
"Who did you think Sakaru learned to pilot the  
Eva?" Shinji said flatly.  
  
"HEY, are you saying that I can't pilot the thing  
if you and Asuka didn't teach me.. whoops" Sakaru  
grinned nervously as she realized her mistake.  
  
"Don't worry, she knows." Shinji said in the same  
flat voice.  
  
"You and Asuka.. trained.. HER." Kasumi stared at  
Shinji bewildered, "No wonder.. we thought she  
wouldn't even be able to get a sync high enough  
to move her Eva."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't think that I move the  
Eva the first time!" Sakaru pretended to be insulted.  
  
Shinji smiled a little at Sakaru's remark, "Well  
I guess I should be going now... I've stayed a bit   
too long.. I should go before Kensu get's here."  
  
"Shinji can I talk to you somewhere." Kasumi said.  
  
Sakaru studied Kasumi's expression as Kasumi waited  
for Shinji's answer.  
*I thought.. but isn't Shinji going out with... this  
is too confusing* Sakaru shook her head to clear her  
thoughts.  
  
"Sure.... I'll be at the cafe." Shinji left the room.  
  
"Well.. that was interesting." Sakaru said trying to  
break the silence.  
  
Sakaru continue to stare intently at Kasumi as she  
smiled.  
  
"Ok... I'm lost." Sakaru shifted herself to a more  
comfortable position, "I guess you'll be going huh?"  
  
"Huh.. yeah.. umm get well soon." Kasumi said hastly.  
  
"Yeah... sure...." Sakaru mumbled as she is, once again,  
left alone in the hospital bed.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Here goes nothing* Kasumi breathed out as she walked  
into the cafe.  
  
Slowly walking towards Shinji's table, Kasumi tries  
to stop herself from shaking.  
  
"Eee... hi"  
  
Shinji looked up and nodded.  
  
"Umm... how's it going..."  
  
The Third Child sighed and continue to drink his  
drink.  
  
"How come you didn't to to that bench? I've been   
waiting for you."  
  
"...."  
  
"Shinji... talk to me."  
  
The Eva pilot finally looked up from his drink,   
"Don't call me Shinji..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't KNOW Shinji... he's a coward, he's  
runs away from all his troubles, and he can't  
even decide what to do with his life..."  
  
"But your not like that.."  
  
"You don't know what your talking about."  
  
Kasumi frowned, "I know what I'm talking about  
Shinji, your not a coward... you pilot an Eva  
for crying out loud. HOW can you be a coward  
if you are willing to pilot an Eva?"  
  
"You don't understand... the me you know....  
I'm different.. ever since I got here.. I feel  
different." Shinji look in a breath, "Right   
from the beginning, when I first got here. I'm  
a total stranger, I can't hurt anyone I know,  
that's why I acted. If I knew some people back  
then.. I'd... I won't pilot... 'cause every  
time I do... someone gets hurt.. and... I just  
pilot now because I KNOW I CAN'T hurt anyone..  
now... now that I know you... I can't do it   
anymore."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Sure.. I helped out the first two times... but  
after that.. Chron went through a mental   
breakdown because of me, Asuka go hurt because  
of me, Sakaru is in the hosptial because I don't  
have the guts to stop NERV from making her a   
pilot," Shinji stared out the window, "I'm a   
coward... I can't even do anything for the people  
I care about."  
  
"That's not true," Kasumi franticly thought  
of a good reply, "you.. you took care of me, you  
saved the world here a few times."  
  
"That's only because I know once I go back to the  
past, non of this would have happened, I'm only  
doing this because I can't REALLY hurt anyone...  
but now... now..."   
  
Kasumi shivered as she saw the person in front  
of her slowly fading away, away from her grasp,  
away from reality.  
  
"Kasumi... before I go.. I have one request for  
you."  
  
"Anything..."  
  
"Don't call me by that name... I'm Jirou."  
  
"But Shin-"  
  
"You said anything.."  
  
"Why?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"I don't want you to remember me as the coward I  
am Kasumi," Kasumi continue to stare at the pilot's  
visage, "I want you to remember me as the person  
you bumped into in the hallway...without the cover."  
  
"But I like you the way you are."  
  
"Please."  
  
Kasumi didn't know what to say, for all this time,  
she believed that she knew him, but now, she knows  
she is wrong, "Good bye.... Shinji."  
  
"I'll see you in two days Kasumi... I promise."  
  
"You never break your promises.. I know that for  
a fact Jirou." Kasumi managed a weak smile when  
she saw the person she loved slowly walked out of  
her reach... forever.  
  
"I'm proud to have you as my friend."   
  
"I'm not." Kasumi whispered to herself, "I won't"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Where have you BEEN Shinji??" Asuka yelled at him  
as Shinji came back, "It's 8:00 and I STILL haven't  
eatten dinner YET!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Mein Gott, I can't believe this." Asuka muttered as   
she dropped back down on the couch, "You BETTER make  
something that's good, or else...."  
  
"Or else what?" Shinji replied coldly.  
  
*What was THAT* Asuka sat there dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm too tired.. order in something... or cook yourself."  
Shinji walked towards his room.  
  
*This... that... that was NOT Shinji talking.* Asuka  
frowned.  
"Shinji, if you don't cook I'll add another month on  
the you-know-what."  
  
She waited for a moment expecting to hear him dashing  
out and scramble to get his apron on, but all she heard  
was silence.  
  
"I'm gonna come in there if you don't come out to cook."  
Asuka warned.  
  
True to her words, Asuka crashed into Shinji's room to  
find her room mate staring out the window blankly.  
"goaway"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"GO AWAY."  
  
The Red head was a bit taken back by the forceful tone.  
"Sh=shinji?"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Asuka, for the first time in her life that she remembers,  
shook in fear, not hate, not anger, but fear.  
*What's happening.*  
"Shinji listen to me."  
  
"Do I have to force you out myself." Shinji cut her off  
in the same voice his father uses.  
  
The Second Child took a step back, "You're... you're..."  
  
"...."  
  
*What's happening to me? why am I shaking like this?*  
Asuka continue step away from Shinji, *Is it because  
of him? Is it because he's not HIM?*   
  
Millions of ideas rushed into Asuka's mind as she step  
slowly out of the room.  
  
Why did I do that... why did I push her away?  
  
Asuka's mind stepped into over drive as she heard Shinji's  
thought's once again.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS TO YOU AGAIN.. GET OUT OF MY FACE"  
  
Asuka's temper flared up, "WELL IF YOU WHAT ME TO, WHY DON'T  
YOU MAKE ME."  
  
"FINE." Shinji's last word before he stood up and pushed   
Asuka forcefully out of his room.  
  
"If that's the way you want it.. fine." Asuka shoved back   
but Shinji stood his ground.  
  
Shinji continue his shoves until he fell to the floor, not  
from Asuka's retaliation, but he just did.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka dropped to her knees and looked at Shinji.  
  
"I pushed her away Asuka... I pushed HER away.."  
  
*He wasn't talking about me.*  
  
"I can't believe I did that... I'm SUCH AN IDIOT"  
  
"That's why I always call you baka.. baka." Asuka said  
flatly.  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Rei Ayanami, First Child, pilot of prototype Eva 00, is  
walking down the hallways of NERV as she is deep in   
thought of the happenings of the past few days.  
*Why did Pilot Soryu volunteer to go get Pilot Ikari?  
Wouldn't it be more sensible for me to go back seeing that  
her Sync ratio is higher than my own?*  
  
A uncomfortable feeling came out of no where interupting  
Rei's chain of thought.  
*Shinji is in pain....*  
  
The First Child frowned at her last thought.  
*How do I know if Pilot Ikari is in pain....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu sat at his office, trying desperatly to find a way  
to destroy the angel.  
*Just one more day... DAMNIT... maybe this is it... maybe  
this is the end.*  
  
"Crap... and I'm still not married."  
  
"What was that?" Kensu turned around and sees the commander   
frowning at him, "I thought YOUR suppose to think of a plan  
to protect the world?"  
  
"Well you see... err... I.. err..." Kensu gulped praying   
to any God that he would survive long enough to actually  
eat one more meal.  
  
"Don't sweat it Kensu," Kensu frowned at this commander's  
demeanor, "we have a trump card in our hands"  
  
"We do??"  
  
"Yup, one that you'll REALLY want to see."  
  
Kensu's eyes sparkled, "YOU MEAN WE ARE GONNA DROP ALL  
TYPES OF BOMBS KNOWN TO MAN ON THE ANGEL AND BLAST IT  
ALL THE WAY TO HELL AND BACK!!!!"  
  
Everyone within range who heard Kensu's remark sweatdropped,  
"Umm... not excatly... but... ah heck, you'll see when   
they go into action."  
  
The tactical officer watched his commander as she walked  
away, "They?? who's they?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The next day passed by relativly fast, it maybe due to  
the fact that Shinji and Asuka slept through most of it,  
but all in all, it went by very fast.  
  
"YES... IT'S TIME.. IT'S TIME YAHOO" Asuka shouted  
over-enthusiastically.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but smile alittle as he saw Asuka  
jump around like a five year old getting candy.  
  
"What was THAT! Did the great Shinji just smile!" Asuka  
teased.  
  
"I guess.."   
  
"Oh come on, we're going home!" Asuka jumped in front  
of Shinji, "This time, we're REALLY going home."  
  
Shinji couldn't help himself, he like this closeness he  
has with Asuka right now, "Yeah, we're going home."  
*Hopefully*  
  
"Well then, lets go spook out the guys back in Geofront"  
Asuka grinned evilly.  
  
The Third Child face fell alittle after Asuka mention  
'the guys back in Geofront', "Well let's get this over  
with so we can see everyone again."  
  
"Yup.. let's go."  
  
The duo was about to walk out of the door, but...  
  
"Son... I'm telling you not to do this... you'll be very  
disappointed."  
  
"Father..." Shinji breathed in slowly, "I have to... I   
want to go home... I have to stop the angels.. I can't  
have Asuka and Rei both suffer in the past.. I can't live  
with the knowledge..."  
  
"Well then, I wish you the best of luck," Gendo smiled  
weakly, which in turn freaked Shinji out so bad that he  
almost fell to the ground, "I'll be assisting you as much  
as I can, but if you two fail to go back this time.. I   
won't be here to help again."  
  
"What do you mean" Asuka asked frowning.  
  
"If you fail, I'll be killed...." Gendo replied with  
his cold voice.  
  
"But...but.. you can't" Shinji hate to admit it, but  
he likes this Gendo, the one that helps, not the one  
that controls.  
  
"Shinji... you've grown... but right now, I have to  
ask of you one more favor before you go back,"  
Gendo's face soften, "I want you to stop me.. I want  
you to stop me from starting the third impact and save  
to world."  
  
"I...I will... father..."  
  
"Good, then I'll be going to get ready..."  
  
Shinji stood at the doorway watching his father walk away.  
  
"I can't believe I just heard that.... the Commander  
,well OUR commander, just asked us to kill him in the   
past??" Asuka almost laughed, "Now we have an excuse to  
kill him when we get back."  
  
"...."  
*Father....*  
  
"Come on, we have a planet to save!" Asuka smiled with  
anticipation for the up coming battle.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Are the pilots ready?" Commander Itsuko asked in her  
I-in-control-so-don't-mess-with-me voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"Good... launch them so they can get ready for the Angel."  
  
"Yes MA'AM" Kensu replied then to the pilots he said,   
"We're gonna get you all preped up for the angel, so prepare  
to launch."  
  
"Got it," the two pilots replied as they moved their Eva's  
to the catapults.  
  
Kensu turned around to see if there are any other orders   
from the commander, "So are we to attack the angel close  
quarters or long ranged?"  
  
"WE.. won't," Kensu frowned at the Commander's reply, "But  
THEY will."  
  
Kensu fell from his chair, "SHINJI!!! HOLY SHIT"  
  
"Hey Kensu... how are you holding up?" Shinji said, a bit  
amused by his friend's reaction.  
  
"I thought your... your..."  
  
"Stop mumbling.. god..." Asuka said from behind, "So is our  
Eva's ready yet?"  
  
"As ready as ever." Commander Itsuko said.  
  
"Is Kasumi around?" Shinji blurted out suddenly.  
  
"Yes.. she's in the cafateria, for some reason, she likes  
to eat before a battle." Kensu said.  
  
"Thanks." Shinji dashed out the door.  
  
"Well.. I guess I'll suit up first?" Asuka shruged and  
walked towards the change room.  
  
"That was..... that was weird." Kensu muttered as he returned  
to his post.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
"I told you I won't break my promise." Shinji said with   
a smile.  
  
"Shin- err.. Jirou...." Kasumi stood up to greet 'Jirou'.  
  
"Hey, I need to suit up and help the others..." Shinji  
said, "This might REALLY be the last time I see you."  
  
"Please.. stay.." Kasumi said with pleading eyes.  
  
"I would... but I can't." Shinji replied.  
  
"Well before you go.. I have to tell you something."  
Kasumi took a deep breath, "I actually work for another  
branch of NERV."  
  
"The Secret Branch huh?" Shinji said with a chuckle, "No  
wonder those guys didn't do anything to you."  
  
"You know about it?" Kasumi's eye's widen, "Then you know  
about my assignment right..."  
  
"Well since your working HERE, I'm guessing your a sort  
of spy." Shinji shruged.  
  
*He doesn't know... that's good..* Kasumi sighed in   
relieve, "Well yeah... that's what I do"  
*and than some... why can't I just tell him what I do  
and get his over with...*  
  
"Well... I REALLY have to go, or Asuka will have me  
in a frying pan." Shinji gave Kasumi a hug and left.  
  
Kasumi sobbed as she watched Shinji walk away from   
her, *I'll never forget you Shinji.. never... even  
if it means killing myself to remember you.. I  
won't forget...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Asuka screamed through the  
private channel.  
  
"I was talking with Kasumi.. what do you think." Shinji  
replied, "Can we get this over with... I just wanna go   
home and sleep in my own bed."  
  
"BED?? all you have is a futon." Asuka laughed.  
  
"Hey guys, time to launch and give Chron and Sakaru the  
scare of their life." Kensu's voice crackled through the  
comm.  
  
"Yeah yeah, well Chron'll get a scare, but Sakaru would   
just be surprise to see REAL pilots in action." Asuka  
boasted, "well one real pilot anyhow."  
  
"VERY nice Asuka..." Kensu facefaulted.  
  
"This might be the first time, and the last, I've ever  
said this, but LAUNCH ALREADY!" Shinji growled dangerously.  
  
"Umm.. Eva launch?" Kensu said, obviously scared.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron sat in his pilot sit as his Eva stood, holding a rifle,  
awaiting the rise of the Angel.  
*I won't lose this time, I WON'T lose this time.*  
  
A small shake interrupted his concentration.  
"What was THAT." Chron said through his comm.  
  
"I dunno?" Sakaru replied.  
  
"Well I do." Kensu said as his face appeared on the screen,   
"Our trump card."  
  
"Heya guys." a feminine voice came through.  
  
"Yeah hi." a different, yet familiar voice said.  
  
"Oh My GOD." Sakaru squealed.  
  
"Hey Sakaru, like our Evas?" the feminine voice said.  
  
Chron turned around and Unit 01 and 02 greeted him.  
  
"SHINJI.. ASUKA!!" Chron grinned, "I thought you guys  
are gone or something."  
  
"Long story Chron.. LLLOOONNNGGG Story." Shinji said  
as he willed his Eva to pick up a rocket launcher.  
  
"Yeah, and I rather not talk about it." Asuka added  
as HER Eva picked up two Prog. Axes. (Ok.. I KNOW here  
wasn't two prog. axes or at least I don't think so..  
but it's 100 years later.. what do you expect? they must  
ta have made more weapons.)  
  
"Ok guys, this is it... Chron, you and Asuka go for a  
frontal assault while Shinji and Sakaru cover you. Once  
the fight starts, I want Shinji and Sakaru to fire at the  
Angel when I tell Asuka and Chron to retreat.. got it?"  
Kensu said.  
  
"Gotcha." Asuka grinned.  
  
"Loud and clear." Chron once again went into a trance as  
he gave his rifle to Sakaru and picked up a pole arm.  
  
"I hope this works..." Sakaru gulped and said nothing  
else.  
  
"Here we go." Shinji gritted his teeth as he readys himself  
for the upcoming battle.  
  
After few minutes of waiting, the Angel reappears, fully  
healed, and slowly floats towards the four defenders.  
  
Asuka shouted her battle cry as her Eva rushed forward,  
with Chron trailing behind, towards the Angel....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wow... for some reason, I think cliffhangers are alive..  
I mean they're evil and all that and they pop up everywhere  
even if you don't want one... I'll telling ya, they're alive  
and they're talking over the world as we know it.. aaaahhhh..  
  
Ok, I'm going crazy.... but heck.... and here's some spoilers  
They aren't going back yet.... what do you except... the  
Shinji still didn't stop the future NERV from their evil  
plan.. whatever that might be *cough*.. and they still  
don't know what brought them here!  
  
And for those of you who think the scene with Rei is   
pointless.. I know it is.. but I just wanna add it in  
cuz I wanna... but trust me.. it has something to do with  
the story... later on that is...  
  
Anywho... this is me saying good readings and luv ya reviews  
and goodbye, til next time *wave* 


	16. To fight, or not to fight

This Chapter... well this chapter is gonna  
be cool!! The battle between the 4 Eva's and  
the mushroom wannabe angel!! Gendo's little   
side adventure that well tell you a little  
more about the Secret Branch!! And the alittle  
more on the love triangle between Shinji/Asuka/  
Kasumi... well Kasumi is not really still in  
the picture, but she's in denial so...  
  
But still.. DAMNIT... this fic isn't going as  
plained.. I was supposed to have Kasumi get  
the 'divine german grip' from Asuka too.. but  
NNOOO.. I have to get Shinji to boot her out.  
I'm getting edgy.. must be the Exams..  
  
Anywho.. without further babbles, (except for  
the disclaimer) let us begin.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.. not now... not ever.. I'll  
never own NGE....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Asuka willed her Eva to charge towards the  
Angel with Chron trailing a little behind.  
  
Shinji, seeing Asuka's actions, positioned   
himself on the left of the angel and starts  
firing at it.  
  
*Why hasn't the Angel reacted yet? Something's   
wrong.*  
  
"Asuka, becareful.. something's not right."   
Shinji said through the Comm.  
  
Shinji stopped firing as Asuka and Chron   
double teamed the Angel.  
*Not right... the Angel didn't even try to  
start it's AT field.*  
  
Shinji scaned around, looking for anything  
out of the ordinary, but finds nothing.  
"Umm Kensu... can you guys scan for any AT fields  
other than ours?"  
  
"Why's that?" Kensu's voice came through and  
obviously sounds confused.  
  
"Gut feeling..." Shinji said as he took another   
shot at the Angel when the two attacks backed  
off for a few seconds.  
  
"Ok..."   
  
*This here isn't the one we're looking for...  
where is it?*  
  
"Umm.. Pilots... the Angel's not here... it's  
RIGHT OUTSIDE!"  
  
"DAMN." Asuka swore loudly then willed her Eva  
to head back towards the pyramid.  
  
The others followed suit, when they reached their   
destination, the Angel has already destroyed all  
the auto-defence.  
  
"Ok... same plan guys... becareful.. this is the  
real thing." Kensu said.  
  
The third Child gritted his teeth and fired again  
and again at the Angel until he ran out of rockets.  
"Send something out here, I'm out of ammo."  
  
"You got it." Kasumi's voice came through, "I'm  
sending you the partical rifle, it's just been  
fully charged so I don't think it'll run out anytime  
soon."  
  
Unit 01 picked up the rifle and looked at the   
current status, it didn't look too good.  
  
Chron's Unit 15 was battered, cut, and bleeding  
in at least 20 different places, Unit 20's rifle  
is running out of ammo, and finally, Unit 02 was  
just shot at, point blank, by the angel with it's  
beam.  
  
"ASUKA!" Shinji screamed, seeing red everywhere,  
Shinji's dropped the rifle near Sakaru so she  
can use it when she ran out of Ammo, and pulled  
out the prog. knife. Charging towards the Angel  
Unit 01 let out a beastal roar as Shinji's Sync  
Ratio slowly rise.  
  
Hearing the roar, the Angel tossed Unit 15 aside  
and faced Unit 01.  
  
"Chron, see if Asuka's alright, Sakaru, pick up   
the partical rifle and wait til I tell you to fire."  
  
Shinji's breathing sped up as he and Unit 01 let  
out their battle cry and charged, while dodging the  
angel's beams.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sakaru watched in horror as Unit 01 roared.  
*I'm piloting something that can do THAT*  
  
"Umm Chron.. is Asuka alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm alright" Asuka groaned, "Not again...  
Shinji's playing hero again.. show off."  
  
"We better help him... he only has a prog. knife  
with him." Chron stated.  
  
"Yeah.. let's."  
  
Sakaru stood at the side lines holding the rifle  
and watched as the other two charged towards the  
dueling pair.  
  
"Stop Chron," Kensu said, "Go pick up Sakaru's  
rifle and get ready to fire when I tell you to."  
  
"But.. Shinji needs all the help he can get!"  
Chron protested.  
  
"THAT was an order." Kensu growled.  
  
"Yes sire.."   
  
Kensu continue to give his orders, "Asuka... give   
Shinji one of the axes... he'll need it."  
  
"Got it"  
  
"And Sakaru, fire when I say so ok?"  
  
"Yup." Sakaru said with a hint of fear.  
  
"Shinji, listen to me, stop for a second and use  
one of Asuka's axes ok?"  
  
Sakaru listen intently to the orders Kensu are giving  
*Why is Shinji still attacking the Angel?*  
  
"Shinji.." Kensu said more sternly.  
  
"Few more seconds..." was the reply.  
  
*Come on.... get out of there.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji wasn't thinking about anything except,  
*Kill the angel*  
  
When Kensu's orders came, Shinji tryed to tear  
himself away from attacking, but couldn't seem to  
get himself to do it.  
"Few more seconds..."  
  
Shinji willed HIMSELF and his Eva to stop and pulled  
away.   
  
"Good.. now get the axe from Asuka and start attacking  
again."  
  
Shinji finally snapped out of his battle rage as he  
saw Unit 02 running towards him.  
  
"You baka, playing hero again?" Asuka said.  
  
"So-sorry.." Shinji hit himself mental and grap hold  
of one of the axes.  
  
"You better be, you'll kill yourself, invincible or   
not invincible."  
  
Shinji ignored the last comment made by Asuka as he  
watched the new pilots firing away at the Angel.  
  
"Ok Shinji, Asuka, attack on my mark."  
  
*Father... I think I'm only gonna think this once  
in this life time.. but.. stay alive..*  
  
As the Third Child readied himself waiting for  
Kensu's signal for the final assault on the angel.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*It's time..*   
Gendo Ikari, or the third and last clone of him, watched  
as the Evas starts their final assault on the angel.  
  
*Well... at least I'm saving the world right?*  
He walked down the hallway to a door marked 'Authorized  
personnals only' and punched in a code on the keypad at  
the side.  
  
Hiss.  
  
The door sides open.  
  
*This is it...*  
  
As he walked through, the door closed behind him and the  
lights to the stairs flickered on. Step by step, the   
former Commander of NERV walked down the stairs towards  
his destination....  
  
*Good, he's not around.*  
  
A small smile appeared on Gendo's face as he starts up  
a machine infront of him.  
  
"Ah, Gendo Ikari... I guess you'll be sending, or trying  
to send, you son back huh?"  
  
Ikari turned to face the current owner of NERV.  
  
"Yes.. I am.. and you can't stop me."  
  
Daniel laughed, "Do you really think I'm THAT stupid?"  
  
"No... I don't actually..."  
  
"Then why would you even think that this is the REAL time  
rifter?"  
  
*So THAT's what it's called.. time rifter...*  
"Well, since I'm gonna die anyways, why don't you give  
me the good old 'spill the beans to the died guy'  
act?" Gendo said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe I would.." Daniel thought for a moment, "nope, I  
don't think I'll be doing that, but, I'll tell you what  
I WANT to do."  
  
"Don't tell me... human instermentality?"  
  
Daniel smirked, "THAT, that's old."  
  
The senior Ikari frowned, "What then?"  
  
"Fourth Impact to wipe Humans from the face of the  
earth..."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Gendo took a step away from the crazed man.  
  
"Lilums shouldn't be living, all of you are pathetic   
and weak."  
  
*All of us.. does that mean..*  
"You... your an.."  
  
"I see you've caught on... yes I AM what you call  
an angel." Daniel removed his contact lens revealing  
his blood read eyes, "Oh don't worry, for some reason,  
talking this for has forbid me from using an... err..  
what did you call them.. oh yes.. AT fields."  
  
"Bu..but how.."   
  
"You do remember Tabris am I correct?"  
  
"Yes.. but."  
  
"Well.. let's just say I'm his complete opposite."  
the Angel in front of Gendo paused for a moment,   
"Not really..."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know too much already Gendo Ikari, and you know  
what they say," The new angel drawed his gun and aimed  
at Gendo's forehead, "the only kind of people that   
can really keep a secret..."  
  
BANG  
  
"...Are dead people."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, Go, NOW." Kensu screamed through the  
comm.  
  
Asuka's heart raced as her and Shinji's Eva rushed  
towards the Angel.  
  
"AAARRRRGGHHH"  
  
*Now what* Asuka groaned as she saw Unit 15 fall down  
from one of the Angel's beams.  
  
"Guys, you can't go back this time, Unit 15 is in range  
of the explosion and Unit 22 isn't in any shape to carry  
anything, sorry guys..." Kensu said.  
  
Asuka swore inwardly as she heard the news. Willing  
her Eva to attack the Angel, she noticed that Unit 01  
stopped midway.  
"SHINJI, SOME HELP HERE YOU BAKA."  
  
"what's the point... we can't go home." came a reply.  
  
While dodging the Angels attacks Asuka still manage  
to take a glance back at Unit 01, "So your just gonna  
sit there and wait till you die, is that it?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Listen you Baka, we can go home later, but right now,  
it think a little something called survival is more  
important." Asuka gritted her teeth as the Angel manage  
to cut the arm of the Eva.  
  
"Hold on..." Asuka felt a wave of relief as Shinji's  
half confident voice came.  
  
*Well at least he's back to normal... I think..*  
"ABOUT TIME" Asuka yelled and chopped off parts of the  
Angel.  
  
Jumping back a little giving Unit 01 room to attack and  
resting for just a while, Asuka watched from inside Unit   
02 how Unit 01 slowly hacked away at it.  
*Time to join the fun...*  
  
The Second Child willed her Eva to go for the final   
thrust that would destroy the core and hits jackpot.  
  
"Easy..." Asuka grinned.  
  
"Alright!" Kensu shouted, "Ok, the recovery team should  
be around shortly, sit tight and relax a bit ok?"  
  
"RELAX?!?! how do you expect me to relax when I need  
to taste this stuff." Sakaru's said throught the comm.  
  
Asuka opened a channel private channel to Unit 01.  
"Shinji... you alright?"  
  
"Yeah.. thanks."  
  
"Huh? for what?"  
  
"Waking me up... saving humanity... just being here...  
take your pick." Asuka smiled a bit when she sees  
Shinji chuckling a bit, "Well, guess we'll have to  
explain this to father when we get back... if he's  
still alive."  
  
Asuka noticed Shinji's darkened expression.  
*Damnit... why did he have to bring THAT up...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The two senior pilots (I guess they would be the  
senior, since they ARE technically 100 years older  
that the others =p) walked towards the control room  
of the Secret branch, hoping to see their former   
Commander again (for once in their lives...)  
  
"Welcome back pilots." looked up and saw Daniel   
standing in front of them.  
  
"Where's my father?" Shinji demanded.  
  
"I had to kill him.. he was... a threat to you."  
Daniel said in a almost fatherly voice.  
  
*God damned lier*  
"Thanks...." Shinji coldly replied, "Asuka, let's  
go get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"But Shinji... he's lieing even a baka like you  
would know it." Asuka whispered to him.  
  
"I know, but even if we DID do something, what   
CAN we do, we's the owner of this god damned place,  
he can do ANYTHING."   
  
"...."  
  
"Come on, let's go." Shinji said out loud.  
*Well, looks like WE won't be going home anytime  
soon...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Once again, Shinji and Asuka found themselves   
walking down one of the nameless streets of   
Tokyo 3, wandering aimlessly in search for a   
good place to eat.  
  
"I can't believe this, first we get thrown into  
the future where we STILL need to waste our time  
fighting Angels, THEN we get stuck here because  
that damned bastard killed your father, NOW we  
can't even find a good place to EAT after.. this  
place SUCKS." Asuka complained.  
  
"I thought you wanted to fight angels...." Shinji  
frowned, "Are you ok Asuka." Shinji placed his  
hand on Asuka's forehead.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M OK YOU BAKA." Asuka pushed Shinji's  
hands away from her, "Even the worlds best pilot  
needs a rest."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Thanks for asking though." Asuka whispered.  
  
"uh.. yeah...." Shinji turned away, "Hey look,  
a resturant."  
  
"Where?" Asuka looked towards the direction   
Shinji is pointing at, "YES.. FOOD!!"  
  
Imediatly, Asuka grabbed hold of Shinji and  
dragged him towards the resturant.  
  
"Asuka *pant* slow down." Shinji struggled to  
keep up with Asuka's pace.  
  
"What, the Invincible Shinji is out of breath?"  
Asuka teased.  
  
"Yeah.. *pant*.. so..."  
  
"Oh brother..." Asuka rolled her eyes before  
stopping in front of the resturant, "I think  
I'm saved."  
  
Shinji was still too out of breath to say   
anything and was glad to have a moments rest,  
that is until Asuka dragged him into the  
resturant.  
  
"Ok.... I think we've gone to the wrong place.."  
Shinji stared at his surronding.  
  
"Yeah.. I think so too.." Asuka was frozen stiff  
  
"What is this place..."   
  
"I think this is what they call a very screwed  
up cafe/buffet/fancy resturant..." Asuka began to   
giggle.  
  
Shinji made a face. "This isn't excatly a good  
place to eat.. I mean the tables are... not...  
tables..."  
  
"Well if you like eatting on the floor.. I guess   
this would be the place to eat." Asuka said,  
still giggling like mad.  
  
"I think we should go before someone sees us."  
Shinji said trying really hard to control himself  
from laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I want people to see me in   
a place where the waiters are dressed in hippy  
clothes and the food is all green." Asuka burst  
into a full out laugh as they walked out, "Did  
you see that guy in there, OH MY GOD, he looks  
like he's been dragged through a dumpster a few  
times."  
  
Shinji joined in the laugh, "Yeah, and the   
wallpaper in there, if I didn't know better, I'd  
think they are trying to kill their customers  
with clashing colours and not to mention the  
WAITER."  
  
The two laughed uncontrollablly as they continue  
their search for a good resturant.  
  
"Say, Asuka," Shinji said breaking their laughing  
fit, "when was the last time we actually did something  
like this?"  
  
Asuka thought for a moment, *His right.. when DID  
we ever done something like this?*  
"The sync training?"  
  
"That was an order.. I mean this time, we both  
did it just for fun."  
  
"I guess never then.."  
  
"Yeah I guess," Shinji grinned, "and have you noticed  
that you haven't hit me over the head or called me  
a pervert yet?"  
  
Asuka hit him over the head, "PERVERT!"  
  
"Well that's three day without being called a pervert  
or being hit.. this has to be a record for me." Shinji  
continued to grin.  
  
*Yeah, why haven't I done those things.. I've  
been only calling him an idiot.. I must be  
going soft or something.. but then again.. he  
is kinda cute when he smiles and not to mention  
he is actually starting to use his balls..*  
  
"Asuka... hello??" Asuka came slowly back into  
reality.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ramen stand." Shinji said while pointing towards it.  
  
"YES.. A NORMAL FOOD STAND.. THERE IS A GOD." Asuka  
saw Shinji smile at her dramatic reaction.  
  
"Yeah well, I'm staring so let's go." Shinji said and  
began to dash towards the stand.  
  
"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Asuka shouted then chased after   
him.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Good old Ramen..." Asuka smiled blitzfully as she  
finished her bowl of noodles.  
  
"Yup.." Shinji said finishing up a cup of tea.  
  
"Your paying for this Shinji." Asuka said suddenly  
  
"WHAT.. but... aahh nevermind.." Shinji sighed and  
pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't owe me anymore meals now."  
Asuka grinned.  
  
"Huh.. ok.. WHAT!! YES.. I'M SAVED!!" Shinji paied  
the man and jumped around happily.  
  
"Hmph.. you don't need to make a scene outta it."  
Asuka pouted.  
  
*Huh? usually Asuka would have hit me over the   
head or called me pervert or baka by now.*  
"Sorry.."  
  
Asuka smiled and pulled Shinji towards her, "Have  
I ever told you that you look nice when you smile."  
  
Shinji stood there like a scarecrow. "I err.. no..  
you haven't.."  
  
"Well you do.." Asuka winked at him and walked   
away.  
  
*That... that was... am I dreaming?* Shinji pinched  
himself. *Nope... that means... oh god..*  
  
"Aren't you coming? Or are you gonna stand there  
all day and stare at the me?"  
  
"Yeah.. I'm coming." Shinji replied and catches  
up to Asuka.  
  
"So Shinji, tell me.. what was it like to.. err..  
sleep with Kasumi?" Shinji's body suddenly went  
stiff.  
  
"Umm.. why do you wanna know?"  
  
"Just wondering... so what WAS it like?"  
  
"Umm.." Shinji forced his brain to work overtime  
to think of a good answer.  
  
"So...."  
  
"Nice?" Shinji said nervously.  
  
"Just Nice?" Asuka eyed him suspisiously  
  
"Very nice?"  
  
"Very nice?"  
  
"Umm... yeah... it's nice.."   
*Not to mention it was the best thing that ever  
happened in my life up til then.*  
  
"So you don't mind if I..."   
  
By now, if Shinji did look up, he would find a  
very emberassed Asuka, but as usual, he didn't  
find enough 'confidence' to look up.  
"Sure... I mean.. err..."  
  
"I might even wear that lingerie you brought   
for me." Asuka said with a wink and walked off  
leaving a Shinji with a major nose bleed.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kasumi looked at the clock, *4:00... man.. when  
is my shift gonna end...*  
  
"Ok, shift change."  
  
"YES." Kasumi dashed out of the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Kasumi's superviser frowned  
  
"Oh, Kasumi's just kinda restless for some reason."  
  
"Oh... ok so whats new?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"HEY Sakaru." Kasumi ran up beside the Eva pilot  
who was able to recover from the attack in just  
a few hours.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, so still up for that shopping spree  
you promised me after that attack?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I need to do some MAJOR shopping."  
  
Sakaru sweatdropped, "Yeah... ok...."  
  
"Well COME ON." Kasumi grinned.  
  
"Oh.. sorry."   
  
*******Half an hour later*******  
  
"I think I just spent my months salary.." Sakaru  
said as she looked at all the stuff she brought.  
  
"I think I just spent my YEARS salary.." Kasumi  
laughed nervously as she looked at HER stuff.  
  
"You really ARE crazy when it comes to shopping..  
I shoulda listen to the guys..." Sakaru giggled  
  
"WHAT.... WHAT DID THOSE TWO PERVERTS SAY?!?!"  
  
"Nothing really, Kensu said he wants to have  
hot and dirty sex with you while Chron said  
he wants to join." Sakaru said seriously.  
  
"OH MY GOD." Kasumi started to faint.  
  
"Just kidding.. man... I shoulda brought a   
camera." Sakaru giggled.  
  
"That was a cheap shot." Kasumi growled dangerously.  
  
"Well you needed that."  
  
"So, tell me, what is it like to train under Shinji  
and Asuka?" Kasumi said quietly.  
  
"Well it's kinda chaotic, it's almost funny."   
Sakaru laughed, "Shinji would always be trying  
to cheer me up while Asuka is constantly putting  
me down, even IF she was trying not to."  
  
"Sounds like those two." Kasumi shrugged.  
  
"They well later on, after two lessons I think,  
Asuka and Shinji seems to be closer and well Asuka  
turned nicer while Shinji seems to.. get nicer?"  
  
Kasumi didn't say anything but continue to  
listen.  
  
"Then after a week or so, Shinji started to get  
more depressed and Asuka seems to be filling in  
for Shinji's job and doing her own too, so Shinji  
would be piloting with me in the VR and Asuka  
would be prasing me AND saying I'm not good  
enough all at the same time.. REALLY confusing."  
  
"Hey, do you know where they live?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Sure, they've invited me over for dinner a   
couple of times."  
  
"Let's go, I wanna see how they are doing."  
  
Sakaru thought for a moment. "Sure, but I don't  
know if they'll be home."  
  
"Doesn't matter, we can always wait." Kasumi  
smiled, "So where is it?"  
  
"The apartment building right across the street."  
Sakaru shrugged.  
  
"WHAT!?! they live right across the street from  
Tokyo 3's BEST mall!?!" Kasumi shouted.  
  
"Well.. let's just go and check on them." Sakaru  
said and started to walked towards the building.  
  
"HEY wait UP"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
*Who might THAT be? the only people that know we  
are living here are the people at the Secret  
branch and we don't know anyone of them.* Asuka  
thought.  
  
"I'll get it" Shinji shouted.  
  
Few seconds later. "HEY BAKA WHO IS IT?"  
  
"Itsa... itsa... itsa..." Shinji stood frozen   
at the door blocking Asuka's view outside.  
  
"Man, do I have to do...." Asuka stood at   
the door, also frozen.  
  
"Hello pilots."  
  
"It's him." Shinji said plainly.  
  
"Well before you start, are you REALLY the owner  
of NERV?" Asuka asked Daniel (that is if you  
haven't figured it out by now)  
  
"Yes I am, can I start now?" Daniel asked   
sarcastically.  
  
"Sure.." Shinji nervously said.  
  
"Well I would just like to ask you two to   
continue piloting."  
  
"Huh?" both the pilots are genuinly confused.  
  
"I figured that the two newer pilots would need  
your help so..."  
  
"So you think that we should pilot to save to  
world?" Asuka said.  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Well that's.. nice.." Shinji said, still confused.  
  
"Yes.. I'll be leaving you two now, good bye."  
  
"That was... interesting.."  
  
"Yeah, the next thing we know, Sakaru and Kasumi   
would be just right out here." Shinji pointed  
at the hallway.  
  
"Hi Shinji!"  
  
"AAHHHH" Asuka laughed as Shinji jumped.  
  
"WOW, Shinji, when did you start seeing the future."  
  
"Not funny Asuka..." Shinji sighed, "Hey Sakaru."  
  
"Shinji, long time..." Kasumi said shyly.  
  
"Not excatly Kasumi, but yeah, long time." Shinji  
said awkwardly.  
  
"Hey Sakaru, how did you like your first battle"  
Asuka said from the couch.  
  
"Didn't like it one bit." Sakaru sighed.  
  
"Thought so," Shinji said nodding, "Oh yeah, come  
in."  
  
"Finally." Sakaru giggled, "So hows life?"  
  
"Good, for once." Shinji laughed after he made  
his reply.  
  
"Horrid as usual, YOU try living with a pervert   
like him." Asuka smirked.  
  
"WOW, only twice today, life is getting better"  
Shinji joked.  
  
WHACK  
  
"Baka." Asuka glared at Shinji.  
  
"Heh, it's a wonder your not in a hospital" Sakaru  
continue to giggle at the two.  
  
"Yeah well.." Shinji rubbed his head where he has  
been hit.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, why aren't you saying anything?" Sakaru  
asked, "You're the one who said that we should come  
and visit."  
  
"Heh, I was just thinking..." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Bad timing." Sakaru continued her chat with the other  
two pilots.  
  
"So what's all that stuff?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Don't tell me, it's for ME??" Asuka grinned.  
  
"NOPE, me and Kasumi just went shopping." Sakaru  
replied.  
  
Asuka stared at the bags the two girls are holding.  
*WOW, these two are even worst than me and Hikari*  
  
Looking at Shinji, Asuka couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"And I thought the time we went shopping for food  
and new clothes for my first apartment here was bad."  
  
"So what did you two get anyways?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well, we got some of this and that you know." Sakaru  
said.  
  
"Ok.. for some reason, I think this is turning into  
girl talk, and I'm seriously feeling out numbered  
here.. I'm taking a walk." Shinji said seriously.  
  
"Well, get some more food for dinner!" Asuka called  
out.  
  
"Wait, I'll come too." Kasumi said quickly as she  
joined Shinji.  
  
"Kasumi, I think I can handle a little shopping."  
Shinji said and walked through the door.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Back already?" Asuka glanced up and say Shinji with  
some plastic bags.  
  
Shinji nodded and placed the bags on the kitchen counter.  
  
"So where were we?" Asuka joined in the conversation   
again.  
  
*God, this MUST be the weirdest day of my life, FIRST  
I find out that my father, who is actually nice to  
me for the first time in my life, is killed by the  
owner of NERV, THEN Asuka here flirted with me.. with  
ME, that was one of the good things that happened, THEN  
we are commanded to pilot the Evas AGAIN, FINALLY just  
now, I saw a blue haired girl walking right by be in  
the supermarket, is it just me, or am I going crazy?*  
  
"Hey Sakaru and Kasumi wants to join us for dinner, do  
we have enough food?" Shinji snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Shinji said and continue unloading the  
stuff in the bag into the fridge.  
  
*She couldn't be.. I mean lots of people dye their   
hair blue.. right?? Maybe it's a up and coming style  
or something?*  
  
"err... Shinji?..."  
  
*But then I don't see any other people dying their  
hair blue, maybe she is...*  
  
"ANGEL ATTACK"  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"There, got his attention." Sakaru grinned triumphantly.  
  
Shinji sighed, "So you girls want dinner or something?"  
  
"Actually, me and Kasumi already made dinner while you  
were staring off into space." Asuka smirked.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"Oh not the sorry thing again.. you we're doing so good,  
have you realize that you have gone through 2 days without  
saying sorry once!" Asuka groaned.  
  
"Sor- err.. oh..." Shinji grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well dinners ready!" Kasumi said while holding placing  
food on the dinner table.  
  
*Wow, maybe coming to the future isn't such a bad idea,  
I mean this would be the second time some cooked for me*  
"Wow, this looks good..." Shinji said.  
  
"Of course, the great-"  
  
"Not the great Asuka speech again..." Shinji groaned.  
  
"BAKA," Asuka glared at Shinji, "I'm just stating the   
truth."  
  
"So Shinji, enlighten me," Sakaru smiled sweetly, "do  
you like me?"  
  
Kasumi and Asuka's eye's widen (not to mention their  
palms, better to strangle Sakaru with =p).  
  
Sakaru glanced around the room, "HA, I knew it."  
  
Confusion reign out through the room.  
  
"Wow, never knew Shinji is such a Cassanova" Sakaru  
grinned.  
  
"That was really uncalled for, did you know that."  
Shinji said dangerously.  
  
"*gulp* umm... hi??" Sakaru glance left to right.  
  
*That really wasn't what I wanted to hear right now..*  
Shinji groaned as the expression of the other  
two girls fell, "Hey, this awsome food is gonna  
go to waste if we just sit here.. come on.."  
  
Shinji tried to sound cheerful, and luckily it  
did.  
  
"Yeah, guess your right." Kasumi said and started  
eatting.  
  
Asuka just shrugged and started shoving food into  
her mouth.  
  
"Sakaru, I want to talk to you after this..." Shinji  
whispered.  
  
*Well let's just hope this thing won't start again..*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
What has Sakaru started? Is it more Chaos in Shinji's  
life? and who WAS that blue haired girl? IS it our  
fav. character of NGE Rei? (Oh yeah, I AM SOMEONE LIVING  
SOMEWHERE ON EARTH, AND I AM A REI FAN!!)   
Well I can't tell, not yet.. buuuuuuuut later. HAHAHA  
Don't you just LOVE mysteries?   
and since it's summer, I think I'm gonna have alot of  
time on my hands, unless summer school is really THAT   
hard (tell me if you know, cuz I wanna know..) 


	17. Truth

Quick recap for those of you who want  
one, Sakaru accidently brought to the  
attention of Shinji that Kasumi is still  
holding on to the feeling she has   
towards our dear Eva pilot (and I'm   
not talking about Chron...) and Shinji  
asked her to have a private chat with  
him.....  
  
Disclaimer: Me + NGE = no hope...  
in other words, I'll never own NGE   
unless a miracle happens.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 16  
  
  
Shinji pulled Sakaru out to the balcony  
after dinner while Asuka and Kasumi was  
obviously trying to avoid any contact  
with each other.  
  
"OK, Sakaru... do you realize what you've  
just done?" Shinji asked right off the  
bat.  
  
"Umm.. kinda??"   
  
Shinji sighed, "Ok, I'll let you go this  
time since you're not with us the whole  
time."   
  
Sakaru sighed with relief.  
  
"But, that doesn't mean that your not  
in trouble." Shinji finished.  
  
Shinji forced himself not to laugh when  
he saw Sakaru groan silently.  
  
"You're gonna help me get outta this mess."  
Shinji said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" The new Pilot shouted.  
  
"What's going on out there." Asuka said  
from inside the apartment.  
  
"Nothing." Shinji replied.  
  
Sakaru apoligized, "So how am I suppose   
to help?"  
  
"I dunno... think of something.." Shinji  
shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Ok, I'll see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you."  
  
"Ok.... now can you stop thanking me and  
let me go in.. it's getting cold out here."  
Sakaru hugged herself to keep warm.  
  
Shinji let them both back into the apartment.  
  
"So what did Shinji do to you," Asuka said  
casually, "did he try to moleste you or  
something?"  
  
From the background Shinji saw Kasumi holding  
back a giggle.  
  
"Actually, I did enjoy him hitting on me and  
all that." Sakaru kept a straight, "I mean,  
I did like the kiss he gave me."  
  
"BAKA NO SHINJI!!!"  
  
Shinji glared at Sakaru, but the glare only   
lasted about a few miloseconds since it  
was abruptly interupted by Asuka's cushion.  
  
"Just kidding," Shinji heard Sakaru laugh as  
he fell down.  
  
"That... that was evil." Shinji stood back  
up.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say your out  
to get Shinji." Kasumi said, who obviously  
lightened up.  
  
"Well, after all the time THOSE two teased  
me while training me, I HAVE to get back   
at one of them at least." Sakaru grinned  
and flopped down on a chair.  
  
"Well the next time all of you are together,  
I think I'll just find Chron and Kensu."   
Shinji frowned, "If this keeps up, I'm not  
sure if I'll even survive until the next  
angel attack."  
  
Asuka laughed, "Well if you weren't such   
a pervert to start out with, maybe I'd go  
easy on ya."  
  
"I was never a pervert!" Shinji said defiently.  
  
"Oh yeah, prove it!" Asuka grinned.  
  
"How am I suppose to prove I'm not a pervert?"  
Shinji frowned.  
  
"Well I for one want to see THIS" Sakaru  
giggled.  
  
"Count me in" Kasumi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh man.." Shinji groaned.  
*This is gonna be a LOOONNNNGGGG night*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Open your eyes Shinji.. you know you want  
to..." Asuka taunted.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Open up..."   
  
Shinji heard the others laugh out loud.  
  
"Come on... OPEN UP" Asuka  
continued.  
  
"NNNNOOOOO!!! NNNEEVVVVEEERRRR!!!" Shinji  
tried despratly to ignore Asuka's voice.  
  
"You know you want to." Asuka said seductivly.  
  
"NO I DON'T!"   
  
"Oh my god.. he actually made it!!" Sakaru  
laughed.  
  
"Fine, your not a pervert." Asuka made a   
face.  
  
"Wow, 20 minute without opening your eyes.."  
Kasumi said still laughing.  
  
"What is that stuff.." Shinji said while looking  
at what he's been touching.  
  
"Oh, nothing... just something we threw together.."  
Asuka said innocently.  
  
"So tell me again.. how does this prove that I'm  
not a pervert?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Well if you can control yourself from opening  
your eyes, that means that you have lots of self  
control, therefore, not a pervert since perverts  
don't have self control." Kasumi explained very  
professionally.  
  
Sakaru was still rolling on the floor with tears  
in her eyes.  
  
"Sakaru... forget it" Shinji groaned.  
  
"Well like I promised, I won't call you a pervert,"  
Asuka said but quickly added, "But only for 2 weeks!"  
  
"And Asuka.." Kasumi grinned, "you owe me 2000 yen."  
  
"You betted on ME!!" Shinji shook his head and sighed,  
"I think I need some sleep."  
  
Shinji walked into his room and laied down on his  
bed, *That was crazy*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Are you SURE your not back?" The commander of  
NERV first branch asked.  
  
"For the LAST time Patricia, NO!!" Shinji  
practically screamed.  
  
"Oh all right..."   
  
"But we are gonna help if you need it in the  
future." Asuka added.  
  
"Well, doesn't that mean that your back?"  
  
"NO!!" The two pilots shouted in unison.  
  
Patricia sighed, "Well, how can we contact  
you if you are needed?"  
  
"We'll come here, don't worry." Asuka said.  
  
"Still...."  
  
"Don't worry, we're just not back in the  
sense of not taking all the sync tests and  
all that stuff." Shinji said, "We're just  
saying we're not back cuz we don't wanna  
take those tests!"  
  
"Well we can arrange some-"  
  
"Don't even try to get us back." Asuka said  
dangerously.  
  
"I give up.."   
  
"Good" Asuka put up a victory sign, "the   
undefeated Asuka Langley Soryu has won  
again!!"  
  
Shinji sighed, "Well, I think I'm gonna  
get something to eat."  
  
"I'll come too." Asuka walks up beside  
Shinji.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"So, what are you up for?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Um.. anything other than your traditional  
jap food." Asuka shivered, "I don't think  
I can take it anymore."  
  
Shinji sagged his shoulders, "Well if you  
hate it so much, your cooking next time  
Asuka."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"No way what?" both pilots turned around,  
"So..."  
  
"Kensu... DON'T do that, you scared me to  
death." Shinji said with an annoyed tone  
to his voice.  
  
"Wimp," Asuka shook her head, "So you out  
for a little snack?"  
  
"Uh huh," Kensu nodded his head, "Well   
since NERV doesn't think that good food isn't  
an essential part of life, I have to go  
out for a decent meal."  
  
"Shinji, YOU should go work in that kitchen  
you know" Asuka laughed, "at least you'll  
get payed."  
  
"As if cooking for you and Misato isn't   
enough." Shinji muttered under his breath.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"  
  
"Umm. nothing..." Shinji stood behind Kensu  
for shelter.  
  
"Hey, it's your fight, not mine, don't drag   
me into this too." Kensu said stepping aside.  
  
"YOUR a good friend."  
  
"So Shinji, what DID you say under you breath."  
  
"Umm... nothing.. really." Shinji cringed as  
Asuka glared at him.  
  
"Perv-" Asuka stopped herself, "Stupid bet...  
BAKA!!"  
  
Shinji watched Asuka stomp away, "Ok, I guess  
we won't be eatting..."  
  
"Well, good luck calming the uncalmable."  
Kensu joked.  
  
"Uncalmable??" Shinji frowned, "Is it a word?"  
  
"Well, who knows?" Kensu shrugged, "In this  
case it is."  
  
"Heh, and YOUR supposed to be the smarter one  
of us."  
  
"Maybe you just have wisdom beyond your age."  
Kensu broke out in an all out laugh.  
  
"It's possible." Shinji feigned hurt.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you better go after her, or else  
you'll get the ULTIMATE tougue lashing of the  
universe."  
  
"Right." Shinji quickly ran after the Second  
Child.  
  
"Wisdom beyond his youth.. HAHAHHAHAHAH"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Sakaru, what is the best way to make her forget  
.. come on think...* Sakaru hit herself of the  
head in effort to get herself an idea.  
  
"Why are you hitting your head?" Sakaru looked  
up.  
  
"Kasumi! just get person I'm looking for."   
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well... I think I know what you need." Sakaru  
said calmly, or as calmly as she can manage.  
  
"What do I need?"  
  
"A BOYFRIEND!!" Sakaru shouted.  
  
Kasumi gasped, "B-b-b-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, you seem depressed and all the pass  
few days, so I thought that I'll set you up  
on a blind date!"  
  
"No." Kasumi answered curtly.  
  
"Come on.. please"  
  
"No"  
  
*Ok.. begging isn't working.. so what now?*  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"NO"  
  
*Ok.. shameless begging isn't working either*  
"Please please please please please please..."  
  
"N-O, NO"  
  
*Ok annoying begging isn't working too*  
Sakaru regrouped a bit, *Is begging all I  
know how to do?*  
"PLEASE!!!"  
*yup*  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz..."  
  
"Because..."  
*YES, I got her on the run.*  
  
"Because, I like someone already.."  
  
"Ok, don't tell me who this is... umm Chron!"  
  
"HELL NO!!"  
  
"Umm ok... Kensu?"  
  
"Too old for my taste."  
  
"Err.. that guy that works on the radar?"  
  
"Tenchi? no.. we're just friends."  
  
"Hmm... the guy that works as the cashier in  
the cafe we always go to?"  
  
"I don't even know his name!!"  
  
Sakaru groaned, *damn.. Shinji's in trouble..*  
"Umm is it.......*mumble*"  
  
"Who?"   
  
"shinji??"  
  
Kasumi blushed.  
  
*Oh god NNNNNOOOOOOOOO... calm down Sakaru...  
how the HELL am I suppose to help him now..*  
  
"Well still, give that other guy a chance, I   
mean whats the harm?"  
  
"NO," Kasumi quickly added, "plus, I'm busy  
all this week."  
  
"Well I guess I'll tell Shinji to call off the  
date..."  
  
"WHAT!! I'll go I'll go." Kasumi answered over-  
eagerly.  
  
"I thought you don't have time." Sakaru giggled.  
  
"Well I..err..."   
  
"Oh come on," Sakaru continued her begging, "if  
you can make time for Shinji, you can make time  
for your blind date."  
  
"I won't go out with some guy I don't know!"  
Kasumi turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"KASUMI!!!" Sakaru sighed, "This is hopless."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji sat in the kitchen staring at the stove  
while Asuka was watching TV.  
*I wonder how Sakaru is doing... I hope she did  
it.. I wonder what she did?*  
  
Staring at the stove isn't excatly the most   
entertaining thing that Shinji has done in, well  
it was actually the 2nd most boring thing (first  
being listening to his teacher drone on about  
the second impact)  
*Where's my SDAT player when I need it...*  
  
RING RING  
  
"SHINJI GET THE PHONE WILL YA" Asuka shouted   
from the living room.  
  
*At least I have SOMETHING to do now..*  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Shinji.. I have bad news and good news."  
  
"Umm Sakaru?"  
  
"Yeah, so which one do you want first."  
  
"I think I'll take the bad news first.."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Ok, Kasumi still has feelings for you and  
I've proved it, and well, she seems to only  
be willing to go out with you."  
  
"And to good news?"  
  
"What good news?"  
  
"SAKARU!!"  
  
"Heh, sorry, no good news today."  
  
"This day doesn't get worst..." Shinji glanced  
over to Asuka and finds her still in a trance  
and staring at the TV.  
  
"Well I have nothing to do, so you wanna grab  
a bite or something?"  
  
"Naw, I'm not hungry." Shinji said but his   
stomach said otherwise.  
  
"Well at least join me so I won't be bored."  
  
"Ask Chron or something."  
  
Shinji heard Sakaru laugh over the phone,   
"Chron? he's still doing his homework from  
two days ago hahahahah."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
"You don't sound like you want to."   
  
"Of course I don't, but since I don't have  
anything to do anyways..."  
  
"Yeah, ok, I'll meet you at the cafe then."  
  
"AGAIN!!" Shinji groaned.  
  
"Well you see any OTHER place that we can  
meet at?"  
  
Shinji pondered a bit, "I guess not, Yeah  
sure I'll meet you there."  
  
"So Shinji, where you going?" Asuka turned  
her head away from the TV.  
  
"I'm just meeting someone at the cafe."  
  
"Kasumi??"   
  
Shinji didn't dare to look up to see what  
Asuka is doing right now.  
*Probably readying a bat or something to  
hit me with*  
"Nope, someone else.." Shinji dashed out   
the door, "GOTTA GO."  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Sakaru stood at the enterance of the cafe  
waiting.  
  
"Sakaru, been waiting long?"  
  
Sakaru turned when she heard her name,  
"Hi Shinji, nope just a few minutes."  
  
"Well why are you still standing there,  
let's go." Shinji gestured towards the  
cafe.  
  
"Yeah." Sakaru heard a grumble, "I thought  
your not hungry Shinji." Sakaru giggled  
madly.  
  
"Well..err....I guess..."  
  
"Come on, my treat this time k?" Sakaru   
gave a friendly wink and found a sit.  
  
"You sure, I do have a bigger pay than   
you." Shinji grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I don't spend much." Sakaru said  
proudly.  
  
"Don't spend much?" Shinji hold back the  
urge to laugh, "What do you call the shopping  
spree you had with Kasumi?"  
  
"HEY, that was a one time thing!" Sakaru said  
in her own defence.  
  
"THAT's what they all say." Shinji sadly shook  
his head.  
  
"Well, I'm telling the truth."  
  
Sakaru waved for a waiter.   
  
"What would you like today?"  
  
"I'll have a sandwich and a cup of sprite."  
  
"And you sir?"  
  
"Sandwich and err... orange juice."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That'll be it." Sakaru smiled at the waiter  
  
"Trying to get a discount Sakaru?" Shinji   
frowned as he saw a girl walk up to Sakaru.  
*She seems familiar...*  
  
"Hey Michu!!" Sakaru grinnned.  
  
"It's MiCHIRU!!!" Michiru, the girl, groaned.  
  
"But Michu sound so nice."   
  
"So who's this, your boy friend?" Michiru   
pointed at Shinji.  
  
"No no no no no, this is-"  
  
"Jirou, Jirou Katsuragi." Shinji said quickly.  
  
"Jirou.. weren't you in our class?" Michiru  
said staring at Shinji's face.  
  
"Err, yeah, I'm just...err.. visiting..."  
Shinji glaced nervously around.  
  
"So how's Kasumi?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Kasumi... I'm err... I haven't seen her yet..."  
Shinji said carefully.  
  
"Well she seems depressed the pass few days,"  
Michiru said thoughtfully, "maybe it's cuz you  
moved or something, you should talk to her!"  
  
"Yeah.. maybe.." Shinji thanked the waiter  
silently as he handed him his sandwich.  
  
"So how did you know Sakaru?"  
  
"Huh?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"Oh I knew him when he was in Osaka." Sakaru  
said semi-truthfully.  
  
"That's where you moved to right?"  
  
"How come I feel like I'm being interrigated?"  
Shinji groaned.  
  
"Oh sorry.." Michiru bowed, "didn't meant it  
to sound like that."  
  
"So class rep, why are you here?" Sakaru asked.  
  
"Umm personal matters.."   
  
"Going on a date huh?" Sakaru slowly makes a  
devilish grin.  
  
"Umm.. I gotta go now.. bye."  
  
"She's gonna get it at school heh."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to disturb you while  
you make you diabolical plan to make the  
class rep suffer, so.. I'll leave you alone."  
Shinji stood up and waved, "Cya around."  
  
"WAIT!!" Sakaru stood up, "Why doesn't anyone  
listen to me when I say wait?"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Is it just me, or do I have a curse with  
relationships?*  
Shinji's hands dug deeper into his jacket   
pocket, *First my father gets rid of me, then  
I find that I'm too scaried to admit my feelings  
, THEN I come here, finally find a girlfriend  
and realize I can't be with her, meet my   
father in the future and liked him and find  
him killed by the owner of NERV, and then  
finally, get stuck in a love triangle between  
the one I love, AND used to love, and the one  
I loved, I'm REALLY REALLY pathetic*   
  
Looking around, he found Kasumi quietly trailing  
him.  
*Well might as well break her heart now..*  
"Kasumi."  
  
"Shinji, what are you doing?" Kasumi asked  
with her usual innocent voice she uses only  
with Shinji.  
  
"Nothing really..."  
  
"Really, I don't have anything to do tonight,  
so, would you like to...err...."  
  
"...Kasumi... I.... I... can't..."   
  
Shinji glanced up and saw Kasumi wince visably,  
"Well.. err... I guess I'll be seeing you   
around.."  
  
"yeah... and please, call me Jirou in public,  
I don't want to meet someone that knows me   
and have them hear my REAL name, you know   
what I mean?"  
  
"Ok..." Kasumi said obviously depressed, or  
so Shinji observed.  
  
"Look Kasumi... I.... I don't know how to say  
this but...."  
  
"Don't say it.. please.." Kasumi pleaded.  
  
"I have to..."  
  
"You said it how many times.. 3 times?.. already  
since I met you, I think I get it.." Kasumi  
smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you understand.." Shinji sighed in   
relieve.  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean that I'll like it and  
all, I mean I'll still try to get us together  
every chance I get." Kasumi laughed half-heartedly.  
  
Shinji stared at Kasumi, then quickly laughed  
with her, "Well, I guess that's one problem solved  
for me..."  
  
Kasumi looked at Shinji longingly, "Can you do me  
one last favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kiss me one last time?" Kasumi walked closer.  
  
*Crap, what am I suppose to say??*  
"Umm, only if you tell me your last name?" Shinji  
laughed nervously.  
  
"Natachi.." Kasumi whispered.  
  
"Umm... I ha-" Shinji was cut off by Kasumi's  
kiss.  
*Why am I starting to enjoy this?* Shinji thought  
miserably and started kissing back.  
  
Kasumi was the one to break the kiss, "I guess  
I still might have a chance."  
  
"Kasumi.. please..." It was Shinji's turn to  
plead, and he was not perticularly pleased.  
  
"Promise you'll never forget me..." Kasumi smiled,  
"I know we can't be together, after I saw you and  
Asuka together, I know I lost you.. but I was too  
stubburn to admit it and tried to win you back.."  
  
"Kasumi stop," Shinji placed his hand on her   
shoulder, "you don't need to explain yourself  
to me."  
  
"But I do!" Kasumi said despratly, "If I don't,  
I'll explode."  
  
"Well then, why don't we go somewhere more  
comfortable, for some reason, I just don't   
wanna talk about this in the middle of the  
street, even if it IS a quiet street." Shinji  
gestured around them.  
  
"I guess... so where?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Well I can kick Asuka out for a few moments so  
why don't we go to my place?"  
  
"If it's ok.. I guess..."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji, your back!!" Asuka greeted her roomate.  
  
"Yeah, umm Asuka, do you mind if I can talk to  
Kasumi privatly here?" Asuka glanced over Shinji's  
no-so-broad-yet-still-sexy-to-her shoulder and  
saw Kasumi.  
  
"Well you better whip up something extra good  
for this, or else.." Asuka raised her fist  
to enthisize the or else part.  
  
"Thanks Asuka.."  
  
Asuka felt weird. She was definatly delighted  
to see Shinji smile so warmly at her, yet she  
feels sick because Shinji invited Kasumi over.  
*GET A GRIP ASUKA, your going crazy over Shinji,  
he's supposed to be the one going crazy over  
you!*  
  
Asuka mentally hit herself.  
"Well, I guess I should be going."  
  
"Actually, Asuka, why don't you stay, what I'm  
telling Shinji you might also wanna hear."  
Kasumi said timidly.  
  
"Well then let's go grab a sit and let's hear!"  
Asuka urged the two in shamelessly and grabed a  
chair.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Well, let me start from the beginning," Kasumi  
took in a breath, "When I graduated from T2U, I  
was hired by NERV, but not the NERV we work for."  
  
"The secret branch right?" Asuka said off=handedly.  
  
"Yeah.. how did you know?"  
  
"We got rescued by them after the first try on  
going back.." Shinji supplied.  
  
"Ok... well anyways, the Secret Branch send me  
to work in the First Branch so I can feed them  
info on the latest devlopment on Eva and the such,  
to make sure they don't go overboard and turn  
power hungry. Well obviously that wasn't a   
problem since angel attacks were keeping them   
busy all the time. Well I got in no problem   
since I AM a child genious and all that, I just  
get emotional sometimes.. I guess. Anyhow, I  
worked as the information spring for the Secret  
Branch for few years and then Shinji came."  
  
"I think I'm getting this..." Shinji shrugged,  
"you want a drink Kasumi, cuz I think this is  
one of those very very long stories."  
  
"Yeah.. sure.." Kasumi smiled as Shinji walked  
into the kitchen to pour her a glass of water.  
  
After Shinji handed her the cup of water, Kasumi  
took a sip and begins again.  
  
"When you came, the secret branch suddenly took  
up a interest in you, expecially the commander  
and the owner of the Secret branch. They ordered  
me to keep an eye on you and report to them, and  
most importantly, keep you here."  
  
"So THAT's why you..." Shinji breathed out.  
  
"Shinji, listen to the rest of what I have to  
say first." Kasumi sighed, "Well, at first I guess  
I was doing my job.. then after a few chats and  
meetings with you, I... I started to... fall for  
you.. and I.. forgot about my mission. The owner  
of NERV thought that I'm just doing this as a part  
of the mission, but I'm not, I did it because I   
really liked you... I... well you know what happened."  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Shinji shrugged while Asuka  
continue her unusually quiet demeanor.  
  
"Well when you said that we can't be together, I  
was, of course, crushed and well... I started to  
think back on my mission. I didn't care crap about  
the mission anymore, I made it personal. I knew  
I shouldn't have, but I did. Your... your you. I   
mean, even Asuka likes you as much as I did."  
  
"HEY, don't drag me into this." Asuka warned.  
  
"But you ARE in this." Kasumi hold back a giggle,  
"Anyways, when Asuka came, well I was stunned. I   
mean first, before she came, you cried out her name  
before you fainted and was sent to the hospital, then  
I find out that this girl was your roommate, then   
finally, I find out that this girl is totally gorgeous  
and can have 10 guys drooling all over the place   
easily!"  
  
"Thank you." Asuka said proudly.  
  
"Well of course, you then said that you want to   
share my apartment with me even when Asuka came,  
I was overwhelmed. I mean you choose me over a  
... goddess, at least in looks, not much on the  
additude section though, or the shameless boasts."  
  
Kasumi caught a glare from Asuka and quickly  
continued, "Then I saw the battle you two had  
with Chron. That was the first time I started to  
doubt I can actually REALLY have Shinji by my  
side." Kasumi closed her eyes, "You know what  
I saw, first I saw you two working in perfect  
unison, like you two can read each others minds,  
like you two are meant to be. Then I saw Asuka  
fall and Shinji reach the edge of insanity just  
because Asuka got attack relentlessly by Chron.  
I quickly recovered from that with the incident  
with that girl... err.. what's her name? Nevermind  
that, anyways that was a break for me I guess   
since you proved that you really liked me." Kasumi  
smiled warmly, "Then the day came... the day you  
two are supposed to go back to the past. That  
day, you two fought the angel and I heard one thing,  
well two things, that shattered my hopes completely.  
One, Asuka tell you to help, and you screaming  
and charging to save the damsel in distress..."  
  
"HEY, I'm not in distress.. I was... I just  
needed help, I WAS the one who killed that angel."  
Asuka defended herself.  
  
"Yeah I guess, well when I learnt that you were  
gone, well you know how I was. When I saw that  
you never left and then seeing you with Asuka  
and her kissing you, I felt.. betrayed. I don't   
know why, you promised me that you'll stay with   
me until fate pulled us apart, well to me, fate   
is pushing us together and YOU were pulling us   
apart, or rather Asuka is. I wished I could pilot   
the Eva just so I can crush Asuka back then."   
Kasumi laughed, "Then the really confusing part  
happens."  
  
"The part where you met Shinji in the park and  
you kissed him?" Asuka said.  
  
"Yeah, well he kissed me back, even after I   
saw him kissing you! I was really confused,  
yet happy to know that he still likes me that  
way. After a few days, you guys REALLY came  
back. That was when I REALLY saw what Shinji  
felt. I know Shinji likes me, I got more prove  
of that just before we came here." Kasumi smiled  
and touched her lips, "But I know he loves you."  
  
Asuka is speechless. Shinji is in a daze.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm not giving up Shinji.  
If you slip even a little, I'll be on him just  
like that." Kasumi snapped her fingers, "Well  
I WAS in denial for weeks, or was in in denial  
all this time, I don't know, but today, I finally  
realize that I can't have Shinji until he forgets  
about you." Kasumi finished her cup of water.  
  
"I feel.... weird.." Shinji frowned.  
  
"Yeah, same here.." Asuka slowly let all the  
information sink it, "Ok, so your telling us that?"  
  
"Be happy together, and if you manage to get  
Shinji to hate you before you two go back to  
the past, I'll be back." Kasumi grinned, "So  
do you mind if I join you for dinner? It's   
kinda late and I REALLY don't wanna cook."  
  
"Sure, we have enough food to last us a whole  
month." Shinji shrugged.  
  
"Great, now that I got THAT off my chest, I think  
I can eat... alot.." Kasumi continued to grin.  
  
"Well, I'm glad THAT is over." Asuka let out   
a breath.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you two can get back to your time."  
Kasumi said.  
  
"Well it's gonna be hard, now that father is dead.."  
Shinji replied.  
  
"Father? Isn't your father supposed to be dead like  
100 years ago?" Kasumi frowned.  
  
"He cloned himself, he was actually nice too." Shinji  
sighed, "At least I got to know him a bit more."  
  
"Ok... this is weird... so what does your father  
do in this time?"  
  
"The commander of the Secret Branch." Shinji said  
quietly.  
  
"I was working for... your DAD?!?!"   
  
"Well, he's not REALLY my father, but.." Shinji tried  
to grasped the right words.  
  
"He changed over the years." Asuka finished for   
Shinji, "He isn't as cold and well.. we actually  
liked him. I mean he isn't scheming anything or  
using us anymore."  
  
"HEY, we shouldn't be talking about this weird   
stuff, it's almost dinner, I mean we should talk  
about other stuff, like gossip or something!"  
Kasumi is back in her cheerful mood.  
  
"Heh, well I'll start dinner and you two girls  
do whatever.." Shinji headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"I'm staring.." Asuka said putting her hand over  
her stomach.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Sir, we've got a lock on the time."  
  
Daniel smiled, "Good, then our plan would go   
as planned."  
  
"You mean.. the third impact won't happen?"  
  
"Yes.. the Third Impact won't happen." Daniel  
the muttered under his breath, "Not the  
Third Impact YOU know, I'll be ruling the  
world after this."  
  
"Sir, the Eva is ready."  
  
"Good, send in the Pilot."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Daniel watched as a blue haired girl walked  
into the room.  
  
"Rei Ayanami... you will pilot Unit 00 and  
defend this base from the other pilots when  
you are told you.. understood?"  
  
"Yes sir." Rei answered emotionlessly.  
  
"Good, everything's according to plan."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHHAHA, this fic is ending, you can   
tell. But what is Rei doing here?? Yes yes, I  
know I'm putting Rei on the wrong side, but   
this has a purpose! You'll see.. this won't   
involve Rei dieing or anything like that. So  
all ya fellow Rei fans, don't fret!  
  
Well that was another chapter of my fic. hope  
ya enjoyed it and til next time.. SEE YA!!!  
*Wave* 


	18. Closing in on Doomsday

Well I think this would be one of  
the last three or four chapter so  
I guess I'll be wrapping all the  
mystery up and stuff, but with my  
luck, I'll be writing another six  
chapters or something (well that's  
not bad, but.. you know.. just   
annoying when you plan something  
and then it just it gets twisted  
so much you don't know what the plan  
is anymore.)  
  
A note to one of the reviewers,  
R.J. Shino, I thank you for  
understanding where I'm coming at  
and if your reading this right now,  
well I'm glad to tell you and anyone  
who is reading this, that my next  
fic will not be a Shinji/Asuka fic  
so if any anti-Asuka people are  
reading this, I hope you'll be   
reading my next fic, love ya   
support!! Oh and I'll post my teaser  
for my next fic at the very end of  
this fic!  
  
A quick recap, Kasumi has annonced  
that she would wait for Shinji  
to forget Asuka (as if that is   
possible heh) and Daniel, Angel/  
owner of NERV, has used the time  
rifter to lock on to a specific time  
to make him the ruler of the world  
and he has the help of our favorite  
character, REI!! So how would this  
turn Good or Bad? Daniel succeding?  
Shinji and Asuka never be able to  
go back to their time? well read to  
find out ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't ooooown NGE du da  
du da, I don't ooooown NGE du du   
di di daaaaaaaa.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and TIme  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Shinji woke up at the usual time, very   
early in the morning. He glanced around  
the room to find his bearings and shook  
his head.  
*Not so unfamiliar ceiling..*  
  
He walked towards the window and looked  
out. *Those people, so care free, so  
happy... why can't I be so care free*  
  
"Cuz I need to save the world no matter  
where I go" Shinji chuckled sadly as he  
answered his own question, "I have all  
the luck, don't I?"  
  
"Of course you do!" Shinji jumped and  
turned around to find Asuka standing at  
the doorway, "You're living with a babe!"  
Asuka struck a pose making Shinji laugh.  
  
"Asuka, why aren't you in bed? I thought  
you need your beauty sleep."  
  
"How can I sleep, I just found out that   
the person I live with have feelings for  
me, well I know already, but that coming  
out of YOUR ex-girlfriend. It's kinda   
unerving you know."  
  
"I guess," Shinji smiled, "I never expected  
her to say something like that."  
  
"Me neither," Asuka grinned, "Well my   
knight in purple armor, why don't you  
cook breakfast so we can eat."  
  
"Of course Damsel in distress." Shinji   
ducked out of the way when Asuka threw  
a punch at him.  
  
"Damsel in distress this!" Asuka picked up   
Shinji's pillow and threw it at him.  
  
"Well this knight can cook if you keep   
on injuring him." Shinji laughed and  
caught his own pillow.  
  
"Shinji, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When did you grew a spine?"   
  
"WHAT?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"Well... before we came here, your always  
I dunno..."  
  
"Oh, well I guess it was something about  
the time we're in, I mean, I feel like  
anything I do here isn't actually happening  
but in fact, I know it is. It's all weird,  
I don't like to think about it."  
  
"I think I know what you mean..." Asuka  
followed Shinji to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Asuka, when we get back... you wouldn't.."  
  
"What? tell everyone you tried to moleste  
me in the future and try to make you seem  
like a moron?"   
  
"No.. well, would you stay this way.. I mean  
actually kinda nice to me.."  
*and charming and beautiful and sexy and   
beautiful, and did I mention beautiful?*  
  
"I guess, I mean as long as YOU stay this  
way I guess." Asuka shrugged, "this way  
as in not a perverted wimp."  
  
"Ok, we have a deal." Shinji put his hand  
out.  
  
"Yup, we have a deal." Asuka put her hand  
out as well but...  
  
Shinji was about to shake her hand but   
found that Asuka quickly pulled her hand  
away, "Huh?"  
  
"I have a better idea." Asuka smiled.  
  
Shinji felt himself being pulled towards  
Asuka and felt her lips against his.  
  
*I'm still dreaming right?*  
  
Shinji kissed back quickly and eagerly  
but like all kisses, it has to end sooner  
or later, and to his regret, this time  
it ended sooner.  
  
It's not a dream baka....  
  
Shinji jumped as Asuka's voice echoed in  
his mind.  
  
Asuka pinched him lightly on the back of  
his hand, "Still think your dreaming?"  
Asuka said with a lopsided smile.  
  
"How.. how did you..." Shinji stammered.  
  
"I just realized that few days ago, I guess   
we can really talk to each other with our   
minds."  
  
"Cool! But just wait til we get back, we're  
never gonna hear the end of that." Shinji  
chuckled as he pictured the reaction of  
his friends and family back in 2015.  
  
"Well, we just have to make this OUR little  
secret don't we." Asuka gave Shinji a   
shove. (oh and by the way from now on everyting  
in this...#.... would be telepathic   
conversation between the two pilots and  
NO, they would not say dirty stuff in   
their thoughts =p)  
#go cook breakfast already.#  
  
Shinji jumped, "Asuka stop that... it's  
annoying, switching from this to that.."  
  
Asuka laugh out loud, "Well not my   
fault I can do that and you can't."  
  
#Wanna bet#  
  
Shinji hold back his urge to roll on the  
floor and laugh when he saw Asuka stiffen.  
  
"SHINJI!!"  
  
"I'll cook, I'll cook..." Shinji whimpered  
and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"No matter what time we're in, your  
still partially a wimp." Asuka teased.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chron sat at his desk in school hoping  
for an angel attack for once just to   
escape from what is about to happen.  
  
"Now would you please take your science  
text book and turn to page 145 to the   
section, Reproduction."  
  
Most people would not mind this section  
of science, heck, some people love it,  
(Not me though, I can accept it, but  
I can't love it.. thats a fact!!)  
but this teacher make it seem like...  
seem like...  
  
"Now I would like you to choose a partner  
of the opposite gender..."  
  
Chron tuned the teacher out and glanced  
around the room, and winced.  
  
*Damn, all the good looking girls are  
picked.*   
  
Chron looked around and is quickly forced  
to make the worst decision in his world.  
  
*That fat girl or Kasumi....* and of course  
like he quickly told himself to go to Kasumi  
and hope he is not he one to be paired with  
another guy or.... the TEACHER...  
  
"Kasumi!" Chron shouted from across the  
room.  
  
Kasumi walked towards Chron, "Yeah why don't  
you use me as a last resort."  
  
"Well you are stunningly attractive and a-"  
  
"Cut the sweet talk so we can get this  
over with." Kasumi glared at him coldly,  
not unlike the Gendo glare (ok that was  
bad, but it's funny, to a certain degree  
=p)  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
A loud knock sounded and the teacher frowned.  
  
"Well seems like we have a special guest today."  
The teacher smiled a little, "Mr. Katsuragi, so  
nice to see you again..."  
  
Chron pinched himself as if to wake himself up.  
*SHINJI IS HERE!!!*  
  
Sure enough, Shinji walked into the room.  
"Hello Sensei, I just came by to visit everyone  
since I'm on a break from my school and I was  
around."  
  
"Great, we're doing the unit on Reproduction  
so would you pair up with one of the students."  
  
"Oh Sensei, would you mind i-"  
  
"Hey Sh.. err, Jirou, what are you doing?"  
  
*Who's with him?* Chron walked towards the  
door of the classroom.  
"ASUKA!!"  
  
"Oh hi, thought we'd stop by and see whatcha  
doing and all that." Asuka said casually.  
  
"Like I was saying, you don't mind if we  
just watch?" Shinji say annoyed.  
  
"Oh that's ok, your a guest."   
  
"Lucky bastard." Chron whispered to Shinji  
  
"I try." Shinji grinned.  
  
"So if you would be kind enough to sit down,  
I'd like this activity to start."   
  
Chron walked back to his partner, "Well Kasumi,  
let's get this over with."  
  
*******15 minutes later*******  
  
  
Asuka was clutching her stomach to ease her  
pain from preventing herself from laughing.  
  
#Did I just see what I just saw# Asuka recived  
Shinji's message.  
  
#Oh yeah.. and IT WAS DAMN FUNNY HAHHAHAHAH#  
Asuka felt a little better laughing mentally.  
  
"Ok, and that's that class." The teacher announced.  
  
"THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE!" Chron screamed.  
  
"HEY, YOU BETTER NOT SAY THAT, YOU ARE PARTNERS  
WITH MY EX-GIRLFRIEND." Shinji shouted towards   
Chron.  
  
"Thanks Shinji" Kasumi sweetly.  
  
"WHAT ex-girlfrined!" the whole class exclaimed.  
  
Asuka, Kasumi, and Shinji sweatdropped as the whole  
class fall out of their chairs or just fall down on  
the ground.  
  
"What?" Asuka looked around confused.  
  
"I thought you'll guys would still be a couple   
after what Jirou here," the girl who is speaking  
pointed to Shinji, "said in class, and pretty  
loud too I might add."  
  
"What did JIROU said." Asuka glared at Shinji.  
  
"Umm I don't think you should be-" Shinji  
was cut off by the girl.  
  
"I think he said something about staying  
with Kasumi until err.. fate pulled them apart  
or something?"  
  
"JIROU and I need to talk." Asuka said with  
venom in her voice.  
  
"Thanks alot MICHU." Shinji said as Asuka dragged  
him out of the room.  
  
"IT IS MICHIRU!!!" Michiru screamed.  
  
"Well at least it wasn't me who said it Michu."  
Sakaru grinned.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Shinji.." Asuka said with deadly sweetness, "mind  
telling me what THAT was all about."  
  
"Umm.. err..." Shinji starts to mentally shiver,   
"I.. err... well.. it's.."  
  
"Just spit it out." Asuka converted to her cold voice.  
  
"At that time, I was going out with her and.. well..  
I kinda *mumble*.."   
  
"Your lucky I can't ready your thoughts.." Asuka glared  
at Shinji.  
  
*Yeah... VERY lucky...* Shinji winced when he saw   
Asuka snarled.  
  
"Too bad I can hear what your thinking.. not to clearly  
though..."  
  
"I... err... sorry...."  
  
"Quit apologizing.. GOD..." Asuka shakes her head, "Don't  
you EVER find anything else to say?"  
  
"sorry."  
  
"THERE YOU GO AGAIN," Asuka said annoyingly, "aarrgghh,  
you still a wimp no matter what you do."  
  
"...."  
  
#I'll let you go this time, but you better make it up  
to me# Shinji looked up and saw Asuka glaring at him.  
  
"Of course." Shinji sighed in relief.  
  
"AARRGGHHH, your hopeless." Asuka waved her arms in the  
air and walked off.  
  
"Well well well... lookie here." Shinji turned to see  
Sakaru standing behind him, "Acting like a married  
couple already I see."  
  
Shinji blushed, "Well.. err.. heh."  
  
Sakaru rolled her eyes, "You weren't THAT easy to tease  
a few days ago."  
  
Shinji recovered from his blush, "Looks like things are  
slowly going back to normal for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Long story... you'll hear it when the time comes."  
  
"Okie, just remember to tell me!" Sakaru hopped  
back into class.  
  
*I bet their sensei is pretty pissed off at me  
right now..*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji followed the two new pilots to NERV after   
school, since he can't find Asuka anywhere and  
he doesn't have anything to do.  
  
"...and then this guy says 'man your kidding  
right', then the other guy says, 'no way man'  
and so the first guy-"  
  
"SAKARU, STOP!!" Chron screamed.  
  
"What??" Sakaru said in a whiny voice.  
  
"Your babbling.."   
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but chuckle at the two's  
antics.  
  
"What so funny?" Chron asked Shinji  
  
"Nothing, just an old joke" Shinji lied, and   
for once he did it pretty well too.  
  
"Care to share?" Sakaru joined the two.  
  
"Nope..." Shinji shook his head for enthasis.  
  
Silence over took the three, for a while. Then  
as usual, the 'Chron sarcasium' appeared again.  
  
"Yippy... Sync tests... oh, how I love thee.."  
  
"And how I love seeing you try so hard to beat  
my record." Chron turned around to see who  
said that.  
  
"Oh, your out of practise ASUKA.. I bet I can  
beat your Sync Rate just like THAT." Chron   
boasted.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that..." Shinji warned.  
  
"Oh yeah.. I'll prove it... I'll join you  
guys in the sync test, jjjuuuusst this once  
so I can show you why I'm DA BEST!!" Asuka  
smirked.  
  
"And I'll come to just to make you feel  
worst." Shinji added then bursts out  
laughing.  
  
"When did YOU start doing what I do?" Asuka  
inquired.  
  
"When in Rome, do as the Romans do." Shinji  
shurgged.  
  
"Oh, that is SSSOOO deep" Sakaru said sarcastically  
  
"Well, like they say, there's always someone  
better than the best, and right now, I'm gonna  
prove it." Chron puffed out his chest and walked  
into the change room.  
  
"Well there goes his pride." Sakaru giggled when  
she heard Asuka's remark.  
  
"I'll tell Kensu and those guys that we're joining  
them in the Sync Test ok?" Shinji started to walk  
towards the command post.  
  
"Sure, just don't chicken out." Asuka grinned.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't..."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka sat in the simulator plug as it is filled up  
by LCL.  
  
"So Asuka.. why the change of heart?" Asuka rolled  
her eyes when she heard the commander of First Branch  
attempting to tease her.  
  
"I have to prove something to the baka over there,  
and I'm not talking about Shinji." Asuka said  
while trying to get use to the LCL again.  
  
"So why is Shinji here?"  
  
"I'm just here to give Chron morale support when  
Asuka beats him." Shinji said sympathtically.  
  
"HEY, I CAN BEAT HER." Chron defiantly said.  
  
"When cows fly Chron... when cows fly." Asuka  
laughed.  
  
"Guys, we're starting now." Kensu said over the  
comm.  
  
*Concentrate.... concentrate....* Asuka thought  
to herself as she readied herself for the sync.  
  
#Stop thinking so loud# Asuka flinched and shot  
Shinji a glare.  
  
#Why don't you butt out#  
  
#Well I would ASUKA if you don't think so loud!#  
  
"Umm Asuka, I hate to break it to you, but I   
think this time Chron is REALLY gonna beat you."  
Kensu said bewildered  
  
Asuka stared holes into Shinji through the video.  
#Look what you've done#  
  
#OK.. I'll stop if you stop.. deal!#  
  
#Deal#  
  
With that, Asuka started to concentrate again.  
  
"Ok Asuka, I take that back." Kensu said again.  
  
"Oh damnit.. almost thought I had her." Chron  
doubled his efforts.  
  
"Chron good luck, your not even close to Shinji."  
Kasumi said with a giggle.  
  
"WHAT!! I was just about .6% away from Shinji  
last time!" Chron exclaimed.  
  
"Well I can't believe this but... Shinji  
and Asuka has the same Sync Ratio..." Kensu   
announced.  
  
"Which is..." Chron asked.  
  
"84.6%.. wow last time Shinji was only at 75   
or something." Kensu was impressed.  
  
"Well I caught up to you Asuka, what do  
you have to say for yourself?" Shinji finally  
used his vocal cord for the first time during  
the Sync test.  
  
"Your just lucky."  
  
"This is why I hate sync tests." Sakaru sighed.  
  
"Don't feel so down Sakaru, your sync rate   
improved 3% this time!" Kasumi said encoragingly.  
  
"So I'm at what...56%?" Sakaru sighed again.  
  
"Come on Sakaru, you have to also see how long  
we've been piloting too." Shinji said trying  
to cheer Sakaru up.  
  
"Thanks Shinji..." Sakaru smiled weakly.  
  
"Weeeellll... I think this is enough for today."  
Kensu said seeing two REALLY depressed pilots.  
  
"I'm outta here!" Asuka shouted as she jumped   
out of the simulation plug. The other pilots  
followed suit (Not as enthusiastically though)  
soon after.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Have anyone of you seen anything like that?"  
Patricia asked the bridge crew.  
  
"N-no... their sync was... perfectly matched  
up.." Kensu said with confusion in his voice.  
  
"Like they are the same person." Kasumi  
finished Kensu's sentence.  
  
"This is interesting.." one of the officers  
saidl, "Maybe this job does have it's up side."  
  
"What! and help saving the world isn't?" Kasumi  
laughed.  
  
"Oh come on... watching the battle and preparing  
to die isn't my favorite thing to do ya know!"  
  
The commander rolled her eyes, "Come on, someone  
go ask our two favorite heroes to see what that  
was about."  
  
"I'll go." Kasumi said and walked out.  
  
"Same here." Kensu quickly followed.  
  
"Anyone else?" Commander Itsuko scanned around the  
room, "Are they REALLY that freaky to you?"  
  
"Well you see... err.." one of the male officer   
said, "we kinda..."  
  
All of the officers (male AND female) starts to  
blush.  
  
"Oh brother.." The commander shook her head in   
disgust, "THEY ARE AT LEAST 10 YEARS YOUNGER  
THAN YOU ALL!!"  
  
The whole bridge crew frowned and looked at one  
another, "Huh? What were you thinking commander?"  
  
"Ok... my bad."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu and Kasumi waited infront of the door of the  
change room.  
  
"So... how in the world are we suppose to asked them?"  
Kasumi asked Kensu.  
  
"Your the genius here, you think of something!" Kensu  
shrugged.  
  
"Your older!"  
  
"Well, I have the wisdom of a 10 year old so there!"  
Kensu stopped for a moment, "I just insulted myself  
didn't I?"  
  
Kasumi stared at him, "Ok nevermind, I'll ask."  
  
Then Chron walked out of the change room, "Hey guys,  
here to laugh in my face already?"  
  
"Nope, but if you want us to..." Kensu grinned.  
  
"That's ok.. I think I could live with that."  
  
"So where's Shinji and Asuka?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Shinji's still taking a shower, I don't know WHY he  
would take a shower for so long." Chron frowned, "and  
why would you ask me about Asuka?"  
  
"Ok.. well... Kensu, why don't you go in and see when  
Shinji would be ready." Kasumi suggested.  
  
"No way, I don't wanna know what LCL smells like."  
  
"Oh well." Kasumi sighed and leaned on the wall opposite  
of the doors.  
  
Few minutes past, Sakaru walked out of the change room.  
"Hey guys, so nice of you to wait for me, I feel so   
special now." Sakaru giggled.  
  
"Sorry Sakaru, we're not waiting for ya." Kensu said.  
  
"AAwwww.. and I thought you would." Sakaru pouted.  
  
"Look what you did, are you stupid or something, your  
hurting her feelings." Chron said, mildly annoyed.  
  
"Any if you have noticed, she was just kidding."   
Kasumi pointed to Sakaru who is grinning at the  
moment.  
  
"Oh..." Chron seem to shrink.  
  
"Well well well.. what do we have here, Chron, why  
don't you tell us why you did that." Kensu grinned.  
  
"Ya see.. I... I.. havta g-g-g-g..." Chron's eyes  
widen.  
  
"What Chron?" Sakaru said while leaning towards  
Chron, "you havta what?"  
  
"AAhhh.. young love... how I wish to be young again."  
Kensu said dramatically  
  
"What!.. What the hell are you talking about!" Chron  
said while backing away from Sakaru, "I don't even  
like her!"  
  
Sakaru turned around and sniffed, "You don't like me.."  
  
"I err.. no no no.. I mean.. oh crap.."   
  
Kasumi laughed, "Man, I never thought your THAT stupid  
Chron."  
  
"Huh?" Chron looked around him and saw Kensu rolling  
on the ground and laughing, and Sakaru giggle non-stop.  
  
"What so funny guys?" Shinji and Asuka walked out and  
said simultaneously.  
  
"Oh, hiya, we're just laughing at Chron." Sakaru thought  
for a moment, "As usual."  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, we have something to ask you." Kasumi  
started, "Privatly if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, I guess." Asuka shrugged.  
  
"Can we come too?" Sakaru asked eagerly.  
  
"Why don't you go with your boyfriend here." Kensu said  
to annoy Chron some more.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"He means Chron." Kasumi giggled.  
  
"Wow, you two hooked up already? when? where? how?"  
Asuka asked.  
  
"It was just a joke you guys, anyways, why would I  
even wanna date HER!" Chron said defensivly.  
  
"But.. but you said." Sakaru turned on her 'helpless  
girl act', which involves her sniffing and sobbing.  
  
"Oh god.. not again.. Sakaru... oh come on.. I  
don't mean that.. I mean.. I do.. I mean.. oh crap,  
not again." Chron shook his head, "I'll never hear  
the end of this."  
  
"Oh come on Chron, we all know you like Sakaru the  
first time you saw her." Kensu stated.  
  
"WHAT!! HOW DID YOU KNO.... I AM stupid, aren't I?"  
  
"Yup." Shinji nodded his head, "Well look at the   
bright side, at least you'll have a new girlfriend."  
  
Sakaru backed off, "Hey hey hey, let's not jump to  
conclusions now. Who said I wanted to date HIM!"  
  
With that said, Sakaru walked off.  
  
"Well looks like you won't have a new girlfriend."  
Shinji observed.  
  
"Hey at least you'll be living you single life to   
you fullest." Kensu noted.  
  
"Plus you need the extra time to do your homework."   
Kasumi added.  
  
"So you better go home now." Asuka finished.  
  
All four of them waved goodbye to Chron.  
  
"Fine, I know I'm not wanted here, I'll go." Chron  
walked off.  
  
"Well that takes care to THOSE two." Kensu switch  
to his 'serious mode', "Let's get down to business."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu and Kasumi led the two pilots to the meeting  
area.  
  
"Ok I just wanna ask you a few questions and we're  
outta here ok." Kensu said.  
  
"Sure." Shinji shrugged.  
  
"Do you know what happened during the sync test?"   
Kensu asked.  
  
"We synced with our Evas..." Asuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not all, well you see..." Kensu paused to  
find the right words.  
  
"You two synced with your Evas together... at the   
exact same rate, and we would just like to know  
HOW you did that." Kasumi said for Kensu.  
  
Kasumi watched the two pilots for their reaction,  
but sooner after, she was totally confused at their  
expression.  
*What the heck are they doing.. why the hell are they  
making faces at a time like this??*  
  
"Umm.. guys... are you ok."  
  
"YES!" Shinji and Asuka both shouted.  
  
*Ok.. they've lost it...*  
  
"Umm, Kensu.. I think they need to see a   
psychiatrist." Kasumi whispered to Kensu.  
  
Kasumi returned her attention to the two pilots who  
is still making glaring and scrawling at each other.  
  
"Guys... are you ok..." Kasumi said with concern.  
  
Asuka visably sighed and glared at Shinji one last  
time, "Yeah yeah, we'll tell you."  
  
"Asuka and I are... err.."  
  
"Well tell them you BAKA, you're the one who said  
so!"  
  
"WELL, if SOMEONE didn't interrupt me when I was  
about to tell them, MAYBE I would have told them  
straight off the bat."  
  
"SO YOUR SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!!"  
  
"Oh yes I AM."  
  
Kasumi and Kensu both stared at the argument and  
blinked.  
  
"Umm... guys.." Kensu said nervously.  
  
"Fine I'll tell them." Shinji said with anger  
  
"ARRRGGGHH, FINE YOU BAKA!" Asuka turned around.  
  
"So..." Kasumi started to back away.  
  
"We're telepathic okay. There I did it, HAPPY!"  
The Third Child turned the other way.  
  
"Yeah good THIRD CHILD!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Ok.. that explains the glares." Kasumi said trying  
to sound normal, in which she is failing miserably.  
  
"But how does it explain your sync ratios?" Kensu  
asked.  
  
Shinji and Asuka both turned to face Kasumi and  
Kensu again, and after a moment, "We dunno."  
  
"YOUR a big help." Kensu sighed, "Well let's get  
out of here, you guys look like you need to kill  
something."  
  
"Remember what I said Asuka." Kasumi said with a   
wink towards Shinji and then left.  
  
*They're telepathic... maybe I REALLY didn't have  
a chance at the beginning...* Kasumi thought  
sadly, *Don't be such a downer Kasumi, you know  
you still have a chance. Well, if I don't, that  
guy that works at the radar looks pretty good too.*  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, *Yeah right... I hope Asuka   
screws up.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Sir, when are we proceeding with your plan?"  
  
"Midnight, tonight." Daniel replied.  
  
"Then maybe I'll see her again."  
  
"Yes, you'll see her" Daniel smirked, *In hell...*  
"Send in Pilot Ayanami."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Few minutes later, after the silent message sent  
to the blue haired pilot, Rei walked in.  
  
"Rei, I want you to prepare yourself for tonight,  
remember what I taught you." Daniel said without  
expression.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"We will begin at midnight, when all the pilots are  
tired."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"You are to rest for the rest of the day until that  
time. Dismissed." Daniel signaled her to leave.  
  
Rei bowed and then left the room.  
  
*Yes... if I'm correct, the Pilot Ikari will not   
attack. That leaves the other three which is not threat  
to me*  
Daniel smirked. "Everyone, take a rest, you'll need it  
for tonight."  
*Don't say I was cruel, at least I let them sleep before  
they all die.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm having a bad feeling." Shinji said while lounging  
on the sofa, "Something big is gonna happen."  
  
"Oh, now you see the future huh?" Asuka said sarcastically.  
  
"No I'm serious," Shinji frowned, "I'm HAVING a bad feeling."  
  
"Must be the beans." Asuka laughed at her own joke.  
  
"Very funny Asuka." Shinji starts to stare into space.  
  
#Your know Shinji, that staring off into space thing you  
do is kinda annoying#  
  
Shinji jumped, #Yeah and talking to me like this suddenly  
is also annoying#.  
"I'm going to sleep Asuka."  
  
"WHAT! It's only 6!! are you sick or something?" Asuka  
said, showing only hints of concern.  
  
"No, I don't think so, but I just feel tired." Shinji  
walked towards his room, "Wake me up when you want  
dinner ok?"  
*This feeling isn't gonna leave, is it...*  
  
"Hey Shinji, you might as well make dinner first, I don't  
like waking people up."   
  
Shinji turned around, "Ok sure."  
  
For a while, Shinji thought about the feeling he is having,  
but when he starts cooking, he starts to forget the   
feeling, and after he finished, fatigue too over and Shinji  
was too tired to even think about the 'bad feeling'.  
  
"Asuka, dinner is ready, when you want to eat it and it's  
too cold, just put in in the microwave or something."   
Shinji muttered.  
  
"You sure your ok," Asuka said with an unusual show of  
concern, "you really look bad."  
  
"yeah, i'm fine." Shinji said in a half sleep state and  
no sooner, flop down on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji....  
  
*go away*  
  
I can't....  
  
*Why can't you*  
  
Because... I have to tell you something...  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and found himself in a black void.  
"Where am I?"  
  
A black void...  
  
"What do you have to tell me?"  
  
Your boundary is falling apart...  
  
"What boundaries?"  
  
You must rebuild your boundary, having her to support it  
will not help...  
  
"Whose her? Kasumi? Sakaru? Asuka?"  
  
Rebuild...  
  
"How!"  
  
Good luck...  
  
"WAIT!!"  
  
Goodbye...  
  
"WWWAAAAAIIIIIIITT!!!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji woke up in cold sweat.  
*What happened....*  
  
The Third Child turned his head and picked up the clock  
beside his bed.  
*11:57... it's late.. I better get to sleep*  
  
This thoughts is rudely inturrupted by his stomach, who  
rumbled in hunger.  
  
"Might as well eat first." Shinji whispered to himself  
and pushed himself off his bed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
I took about a minute for him to find some left over  
from dinner that Asuka hasn't finished and starts to eat.  
  
*11:59... almost midnight...* He quickly finished, since  
there wasn't much left, but it was enough to satisfy his  
hunger, for now.  
  
  
*******Meanwhile*******  
  
NERV First Branch  
  
Commander Itsuko, please report to the bridge immediatly.  
  
The commander snapped awake and rushed to the bridge as  
quickly as possible, "What is it? and someone please   
hand me a cup of coffee, at least I can stay awake for  
this on."  
  
"Ma'am, we have detected an Eva, we're not sure if this  
is just a cliche, but it seems real."  
  
"Send for the pilots, we might need them."  
  
"In the middle of the night ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, NOW."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
RING RING  
  
Shinji winced at the loud sound of the telephone.  
"Yes?"  
  
"Pilot Ikari, please get Pilot Soryu to NERV immediatly,  
we might need your help."  
  
*NERV..*  
"We'll be right there."  
  
"There will be a black limo waiting for you, please  
hurry!"  
  
Shinji placed the phone back to it's orginal position,  
*This sounds like a big crisis...*  
  
#ASUKA# Shinji laughed a little when he heard a loud  
thump coming from Asuka's room.  
  
#SHINJI NO BAKA, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!!#  
  
#NERV business, black limo is just downstairs waiting  
for us, I'm going ahead ok?#  
  
#I'll be down in a minute#  
  
Shinji quickly thank the gods that he has slept at 6  
earlier, even IF he did have that weird dream.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ma'am, the Eva is headed towards Geofront!" Commander  
Itsuko cursed out loud.  
  
"Where are the pilots!"  
  
As if on cue, Chron, Shinji, Asuka, and Sakaru burst in  
through the door.  
  
"There you are! Pilots, get in your Evas, we have a   
situation!"  
  
"Another angel?" Sakaru asked.  
  
"No, it's an Eva."   
  
The pilots gasped.  
  
"Don't just stand there, get in those Evas!"  
  
The four pilots immediatly dashed out the door.  
  
"Commander, the Eva has been identified, it's the   
lost prototype."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The four Evas stood inside Geofront awaiting their  
enemy, but only Shinji was fully awake.  
  
"Guys, wake up, it's almost here."  
  
"Damnit, and I thought I'd get some sleep tonight  
too, after all that homework." Chron complained.  
  
"Well I was having my beauty sleep. Whoever is  
piloting that Eva is gonna pay." Sakaru snarled.  
  
"Same here," Asuka agreed, "and I was having such  
a nice dream too!"  
  
Shinji sighed, *looks like I'm the only one whose  
awake. This is gonna be-*  
  
The screen in front of Shinji flickered, and a new  
window came on with Daniel on it.  
  
'Pilot Ikari, do you hear me?'  
  
"Yeah, what do you want Daniel." Shinji said calmly.  
  
'Pilot Ikari, I am here to give you a suggestion,  
as you will see soon, the Eva you are about to face  
is the Unit 00 which is piloted by non other than..'  
  
"Ayanami... but... shes..."   
  
'I am here to give you a choice, come and help me  
or fight me. I gurantee that if you fight me, you  
will lose.'  
  
"Life has no gurantees Daniel, no deal." Shinji  
spat at him.  
  
'Fine, be that way, looks like I'll be needing  
to force you to see it my way.'  
  
The window flickered off and Shinji's attention  
went back to Eva 00.  
  
*That bad feeling... it is coming true...*  
  
To be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya, two more chapters to go and this fic is  
Finished! I feel so good ^_^  
Well next chapter, the four Eva pilots will face  
off with Rei, but would Shinji be able to bring  
himself to fight Rei? How would Daniel try to  
rule the world? And most importantly, WHEN WILL  
THIS MADNESS END?  
  
Well just 2 more chapters... keep reading -_^  



	19. Destiny: The paths in life

I don't wanna say anything, so I'll just  
get on with the fic ^_^  
  
Oh yeah, just one thing.. DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE  
NO FAITH IN ME!! If someone deserves a thrashing,  
it's Asuka *smirks*. Well but that's not gonna  
happen either... sadly...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have 10 dollars..  
what did you expect??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
Chapter 18  
  
  
"Shinji... is that what I think it is..."  
Asuka said dumbfounded.  
  
"It's Unit 00..." Shinji answered.  
  
"Unit 00?" Chron frowned, "I thought that  
was lost during the third impact!"  
  
"So, what IF it is Unit 00?" Sakaru asked,  
"we still need to defeat it right?"  
  
"But the only one I know who can pilots  
that thing is.." Asuka gritted her teeth,  
"Wondergirl.."  
  
"Asuka... don't call her that." Shinji sighed.  
  
"Who's wondergirl?" Chron chuckled abit at   
the name.  
  
"Familiar with the First Child Chron?" Shinji  
said, "Well Rei Ayanami is, or was, Asuka's  
'Wondergirl'."  
  
"First Child? Isn't she supposed to be dead  
100 years ago?" Chron shook his head in   
disbelieve.  
  
"Well we're supposed to dead too remember."  
Asuka said plainly.  
  
"What do you mean by supposed to be dead."  
Sakaru asked with a hint of fear.  
  
"We came from the past, it's.. complicated."  
Shinji said, "Rei is here, we better get  
ready."  
  
"Well, at least my wish to kick Wondergirls  
ass is finally coming true." Asuka knitted  
her brows.  
  
'This is Pilot Rei Ayanami, Eva pilots of  
the First Branch, back down and leave Pilot  
Ikari and Unit 01 here, or I will be forced  
to kill all of you'  
  
Shinji shivered involuntarily at Rei's voice.  
"Rei, listen to me, please stop!"  
  
"If you wish me to stop, then tell the others  
to leave you and come with me." Rei replied  
in the same cold and emotionless voice.  
  
"Shinji, she's not Rei, let's go get her."  
Asuka urged.  
  
"NO, she's Rei, I know she is." Shinji said  
stubbernly.  
  
"Guys, Unit 00 is readying her rifle." Chron   
warned.  
  
"SHINJI! SHE IS NOT REI!!" Asuka shouted.  
  
"But..."  
  
"DAMNIT!" Asuka breathed in the LCL, "Chron,  
Sakaru, let's go. We have to protect Shinji."  
  
"Got it!" Chron said  
  
"Yeah, got it." Sakaru answered as well.  
  
"Kensu, Shinji can't fight, can you come up  
with a decent plan this time." Asuka said  
calmly.  
  
"Asuka, I assume you know her fighting style,  
you will go mono to mono with her while Sakaru  
and Chron back you ok?" Kensu quickly answered.  
  
"Good call." Asuka said with a smirk, "Guys,  
back me up."  
  
*No, she's doing it...* Shinji thought in despair.  
"Asuka, don't..." Shinji stared at his screen and  
saw Unit 00's bullets hitting Unit 02's AT field.  
  
"WONDERGIRL, YOUR GONNA GET IT!!" Shinji hold his  
breath as Unit 02 brings her Prog. Axe down on   
Unit 00.  
*Rei.... No..*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka smiled as she willed her Eva to swing the  
Prog. Axe right at Unit 00's shoulder.  
*Your mine.*  
  
The Axe bounced off the AT field of Unit 00.  
  
"WHAT!, her AT field isn't supposed to be this  
strong!" Asuka frowned in frustration, "TAKE THIS!"  
  
Once again Unit 02 swings the Axe at Unit 00 and  
like the last time, the Axe bounced off the AT field.  
  
*This is not happening...* Asuka gritted her teeth  
in effort to concentrate more. Then Asuka felt herself  
being thrown through the air and lands on her back.  
  
"What was that?" Asuka heard Sakaru said, who is  
sounding a bit confused.  
  
Asuka growled and willed her Eva to charge at Rei once  
again. This time, it didn't work as well as the last  
charge.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Asuka's eye's widen as she saw Unit 00's  
AT field suddenly move forward and hit's her. She soon  
found herself laying down with pain in every inch of  
her body.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu and Patricia stared at the battle.  
  
"Their... their losing to a single Eva..." Kensu said,  
"This is not happening.... right?"  
  
"Unit 02 is still functional sir, Unit 15 and 22 are   
still firing at Unit 00."  
  
Kensu frowned, *What the hell is Shinji doing!*. He  
grabbed the microphone and yelled into it, "SHINJI,  
GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR! ASUKA AND THE OTHERS NEED  
HELP!"  
  
"i can't fight her..." Came Shinji's weak reply.  
  
"WHAT!!" The tactical officer shouted furiosly.  
  
"rei... are you there..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Ayanami..." Shinji said again.  
  
Kensu frowned, but kept listening to what Shinji  
is saying, hoping to find out what he is doing.  
  
"Pilot Ayanami" Shinji said with a serious tone.  
  
"Yes Pilot Ikari?"  
  
"Stop... I'll go..." Shinji said and sighed.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking Shinji! You can't  
go with them!" Kensu shouted at Shinji.  
  
"No, Asuka can't get near her, Sakaru and Chron's  
rifles can't hurt her... we can't win this."  
Shinji said, "Guys, go back to base, I'll take  
it from here."  
  
"DON'T YOU GO PLAY HERO AGAIN SHINJI! IF YOU FIGHT  
I FIGHT WITH YOU!" Kensu crossed his fingers in hopes  
that Asuka's complaints will change Shinji's mind.  
  
"Go Asuka... I won't play hero.." Kensu turned his  
attention to the screen and saw Unit 01 walking towards  
Unit 00.  
  
"SHINJI, YOU BAKA!" To Kensu's astonishment, Unit 02  
starts to attack Unit 00 again, dispite the thrashing  
Asuka just endured. Even more suprising, Unit 01   
intersepted 02's advances.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHINJI! LET ME AT HER!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Calm down Asuka."  
  
"Asuka, return to base." Kensu finally said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"THAT'S AN ORDER!" Kensu said more sternly, "That goes  
for you two too Chron, Sakaru.."  
  
"Thank you Kensu.." Shinji said quietly.  
  
*You owe me big time.. you better change the future   
for the better when you get back.* Inspite of what  
he just thought, Kensu still has a really bad feeling  
about all this.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Yes, the plan is working.* Daniel smiled and turned  
on a channel to Unit 01 on the comm.  
  
"Shinji, I thought you said you won't help me."  
  
'I'm not helping you.'  
  
Daniel laughed, "Your a persistent person I see."  
  
"Shut the hell up." Shinji snarled.  
  
"Well just follow Pilot Ayanami's instructions and  
you should be fine." Daniel smirked, "Oh and by the  
way Ikari, if it's any help, your father was also  
very persistent."   
*Yes, soon... soon mother...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Follow me" Shinji complied to Rei's demands.  
  
"Ayanami, why are you doing this."  
  
"Because I'm ordered to."  
  
"But why?" Shinji asked again.  
  
"I answered your question already Pilot."  
  
"WAKE UP AYANAMI! YOUR NOT LIKE THIS." Shinji   
shouted as if to wake Rei up.  
  
"Do you even know me." Rei stated.  
  
"Ayanami... Rei... please... stop this." Shinji  
pleaded.  
  
"You will cease talking and proceed to follow."  
  
"Asuka's right.. your not Rei," Shinji tries  
to calm himself from his revelation, "your just  
the doll Asuka says you are. Your just a puppet.  
You truly are Wondergirl."  
  
"Do not call me Wondergirl."  
  
Shinji's lips curved up a little. *What did  
Asuka said after this.. hmm.. oh yeah*  
"Why not WONDERGIRL?"  
  
"Do not call me Wondergirl."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"What the hell is he doing!" Asuka heard Kensu  
scream through the comm.  
  
*Go Shinji.* Asuka smiled to herself, "He's   
doing excatly what I do."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone who was listening to Asuka  
frowned.  
  
"I think Shinji is trying to reawaken Rei's  
memories." Asuka explained.  
  
"You think?" Kensu exclaimed, "I thought you  
two are telepathic!"  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know these  
stuff." Sakaru groaned.  
  
"Your not alone here this time." Chron said.  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes, "If the Baka there  
can pull it off, he's gonna save us ALOT of  
fighting."  
  
"Well then, let's hope he does," Kensu stopped  
and thought for a moment, "For NERV's funding  
sake."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji smiled when he heard Rei's voice start  
to faulter. #Umm Asuka... hey I'm running out   
of material.. give me some!#  
  
#I think you used all of mine.#  
  
#What the hell am I supposed to do now? Repeat   
and annoy?#  
  
#Might work, but I doubt that#  
  
Shinji rolled his eyes, #Well anything?#  
  
#Called her a doll yet?#  
  
#Yup#  
  
#You called her wondergirl already... hmm...  
Commander's pet?#  
  
#Yup#  
  
#Goody two shoe?#  
  
#Goody two shoe??# Shinji frowned #You don't  
call her that!#  
  
#Right.. I just thought of that one..#  
  
#VERY productive of you# Shinji groaned silently,  
#So anything??#  
  
#Nope, you said it all.#  
  
Shinji cursed his luck, *Used all the Asuka taunts  
and she's still like this.*  
  
"Rei.."  
  
"You will address me as Ayanami or Pilot Ayanami."  
  
"Ayanami, do you remember me?"  
  
"I do not know you Pilot Ikari."  
  
*I hope this works.*   
"Remember what you promised me."  
  
"I will pro... no... I... I did not promise anything"  
  
*Damn... I almost got to her*  
"Remember please... you promised me."  
  
"I... I..." Shinji listened to Rei's voice continue  
to faulter rapidly.  
  
"Remember.. for me.. please." Shinji pleaded.  
  
#Ikari, you sound pathetic#  
  
#Go away Asuka# Shinji thought back.  
  
"I'll protect.... I'll protect you always..."  
  
Shinji grinned, "You remember."  
  
"I.. have to keep that promise.."  
  
"Thank you Ayanami."  
  
"Sorry, I cannot bring Pilot Ikari to base, I must  
keep my promise." Shinji's grin widen.  
  
'Shinji, this is Daniel, do you hear me?'  
  
"Yeah." Shinji's grin was replaced by a glare.  
  
'It seems like I forgot to calculate in the factor  
of Rei remembering her , I must admit, that was   
pretty smart of you.'  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Shinji replied  
dryly.  
  
'Too bad we can't be friends, well no matter how  
I try, we can't be friends so I might as well  
kill you know and show you who I REALLY am you  
worthless lilum'  
  
Shinji froze *Lilums?.... what are lilums?*  
  
"Ikari, this is Ayanami, do you copy?"  
  
"Yes?" Shinji said.  
  
"I.. must tell you something," Shinji listened  
carfully, "Daniel is not human, he is an angel.  
He has taken a human form, but now, I believe,  
he is coming out of his current form to face  
you in his true form."  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"Angel of Free will."  
  
"Free... will?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"Yes, he is the only angel that can choose the  
path he take. He has choosen to try to rule the  
world, and he won't stop til he stops."   
  
The Third Child considered this for a while,   
"Asuka, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be coming in a sec."  
  
"You heard us?" Shinji frowned disaprovingly.  
  
"Hey, Kensu's idea, well Chron, Sakaru, you  
better-"  
  
"Only you Asuka, this is not their fight."   
Shinji said quickly, "I hate to say this  
but they'll make matters worst for us."  
  
"What about wondergirl?"  
  
"She beaten you didn't she?"  
  
"hmph."  
  
"Rei, would you help us?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I... Daniel will take a few moments to transform  
and during his transition, he can't be harmed   
because of a cocoon, it'll be a few hours before  
he will become active."   
  
Shinji sighed, "Maybe we can take a quick rest,  
but will you help us?"  
  
"I... I may not be able to."  
  
"Guys.... I detecting a weird energy reading.."  
  
"Shinji, tell them about the cocoon." Rei stated.  
  
"Guys, we're about to face a new angel, it's gonna  
take a few hours for the angel to appear, so I think  
we should take a short break before the battle."  
Shinji said as calmly as humanly possible.  
  
"WHAT?! THERE'S AN ANGEL OUT THERE AND YOUR TALKING  
ABOUT GETTING SOME REST!!" Shinji flinch at every  
word Asuka shouted.  
  
"Asuka... remember the angel in that volcano?" Shinji  
said.  
  
"Don't remind me." Shinji held back the urge to laugh  
as the image of Asuka in her 'beach ball plug suit'  
poped up in his head. (Heh, a little name I gave   
that suit =p)  
  
"Well I think the angel is going through that stage,  
I mean before it hatched and attacked you and all."  
  
"Fine, we'll wait."  
  
"I will be waiting here, just in case you do not  
make it out fast enough, I'll hold him back." Rei  
said.  
  
"Be careful Ayanami." Shinji said softly.  
  
"I'll protect you, do not worry."  
  
"Thank you." Shinji whispered and guided his Eva  
back to the First Branch.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Ok.. so.. how much time DO we have?" Kensu asked.  
  
"Few hours... I dunno." Shinji shrugged helplessly,  
"Umm I'll say we have til err... 3AM I guess"  
  
"Great... 2 hours of total bordom waiting for the  
angel to hatch." Asuka groaned.  
  
"Yeah at least you actually GET to do something."  
Chron growled, "Me and Sakaru just sit here and  
do nothing even though we CAN do something while  
you three go and get some action!"  
  
"Well it's not THAT bad just waiting here." Sakaru  
said timidly.  
  
Shinji looked around the room, "Well can we at least  
get a quick nap before we go out and get ourselfs  
killed again?"  
  
"MAN, are you negative or WHAT!" Asuka exclaimed,  
"Even Wondergirl is more optamistic than you are."  
  
"Actually, I would say Pilot Ikari is right," Rei's  
voice came thourgh the speaker, "we have less than  
20% chance of suceeding in killing the up coming  
angel."  
  
Shinji saw Asuka rolled her eyes, "Well, look at it  
this way Asuka, if we make it, we might be able to  
get back home."  
  
"Of course we're gonna make it, what are you talking  
about! You have the world's most talented Eva pilot  
on your side." Asuka put's up a victory sign.  
  
Everyone in the room, with the exception of Asuka and  
Shinji (Since he has already seen much of this and is  
getting immune to Asuka's continous boasts.) facefaults.  
  
"Heh, that's right Asuka... heh." Kensu twitched.  
  
"Well I don't care what you say, I'm taking a nap."  
Asuka yawned and walked out.  
  
"I think I'll stay awake." Shinji said, "I need to talk  
to Ayanami."  
  
"Right, I'll get all the weaponary ready, Sakaru, Chron,  
I want you two to be ready just in case the three of   
them fails." Kensu said sternly.  
  
"Sure, then I guess we should take a nap too." Chron   
walked out like a zombie already half asleep.  
  
"I think I can stay awake," Sakaru said gesturing to  
the coffee, "I'll work as a back up in case Asuka doesn't  
wake up fast enough."  
  
"That's ok Sakaru," Shinji said with a weak smile, "you  
don't need to, me and Ayanami can handle the Angel long  
enough if Asuka doesn't make it out in time, you'll just  
waste energy if you go out."  
  
"I guess so.. but still."  
  
Shinji placed his hand on Sakaru's shoulder, "Hey, your  
the world's last defence, if we fail, you and Chron need  
to be tip top shape to face off with the Angel."  
  
"Your right." Shinji smiled when he heard Sakaru's reply.  
  
"And one more thing," Shinji stopped Sakaru from taking  
a sip of the coffee, "from what I heard, the coffee here  
tastes like..errr... tastes bad."  
  
"Thanks for the save." Sakaru dumped the coffee into the  
sink.  
  
Shinji chuckled, "Well if you kindly leave, I need to  
talk to the First Child."  
  
"Sure thing." Sakaru walked out.  
  
The Third Child looked around the room, *Hmm.. looks  
like Kensu walked out already*  
"Ayanami, are you there?"  
  
"Pilot Ikari, what is it that you need?"  
  
"Ayanami, I want to ask it you know this Angel's abilities  
or weaknesses?"  
  
"No. Is that all?"  
  
"One more thing, how did you... use your AT field like  
the Angels?"  
  
"I'm half Angel."  
  
Shinji fell from where he was sitting, "WHAT!!"  
  
"I am half Angel. Seeing this, Daniel decided that I   
might be of use and he taught me how to use me angel  
abilities to my full potential."  
  
"I see...."  
  
"If that is all, I'd wish to conserve my energy until  
the fight."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"...."  
  
*I'll be avenging my father, like it or not, I'll kill  
you Angel of free will*  
Shinji clenched his fists.  
  
#YEAH? Some of us are TRYING to sleep so can you say  
your damned avenging speech SOMEWHERE SO I WON'T HERE  
YOU!!#  
  
Shinji jumped and cringed at the same time.  
#Sorry#  
  
#AARRRGGGHHH#  
  
"Whoops" Shinji whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji found himself wandering the First Branch aimlessly  
while wandering in his thoughts.  
*My barrier.... falling apart? What does that mean?*  
Shinji thought of his dream, *I can't depend on her.. well  
I think that means Asuka... but what does Asuka have to  
do with my barrier, and WHAT THE HELL IS MY BARRIER?*  
  
The Third Child closed his eyes to calm himself, *My   
barrier, mental barrier, the one I had on all my life  
after father abandoned me... is that what the dream  
mean?* Shinji frowned, *I like this, not having my  
mental barrier on always, it's comfortable, and for once,  
I feel save like this. No, maybe it's not about my mental  
barrier, but what?*  
  
Shinji found a bench to sit on just outside the cages.  
*What will happen to me...*  
  
"Shinji."  
  
*Well at least it's not one of those Asuka mental feed  
backs.* He turned around and saw Kasumi, "What are you  
doing here, I thought NERV sounded the sirens!"  
  
"Well, I thought you guys would need my help, so I   
came here." Kasumi said, sounding very tired.  
  
"Kasumi, you shouldn't have," Shinji said with concern,  
"Your dead tired, plus Kensu can do your job too you   
know."  
  
"Yeah but... I just wanna..."  
  
"You want to say at least say goodbye right?" Shinji  
smiled, "You know, when I go back and change the past,  
you won't even remember me, so what's the point?"  
  
"I still wanna say goodbye." Kasumi said stubbornly.  
  
"Well, I still have.." Shinji glanced at the clock,  
"half an hour.. why don't we walk around and talk..  
I think I need the company, or else I'll go crazy."  
  
Kasumi giggled, "I'll miss you.. even if I DO forget."  
  
"HEY, for all YOU know, I might be your great great  
grandfather!" Shinji grinned.  
  
"I doubt that, I look too cute to come from your  
line." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"HEY, you saying I'm bad looking!" Shinji feigned  
hurt.  
  
"Nope, just saying your not cute." Kasumi giggled.  
  
"That's the same!"  
  
"No, your not cute cuz your plain handsome, and  
sexy, an-"   
  
"That's enough Kasumi." Shinji said with a blush.  
  
"Not man enough to handle the truth huh?" Kasumi  
teased.  
  
Shinji blushed harder and looked at the floor.  
  
"Shinji... you... changed... you seem to be easier  
to tease." Kasumi observed.  
  
"I'm just changing back to my old self, you know,  
before I came to the future," Shinji said, after  
recovering from the blush, "Must be Asuka coming  
here and all that."  
  
"Heh, so how are you two?"  
  
"Pretty much back to normal," Shinji groaned at  
the memory, "She hits me, I say sorry, she teases  
me, I say sorry, the only improvment is that she  
actually doesn't hate me and doesn't call me  
pervert anymore."  
  
"Wow... how can you take all those hits?"  
  
"She CAN hit hard, but, she seems to have lighten  
up a bit lately." Shinji said rubbing his head.  
  
"Not as big as a lump huh?" Kasumi laughed.  
  
"yeah." Shinji shyly looked to the floor.  
  
"Shinji, I don't wanna be all like clingy and  
stuff, but I can't help it.. so..." Kasumi trailed  
off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can." Shinji shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." Kasumi smiled and leaned on Shinji.  
  
"Comfortable?" Shinji teased.  
  
"Shut up." Kasumi made a face but quickly smiled  
again, "Shinji, I wish I can find someone like  
you when you're gone. I mean, your one of a kind,  
your sweet, your sensitive, your understanding,  
but your also, so distant at times, and cold, and  
closed up, or just plain quiet."  
  
"I'm like that because of the way I was brought  
up."  
  
"Mind telling me?"  
  
Shinji starts to tell Kasumi his live story  
while she is leaning on him and hugging his  
arm.  
  
"And then, my no goo-" Shinji stopped few minutes  
later by peaceful look on Kasumi's face.  
*She's asleep... the last time I saw her like this  
was... she still looks like an angel... not the  
bad type, the good ones with wings and all.*  
  
Shinji frowned,*I'm staring.. maybe this is why   
Asuka keeps calling me a pervert... NAW.. it's   
just her.*  
  
Shinji sighed, "I'll miss you too Kasumi..."  
  
Shinji placed his head on top of Kasumi's and   
closed his eyes and enjoyed to moment, "Might be  
the last time I enjoy my life." Shinji whispered  
to himself.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
The Third child opened his eyes and glanced at  
the clock, *5 more minutes...*  
  
"Oh.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."  
  
Shinji smiled and turned see Kasumi's red face,  
"Don't worry, I should thank you for that actually."  
  
"W-why"   
  
"Asuka would NEVER let herself do that," Shinji  
gave a lopsided smile, "plus, it feels nice."  
  
"Shinji, promise me something."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't die... beat whatever you need to beat."  
  
"I promise." Shinji said grimly.  
  
"Don't make this your first promise that you  
break." Kasumi smiled, "I'll hate you for  
that."  
  
"No Problem," Shinji said, not unlike Asuka's  
confident boasts, "I'll even shake on it."  
  
"Don't, well, mind if you fill me in?" Kasumi's  
expression turns serious.  
  
"Well, Daniel, you know who he is right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my boss."  
  
"According to Rei Ayanami, the First Child who  
is a clone of the original, he is an angel in  
Human form, and in..err.. 2..3 minutes, he's  
gonna go into his 'Angel' form and me Asuka  
and Ayanami will try to stop him and get back  
home." Shinji took a deep breath.  
  
"Wow... wait.. if he transformed into something  
big.. then...." Kasumi's face turned pale, "The  
Secret Branch.. is it....."  
  
"We never thought about that actually." Shinji  
frowned.  
  
"I have to go." Kasumi ran towards the exit,   
"And tell Kensu I borrowed his car and I'm not  
resoponsible if it is trashed..."  
  
"... Kensu's not gonna like this..." Shinji   
shook his head, "Well it's not gonna matter  
if we manage to pull this off."  
  
Shinji glance up at the clock, *It's time."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!!" Kensu screamed.  
  
"I was talking to Kasumi, oh and Kensu," Shinji  
grinned, "Kasumi has your car and if you still  
wanna keep it.. well pray to god we manage to   
change the past."  
  
"Of course we can BAKA, information is power,  
we have the info, we have to power!" Asuka  
said sagely.  
  
"Pilot Soryu, Pilot Ikari, Tabris, the angel  
of freewill is surfacing, I will need help."  
Rei's (VERY SEXY) voice said.  
  
"Right, Unit 01 and 02, LAUNCH!!" Kensu shouted.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes, #Asuka.. do you think  
we can make it?#  
  
#Of course we can you BAKA, I'm here!#  
  
For the first time, Shinji actually felt safe  
before a battle.  
  
*We're gonna win... we're gonna win* Shinji thought  
to himself, "We're gonna win."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
HEY, I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person,  
but I have a plan to follow! (Well it changed about  
10 times already.) And for those of you who still   
think I'm gonna make Shinji scarred for life, NO, I'm  
one of those people that feel for Shinji!! But I still  
think he's over reacting to everything so.. *shrug*.  
  
Next chapter.... next chapter = (In deep god like voice)  
THE FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heh, I gotta do that at least once, and I know, I know,  
this chapter is kinda short, but HEY, I'm setting  
up for the final chapter, which, (I hope) would be the   
longest chapter I'm gonna write (I love long endings!)  
and it is not REALLY a Shinji/Asuka ending, it hints  
at it (and if you haven't notice, this story isn't  
a romance, I just added it in to spice things up)  
and for those of you who like Kasumi, well, let's just  
say she's gonna get what she deserves. (In a good sense  
^_^!!)  
  
Well I don't wanna talk anymore, so I'll just leave  
it at that (If I talk more, I'll be spilling out the  
ending!!) so til next time, READ READ READ!!!!!  
  
  
RRREEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDD MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
I gotta cut back on the sugar... anyways, bye *Wave* 


	20. Time: Passage for Heroes, Saviors of Des...

This is it.. I'm getting giddy.. really!!  
and before I say anything, I HAVE to get   
this out of my system or else I can't  
type... IT'S THE FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, now that I got THAT out, let me say  
something. After this, there should be  
an Aftermath thing (What was it called  
again... epilogue or something?? I have  
a very low vocab heh) and stuff to wrap  
things up so.. let's watch Shinji and  
Asuka and Rei kick ass!! or get their  
asses kicked!! so, with out further adu,  
LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBLLLLLEEEEE!!.  
  
Disclaimer: Telling you this will shock  
you as much as telling you that cooked  
eggs can be eatten, WHAT DO YOU THINK!!  
of course I don't own this, and I'm glad  
too, cuz if I did, I doubt people will  
watch it =p.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Destiny and Time  
SEASON FINALE (Joking =p)  
  
Final Chapter.  
  
  
"We're gonna win." Shinji whispered to himself  
  
"Hey Shinji, stop babbling and let's go kick  
ass!" Asuka shouted excitedly.  
  
Shinji smiled as the feeling of warmth spread  
through his body. *Mother...*  
  
"Pilots, Tabris has arised." Rei's voice said.  
  
"Guys, I won't be much help, you three have   
more experiance that I do, so I'll be only here  
for weaponary support k?" Kensu said, sounding  
disappointed.  
  
"Hey, that's all we ever asked of you." Shinji  
said, filled with confidence.  
  
CONFIDENT AREN'T WE LILUM.  
  
"What the heck?!" Shinji focused on the new  
Angel. With one bat like wing and one white  
feahered wing on the back of the Angel, Shinji  
deduced that it can fly without the help of it's   
AT fieldand it's human like figure make it look   
like an half demon and half angel (The one in the   
bible.)  
  
YES, IT'S ME TALKING LILUMS, AND BEFORE I CRUSH  
YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WISHES?  
  
"Like hell we do, YOUR the one who's gonna be   
toasted!" Asuka screamed.  
  
HAHAHAHAHA, SUCH FOOLISHNESS. DO YOU REALLY   
THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?  
  
"We've defeated the others, we'll do the same  
to you!" Shinji snarled.  
  
WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.  
  
Shinji himself being hit by an unseen force  
right in the chest.  
"AAARRRRRRGGGG." Shinji winced in pain.  
  
HAHAHA, DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE.  
  
*That's what you think.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka watched in awe as to how far Shinji flew  
back, even with the AT field softening the impact.  
  
HAHAHA, DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE.  
  
"you BASTARD!!" Asuka shouted and charged with  
an Prog Axe in one hand and Lance on the other.  
  
*I will win.* Closing in on Tabris, Asuka saw  
Unit 00 firing away at it with the partical rifle.  
  
*Man, his AT field is strong, even the partical  
rifle doesn't weaken the field. Better get MY  
AT field up a notch*  
  
Asuka gritted her teeth in order to concentrate  
on a stronger AT field.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" The Second Child screamed as the  
two AT fields meet.   
  
USELESS, YOU THINK THAT LITTLE AT FIELD AS YOU CALL  
IT CAN STOP MINE?.  
  
"Oh yeah, TRY THIS!" Asuka, infuriated, swings both  
weapons wildly towards the Angel, only to be stopped  
by the Angel's AT field everytime.  
  
"AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS." Asuka  
screamed with each blow.  
  
#Hold ground, I'm coming to help# Asuka grinned when  
she got Shinji's mental message.   
  
Soon enough, Shinji was right beside Asuka hacking   
away with both Asuka's and Shinji's Prog. Knives.  
  
YOU THINK THAT THESE MEASLY WEAPONS CAN HARM ME?  
FOOLS!  
  
Asuka felt a wave of heat and was knocked back, away  
from the Angel. Trying her best to not shout and show  
her weakness, Asuka still let out a small yelp, "What  
was THAT!" Asuka said after she recovered from the  
blow.  
  
"That was Tabris AT field pushing you back." Rei answered  
calmly.  
  
#Asuka, we have to work together, tell Ayanami I'm gonna  
distract it while you two go try to get rid of his AT  
field, since you two should have the strongest one#  
Asuka thought over the game plan.  
  
#Your not that big of a Baka are you Shinji?# Asuka  
smirked.  
  
"Hey Wondergirl."  
  
"Yes Pilot Soryu?"  
  
"We have a plan, when Shinji starts distracting the  
Angel, both of us go and get our AT field a full  
strength and get rid of the Angels, ok?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
#She got it.#  
  
#Great! let's get the show on the road!#  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji prepared himself for the beating of his life,  
"HEY UGLY!" (I know, I know, that's too much of a cliche,  
but what else can he say?)  
  
Shinji willed his Eva to pick up a rifle and starts  
firing at the Angel, "Over here!" Shinji kept running  
circles around it and firing at the Angel.  
  
INFIDEL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH BY DOING  
THAT?  
  
"Over confident aren't you?" Shinji snarled.  
  
OF COURSE, I KNOW I'M GONNA WIN.  
  
"Bastard!" Shinji growled again and continue to fire.  
  
#NOW ASUKA#  
  
#Got it, got it, no need to scream!#  
  
Shinji jumped back and ceased firing when he saw both  
Units 02 and 00, with AT fields at full power jumping  
towards the Angel, only to be swatted away like flies.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
HAHAHAHHAHAHA, DO YOU THINK YOUR SO CALL TELEPATHY  
CAME UNOTICED TO ME? OF COURSE NOT IKARI! YOU THOUGHT  
YOU HAD ME WITH YOUR SECRET LITTLE PLAN DIDN'T YOU?  
  
"No..." Shinji gasped.  
  
HEH, I PITY YOU IKARI, SO NEAR DEATH AT SUCH A YOUNG  
AGE? AND YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA BE  
KILLED BY ME, BUT BY YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND.  
MMWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
"what..." Shinji's face grew pale.  
  
"What is it talking about Shinji!" Asuka said.  
  
AND YOU TWO DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING. DON'T  
YOU KNOW HOW YOU GET THESE ABILITIES? LET ME TELL  
YOU.  
  
Shinji frowned, "We don't need to hear you babbling  
about non-aaaAAAAARRRGGHH" Shinji felt himself being  
pinned down.  
  
NOW NOW, SO IMPATIENT, AS I WAS SAYING, LET ME TELL  
YOU.  
  
"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Shinji grimaced as he heard  
Asuka screaming for the Angel to let her go.  
  
TELEPATHY IS, SIMPLY PUT, SOULS TALKING TO ONE ANOTHER.  
IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, BOTH OF YOUR AT FIELDS  
THAT SURROUND YOU TO KEEP YOU SOULS TOGETHER MUST BE  
JOINED AS ONE. IT'S A PITY YOUR AT FIELD IS BEING   
CANCELLED BY ASUKA, IKARI. SOON, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF  
BEING PULLED FROM THIS EXSISTENCE.  
  
"Shinji, don't listen to him!" Asuka said.  
  
"Don't worry, even if it is true, I'm not going   
anywhere until I KILL THIS BASTARD!" Shinji bulids  
up his own AT field, breaking free of the Angels   
invisible restraint and charged at it with his Prog.  
Knife.  
  
WHAT!! IMPOSSIBLE!!  
  
Shinji swore as he just missed the Angel by a fraction  
of a second.  
  
HOW DID HE BREAK THROUGH MY PERFECT FIELD?  
  
Shinji continue his onslaught not even thinking of  
how he manage to get through the Angel's AT field.  
  
"THIS IS FOR FATHER!!" Shinji shouted and grazed the  
Angel on the side and is quickly hit away by the  
bat wing.  
  
IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT LILUM?  
  
Shinji clenched his fist as he saw the damage he  
just inflicted being healed in only a fraction of  
a second.  
  
EVEN IF YOU GOT THROUGH MY AT FIELD, YOU STILL HAVE  
TO BE BETTER THAN THAT.  
  
"Will see about THAT!" Shinji charged again for   
another attack.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensu sat in his seat in awe as he saw the three  
Eva's battling the Angel.  
  
"Sir, Unit 01 and Unit 02's Sync at 90% sir."  
  
Kensu frowned, "This isn't good, their at 90% and  
still can't even graze the Angel."  
  
Looking back at the screen again, Kensu saw all  
three of the Eva's being pinned down on the  
ground.  
  
*This is bad, the Angel has the upper hand*  
  
"SIR!! Unit 01's Sync at 99%!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" Kensu shouted and watched the purple  
demon charge right through the Angel's AT field  
and attacking it with the Prog Knife while the  
other two fired uselessly towards the Angel, "How's  
the pilot's status?"  
  
"Pilot Soryu is good, other than the fact that   
she has taken alot of hits and the pilot of Unit  
00, we don't have any info. But Pilot Ikari..  
he seems to be... there's someing wrong with  
his ego borders."  
  
Kensu frowned, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's fainter than the others."  
  
Kensu glanced back at the screen just in time  
to seen Unit 01 make a hit on the side of the  
Angel. "YEAH GO SHINJI!"  
  
But, to his disappointment, Unit 01 was quickly  
hit by the bat like wing.  
*How come the others can hit it? Didn't Shinji  
cancel the Angel's AT field?* Kensu frowned  
again.  
  
"Will this.. fainter ego border affect the pilot?"  
Kensu asked.  
  
"I'm not sure sir, I've never seen this happen  
before."  
  
"Ok then." Kensu sighed and looked back at the   
battle, "Hope it's nothing...."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Hey, driving a car isn't THAT hard.* Kasumi  
grinned as she turned a corner and saw the  
Secret Branch with not even a scratch on it.  
  
"Hmm... Daniel most have did the transform  
thingy from outside of the building.. but  
why?" Kasumi asked herself.  
  
Stepping ot the brake, Kasumi lunged forward,  
and if it wasn't for the seat belt, she would  
have went right through the wind shield.  
"Like they say, safety first." Kasumi groaned  
and got out of the car.  
  
Blood...  
  
Kasumi choked when she saw it. Blood covered  
the walls, not completely, but enough to make  
a person sick. "Who did THAT?" Kasumi walked  
back to the car, "Better save than sorry, now..  
where does Kensu keep his gun."  
  
Opening the side compartment, Kasumi found a  
clip and a handgun, "Good.. now, let's see  
what happened."  
  
Sucking in air, Kasumi pushed open the broken  
door to the Secret branch and walked in.  
  
"A massacure..." Kasumi stared in horror at  
the scene, soldiers, scientists, officers,  
laying on the ground, killed, and blood covering  
them.  
  
Shaking uncontrollably, Kasumi forced herself to  
look up. "What has he done.." Kasumi tried to  
calm herself, but only succeding in scaring herself  
more.  
  
"D-d-dan-daniel's r-room... I need to.. get there."  
Kasumi summoned all her will to head towards Daniel's  
room.  
  
She found herself closing her eyes most of the  
way, avoiding the grusome sights of dead people  
trying to keep her sanity in place, and finally,  
she made it to to room.  
  
"Locked... damnit." Kasumi frowned, "Wait, I have a   
gun... I can blow the door open!"  
  
Kasumi braced herself for a loud bang, closing her  
eyes and gritting her teeth, she pulled the  
trigger....  
  
.....  
  
"Huh?" Kasumi pouted, "Forgot about the safety."  
  
Bracing herself again, Kasumi shot around the knob  
and kicked the door open with all her might.  
  
WHAM.  
  
The door fell down.  
  
"I always wanted to do that." Kasumi joked to  
herself to keep herself from going insane from  
all the bodies.  
  
Lights...  
  
"What the hell..." Kasumi jawdropped when she laied  
her eyes on a big machine labeled 'Time Rifter'.  
  
"What have you been hiding from us..." Kasumi walked  
towards the machine.  
  
"Hmm... let see... here's the shut down... there's  
the power source... I guess this are the power gauges  
... what's the date doing here... Huh? April 23  
2016? the date of the third impact?" Kasumi grinned,  
"Time Rifter... maybe this is what Daniel used  
to lure Shinji here in the first place! Then I can  
send them ba-" Kasumi stopped grinning, "Then I'll  
never have meet Shinji cuz he'll change the future..  
NO, I MUST DO IT... if I DO love him, I'll do it  
for him."  
  
Determined to send Shinji back, Kasumi headed towards  
the console, "Let see here... System setting... Status...  
Ah, Time setting... ok.... umm.... we want... what date  
DO we want.. oh the heck, let's just say.. Feb.22, 2015."  
  
Kasumi shrugged, "Ok then I guess I should activate the  
thing then."  
  
Walking back to the machine, Kasumi took in a deep breath,  
"Hope this works.."  
  
Beep....  
System activated....  
  
"Ok... that worked..."  
  
Error.  
System overload.  
Energy exceeding recommended amount.  
  
"oh shit.."  
  
Kasumi got flug back by a shock of electricity as  
the Time Rifter starts to shoot out electricity  
everywhere.  
  
"I guess this is my cue to go.." Kasumi said nervously  
and started to run towards exit.  
  
After she ran out, she slumped down beside Kensu's  
car, "I messed up Shinji... I'm sorry.." Kasumi sobbed  
but was quickly interrupted by an explosion and a big  
black circular thing.  
  
"Shinji...." Kasumi wiped away her tears and climbed into  
the car, "I better tell the others."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"DAMNIT!!" Asuka swore loudly as she saw Unit 00   
fall to the ground with the S2 engine heavily damaged,  
"I'm running out of power too..." Asuka groaned quietly.  
  
*20 minutes left.*  
  
"Ah the hell." the red head picked up the abandoned  
Prog Lance and charged towards the angel to join  
Shinji on the offensive.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Asuka shouted as she charged the Angel.  
  
YOUR FOOLISHNESS AMUSE ME NO MORE LILUMS, YOU SHALL  
ALL DIE.. N-O-W.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK" Shinji shouted and continue  
to attack the Angel again.  
  
"WE'LL NEVER LOSE!!" Asuka snarled and swings her  
Lance.  
  
"What the!?!" The Lance broke on contact of the Angel's  
AT field, "Impossible! aarrrgghhh."  
  
Asuka felt pain coursing through her body as Unit 02  
is knocked away by the Angel just like the first time.  
  
"ASUKA!!"  
  
DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, YOU STILL HAVE YOURSELF TO  
WORRY ABOUT!  
  
"Shinji! Just attack, don't worry about me!" Asuka  
said weakly.  
  
*10 minutes... man time sure flies when your fighting.*  
The Second Child let out a frustrated sigh, *Why can't  
I get through it's AT field.. WHY!*  
  
With renewed vigor, Asuka willed Unit 02 to charge   
the angel again, *Come on, I can beat it, I can beat  
it...*  
  
Asuka closed her eyes as she closed in onto the Angel's  
invisable barrier.  
  
THUMP.  
  
Asuka opened her eyes and realized that she has just  
tackled the Angel.  
  
WHAT!! YOU TOO!!  
  
Asuka smirked, "Of course fat and ugly, I'm Asuka langley  
Soryu, world's best Eva pilot."  
  
IMPUDENT FOOLS, I SHALL SHOW YOU HOW 'GOOD' YOU REALLY  
ARE.  
  
Asuka brace herself for an other of the blows from  
the AT field, but instead, the Angel used it's wings  
to fly into the air.  
  
"AAAArrrrr..." Asuka growled in annoence as she saw  
Tabris flying in circles, "Come down and fight like  
an Angel!"  
  
AS YOU WISH.  
  
In a flash, the Angel swoop down and tackled Asuka  
sending her sliding on the road.  
  
*Damn*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Damn..." Shinji swore under his breath as he saw  
the Angel swooping down and tackled Unit 02 to the  
ground.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN GENDER!"  
Shinji challenged.  
  
WHAT YOU MEAN YOUR NEUTER TOO?  
  
Shinji fumed, "Come and get some." Shinji willed  
his Eva to gesture for it to come.  
  
The Third Child gripped at the controls preparing  
himself for the attack.  
*Here it comes*  
  
Shinji waited for the Angel to get closer, and   
closer..  
*Just a little bit more...*  
  
Shinji felt the Angel slam into the Eva and immedietly  
willed his Eva to wrap it's arms around the Angel  
and bringing it down to the ground.  
  
"Take THIS!" Shinji rolled the Eva on top of the  
Angel and punched it on the 'face'.  
  
"AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS ANDTHISANDTHIS" Shinji  
starts attack the angel in a frenzy, then.  
  
The Eva stopped.  
  
"No... no.. not now.. NO... DAMNIT NO!!"  
  
The Eva ran out of power.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA, RAN OUT OF POWER HUH?  
  
"no.... this is not happening..."  
  
Shinji listen and heard a crash.  
*It's up to you now Asuka... good luck.*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka saw Unit 01 slump to the ground.  
*Mien Gott, I have to take this thing on  
by myself! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING,  
I can take this thing on on a bad day!*  
  
"DDDIIIIIEEEEE." Asuka screamed and crashed  
into the Angel.  
  
DON'T YOU LILUMS EVER LEARN TO GIVE UP WHEN  
YOU LOST?  
  
"I... DON'T.... LOSE!!" Asuka willed her  
Eva to leap into the air for an aerial  
assault.  
  
Pointing the Prog. Lance downwards, Asuka   
almost impaled the Angel, who quickly   
sidestepped the attempted.  
  
With the Lance pulled out again, Asuka   
held the lance on the side of her and charged  
towards the Angel for an final attack.  
  
*5 minutes left..*  
  
Asuka commanded to Eva to thrust the Lance   
repeatedly at the Angel, who deftly dodges  
every thrust.  
"Hold still damnit!"  
  
With a swift kick, the Angel flew back and  
Asuka quickly followed the Angel for another  
attack.  
  
*4 minutes...*  
  
Impaling the angel through the shoulders, Asuka's  
Eva started to punch at the Core of the Angel  
but failing to even make a crack. Asuka felt a   
sharp pain in her stomach and found her Eva flying  
through the air.  
  
*3 minutes...*  
  
Jumping up again, Asuka picked up the little stump  
of shaft that is connected to the blade of the Axe  
and charged at the Angel. Aiming for the Core, Asuka  
swings the blade and buries it right in the middle  
of the core.  
  
*I did it....*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"She did it..." Kensu said quietly.  
  
The whole room was silent because everyone was watching  
the feat Asuka just did.  
  
"She really did it..." the corner of Kensu's lips twitched.  
"YES!!"   
  
Everyone in the room jumped.  
  
Then Kasumi rushed into the room. "What happened?"  
  
"ASUKA KILLED IT!!!" Kensu jumped up and down like a  
kindergarden student with too much sugar.  
  
"Well let me talk to her!" Kasumi said pushing Kensu  
aside.  
  
"Communications is kinda fuzzy, so they may not get it."  
One of the officers said.  
  
"That's ok." Kasumi lifted the mic near her mouth, "Hey  
guys.. you there?"  
  
"Kasumi... ou ther.. oo... at's up?"  
  
"Umm... I have bad news and good news.. which one do you  
want first?" Kasumi said after few seconds of trying to  
figure out what Asuka said.  
  
"Good news.. irst."  
  
"Ok, Good news is that I just made a portal thingy!" Kasumi  
smiled.  
  
"So, the ba.. news?"  
  
"I have no idea where it leads." Kasumi laughed nervously.  
  
"It leads home." Kasumi was a bit surprised at Asuka's  
confidence, "Well I'll be taking Shinji back I guess, see  
ya guys!"  
  
"Wow, that's it... and I thought we would have this really  
dramatic goodbye too." Kasumi said sadly.  
  
"Yeah well, don't expect too much, I'm not the goodbye kinda  
person, plus I only have few more minutes of power left, so  
can't waste time!"  
  
"Ok then, take care of Shinji for me and tell him goodbye too."  
Kasumi felt a tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Sure. bye Kasumi." Asuka said.  
  
"Bye Asuka."   
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
#Hey baka, we're going home!#  
  
Shinji smiled. #I knew you can beat it!#  
  
#Of course! Who do you think I am!#  
  
Shinji laughed but choked on the LCL. #Then let's go, I hate  
long goodbyes and stuff.#  
  
#That makes two of us!#  
  
*We're REALLY going back home*  
#I'm gonna miss them.#  
  
#Yeah.. me too, Kasumi just send me the coordinates to the  
portal, I'll carry you#  
  
#Of course, I don't have any power left, unless you want  
to leave me here with Kasumi....#  
  
#BAKA HENTAI!!#  
  
#Hey, you broke your promise, you owe me 10 meals now!#  
  
#NO I DON'T!!#  
  
Shinji grinned, *Home...*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Asuka smiled, *Home...*  
  
Asuka led Unit 02, which is carrying Shinji on Unit 01,  
towards the portal.  
  
Something clicked in the back of Asuka's mind.  
*Huh?*   
  
Turning around quickly, Asuka saw the Angel directly  
behind her and recived a punch right at the diaphram  
immediatly dispatching her.  
  
"No... Shinji..." Asuka whispered before fainting.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Pattern Blue!!"  
  
"WHAT!" Kasumi shouted and quickly looked at the screen,  
"I thought you said Asuka killed that thing!"  
  
"Impossible! Send out Unit 15 and 22 NOW!" Kensu ordered.  
  
"Yes SIRE!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Finally, some action!" Chron grinned.  
  
"But if we got send out.. that means..." Sakaru gasped.  
  
"Don't worry, they don't die THAT easily, they're the  
Second and Third Child!" Chron said, *I hope their   
alright...*  
  
Chron felt himself being shot upwards by the catapult.  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Chron saw the improve Unit 00 mutalated by the Angel  
while Unit 01 and 02 laying on the ground helpless.  
  
The pilot on Unit 15 felt his blood boil, "You MONSTER!"  
  
With that, Chron ejected the Prog. Knife from the   
shoulder holster and charged the Angel only to be  
flug back by the powerful AT field the Angel generated.  
  
Chron looked up and saw Sakaru uselessly firing away  
with the partical rifle with whatever power was left  
in it.  
  
Chron willed his Eva to stand back up, only to find  
the Angel already right infront of him. He felt a  
hand thrust right into his chest.  
  
*The S2 Engine..* Chron thought miserably.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Sakaru stared in horror as the S2 Engine of Unit 15 was  
ripped out. "Oh my god.."  
  
"Unit 15 is disabled, Sakaru, your the only one able  
to battle this thing, good luck..." Sakaru heard  
Kensu said and swallowed.  
  
*Just remember my training Shinji and Asuka gave me  
and I'll be alright... think happy thoughts..*  
Sakaru breathed out and braced herself for a losing  
battle.  
  
"Come on Sakaru, you can do it.." Sakaru knitted her  
brows and charged the Angel with the Prog. Knife.  
  
Bringing the knife down Sakaru hit the AT field the  
Angel generated, "Damn!" Quickly, Sakaru jumped back  
from an swip made by the Angel.  
  
"Pilot Nokoki." Sakaru frowned when someone said her  
name so formally, "This is Pilot Ayanami of Unit 00,   
you will need help, I manage to get some of my life   
support power to the main power, enough for a minute   
of battle, do you have a plan?"  
  
"Umm... no.. actually I don't." Sakaru blushed but  
quickly snapped out of it when she felt something  
hit her sending her flying.  
  
"Ok, PIlot Nokoki, distract the Angel while I attack it  
from behind, since it is weakened by Pilot Soryu's attack,  
I should be about it kill it."  
  
"Got it!" Sakaru thank god that she got help, even if  
the help was a bit weird.  
*Ok, here I go.*  
  
Lifting a rifle from the ground not far from her, Sakaru  
starts to fire at the Angel to keep her distance so she  
may have enough time to go for the shaft of the Axe.  
  
Once she got close enough, Sakaru threw the rifle towards  
the Angel, which bounced off the AT field like it was  
nothing, and she picked up the shaft and held it as a  
weapon.  
*Well, better than the knives I guess.*  
  
Holding her new 'weapon', Sakaru charged once again,   
attempting to push the Angel closer to Unit 00 and   
seemingly succeding since the Angel is playing with  
her. Or so Sakaru thought.  
  
Smiling, Sakaru thrust the sharp end of the shaft towards  
the Angel, breaking it because of the AT field, and once  
again, she was knocked backwards.  
  
Sakaru yelped as she landed and looked up again to see  
Unit 00 holding a Prog Knife stabbing the Angel in the  
back and holding it there.  
  
"Yes, she did it!" Sakaru managed a weak grin. That grin  
quickly faded when she saw the Angel smile, "WHAT THE HECK!"  
  
Unit 00 is thrown towards her and Sakaru can't do anything  
since she was in too much pain to do anything.  
"This can't be the end..." Sakaru whispered but was quickly  
knocked out by Unit 00.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
#Asuka... ASUKA!!# Shinji tried in vain to get to Asuka.  
  
HAHAH, YOUR LOST LILUM.  
  
"no.... NO!!" Shinji panicked.  
  
YOU'LL DIE IN THE FUTURE, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO  
STOP IT. I WILL RULE THE WORLD EVEN WITHOUT CAUSING THE  
THIRD IMPACT!   
  
*This isn't happening.... please.. move Unit 01...*  
  
Shinji once again felt a warm feeling spread through  
his body.  
  
Don't worry Shinji...  
  
"Mo..mother?"  
  
Let us beat the Angel.  
  
"How?"  
  
I shall move.  
  
Suddenly, the controls and screen all lit up in the Entry  
Plug Shinji is in.  
  
I'll protect you... always... even if I'm in this thing.  
  
"Thank you mother... thank you." Shinji smiled.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Unit 01 is moving again!"  
  
"Can this day get any weirder?" Kensu grinned.  
  
"Shinji!" Kasumi shouted with joy.  
  
All this time, the Commander of First Branch as sat quietly  
in her sit, but this got her speaking, "The savior of the  
future..."  
  
"I don't get this, how can Unit 01 move without any   
power?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, just be glad we don't have to  
die just yet." Kensu shook his head and turned his attention  
towards the battlefield once again.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
HOW.. HOW CAN YOU MOVE!!  
  
"Time for me to destroy you.." Shinji and Unit 01 both  
let out a growl.  
  
TRY ME!  
  
"As you wish." Shinji whispered and goes for the offensive  
right away. Using the Prog. Knife he found on the ground,  
Shinji willed Unit 01 to attack the Angel.  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" Shinji shouted and lands a hit   
with the knife right in the Angels core and forces it down  
onto the ground, pinning it.  
  
"AND THIS IS FOR CHRON!" Shinji stabs the core again.  
  
"AND SAKARU!" and again...  
  
"AND REI!" and again...  
  
"AND THIS IS FOR ASUKA!!!" and again.  
  
"and this is for me.." Shinji twisted the knife in the  
core and ripped it out of the Angel, the core disintegrates  
and the dust falls to the ground.  
  
Shinji found himself only semi-aware of what is happening,  
willing his Eva with his final bit of strength, Unit 01  
picked up Unit 02 and sluggishly walk towards the portal.  
*Hope this works* Shinji leaped into the portal as he felt  
his life slowly leaving him and moving out of his body.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Darkness....  
  
Where am I?  
  
I see light...  
  
Where does it lead?  
  
Hope...  
  
Do I have any left?  
  
Yes I do.  
  
I have to live.  
  
I'll find a way.  
  
Like Asuka says, I'm invincible...  
  
I'm....  
  
Shinji Ikari opened his eyes and looked around him.   
  
*Train station?*  
  
Looking down he can see his stuff in a duffel bag on a  
bench.  
  
*I'm in a train station.. but where am I?*  
  
SCREEEEEEEECH.  
  
Shinji jumped as he heard the sound of tires screeching.  
Turning his head, he sees a blue car and a woman with  
a red jacket and purple hair walking towards him.  
  
"Shinji Ikari, I'm Major-"  
  
Misato Katsuragi  
  
"Misato.." Shinji whispered.  
  
"Huh?.. oh, I guess you know me already, well I guess I'm  
famous then huh?" Misato nudged Shinji with her elbow.  
  
*How do I know her?* Shinji frowned.  
  
"Well anyways, welcome to Tokyo 3!" Misato said cheerfully.  
  
Evangelion.... Unit 01...  
  
Shinji rubbed his temples as images flashed acrossed his  
mind.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong kiddo? have a headache?"  
  
"I'm alright Misato."  
  
Promise me you'll stop me.  
  
Shinji gasped, *My father.. the future... I need to stop  
my father from starting the third impact...* The Third  
Child sat at the bench as his memory suddenly flood his  
mind, *Kensuke, Touji, Hikari, Ritsuko, Maya, Misato,  
Asuka.*  
  
"Hey, you sure your al- WOAH" Misato tried to regain her  
balance as the Earth shaked, "DAMN, not now!"  
  
*Angel attack...* Shinji tilted his head, *This is just  
like the first time I came to Tokyo 3... THIS IS THE  
FIRST TIME I CAME TO TOKYO 3!! I can start over.*  
Shinji smiled but quickly shakes it off and pretend to  
be freaked out.  
  
"Umm... Shinji, let's get you to NERV."  
  
"O-okay Miss Katsuragi."   
*Hey, I'm good at this.*  
  
"You were doing so well on not calling me that you know,  
I almost had hope of you not calling me that kid."  
  
"So-sorry Miss..err.. Misato."  
  
"Much better.. come on lets GO!"  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji followed Misato through NERV's underground base  
and stopped when they entered a dark room.  
"Well Shinji, we're here."  
  
"Where are we?"   
*Cage..err.. I dunno, but I know Unit 01 is here.*  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Father?" Shinji blinked as the lights in the room is  
turned on.  
  
"I sent for you because you are needed here, I need you  
to pilot that." Gendo Ikari said pointing at Unit 01.  
  
"Bu-but how am I suppose to p-p-pilot THAT?!?" Shinji  
said in his nervous voice.  
*Hmm.. is that what I said when I got here? I guess  
not.*  
  
"You must pilot that, if you don't, then you can go  
back and I'll let the other pilot do it."  
  
"Bu-but Commander.. Rei's.."  
  
"I... I don't know.."   
*Damn.. I KNOW I didn't say that the first time*  
  
"Send in-"   
  
"But on second thought, Sure why not" Shinji grinned  
which disturbed Misato alot and shocked Gendo abit.  
  
"Very well." Gendo left the cage.  
  
"Umm... err... ok... err.." Misato stuttered.  
  
*Ah heck, might as well mess it all up, I mean  
I here to change the past right? so might as well   
change it so much it won't even be LIKE the last  
time*  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*I wonder what they'll do when they see my Sync  
Ratio?*  
  
"Shinji, we are making Nerve connections now, so  
you will feel a little prick, it might hurt, just  
warning you ok?"  
  
*Misato, I missed ya.* Shinji gave her the thumbs  
up. *But I wonder where Asuka is... what if she  
doesn't remember me?*  
  
Shinji felt a prick on the back of his neck.  
  
"Nerve connections complete, Sync Ratio at Oh my."  
  
Shinji almost laughed out loud as he heard the  
technical gasp.  
  
"What's the Sync Ratio, can he move it?" Misato  
said really concerned.  
  
"At 78%..."  
  
"Wow... err.. how's the UN doing?"  
  
"They just gave us the go to get the Angel."  
  
"Ok, Shinji we are gonna get you to the surface by  
the lift, when you get up, you might want to move  
around a bit to get use to it ok?"  
  
"Umm ok Misato." Shinji said hiding a smile.  
*Are they gonna be stunned...*  
  
Shinji felt himself going up the lift to the surface  
of the Tokyo 3.  
  
"Ok Shinji, you're there, you have a few minutes till  
the Angel gets here, so move around."  
  
"Ok." Shinji said quietly and start willing his Eva  
to do stretchs and balance on one foot.  
*I would do ANYTHING to see their faces now.*  
Shinji thought with a grin.  
  
"Shinji.... err.. your... getting the hang of it..  
err.. yeah..." Misato said through the com.  
  
"Thanks." Shinji replied modestly.  
  
"Ok, the Angel is closing in, you see the bu-   
nevermind, ok all you need to do is.... SHINJI!"  
  
Shinji grinned when he saw Misato's expression when  
she notice that he already got the prog. knife deployed.  
  
*Well, might as well finish this, if I remember correctly,  
wait, the last time I beat this with a berserk Eva, I   
wonder how tough it is REALLY*  
  
Willing his Eva to dash towards the Angel Unit 01 thrust  
the knife right into the core the Angel slumped to the   
ground. Shinji immediatly unfolded the AT field and the   
Angel exploded.  
  
*Heh, that was a REALLY big change.. I wonder how this  
is gonna affect the future?*  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Umm... err.... Good job?" Misato said confused.  
  
Shinji grinned, "Easy as 1-2-3."   
  
Misato blinked, "Welcome to Nerv.."  
  
*This is a great start...* Shinji closed his eyes  
and sighed, *I'll keep my promise Kasumi, and for  
you too... father*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh, how's the ending? I like it no matter what you say  
=p  
Well that's that, there's still gonna be the epilogue  
and the preview of my next fic is gonna be in the  
end of the epilogue too so wait for it ^_^.  
  
For those of you who might think that the ending shouldn't  
be WAY off compared to the series, well this is my   
explaination, I believe that even the slightest change  
in the past can make a BIG change in the future, so  
by Shinji actually saying different lines and thinking  
different stuff, the out come of the event is completely  
changed, so THERE.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it (or typing  
it) and hope you will read my next fic ^_^  
Til the epilogue and the my next fic.. SEE YA!!! *WAVE* 


	21. Epilogue

Well here's the epilogue to wrap things  
up nice and neat. And for those of you  
who think that Rei died.. well, she didn't,  
she just fainted. Anyways, this will  
be short mainly because it's only here  
to talk about what happens in the future,  
how Kasumi is doing, and of course, the  
meeting of the Third and Second Child....  
  
So this is the REAL End of this fic so  
read and R/R ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Man, do I have to do this!  
It's an Epilogue for gods sake!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destiny and Time  
Epilogue...  
  
  
A girl is smiling as she happily walks down  
the street.  
*Just a little further...*  
  
CRASH  
  
"Ow..." The girl moaned as she picked herself  
up, "Sorry about that.."  
  
"It's ok... I wasn't watching where I was  
going.. sorry.. err.."  
  
"Nokoki, Kasumi Nokoki." Kasumi smiled brightly  
as she appraised the guy in front of her.  
*Wow.. good looking..*  
  
"Hi, I'm Jirou."  
  
"Got a last name?"  
  
"Umm.. I..err... I'm just gonna visit my  
gramps..in the home... so... err. I have to go."   
Jirou said hastily and started to walk off.  
  
"Hey wait.. I'm going there too.. so.. wanna  
walk together?" Kasumi tried to hide her blush.  
  
"Sure.. I guess..." Jirou said quietly and  
walked along side of Kasumi.  
  
"So.. err Jirou.. who's your gramps?" Kasumi  
asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Umm.. you'll see.." Jirou said without looking  
up.  
  
"Well, I'm visiting this cool old guy, but for  
some reason he keeps on insisting me to call  
him Shinji or gramps Shin if I wanted." Kasumi  
shrugged, "he said that it makes him sound more  
youthful."  
  
"YOUR VISITING GRAMPS!" Jirou exclaimed.  
  
"YOUR HIS GRANDSON!!" Kasumi jumped.  
  
"Well, that's a coincidence.." Jirou said, "umm  
I guess you can guess my last name now huh?"  
  
"Nope," Kasumi shakes her head, "He never told  
me his last name."  
  
"Here's a question, why DO you visit him anyways?"  
Jirou asked.  
  
"I dunno, the first time I did, it was for the  
social work program thingy, but after a while  
I actually liked to talk to him and stuff." Kasumi  
said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, almost there... hope Grandma isn't killing  
him right now." Jirou chuckled.  
  
"Heh, you mean the old lady that's always saying  
that Shinji is an old perverted man and stuff."  
Kasumi giggled.  
  
"That's her... but I still don't get how Gramps  
manage to put up with all of that?" Jirou shurgged,  
"Here we are."  
  
"Well, let's go in.." Kasumi grinned and dragged  
Jirou into the building.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"HEY GRAMPS!" Jirou grinned as this 'gramps' came  
over and gave him a hug.  
  
"Jirou! long time since I last saw you." Shinji,  
now 114 years old, said.  
  
"Still as healthly as ever huh Gramps?" Jirou guided  
Shinji back to his seat.  
  
"Yup..." Shinji said as he sat back down, "Kasumi..  
your here..."  
  
"Hello." Kasumi said shyly.  
  
"So, she's the person your were saying that I should  
meet huh?" Jirou asked.  
  
"Yup, but I see you guys already hit it off already."  
Shinji began to smile wickedly, "When's your first  
date?"  
  
"GRAMPS!" Jirou whispered and turned bright red,  
and Kasumi just stood there hiding her blush  
from everyone.  
  
"JIROU!"  
  
Jirou turned around, "Hey Granma!"  
  
"Non of that granma stuff when I'm here!" the old  
lady frowned.  
  
"Lay off the kid why don't you Asuka." Shinji said  
rolling his eyes.  
  
"HAH, you're the one who's teasing him about his  
girlfriend." Asuka said pointing to Kasumi.  
  
Jirou groaned as his two grand parents starts to  
argue like two teens.  
  
"Umm Jirou, this is actually the first time I saw  
them act like this.." Kasumi asked nervously, "is  
this normal?"  
  
"Yup... as normal as you and me." Jirou sighed,  
"This is so embarrassing."  
  
Jirou heard Kasumi giggle, "Hey, what are you   
laughing at!"  
  
"Nothing.. it's just funny how two old people can  
argue like two kids."  
  
Jirou gasped and looked over to his two grand parents.  
"Don't EVER call them old in front of them, or you'll  
get the 'special treatment'"   
  
"Jiiirrrooouuu." Jirou froze.  
  
"Did I just hear you call us old." Jirou started  
to sweat nervously as his grandma slowly advanced  
towards him.  
  
"No.. gra.. I mean.. err.. crap." Jirou ran to the  
bathroom.  
  
"Too bad he got your genes Shin-chan." Asuka said  
grinning.  
  
"What so bad about my genes?" Shinji defended himself.  
  
"We-"  
  
"Umm Shinji, Asuka, I have a question." Kasumi said  
trying to prevent the two retired people from arguing,  
"How did you two met?"  
  
Shinji smiled, "Well it's not HOW we met that actually  
matters, it's HOW we got together that REALLY matters."  
  
"OH OH OH OH OH." Jirou yelled as he quickly ran  
back, "I love hearing this... I gotta hear this."  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes at her grand child, "I see you  
also got one of my annoying traits too."  
  
"Finally admitting your annoying Asuka?" Shinji grinned  
  
WHACK.  
  
"Just start the story.." Asuka glared at Shinji.  
  
"Ok... so the commander of NERV asked me to pilot the  
Eva-"  
  
"WAIT!! Your an Eva pilot?" Kasumi said.  
  
"Oh right.. didn't tell you." Shinji laughed, "yes  
me and Asuka are Eva pilots."  
  
"So YOUR the one who saved the world!!" Kasumi said  
with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Nope, but I helped." Shinji said humbly.  
  
"Of course he didn't save the world, I did." Asuka  
boasted, even at her age, her boasts are still loud  
and extremely annoying (to some people, most of the  
other old people near always starts to walk away when  
Asuka starts to yap away.)  
  
"WOW.. So you must be.. OH MY GOD!! Your THE Shinji  
Ikari!! and you are THE Asuka Langley Soryu!!" Kasumi  
gasped in excitement.  
  
"Thats what they told me." Shinji shrugged, "Anyways,  
as I was saying...  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
(For Shinji's story, read the watch the series until  
the 11 or 12th angel and then add this fic on the  
end.. but that's not the point so I'll skip right  
to the part where Shinji got back and is about to  
meet the Second Child and the night before...)  
  
Shinji paced around the room nervously,  
*Oh my god.. I'm gonna meet Asuka tomorrow.. I'm  
gonna see her again.. what do I do.. what do I do!!*  
  
"SHINJI!!" Misato shouted from the couch, "STOP YOUR  
PACING, IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVE!!"  
  
"So-sorry Misato heh.." Shinji sat himself on a chair  
*Damn.. what if it didn't work.. what if Asuka never  
made it, and this is not her..*  
Shinji took a look at the picture on the profile  
of the Second Child again, *Firey Red hair.. beautiful  
eyes, I missed her.... but what if she forgot.. I  
forgot when I got here, what if she still hasn't  
remember!*  
  
The Third Child shook away all the negative thoughts.  
*It has to be her.. it has to be... she made it.. I   
know it!!*  
  
"Hey Shinji, quit staring at the picture already, I  
know your Mr. Casanova, but I don't think you should  
touch this one though." Misato grins.  
  
"I resent that!" Shinji smiled lopsidedly, "Plus, why  
would I want to stare at the picture when I can stare  
at my guardian."  
  
Misato choked on her beer, "SHINJI!"  
  
"Heh, serves you right." Shinji did the Asuka smirk,  
"So, when is she coming anyways?"  
  
"Tomorrow at 2 or something." Misato repiled and took  
another gulp at her beer.  
  
"Ok, OH yeah," Shinji sat down beside his guardian,  
"Kensuke and Touji wants to come too."  
  
"Are you sure they can handle seeing me twice in only  
three days?" Misato grinned devilishly.  
  
"I think Touji can still stand since he IS pretty fit  
and stuff, but Kensuke... we might need field medics."  
Shinji said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, we'll also need their blood type too." Misato  
bursts out laughing.  
  
"But seriously Misato, why DO you wear your skimpy   
clothes when they are around?" Shinji asked.  
  
"For the last time, cuz it's fun!" Misato smiled  
childishly.  
  
Shinji sighed, "Well I guess you'll pick me up at   
lunch huh?"  
  
"Actually, I need to pick you up during your school  
break." Misato said, "we are going to sail out a bit  
and she is gonna meet up with the carrier by helicopter."  
  
*Right.. forgot about that.* Shinji shrugged, "Ok,  
just need to give my Sensei a note."  
  
"Fine, I'll write it next morning." Misato yawned,  
"It's 9:30 already Shinji, I think you need to go to  
bed."  
  
Shinji replied with a yawn, "Nite."  
  
"G'nite Shinji." Misato groaned, "I'm gonna get a hangover  
again..."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"GRAMPS!!!" Jirou whined, "Just get to the good part!"  
  
"Patients is a virtue Jirou." Shinji said shaking his  
head, "A virtue that your grandmother doesn't have."  
  
"why you BAKA." Asuka was about to hit Shinji over his  
head but stop herself, "Just get on with the story."  
  
"Fine, anyways, when I woke up, I was obviously very  
very excited, and a little afraid of what will happen  
if I meet Asuka here."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Hey Shinji!" Shinji turned around and saw Touji and  
Kensuke jogging to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey guys." Shinji glanced sideways and saw a couple  
of girls from his class, "And morning to you too girls."  
  
Shinji gave the girls a wink and walked to meet his   
friends.  
  
"Shinji Shinji Shinji," Touji said, "if you keep on  
doing that, we might just have to get all the boys  
in the school to beat the crap outta you."  
  
"Yeah, so quit stealing the girls!" Kensuke laughed.  
  
"But I thought you liked the Class rep. Touji." Shinji  
said innocently.  
  
"HEY, leave the class rep. outta this!" Touji said.  
  
"Leave me out of what?" Touji yelped and turned to  
face the class rep.  
  
"Nothing class rep, we were just talking about how  
Touji likes y.. mmmmppphhhh." Shinji felt Touji's  
hands clamp over his mouth.  
  
"Errr.. nothing really important class rep, so,  
err... bye." Touji quickly dragged Shinji away   
from Hikari.  
  
"As Shinji was saying, we were just saying how-"  
  
"KENSUKE!!" Touji shouted a warning.  
  
"Umm.. maybe later class rep.. seeya." Kensuke  
quickly retreated.  
  
"Those three are getting weirder and weirder."  
Hikari shrugged.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"I'm gonna get you for that you know Shinji." Touji  
said.  
  
"Like you could." Shinji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not to mention you Kensuke." Touji glared at Kensuke.  
  
"Ummm-" The bell rang, signaling the starting of school  
and everyone scrambled to their seats.  
  
"Rise.. Bow... Sit." Hikari did her usual morning   
routine.  
  
Immediatly, the teacher started to drone on about the  
second impact.  
  
*Oh brother... I even know about the third impact in  
the future, but I doubt that's gonna happen* Shinji  
sighed, *2 more hours*  
  
Shinji looked at the chatroom on the computor at his  
desk.  
  
^Hey guess what, heard their is another Eva being sent  
over here!^  
*Must be Kensuke... he's spreading the news already*  
  
^I hope the pilots another guy like you know how^  
Shinji supressed a laugh, *If only they know*  
  
^Yeah, I hope the pilot's as cute as he is.^  
Shinji rolled his eyes and typed.  
  
^Guys, the pilots a girl so stop gossiping.^  
  
^THIS SUCKS!^  
  
^Alright!^  
  
The Third Child rolled his eyes when the two different  
respones filled up the whole window of the chat room.  
Looking for something else to pass time, since the people  
will be gossiping about the new pilot, and he doesn't want  
to look at the rumors going on already. Shinji turned  
his attention to the ever quite First Child.  
  
*Ayanami... half angel...* Shinji sighed, *I wonder if  
she can do the stuff she did in the future now?*  
  
Shinji's thoughts were interrupted by the bell.  
  
"Well class this is your break, dismissed." Everyone  
dashed out the room leaving the future '3 stooges'  
behind.  
  
Shinji pulled out the note and gave it to the teacher  
telling him that he and his two friends won't be there  
for the rest of the day.  
  
"Well guys, Misato i-" Shinji sweatdropped as the his  
two friends starts drooling, "She's here."  
  
"Hi guys, ready to go?" Misato leaned forward.  
  
*Oh man, those two are gonna get a major nosebleed.*  
"Umm.. Misato.. let's just go." Shinji quickly dragged  
his guardian back to her blue car, "We don't wanna be  
late."  
  
The 'Idiot Duo' (or so they are called by the class  
rep) snapped out of their stupor and climbed into  
the car.  
  
"Buckle in..." Misato said just before stepping on  
the gas.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Kensuke groaned, "I don't know which is worst, Misato's  
driving or riding on this tub."  
  
"Heh, if your gonna throw up, do it in the bathroom."  
Shinji pointed towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want you to rune your image." Touji said  
jokingly.  
  
"Whatever guys, so when is this new pilot gonna come?"  
Kensuke asked.  
  
"Right about....." Shinji glanced at the clock, "Now."  
  
Just as Shinji said now, the three friends saw a hat   
being blown towards them. *Pick up the hat and get  
called pervert, or not pick up the hat and get   
screamed at.... your pick Ikari.* Shinji thought  
to himself and picked neither, quickly stepped in  
the hat's way, Shinji used his legs to prevent the  
hat from going further.  
  
"My HAT!" Shinji immediatly reconized the voice.  
  
"Second child..." Shinji said outloud and saw Asuka  
standing right infront of him.  
  
"You must be the Third Child," Asuka picked up her  
hat, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Shinji looked at her eyes for a sign...  
  
Nothing.  
  
*Maybe if I send her a telepathic message...*  
#Asuka??#  
  
Nothing.  
  
Shinji sagged his shoulder and smiled and said  
out loud, "The pleasure's all mine."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Shinji looked at the clock, "Umm Jirou.. I think  
you should go now, it's dinner time at your place."  
  
"But GRAMPS.. you haven't finished yet!!"  
  
"Your father's gonna be worried sick if you don't   
go home." Asuka said, "You too Kasumi, I think   
you should go too."  
  
"Ok, come on Jirou, let's go." Kasumi said taking  
Jirou's hand.  
  
"Umm.. err... ok..." Jirou looked back a waved,  
"Seeya next time Gramps."  
  
"Goodbye." Shinji waved and sat still until the  
two is gone.  
  
"Well Shinji... your a real matchmaker aren't   
you." Asuka said.  
  
"Well, Kasumi is having a good life, just like  
I promised her."  
  
"Yeah... you know what?" Asuka said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those two remind me of that day."  
  
"Yup... that day." Shinji said smiling at the memory.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
"Wanna see my Eva?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Sure." Shinji said faking interest.  
*Well.. an angel attack later.. that should get my   
mind off this topic*  
  
Shinji mindlessly followed Asuka to the hanger that  
holds Unit 02.  
  
"So Third Child.."  
  
"Yeah Asuka."  
*Whoops...*  
  
"H-h-how did you.. know my name..."  
  
"Umm.... err..."  
  
"YOU REMEMBER!!" Asuka squealed and leaped towards  
Shinji, "Iwassoafraidyouwillforget"  
  
"Whoa... calm down.." Shinji looked at Asuka.  
  
"I... I missed you." Asuka said quietly.  
  
"Me too." Shinji smiled.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Shinji pulled Asuka closer to him (If that is possible)  
and gently placed his lips onto her's.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Just outside the hanger, Kensuke and Touji peeked through  
the door.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
The two boys was dumbfounded when Asuka leaped towards  
Shinji and few seconds later kissing him.  
  
"This is like... so touching.." Kensuke said.  
  
"Yeah... wow.. it's like an end to one of those really  
corny romantic movies."  
  
"I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE, COME OUT!" Shinji shouted  
after the kiss.  
  
"Crap.. let's run" Touji whispered and sneaked away,  
only to be stopped by Misato.  
  
"So where are you boys going." Misato asked with a  
wolfish grin.  
  
"Umm..err... the... bathroom." Touji dashed away.  
  
"Umm... same here." Kensuke quickly followed suit.  
  
Misato shrugged and opened the door to the hanger,  
"Let's see what the Unit 02 looks like up clo-"  
  
Misato fell backwards.  
  
Asuka giggled madly.  
  
Shinji groaned.  
  
"Hi Misato." Shinji grinned sheepishly and waved  
at Misato.  
  
"Shinji....." Misato breathed in, "SHE HASN'T BEEN  
HERE FOR MORE THAN 2 HOURS AND YOUR ALREADY MAKING  
OUT WITH HER!! WHAT KIND OF STUPID IDIOT ARE YOU!!  
ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!!"  
  
"Err... well you see..." Shinji stuttered  
  
"Shinji.." Asuka said sweetly and placed a finger  
on his lips.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misato felt faint when Asuka pulled Shinji  
in for another kiss, "I feel sick." Misato groaned   
and fainted.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh... that's that!! Well like I said, I'm gonna give  
you guys a glimps of what I have in mind for my next  
fic....  
  
When Shinji fell into the Dirac Sea, something happened.  
Shinji lost his memory of everything, and it's up to  
Misato to get Shinji back... but who's there to stop  
her? Non other than, the bastard king himself.. What  
will become of Shinji? Will he become another emotionless  
pilot like Rei Ayanami? Or will Misato suceed in bring  
him back, but at what cost?  
  
Yes.. I know it sounds like a rip off from the fic  
Amnistic Angel, but it's differnt, give it a chance,  
it is written from the view point of Rei, Misato,  
and the commander of NERV himself, GENDO IKARI!!  
  
I'm also planning to write about the events that happened  
in the changed 2015. (The 2015 that Shinji came back to in  
this fic) but I don't think I'll be writing that until  
after I finish 1 or 2 chapters of my first idea. What  
do you think?? What should I do?? I DUNNO!!!! I'M TOO  
CONFUSED!!! *cough* *choke* *ack* ok... I'm calm now...  
Well till my next fic... SEEYA!!  



	22. Alternate Ending Final battle

Final Chapter, Original Flavor  
Disclaimer: Read the other ones for christ sake...

* * *

"We're gonna win." Shinji whispered to himself

"Hey Shinji, stop babbling and let's go kick ass!" Asuka shouted excitedly.

Shinji smiled as the feeling of warmth spread through his body. **Mother...**

"Pilots, Tabris arises." Rei's voice said.

"Guys, I won't be much help, you three have more experience that I do, so I'll be only here for weaponry support k?" Kensu said, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, that's all we ever asked of you." Shinji

said, filled with confidence.

CONFIDENT AREN'T WE LILUM.

"What the heck?!" Shinji focused on the new Angel. With one bat like wing and one white feahered wing on the back of the Angel, Shinji deduced that it can fly without the help of it's AT fieldand it's human like figure make it look like an half demon and half angel (The one in the bible.)

YES, IT'S ME TALKING LILUMS, AND BEFORE I CRUSH YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WISHES?

"Like hell we do, YOUR the one who's gonna be toasted!" Asuka screamed.

HAHAHAHAHA, SUCH FOOLISHNESS. DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?

"We've defeated the others, we'll do the same to you!" Shinji snarled.

WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.

Shinji himself being hit by an unseen force right in the chest. "AAARRRRRRGGGG." Shinji winced in pain.

HAHAHA, DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE.

**That's what you think.

* * *

**

Asuka watched in awe as to how far Shinji flew back, even with the AT field softening the impact.

HAHAHA, DON'T YOU SEE, YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE.

"you BASTARD!!" Asuka shouted and charged with an Prog Axe in one hand and Lance on the other.

**I will win**. Closing in on Tabris, Asuka saw Unit 00 firing away at it with the particle rifle.

**Man, his AT field is strong, even the particle rifle doesn't weaken the field. Better get MY AT field up a notch**

Asuka gritted her teeth in order to concentrate on a stronger AT field.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" The Second Child screamed as the two AT fields meet.

USELESS, YOU THINK THAT LITTLE AT FIELD AS YOU CALL IT CAN STOP MINE?.

"Oh yeah, TRY THIS!" Asuka, infuriated, swings both weapons wildly towards the Angel, only to be stopped by the Angel's AT field everytime.

"AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS, AND THIS." Asuka screamed with each blow.

#Hold ground, I'm coming to help# Asuka grinned when she got Shinji's mental message.

Soon enough, Shinji was right beside Asuka hacking away with both Asuka's and Shinji's Progressive Knives.

YOU THINK THAT THESE MEASLY WEAPONS CAN HARM ME? FOOLS!

Asuka felt a wave of heat and was knocked back, away from the Angel. Trying her best to not shout and show her weakness, Asuka still let out a small yelp, "What was THAT!" Asuka said after she recovered from the blow.

"That was Tabris AT field pushing you back." Rei answered calmly.

#Asuka, we have to work together, tell Ayanami I'm gonna distract it while you two go try to get rid of his AT field, since you two should have the strongest one# Asuka thought over the game plan.

#Your not that big of a Baka are you Shinji?# Asuka smirked.

"Hey Wondergirl."

"Yes Pilot Soryu?"

"We have a plan, when Shinji starts distracting the Angel, both of us go and get our AT field a full strength and get rid of the Angels, ok?"

"Understood."

#She got it.#

#Great! let's get the show on the road!#

* * *

Shinji prepared himself for the beating of his life, "HEY UGLY!"

Shinji willed his Eva to pick up a rifle and starts firing at the Angel, "Over here!" Shinji kept running circles around it and firing at the Angel.

INFIDEL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ACCOMPLISH BY DOING THAT?

"Over confident aren't you?" Shinji snarled.

OF COURSE, I KNOW I'M GONNA WIN.

"Bastard!" Shinji growled again and continue to fire.

#NOW ASUKA#

#Got it, got it, no need to scream!#

Shinji jumped back and ceased firing when he saw both Units 02 and 00, with AT fields at full power jumping towards the Angel, only to be swatted away like flies.

"WHAT!"

HAHAHAHHAHAHA, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO CALL TELEPATHY CAME UNOTICED TO ME? OF COURSE NOT IKARI! YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD ME WITH YOUR SECRET LITTLE PLAN DIDN'T YOU?

"No..." Shinji gasped.

HEH, I PITY YOU IKARI, SO NEAR DEATH AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE? AND YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA BE KILLED BY ME, BUT BY YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND. MMWWWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

"what..." Shinji's face grew pale.

"What is it talking about Shinji!" Asuka said.

AND YOU TWO DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW YOU GET THESE ABILITIES? LET ME TELL YOU.

Shinji frowned, "We don't need to hear you babbling about non-aaaAAAAARRRGGHH" Shinji felt himself being pinned down.

NOW NOW, SO IMPATIENT, AS I WAS SAYING, LET ME TELL YOU.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" Shinji grimaced as he heard Asuka screaming for the Angel to let her go.

TELEPATHY IS, SIMPLY PUT, SOULS TALKING TO ONE ANOTHER. IN ORDER FOR THAT TO HAPPEN, BOTH OF YOUR AT FIELDS THAT SURROUND YOU TO KEEP YOU SOULS TOGETHER MUST BE JOINED AS ONE. IT'S A PITY YOUR AT FIELD IS BEING CANCELLED BY ASUKA, IKARI. SOON, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF BEING PULLED FROM THIS EXSISTENCE.

"Shinji, don't listen to him!" Asuka said.

"Don't worry, even if it is true, I'm not going anywhere until I KILL THIS BASTARD!" Shinji builds up his own AT field, breaking free of the Angels invisible restraint and charged at it with his Progressive Knife.

WHAT!! IMPOSSIBLE!!

Shinji swore as he just missed the Angel by a fraction of a second.

HOW DID HE BREAK THROUGH MY PERFECT FIELD?

Shinji continue his onslaught not even thinking of how he manage to get through the Angel's AT field.

"THIS IS FOR FATHER!!" Shinji shouted and grazed the Angel on the side and is quickly hit away by the bat wing.

IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT LILUM?

Shinji clenched his fist as he saw the damage he just inflicted being healed in only a fraction of a second.

EVEN IF YOU GOT THROUGH MY AT FIELD, YOU STILL HAVE TO BE BETTER THAN THAT.

"Will see about THAT!" Shinji charged again for another attack.

* * *

Kensu sat in his seat in awe as he saw the three Eva's battling the Angel.

"Sir, Unit 01 and Unit 02's Sync at 90 sir."

Kensu frowned, "This isn't good; they're at 90 and still can't even graze the Angel."

Looking back at the screen again, Kensu saw all three of the Eva's being pinned down on the ground.

**This is bad, the Angel has the upper hand**

"SIR!! Unit 01's Sync at 99!!"

"WHAT!!" Kensu shouted and watched the purple demon charge right through the Angel's AT field and attacking it with the Prog Knife while the other two fired uselessly towards the Angel, "How's the pilot's status?"

"Pilot Soryu is good, other than the fact that she has taken a lot of hits and the pilot of Unit 00, we don't have any info. But Pilot Ikari… he seems to be... there's something wrong with his ego borders."

Kensu frowned, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's fainter than the others."

Kensu glanced back at the screen just in time to seen Unit 01 make a hit on the side of the

Angel. "YEAH GO SHINJI!"

But, to his disappointment, Unit 01 was quickly hit by the bat like wing.

**How come the others can hit it? Didn't Shinji cancel the Angel's AT field?** Kensu frowned again.

"Will this.. fainter ego border affect the pilot?" Kensu asked.

"I'm not sure sir, I've never seen this happen before."

"Ok then." Kensu sighed and looked back at the battle, "Hope it's nothing...."

* * *

**Hey, driving a car isn't THAT hard.** Kasumi grinned as she turned a corner and saw the Secret Branch with not even a scratch on it.

"Hmm... Daniel most have did the transform thingy from outside of the building… but why?" Kasumi asked herself.

Stepping ot the brake, Kasumi lunged forward, and if it wasn't for the seat belt, she would have went right through the wind shield. "Like they say, safety first." Kasumi groaned and got out of the car.

Blood...

Kasumi choked when she saw it. Blood covered the walls, not completely, but enough to make a person sick. "Who did THAT?" Kasumi walked back to the car, "Better save than sorry, now… where does Kensu keep his gun."

Opening the side compartment, Kasumi found a clip and a handgun, "Good.. now, let's see what happened."

Sucking in air, Kasumi pushed open the broken door to the Secret branch and walked in.

"A massacre..." Kasumi stared in horror at the scene, soldiers, scientists, officers,

laying on the ground, killed, and blood covering them.

Shaking uncontrollably, Kasumi forced herself to look up. "What has he done…" Kasumi tried to calm herself, but only succeeding in scaring herself more.

"D-d-dan-daniel's r-room... I need to… get there." Kasumi summoned all her will to head towards Daniel's room.

She found herself closing her eyes most of the way, avoiding the grusome sights of dead people trying to keep her sanity in place, and finally, she made it to room.

"Locked... damnit." Kasumi frowned, "Wait, I have a gun... I can blow the door open!"

Kasumi braced herself for a loud bang, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth, she pulled the trigger....

"Huh?" Kasumi pouted, "Forgot about the safety."

Bracing herself again, Kasumi shot around the knob and kicked the door open with all her might.

WHAM.

The door fell down.

"I always wanted to do that." Kasumi joked to herself to keep herself from going insane from all the bodies.

Lights...

"What the hell..." Kasumi jaw dropped when she laid her eyes on a big machine labeled 'Time Rifter'.

"What have you been hiding from us..." Kasumi walked towards the machine.

"Hmm... let see... here's the shut down... there's the power source... I guess this are the power gauges ... what's the date doing here... Huh? April 23 2016? the date of the third impact?" Kasumi grinned, "Time Rifter... maybe this is what Daniel used to lure Shinji here in the first place! Then I can send them ba-" Kasumi stopped grinning, "Then I'll never have meet Shinji cuz he'll change the future… NO, I MUST DO IT... if I DO love him, I'll do it for him."

Determined to send Shinji back, Kasumi headed towards the console, "Let see here... System setting... Status... Ah, Time setting... ok.... umm.... we want... what date DO we want… oh the heck, let's just say… Feb.22, 2015."

Kasumi shrugged, "Ok then I guess I should activate the thing then."

Walking back to the machine, Kasumi took in a deep breath, "Hope this works.."

Beep....

System activated....

"Ok... that worked..."

Error.

System overload.

Energy exceeding recommended amount.

"oh shit.."

Kasumi got flug back by a shock of electricity as the Time Rifter starts to shoot out electricity everywhere.

"I guess this is my cue to go.." Kasumi said nervously and started to run towards exit.

After she ran out, she slumped down beside Kensu's car, "I messed up Shinji... I'm sorry…" Kasumi sobbed but was quickly interrupted by an explosion and a big black circular thing.

"Shinji...." Kasumi wiped away her tears and climbed into the car, "I better tell the others."

* * *

"DAMNIT!!" Asuka swore loudly as she saw Unit 00 fall to the ground with the S2 engine heavily damaged, "I'm running out of power too..." Asuka groaned quietly.

_20 minutes left._

"Ah the hell." the red head picked up the abandoned Progressive Lance and charged towards the angel to join Shinji on the offensive.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Asuka shouted as she charged the Angel.

YOUR FOOLISHNESS AMUSE ME NO MORE LILUMS, YOU SHALL ALL DIE.. N-O-W.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK" Shinji shouted and continue to attack the Angel again.

"WE'LL NEVER LOSE!!" Asuka snarled and swings her Lance.

"What the!?!" The Lance broke on contact of the Angel's AT field, "Impossible! aarrrgghhh."

Asuka felt pain coursing through her body as Unit 02 is knocked away by the Angel just like the first time.

"ASUKA!!"

DON'T WORRY ABOUT HER, YOU STILL HAVE YOURSELF TO WORRY ABOUT!

"Shinji! Just attack, don't worry about me!" Asuka said weakly.

**10 minutes... man time sure flies when your fighting.** The Second Child let out a frustrated sigh, **Why can't I get through it's AT field.. WHY!**

With renewed vigor, Asuka willed Unit 02 to charge the angel again, **Come on, I can beat it, I can beat it...**

Asuka closed her eyes as she closed in onto the Angel's invisible barrier.

THUMP.

Asuka opened her eyes and realized that she has just tackled the Angel.

WHAT!! YOU TOO!!

Asuka smirked, "Of course fat and ugly, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, world's best Eva pilot."

IMPUDENT FOOLS, I SHALL SHOW YOU HOW 'GOOD' YOU REALLY ARE.

Asuka brace herself for another of the blows from the AT field, but instead, the Angel used its wings to fly into the air.

"AAAArrrrr..." Asuka growled in annoence as she saw Tabris flying in circles, "Come down and fight like an Angel!"

AS YOU WISH.

In a flash, the Angel swoop down and tackled Asuka sending her sliding on the road.

**Damn

* * *

**

"Damn..." Shinji swore under his breath as he saw the Angel swooping down and tackled Unit 02 to the ground.

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN GENDER!" Shinji challenged.

WHAT YOU MEAN YOUR NEUTER TOO?

Shinji fumed, "Come and get some." Shinji willed his Eva to gesture for it to come.

The Third Child gripped at the controls preparing himself for the attack. Here it comes

Shinji waited for the Angel to get closer, and closer… **Just a little bit more...**

Shinji felt the Angel slam into the Eva and immediately willed his Eva to wrap it's arms around the Angel and bringing it down to the ground.

"Take THIS!" Shinji rolled the Eva on top of the Angel and punched it on the 'face'.

"AND THIS AND THIS AND THIS ANDTHISANDTHIS" Shinji starts attack the angel in a frenzy, then.

The Eva stopped.

"No... no.. not now.. NO... DAMNIT NO!!"

The Eva ran out of power.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, RAN OUT OF POWER HUH?

"no.... this is not happening..."

Shinji listen and heard a crash. **It's up to you now Asuka... good luck.

* * *

**

Asuka saw Unit 01 slump to the ground. **Mien Gott, I have to take this thing on by myself! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING, I can take this thing on on a bad day!**

"DDDIIIIIEEEEE." Asuka screamed and crashed into the Angel.

DON'T YOU LILUMS EVER LEARN TO GIVE UP WHEN YOU LOST?

"I... DON'T.... LOSE!!" Asuka willed her Eva to leap into the air for an aerial assault.

Pointing the Progressive Lance downwards, Asuka almost impaled the Angel, who quickly sidestepped the attempted.

With the Lance pulled out again, Asuka held the lance on the side of her and charged towards the Angel for an final attack.

_5 minutes left.._

Asuka commanded to Eva to thrust the Lance repeatedly at the Angel, who deftly dodges every thrust. "Hold still damnit!"

With a swift kick, the Angel flew back and Asuka quickly followed the Angel for another attack.

_4 minutes..._

Impaling the angel through the shoulders, Asuka's Eva started to punch at the Core of the Angel but failing to even make a crack. Asuka felt a sharp pain in her stomach and found her Eva flying through the air.

_3 minutes..._

Jumping up again, Asuka picked up the little stump of shaft that is connected to the blade of the Axe and charged at the Angel. Aiming for the Core, Asuka swings the blade and buries it right in the middle of the core.

**I did it....

* * *

**

"She did it..." Kensu said quietly.

The whole room was silent because everyone was watching the feat Asuka just did.

"She really did it..." the corner of Kensu's lips twitched. "YES!!"

Everyone in the room jumped.

Then Kasumi rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"ASUKA KILLED IT!!!" Kensu jumped up and down like a kindergarden student with too much sugar.

"Well let me talk to her!" Kasumi said pushing Kensu aside.

"Communications is kinda fuzzy, so they may not get it." One of the officers said.

"That's ok." Kasumi lifted the microphone near her mouth, "Hey guys… you there?"

"Kasumi... ou ther.. oo... at's up?"

"Umm... I have bad news and good news.. which one do you want first?" Kasumi said after few seconds of trying to figure out what Asuka said.

"Good news.. irst."

"Ok, Good news is that I just made a portal thingy!" Kasumi smiled.

"So, the ba.. news?"

"I have no idea where it leads." Kasumi laughed nervously.

"It leads home." Kasumi was a bit surprised at Asuka's confidence, "Well I'll be taking Shinji back I guess, see ya guys!"

"Wow, that's it... and I thought we would have this really dramatic goodbye too." Kasumi said sadly.

"Yeah well, don't expect too much, I'm not the goodbye kinda person, plus I only have few more minutes of power left, so can't waste time!"

"Ok then, take care of Shinji for me and tell him goodbye too." Kasumi felt a tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Sure. bye Kasumi." Asuka said.

"Bye Asuka."

* * *

#Hey baka, we're going home!#

Shinji smiled. #I knew you can beat it!#

#Of course! Who do you think I am!#

Shinji laughed but choked on the LCL. #Then let's go, I hate long goodbyes and stuff.#

#That makes two of us!#

We're REALLY going back home #I'm gonna miss them.#

#Yeah.. me too, Kasumi just send me the coordinates to the portal, I'll carry you#

#Of course, I don't have any power left, unless you want to leave me here with Kasumi....#

#BAKA HENTAI!!#

#Hey, you broke your promise, you owe me 10 meals now!#

#NO I DON'T!!#

Shinji grinned, **Home...

* * *

**

Asuka smiled,** Home...**

Asuka led Unit 02, which is carrying Shinji on Unit 01, towards the portal.

Something clicked in the back of Asuka's mind. **Huh?**

Turning around quickly, Asuka saw the Angel directly behind her and recived a punch right at the diaphragm immediatly dispatching her.

"No... Shinji..." Asuka whispered before fainting.

* * *

"Pattern Blue!!"

"WHAT!" Kasumi shouted and quickly looked at the screen, "I thought you said Asuka killed that thing!"

"Impossible! Send out Unit 15 and 22 NOW!" Kensu ordered.

"Yes SIRE!"

"Finally, some action!" Chron grinned.

"But if we got send out.. that means..." Sakaru gasped.

"Don't worry, they don't die THAT easily, they're the Second and Third Child!" Chron said, I hope their alright...

Chron felt himself being shot upwards by the catapult. "Oh my god..."

Chron saw the improve Unit 00 mutilated by the Angel while Unit 01 and 02 laying on the ground helpless.

The pilot on Unit 15 felt his blood boil, "You MONSTER!"

With that, Chron ejected the Progressive Knife from the shoulder holster and charged the Angel only to be flung back by the powerful AT field the Angel generated.

Chron looked up and saw Sakaru uselessly firing away with the particle rifle with whatever power was left in it.

Chron willed his Eva to stand back up, only to find the Angel already right infront of him. He felt a hand thrust right into his chest.

**The S2 Engine..** Chron thought miserably.

Sakaru stared in horror as the S2 Engine of Unit 15 was ripped out. "Oh my god.."

"Unit 15 is disabled, Sakaru, your the only one able to battle this thing, good luck..." Sakaru heard Kensu said and swallowed.

**Just remember my training Shinji and Asuka gave me and I'll be alright... think happy thoughts..** Sakaru breathed out and braced herself for a losing battle.

"Come on Sakaru, you can do it.." Sakaru knitted her brows and charged the Angel with the Progressive Knife.

Bringing the knife down Sakaru hit the AT field the Angel generated, "Damn!" Quickly, Sakaru jumped back from an swip made by the Angel.

"Pilot Nokoki." Sakaru frowned when someone said her name so formally, "This is Pilot Ayanami of Unit 00, you will need help, I manage to get some of my life support power to the main power, enough for a minute of battle, do you have a plan?"

"Umm... no.. actually I don't." Sakaru blushed but quickly snapped out of it when she felt something hit her sending her flying.

"Ok, Pilot Nokoki, distract the Angel while I attack it from behind, since it is weakened by Pilot Soryu's attack, I should be about it kill it."

"Got it!" Sakaru thank god that she got help, even if the help was a bit weird. **Ok, here I go.**

Lifting a rifle from the ground not far from her, Sakaru starts to fire at the Angel to keep her distance so she may have enough time to go for the shaft of the Axe.

Once she got close enough, Sakaru threw the rifle towards the Angel, which bounced off the AT field like it was nothing, and she picked up the shaft and held it as a weapon. **Well, better than the knives I guess.**

Holding her new 'weapon', Sakaru charged once again, attempting to push the Angel closer to Unit 00 and seemingly succeding since the Angel is playing with her. Or so Sakaru thought.

Smiling, Sakaru thrust the sharp end of the shaft towards the Angel, breaking it because of the AT field, and once again, she was knocked backwards.

Sakaru yelped as she landed and looked up again to see Unit 00 holding a Progressive Knife stabbing the Angel in the back and holding it there.

"Yes, she did it!" Sakaru managed a weak grin. That grin quickly faded when she saw the Angel smile, "WHAT THE HECK!"

Unit 00 is thrown towards her and Sakaru can't do anything since she was in too much pain to do anything. "This can't be the end..." Sakaru whispered but was quickly knocked out by Unit 00.

* * *

#Asuka... ASUKA!!# Shinji tried in vain to get to Asuka.

HAHAH, YOUR LOST LILUM.

"no.... NO!!" Shinji panicked.

YOU'LL DIE IN THE FUTURE, AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT. I WILL RULE THE WORLD EVEN WITHOUT CAUSING THE THIRD IMPACT!

**This isn't happening.... please.. move Unit 01...**

Shinji once again felt a warm feeling spread through his body.

Don't worry Shinji...

"Mo..mother?"

Let us beat the Angel.

"How?"

I shall move.

Suddenly, the controls and screen all lit up in the Entry Plug Shinji is in.

I'll protect you... always... even if I'm in this thing.

"Thank you mother... thank you." Shinji smiled.

* * *

"Unit 01 is moving again!"

"Can this day get any weirder?" Kensu grinned.

"Shinji!" Kasumi shouted with joy.

All this time, the Commander of First Branch as sat quietly in her sit, but this got her speaking, "The savior of the future..."

"I don't get this, how can Unit 01 move without any power?"

"Don't ask questions, just be glad we don't have to die just yet." Kensu shook his head and turned his attention towards the battlefield once again.

* * *

HOW… HOW CAN YOU MOVE!!

"Time for me to destroy you.." Shinji and Unit 01 both let out a growl.

TRY ME!

"As you wish." Shinji whispered and goes for the offensive right away. Using the Progressive Knife he found on the ground, Shinji willed Unit 01 to attack the Angel.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" Shinji shouted and lands a hit with the knife right in the Angels core and forces it down onto the ground, pinning it.

"AND THIS IS FOR CHRON!" Shinji stabs the core again.

"AND SAKARU!" and again...

"AND REI!" and again...

"AND THIS IS FOR KASUMI!!!" and again.

"and this is for me.." Shinji twisted the knife in the core and ripped it out of the Angel, the core disintegrates and the dust falls to the ground.

Shinji found himself only semi-aware of what is happening, willing his Eva with his final bit of strength, Unit 01 picked up Unit 02 and sluggishly walk towards the portal. Hope this works Shinji suddenly dropped in front of the shimmering black portal No… have to at least… get… Asuka back…

With his final bit of strength Shinji threw the remains of the red EVA into the portal before collapsing onto the ground, "change the past… I'm sorry Asuka…"

* * *

Darkness....

Where am I?

I see light...

Where does it lead?

Hope...

Do I have any left?

Yes I do.

I have to live.

I'll find a way.

Like Asuka says, I'm invincible...

I'm....

"Shinji?" The third child slowly opened his eyes to find a worried Kasumi staring back down at him, "Shinji? HIS AWAKE! SHINJI'S AWAKE!"

Shinji pushed himself up into a sitting position and took a look around his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"You're in the year 2115, in the NERV hospital." Kasumi said, gently brushing Shinji's hair away from his eyes.

"Asuka?"

"She's went back, you threw her in right before your EVA collapsed."

Shinji looked around before settling at Kasumi's face, "Why is this still here?"

Kasumi smiled sadly, "We didn't want to tell you and Asuka, but even if you went back to the past, this future will still stay the same. Time traveling is very tricky, you don't know when you will be altering a timeline or creating a new one." She sighed before resting her head on Shinji's shoulders, "Sending Asuka back into the past made a new timeline instead of changing this one."

The third child nodded, "I see…"

"Shinji…"

"Yeah?"

"I know you love Asuka…"

"Kasumi." Shinji cut off the girl resting on his shoulder, "Don't…"

"I'm sorry Shinji." Kasumi whispered as she buried her face into Shinji's shoulders and cried silently.

"Just… just give me time."

"I'll wait for you…"

* * *

The original ending of Destiny and Time…

Cool huh?

Yeah, it's been on my computer for some time… but I never wanted to post it…

Why am I posting it now? 'Cause I'm bored? 'Cause it's been a while since I even touched EVA fics? 'Cause I want to start writing EVA fics again?

Well… can't say for sure, but it's a possibility…

And for those of you who still wait for the continuation of the sequel of Destiny and Time… well I'm sorry, but I seem to have lost complete interest in it already… but good news, I'm on my way to re-format/re-write the whole D&T fic so that my earlier chapters will be more of a higher quality like the ending chapters and best of all, NO SPELLING ERRORS!

Yeah, wait for it. I should have the whole thing done by… umm… February? But no sweat, I'll update as I correct.

This is my gift to those avid readers of this first crappy fic of mine. And also my apology for those who expected me to continue with my sequel…


End file.
